The Promise
by LaliLali
Summary: Captain Jushiro Ukitake makes a huge mistake when saving an injured Ryo Kunieda from a Hollow attack. Now he must hide her in Soul Society! Love grows between an unlikely couple! Rated M for sexual content.
1. Misunderstandings between strangers

author's notes :

This is the first first chapter of what hopefully will be a multi-chapter story. It starts out 10 years after the winter war. Ryo is a little OC but that's mainly due to the fact that there's not much out there about her.

This is my first fanfic, so be kind, and leave lots of positive feedback :)

Disclaimer : Damnit Kubo, you own it all, and I only own the situations I put your characters in. Life is unfair.

- _The promise_ -

Chapter 1: Misunderstandings between strangers

She was having a great nap. Although her mattress felt lumpier then usual, it was warm and cozy, and smelled oh-so-nice.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" inquired the decidedly masculine voice coming from her mattress;

"Gaaaaah, get off of me, pervert!" she screamed on instinct, while opening her eyes and confronting the reality of her lumpy mattress. She was lying on top of a very warm, very shapely, very aham, masculine chest.

"Hmm, you're the one lying on top of me?" noted the owner of said chest.

She looked up immediately and was confronted with warm, yet bemused green eyes. This prompted her to take action. She rolled on her back immediately, freeing her source of warmth, not for a moment however taking her eyes off of him.

"Gaah! Who are you? What- where…how? Come on, answers! Now! And I don't even remember drinking…wow, that's some powerful stuff…" she narrowed her eyes as the sudden thought popped into her mind "Or did you ROOFIE ME? You drug-rapist! No, that can't be right…I was drinking coffee. Okay, I don't know how you did it, but I'm sure it's your fault! However I won't judge you till I hear it. But this better be good. Who are you?" She had no idea who this guy was, but it was not everyday she woke up on top of a stranger. In fact, that had never happened. She was not that type of girl. Therefore, he was at fault here, not her. Her accusing hazel eyes met with …concern and a tinge of mirth? Was this guy laughing at her?

"Thank you. For not judging, that is. I'm Jushiro Ukitake. And you are?" he couldn't prevent the small smile that escaped if he tried. Although being accused of rape should not be funny, her animated facial expressions and the way her mind worked struck him as somewhat humorous.

"Not satisfied. What am I doing here? Where is here?" She was not amused. Again with the mirth, and the warmth. That was definitely the smile of someone trying not to laugh. Although, the gentleness in his eyes gave her pause. However, what kind of psycho finds this even remotely amusing? What kind of beast lies there, exuding warmth and gentleness after being accused of rape? She quickly took survey of her whereabouts. It would appear she was in someone's bedroom, lying in someone's bed. The bedroom itself seemed very inviting yet spacious, and a gentle breeze could be felt coming through the open sliding doors that led to a terrace. She was currently lying in bed beside a tall, half-naked handsome man whose gentle eyes were disconcerting to say the least. And she had no idea how she got here. She was so confused, and the sheer absurdness of the situation was enough to make her want to scream, and cry a little. She held it all in however, which made her suck in air unevenly in short little breaths.

" Take a deep breath. I'm afraid you're going to start hyper-ventilating" She seemed very nervous, yet her hostile glances at him indicated she was also getting upset. Resolved to alleviate some of her stress, which he figured was due their proximity, he quickly sat up, and encouraged her to do the same by gently pulling her up with him as he sat cross-legged in his bed. She sat and hugged her knees, all the while scooting backwards to the edge of the mattress. Her wary expression indicated she was still upset, but at least she seemed less nervous than previously.

"You're safe. I promise. Do you remember anything that happened after we crossed the senkaimon?"

" "You're safe. I promise" HAh!" His gentle voice provoked her anger. Did she look so gullible? "Sounds like what a stalker kidnapper would say. Seiko - what? I don't even know how we got here to begin with."

Now that the shock of waking up in a stranger's bed, (or rather, on a stranger's chest) was passing, she gathered her scattered wits to assess the situation. The handsome man before her wore a brown sleeping kimono, which provided heavenly contrast with his spring colored eyes, she noted grudgingly. He had a beautiful face, a true photographer's dream, but his face was saved from being effeminate by thick, perfectly shaped black eyebrows. His most arresting feature however was the shock of white hair that fell around his face and shoulders, giving him a look that was both exotic and dignified. He was drop-dead gorgeous!… And he was presently studying her like she was an escapee from an insane asylum. That shocked her out of her musings and into action.

She moved her left hand around to indicate the motions of a clock moving backwards " Start from the beginning, whitey."

His dark brows drew together. "Wh-whitey? It's Ukitake-san to you!"

She rolled her eyes at his indignation, and sighed. "Yeah, well, we just woke up in the same bed. We're past san, sama, and dono. Whitey, just spill. Something tells me this is not going to be pretty." Now that it appeared he was not going to jump her bones, she felt her impatience building up at finding herself without the memories to explain her current situation.

"Do you remember sitting at an outdoor café?"

"Yes…I right in the middle of an important chapter in my book too…I heard a weird noise, and when I looked up… hey, now I know why you seem familiar…you're the hottie who was chasing the fishface monster! Hey, did you catch him, or what?"

He raised his eyebrows," Hottie…I-!" He sighed, and shook his head, in an attempt to get back to the main topic. " Anyway, what kind of person sees a monster gunning for them, and simply winks? Are you mentally unstable?" his head turned sideways, still studying her as if attempting to decide whether she was, in fact, insane.

Her temper spiked at the sudden insult. "That's uncalled for ! And I don't have to explain myself to you…I may have flirted with you a little bit back then, but that does not mean I owe you anything. Anyway, it's not like I knew my…uhn…thingie watchamacalit was broken" she mumbled, realizing how weak her explanation sounded. She looked away from his face, suddenly embarrassed.

" Your thingie? Your…thingie? WHAT, YOUR BRAINS?" he replied, momentarily losing his patience with the unapologetic woman.

" I resent that! I'm in total possession of my faculties! As far as I know, you're the crazy one here…" she retorted, face flushed at the insult. "But really, I had a thingie that made me invisible to the monsters! …I guess it's gone now. Damn that cheapass shopkeeper and his inferior workmanship, I should write a let-"

" Monsters? Hollows" he interrupted, suspicion rising in the face of her obvious lack of knowledge.

" Who are you calling hollow? I'll have you know I'm brimming with emotion right now! Mainly evil emotion. Targeted towards you, in fact." she narrowed her hazel eyes, hands clawing the linen in the bed, in effort to stop herself from going at him.

" The monsters" He sighed. "are called hollows…really, how have you survived this long? Are you for real? What kind of shinigami are you?" his black brows snapped together, and dread starting building as he considered the possibility that he might have made a very big mistake.

" I don' t have an obligation to remember what those monsters are called, nor do I care. I've been just fine living my life the way I choose. Denial, denial, denial. If I don't look, they are not there. And if I'm going to get caught up in the supernatural, I rather do it in a book. So why bother with the terminology? I don't want to be involved! I want to live my life as normally as possible and I just want the damn monsters-"

" Hollows" he interrupted.

"HOLLOWS… to leave me alone. And the spirits, and the ghosts, and anything else that goes bump in the night. Unless of course, it's some type of sexy vampire who gets all shiny in the daylight… but I bet you're not it. Pity. You're probably just like Mr. Fro and Ichigo, and the rest of them weird black kimono types. What do you guys call yourselves again? Shini-kame? Why death turtles? I don't get it…anyway, it was lovely Mr. Turtle, but I have to go, I'm probably late for work anyway." She made to stand, but he caught her arm and held her in place.

" SHINIGAMI! Death Gods, not …death turtles! My first guess was right, you have to be insane to think these things up, and anyway you can't just go!Hm… you're not …uhm…in your world anymore." he said slowly, as it dawned on him that he had, in fact, made some wrong assumptions, and this girl was not, nor had ever been, a shinigami.

"Huh, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight-o. Yeah well, watch me go. Where are my shoes?" she looked down in the floor, then instinctively down her own body, " OH MY G…WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" she shouted, finding herself dressed in only a thin white kimono that came down halfway to her thighs to cover her. She immediately brought her hands up to her chest to further close the kimono. She was breathing rapidly and shallowly again.

" If you just calm down for a second, I'll explain everything that's happened and how you got here. But you need to relax, and take it slow, or you're going to open up your wound" he spoke gently, almost afraid to spook her further.

" My wound? My wound? What wound?" at the mention of wounds, she looked down herself again, scrambling around to check all her body parts. As she turned her neck to the side, a sharp pain followed, and as she quickly brought her hand to her neck, she was surprised to find what she could only guess was a bandage covering the side and back of her neck. " OOOoooooh tatata…it hurts, it hurts…holy crap what did you do to my neck? You ARE a vampire! HAH! I knew it!"

Ukitake was at loss of how to even tackle her accusations. He briefly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reminded himself that she had a right to be confused. And even if she seemed a bit soft in the head, it was probably a result of the trauma. She was scared, and vulnerable-

"OOOOOOOOOOWMY HAND! You BIT me !" he pulled his hand, which had been keeping her still, and looked down at it. It now held a perfect half - moon mark of her sharp, even, white teeth. He was surprised there was no blood.

" Yeah, Mr. Sexy Vampire, how does it feel to be bitten for a change, huh?" she accused, her bravado carrying her forward to poke at his chest too.

" Now I have to explain to a _biting_ lunatic that she's dead. Can it get worse?" he mumbled darkly under his breath while rubbing the affected spot in his hand. Unbelievable, he was having to fight for the patience and tact he was renowned for. Too late, he realized she had heard his careless mumblings, as her face took an ashen color.

"WHAAAAAAA..I'm dead? And this is heaven? Or is it hell?" She looked up at an imaginary place above them, clearly speaking to someone other than him " Why did I come to Hell to be tormented by white-haired sexy vampires? _And what a cliché! _Is it because I never went to church? Geez, God, listen, I thought you knew I meant to, sooner or later, but apparently not…I'm sorry Lord, I don't really want to be a vampire's plaything, even if he is sexy… those were careless thoughts! I got caught up in the books! …But I really am good, and I want go to Heaven! …is it too late to say sorry? ARE YOU LISTENING?" He stared at her, as she kept having a one-sided conversation with whatever deity she believed, momentarily shocked at the absurd monologue taking place.

"You think I'm sexy? I-" he interrupted, mentally slapping himself as he noticed the direction of his thoughts. Shaking off that train of thought, he allowed himself a moment to get his mind back at the matter at hand. Following a deep breath, he took her by the shoulders, and very gently shook her until she looked back at him.

" You're not in hell, you're in Soul Society." he paused to let the information sink in. She could only blink, so he continued "That's where souls from the living world get sent to when they die. Hm…I haven't had to explain this to anyone in centuries. Hmmm…where to start…?" he stood up and looked around for some scrap paper and a pen.

"Soul Society…So you mean all that crap that shopkeeper told me is true? Huh, I figured he was just trying to get me to join his crazy cult. Alrighty-then" she put up a hand to stop him "You can save it whitey, I understand now."

" Whitey? You-! You understand…what, how!" he looked at her, surprised at the quick mental turnaround she had done. Without the need for pen and paper, he resettled by the edge of the mattress again, taking up his previous cross-legged position. She barely noticed, caught up as she was trying to recall the details of what that man had told her years ago. He prompted her with a discreet cough, shaking her out of her inner thoughts, silently asking her to explain further. She looked at him, as if suddenly remembering he was still there. With a sigh, she started to explain.

" Well, quite a few years ago, hummm…maybe nine, ten years ago? Back in high school anyway. Well, I ran into this dude when I was getting chased by some monsters…It was like, suddenly…all the mon-…hollows started noticing me, right? So I was running from them, while trying to find the death turtle guy that I had seen before…ahn,I mean ,death god…well, one of you guys! It was then that this guy named Urahara stepped in and saved me."

" Urahara? You were saved by Kisuke Urahara ?" he was in disbelief.

" Yeap. He had a sword inside his cane, can you believe it? He just made monster salad out of that bunch! At first I thought he was just a crazy katana-yielding bum, and that I was going to have to call the cops, but no, he said he used to be a turtle too!" she smiled a little, satisfied she was starting to make sense.

" We are NOT turtles!" he interrupted, offended.

" Fine, sheesh, whatever…it's not like any of you formally introduced yourselves to me before Urahara anyway. And he explained just the basics. Something about the circle of life? No, wait, that's the Lion King. Oh yeah, Soul Society was the after-life. Where the souls are sent, right? And ghosts were pluses, and monsters were hollows who used to be pluses but then lost heart. I don't know, there were diagrams and explanations, but I couldn't pay much attention to it cause I was like "OHMYGOD A TALKING CAT!" Did you know Urahara has a talking cat?" she asked, apparently still amazed at the possibility of having found a cat that talked.

" That's Yourichi, she's not a cat per se, she just takes the form of a cat sometimes." he explained with a smile, again amused by her train of thought, and the excitement in her voice.

"It's a girl? With that voice? At least it explains all the affection between them. Otherwise, someone should have called PETA-"

" Can you stay on the subject? What happened then?" he interrupted, aware she was straying off topic again.

" Getaboshi was all " It seems you have undeveloped powers 3""she said in a Urahara-like voice while fluttering an invisible fan in front of her face in perfect imitation of said man; "and the cat wanted to train me to defend the town, but they kept talking to one another about throwing me in a hole, and cutting my soul link… So obviously I was like Ooookaaay then, I don't know exactly what my chain is, but I'm sure I need it. Thanks, but no thanks. Plus, I'm allergic to cats, and I was right in the middle of training for track and field nationals. I won too."

" That's a remarkable impersonation of Urahara…" he couldn't help but comment, caught up in her story. "okay, so what happened then?"

"I got a medal?" she responded, rolling her eyes.

He sighed. "With Urahara…?"

" I told him no, of course"

" And he was okay with that?"

" He said "I'll be here 3" , fixed my thingie for me, and I haven't seen him since." she punctuated with a shrug.

" What is this "thingie" you keep referring to?" Now that he certain she was human, and almost certain - but not quite - she was not insane, he was curious to know how she had avoided Hollow detection all these years. Anyone with such strong, unusual spiritual energy would have been consistently targeted by hollows, and ended up either hollow-food or under the protection of the Gotei 13.

She rested her cheek on her arms. She sighed, and sadness briefly shadowed her face" It's a charm I suppose. It's a charm my mom gave me before she died. I wore it around my neck since I was a kid. She said to never take it off, and that it would keep the bad monsters away. But it broke one day. And that's when I ran into getaboshi. He fixed it into a bracelet for me. " she raised her head, anger suddenly breaking through her sadness "That punk looked suspicious from the start. I bet he knew it was going to break too!"

" A device that masks spiritual power, interesting…do you still have it with you?" he asked, curious to analyze the object.

" Would I be DEAD if I still had it? Why did you think I didn't run? I thought I had it, but then I looked down my arm and it was gone! And next thing you know, some monster grabbed me by the neck and sent me flying. That's all I remember, anyway." she shrugged, subconsciously bringing a hand to rub the bandage around her neck.

" Do you remember seeing me right before that? You winked at me!" he exclaimed, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

She giggled before continuing." Yeah, I saw you. I always mess with Mr. Fro and the other turtles…because they always ignore me, you know. And that hurts. Well, I suppose I ignored them too most of the time when I was in high school. Back then it was just easier. But even though nowadays I still pretend I don't see the ghosts and the monsters, I always at least say hello to the tur-"

"We're not-…forget it" He sighed.

"-But they never even look at me. Why did YOU look at me?"

"You had a lot of spiritual energy for a human and when I sensed you amongst the crowd I thought you were a shinigami, or a human with special abilities at least. I never however, expected you to just quietly sit there and get half-eaten by a hollow!" he half-shouted the last bit, anger rising at the memory of her getting mauled, and the feeling of helplessness that came upon him at that moment.

"Excuse-me, but it would appear that killing hollows is YOUR job, not mine. Protecting humans and souls is a death god's job right? How incompetent of you." She matched his anger, disliking his accusatory tone.

"HAH! You said it right this time !" he retorted grinning.

"Really, I just called you incompetent, and THAT's what you're focusing on?"

Shoulders slumped forward, he sighed. " I suppose you're right. I'm deeply sorry. I should have saved you. I should have done better. I've failed you, I failed my calling." Head hung down in shame, he looked utterly defeated, and so very sad.

Ryo didn't know why, but she couldn't bear to see him looking like that.

" Meh. What's done is done. It's not like you knew I was going to just stand there as a juicy treat for Fishface. It happens. And I'm sorry I startled you so much, that you lost your concentration on your job. Guess it serves me right!"

He looked up, still looking so very serious, eyes full of sorrow " Regardless, I'm sorry I couldn't save your physical body in time. "

"Don't sweat it. This seems like a nice place to spend the after-life and whatnot" she waved her arms around, false cheer evident in her voice.

"You haven't even seen it!" he replied, not appeased despite her positive attitude.

"Still, I'm trying to make you feel better. Show some consideration…you know, it should be the other way around. I just died, you know."

" I'm so sorry." His head hung down again, making her feel like a villain.

"Eh, I hated my life anyway. Always seeing spirits and ghosts, sometimes doing the weirdest things too. You should see what they get up to when they think you can't see them. Ha, hah. And the monsters were pretty annoying. And I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help get them. I wish I had believed Urahara. Maybe I could have been like Ichigo and Rukia… they were always out and about fighting them back in high school…If I had taken up with them, instead of focusing so much on school we wouldn't be here now, huh?" She said, needing to admit to her share of the blame.

" Everyone has their time on Earth. I don't know if you were taken before your time, or if it was meant to happen, but you're here now." he replied, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back. "Well, that explains where I am. In the general sense of where in the world, or should I say, in which world I'm in. But it doesn't explain why I'm in your bed. I suppose this is your bed, right?"

"Yes, it's my bed. But there's nothing perverted to it, I swear!

"Sure, sure. I believe you whitey. Sorry I called you a perv, you don't need to get so upset over it. And I'm sorry I called you a vampire. And bit your hand. But still, how did I get hurt? I thought I died, so how can I be dead, and hurt? Do souls get hurt too?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, it seems that Urahara never did explain things properly to you" _I am sure he tried but you wouldn't listen. _"The Hollow was in fact after your spiritual energy, not after your body. When he grabbed you by the throat, he shook your soul out of your body. That's the sensation of flying you experienced. The damage to your body transfers to your soul however, and your injury appeared in your soul as well as your body. By the time I finished fighting him, and made my way back to you, the damage to your physical body was too extensive to save. Had I tried to save both body and soul with just my basic healing kido, I'm afraid you could have lost your soul too. I had to make a choice, so I saved your soul."

"Thank you. I'm embarrassed now I was so rude to you. You saved my soul. Wow. But again, how does that put me in YOUR BED?" she said tightly, pointing down to the bed where they sat.

" Eh, hah, see, about that… well, I uhm, made a mistake." he replied weakly.

" A mistake? IN YOUR BED?" she shouted, alarms going off in her head.

" No, no… I thought we established I'm not a pervert." he said with a frown, getting annoyed.

"Fine, but can you please explain then, how I ended up in your bed, Mr.I'm-not-a-pervert?" she said impatiently.

"Well, your reiraku was red."

" You were lookin' at my underwear? You ARE a pervert!"

" No, no…your spirit thread. It's basically a visualization of your spiritual energy. It means you are a shinigami." he explained.

"I am not a shinigami, trust me, I'd know if I was one." she rolled her eyes at the obvious.

" I think that's what Urahara meant when he said you had undeveloped powers. It would seem you had some hidden shinigami powers in you. After I finished fighting that hollow, I immediately looked for you. When I found you, you were already in shinigami robes. I thought maybe you were a shinigami after all, and that I had imagined seeing your chain of fate. It's not like I could wake you up and ask you, anyway. I brought you here so I could save your life. Although I had stopped the bleeding, the damage was too extensive to heal with my kido. I needed a proper healer. And I brought you through the seikamon that opens in my private quarters. That was the closest I could get you to a healer without sounding the alarm."

" What alarm?" she asked.

" Well, if you're not a shinigami with the protection squads, you're technically an intruder." he winced, thinking about the trouble they were both in.

"But I thought you said all souls come to soul society. How could I be an intruder?"

" Well, I brought you to my quarters in Seireitei. Only shinigami and nobles are allowed in the court of Pure Souls. Right now, I'm afraid we are both breaking the law."

"Great, I just died, and I'm already in trouble with the law." she was not impressed. Barely dead, and already on the lam.

"Plus, you haven't had a proper soul burial yet." he continued, delivering the last of the bad news.

" WHAT? You're going to bury me now?" she asked with alarm, not liking where this was going.

"No, but…well, when you die on earth, you're supposed to get what is called a soul burial. It's what sends you to soul society. It doesn't hurt or anything. It's simply a ritual that sends you to Soul Society or Hell. It serves as a balancing mechanism between the souls on Earth and Soul Society. It also relieves you of your sins and all the everyday worries that weighted back on earth. Basically, you wouldn't remember as much of your past life so that you could start fresh in Soul Society. Some people remember more, some forget everything." he explained.

"And you didn't give me one of those?"

"No. I am sorry, I thought you were a shinigami, so I carried your soul through the gates the normal way."

" But I'm still dead?"

" I suppose. Your physical body is gone."

" But I could still go to Hell?"

" Did you do anything that merits hell?" he asked with a frown.

She thought about it. After a few moments, she released a sigh." Not really. Just the usual stuff. Not going to church. Eating too many sweets. Jailwalking. I once drove over a squirrel. Is that hell-worthy?"

He smiled. She really was adorable in her insanity. " Nope. I think it's safe to say you're not going to hell. But you do have to get a soul burial. But first you need to heal. We can't do anything until then."

"So you're saying I'm stuck with you until I heal, right?" she said with a yawn, getting suddenly tired.

"Hm. I suppose there's no other choice …You have to stay hidden, and there's no better place than my private quarters." Ukitake responded with a blush, rubbing his neck in a self-conscious gesture.

" We should probably properly introduce ourselves then." she said, and yawned again. She made an effort to keep her eyes open, blinking away the sudden need to nap.

He had already introduced himself, but figured he might as well do it again. " I suppose it is better than being called whitey. I'm Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th squad." he said with a small smile, offering his hand out.

" I'm Ryo Kunieda. Thank you for saving my lif-, err…my soul? I'll try my best not to get in your way. I'm sorry for the trouble, really." she shook his hand, and let out another yawn. Her lids starting to close, she lay back on the bed to briefly rest her eyes, which felt really, really heavy for some reason.

"It will work out in the end, don't worry. Now go to sleep, you need to heal. I'll be here beside you when you wake up." she heard him say, but could not keep her eyes open long enough to reply.

Author's random mumblings: So, what do you guys think? I personally love it. I'll tell you folks a little secret, I've actually written about half of the story, but I've been editing like crazy, so it might take some time to put it together here. I'll promise however, at least two chapters per week. THat's how I roll! YEAY!

*rolls around the floor in excitement*


	2. Jushiro's reflections

Jushiro's reflections

Jushiro watched the sleeping girl in his bed. He couldn't believe that less than a day ago, he had almost lost her to a hollow wound. She looked so peaceful now, and so healthy. A day ago when he brought her over, he had almost given up hope she could be saved. It was a testament to Unohana's unparalleled skills that she was still here, sleeping safe and sound. Yesterday, after gently laying her down on his bed, he had immediately sought out Unohana, knowing only she would have been able to save the very injured young soul. Within moments of crossing the seikamon, he flashed to her office, grabbed her without explanation , and brought her back here. Anyone else would have been angry, or possibly confused, but Unohana took one look at the patient in front of her and immediately had gotten to work, healing quickly and efficiently, not bothering to ask him questions until the danger had passed. He watched for hours as Unohana worked on the injured girl, praying to an unknown higher power that Unohana's skills would be enough to keep her with them. He sat there quietly, unwilling to distract Unohana for even a moment, knowing how precise and delicate healing work was. After a few hours, Unohana let out a small sigh, delicately wiped her brow, and got up from the position she had been keeping for hours beside the bed.

"The worst is over. I've managed to repair the majority of the damage. The rest however is up to her. She's strong, to have survived the way she did until I got here. It helped that you had applied basic healing kido on the wound. You were right to have brought me here, I doubt she would have lived without medical attention." she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Thank you Captain Unohana. I don't know how to repay you." he responded gratefully to the woman standing in front of him.

"I need to change her clothes. Her uniform is dirty and blood-soaked. I also need to clean the remaining blood and dust off of her. I have a hospital gown in my healing kit, so it shouldn't be a problem. Captain Ukitake, maybe this would be a good time to go inform her captain of this incident?"

"Errr… I'll give you some space. I'll be right outside." Jushiro replied with a small blush.

Unohana again worked quickly and efficiently, and within a few moments she crossed the doors to knock softly, indicating she was finished. He entered the room again, relieved to see a more put together version of the girl he had brought over a few hours ago. Without the blood and dust covering her face and chest, she looked like she was merely sleeping, instead of recuperating from an almost fatal wound.

"I looked for her squad's insignia on her robes. There were none. And she doesn't seem familiar to me. Captain Ukitake?" Unohana asked softly.

"Right, err…" Jushiro had briefly considered the possibility the girl in front of him was not with the Gotei 13, which was the main reason he had brought her here instead of squad 4's medical facility. He had not stopped to consider the ramifications of his actions until this very moment though, worrying only about her safety until then. Now he worried, being confronted with clear evidence that there was something fishy about the shinigami currently lying in his bed.

" Captain Ukitake, it would seem you have also yet to discover the identity of this injured girl. I, however, have complete faith in your abilities as a captain of the Gotei 13. Please advise me when you have managed to unveil this mystery so that I can properly fill out my report." she continued in an even tone.

"Of course, captain Unohana, I-" he exclaimed.

"Captain Ukitake," she interrupted in the same gentle tones " It would seem I have a large amount of paperwork to fill out in my squad. Medical Squads being as they are, they are always busy and understaffed. It should probably take me at least three weeks to get through them, so I shouldn't be able to fill any new paperwork till then. Similarly, this young lady's injuries should take about three weeks to heal completely. By then, I'm certain your own report will have been handed in. I look forward to reading it."

" Thank you, Captain Unohana. For everything." he replied, knowing full well he had just been given a stay of execution. Captain Unohana was never, ever late with paperwork, so he knew without a doubt she had been giving him enough time to make this situation right. Eternally grateful, he bowed in thanks to the woman in front of him.

" No thanks are necessary between friends, Jushiro." she noted, while gathering her supplies and neatly packing them in her medical kit. "I'm afraid I must leave. I have been away from my office for too long, and my lieutenant is probably frantic by now. I have left medication and instructions on the side table. Do feel free to contact me if you have any questions." she picked up her medical kit, looked back at her patient one last time, and gave him a gentle, knowing smile. " Good Night, Jushiro. And good luck." with that she disappeared, flashing out quietly out of the room.

After Unohana left, Jushiro set to quickly restore the place to rights. He tidied up around the area Unohana had worked, finding the shinigami robes Unohana had changed the girl out of tidily folded in a corner. He looked for an insignia again, just to verify if Unohana had missed it for some reason, although knowing Unohana had probably not, considering how meticulous she was. His search yielded no results, or clues to the girl's origin, so he concluded he might as well wait until she woke up to question her. Thinking about the next day, and the possibility of being her being discovered by his devoted third seats in the morning, he made sure to send them, as well as his lieutenant, a hell butterfly letting them know he was back from his mission, and would meet with them early in the morning. Immediate concerns taken care of, he turned back to the care of his patient, who now slept in his bed, shivering as if cold. Concerned about this turn of events, he decided to lie down next to her in order to keep an eye on her recovery, as well as provide some needed body heat. After changing from his now bloodied shinigami robes and captain's haori into a much more comfortable, clean sleeping kimono, he slid under the covers as close as he could get to the young woman, taking special care not to disturb her sleep. After a few moments, he was glad to notice her shivering had decreased, and she was now sleeping comfortably again. Feeling exhausted after the fatiguing few days, two of them spent tracking down the adjuchas, and the subsequent fight, followed by the hours of worrying, Jushiro had fallen asleep, only to wake up hours later with his houseguest wrapped around him, using him as a human mattress.

Now, after speaking to Ryo, and realizing the enormity of his mistake, Jushiro contemplated what he should do in the next couple of weeks in order to minimize the repercussions of his massive blunder. Ryo had to leave as soon as she was fit. Unohana had given them three weeks before blowing the whistle: he had to make sure Ryo was gone by then. If he could take her across, perform a soul burial and then face the consequences of his actions, it would take away the possibility that she be blamed or punished in anyway. Once she crossed over, they would never be able to identify her, and the responsibility for the whole fiasco would be on his shoulders, as it should be. In the meantime, he had to make sure she was safely hidden away from his squad, as well as his friends. He would do them a disservice if he allowed them to get caught up in this mess, and the last thing he wanted was to make the situation worse by involving those he cared about. Looking at the sleeping girl, Jushiro sighed, feeling old and tired. After his houseguest had woken up for the first time, he briefly considered making a makeshift bed for himself on the ground, letting her have the bed. However, knowing his weak constitution, he realized he was better off sharing the enormous bed with her, instead of catching a cold lying on the cold, hard ground. The bed was after all big enough for three people, having been made for extreme comfort, considering how much time in the past few centuries he had spent recuperating from illness. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't mind, since they were stuck together for the time being. Being centuries old afforded a few comforts, one of them being past the age where he lost his head after looking at a pretty girl. And she was pretty, he thought darkly, while staring at her slumbering features. Her mass of raven hair was straight, long and shiny, hair seemingly made for the purposes of torturing men everywhere with fantasies of seeing it spread upon their pillows. Her face was average when asleep, delicate features and milky white skin, only marred by a small mole under one eye - which he thought added character and a certain air of mystery to her face. When she was awake however, her features came together in such an animated way to make her breathtaking in her vivaciousness. Her hazel eyes went from deep brown to sparkly green in seconds, depending on her mood, and her even white teeth contrasted with beautiful pink lips that begged to be kissed. Her body was no exception to her beauty either, he thought while taking a long, appreciative look down her sleeping pose. She was on the tall side for a woman, probably standing at 5'9'' or 5'10'', with long, slim legs. She was slim, but full of curves, of which he had gotten an eyeful when she scrambled around looking for her injuries. Great, he thought to himself. Now he was not just an old man, he's becoming a DIRTY, perverted old man. If he didn't stop thinking of her this way very soon, he would end up becoming the pervert she had accused him of being back then. He was supposed to be immune to the female's apparent charms, considering his experience. The last thing he thought about right before falling back into slumber, was that maybe a makeshift bed and catching a cold would be worth the trouble after all.


	3. Conversations in the Soul

author's note: I have been trying to publish this story under the bleach subcategory for two weeks now, but for some reason I can't. After a few hissy fits and many unanswered emails, I decided to just publish under miscelaneous, and cross my fingers and hope that I'll be able to change the subcategory later on.

I've been having tons of fun writing this story, and I need all the feedback I can get...so leave a message after the beep, okay?

I hope you'll enjoy the tantrum, I certainly did :)

Disclaimer: 

Me: May I have bleach, Tite Kubo?

Tite Kubo: Sorry, no engrish.

Me: Damn you, Tite Kubo

So, as it stands, he still owns all the wonderful characters. I only own what I create. I'm hoping this will change one day, here's to hoping !

Conversations in the Soul

"Wake up!" something screeched in her ears.

" What happened? Where am I now?"

" You don't even recognize this place?" the shrill voice asked.

" Should I?" Ryo looked around. Her surroundings felt familiar, although too exotic to place. She found herself sitting on warm grass, propped against a huge Willow. Sunshine sneaked through the long branches of the willow trees to caress her face. She could hear water streaming nearby. The scenery reminded her of a magical garden she had read about many years ago as a child. Strangely that brought her an immediate sense of peace. However, that did not last as she felt a sharp blow on her shoulder. She immediately looked up, and was surprised to see what could only be described as an angry pixie staring at her.

" What the hell?" she yelped, trying to shoo away the pixie-lookalike that currently hovered by her shoulder.

" You got some balls, lady" the angry pixie muttered more to herself than anything else.

Ryo only blinked, and kept staring at the pint sized apparition in front of her. Upon closer inspection she could see it was decidedly female, a pretty miniature doll in fact. She had big ginger eyes and delicate features. Her garments were a kaleidoscope of colours, silky and slightly transparent in places. They seemed to sparkle like a multitude of tiny stars had been sewn onto the fabric. Her shiny red hair gathered on top of her head, held up in a ponytail that looked crooked to one side. She was the most adorable thing she had ever seen!

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screeched the pixie. She followed her shout with another sharp kick to Ryo's shoulder. Ryo immediately decided to take back the adorable comment. That pixie was a small demon.

"OW! Can you stop that?" Ryo demanded. " I don't even know where "here" is. Honestly, I'm getting sick of waking up in weird places."

" Well then, leave!" the pixie responded, looking glad to have that solved. She turned her back and fluttered away, all interest lost in the girl still sitting there.

" Hey, wait up. Come back here, pixie thing" Ryo shouted after her, finally getting up from her comfortable spot.

The pixie suddenly turned back, and if Ryo had thought she looked adorable at any point in time, that thought was quickly put to rest as she caught sight of the pixie's angry face. Her perfect features transformed into a frightful countenance, sharp and demonic, and her previously sparkly ginger eyes now shone like flames were lit from within. Ryo could feel the earth shake beneath her feet, as if it too, told her to tread very lightly.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I'm sorry!" Ryo covered her mouth, in a futile attempt to take back her words.

The creature fluttered at an incredible speed towards her again, this time stopping right in front of her face. She pointed her finger at her, angrily shaking and fluttering. "Don't you ever, ever, EVER call me that again. I am not a PIXIE! I am a zanpaktou! And it's your fault I look like this! Gah, I hate you!"

" What?" Ryo was indignant. " How is it my fault that you look like a flipping fairy?"

The creature had now turned back to its previous cuteness." Duh. You figure it out. Anyway, I thought you were leaving?"

"Don't try to change the subject… why is it my fault you're a fairy-looking whatever it is that you are?" Ryo asked.

" You really don't recall anything?" the creature was incredulous.

" No. Well, this place looks familiar…" Ryo responded, scratching her head while glancing around again.

" It should, it's your soul." the creature responded in a morose tone.

" My whaaaa?"

" Your soul, dummy. This is your innermost place, the materialization of your essence of being, where all your thoughts and feelings come together to represent what makes you, well…you."

" Wow!" she looked around again.

" You don't need to look so impressed. It is all you anyway. I for one however, am sick of the scenery." the creature scoffed.

" But it's all so pretty!" Ryo exclaimed.

" So you say. It would be, to you anyway."

" Now it makes sense! These are all the things I loved about my favorite fantasy books! The waterfalls and lakes, the willows, the foliage, the fresh grass… YOU! The magical, wonderful world of fantasy. Wow…my soul rocks" Ryo pointed to all those things as she said them, delighted afresh at finding them, and their significance.

" You.. Are… an…idiot." the creature rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Ryo asked, not understanding why the creature seemed to dislike her so.

" So many reasons. For one, if you weren't so stuck on fantasy books, I wouldn't look like such a sissy"

"Heey… If you're part of me, shouldn't you be a little nicer to me?"

" What makes you think I'm PART of you? I unfortunately live inside you, but I REFUSE to be part of you. You don't deserve me!" That was accompanied by a lot of shaking and fluttering in her face again, a clear sign Ryo had somehow offended again.

" What did I do that was so wrong? I just met you! How can I have offended you so much, to make you hate me?"

" You figure it out, smart-ass. Why don't you try to find it in a book?" She shouted. "Anyway, it's time for you to get going. I tire of you" with that she turned around, and flew away to a nearby tree branch, sitting with her back to Ryo.

" But…" Ryo rebuffed, wanting to continue the insane conversation until it made some resemblance of sense to her.

" GO…AWAY!" the creature shouted so loud the earth shook, and suddenly Ryo felt herself being sucked out of existence, her body and mind propelled out and thrown into nothingness.

Ryo woke up from her nightmare shaken and sweaty. It had felt so real, that it took her a few moments to place her surroundings and remember where she was, and why. She could hear the soft, even breathing beside her. She was still in Jushiro's bed, and she had just woken up from a ridiculous nightmare. She was relieved it had all been a dream, although a strange one.

She resettled in bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man beside her.

As she closed her eyes and lay her head on the pillow, before falling back into sleep, she thought she heard that strange voice in her head…

_And you better stay out, smart-ass._


	4. The morning after

Author's Notes:

So, I'm hoping you are enjoying the story so far. A heads up, it will probably be about 80,000 words by the time I finish it. I'm at about 40,000 and I've just reached the middle of the book. Sorry to you folks out there who don't love reading long stories, but are too addicted to fanfics to stay away. I do promise however, that there will be tons of laughs, and really strangle situations in the future. I actually made myself laugh writing, so I'm expecting at least a giggle or two from you guys.

Leave your thoughts, concerns, constructive criticism, and any thing you might want to see in the future as a review. I love reading them, and it makes the hard work of getting this story out of my head worth it all when I see someone else other than me enjoying it!

Disclaimer : I had managed to convince Tite Kubo to give me bleach, but then he heard I planned to draw all my favorite characters half-naked all the time, and he took it back. That means he still is the owner of everything, except the crazyness I involve his characters in. Damn you, Tite Kubo.

The morning after

When Ryo woke up early the next morning, she was not surprised to find herself wrapped around Jushiro again. It would seem that the pervert in this case was her, knowing her habit of rolling around in bed probably had resulted in her grabbing on to him in her sleep. It was in fact evident, as she was perched on him, who had been lying in the furthest corner of the bed, where they both found themselves now. Embarrassed at her perv-like sleeping habits, she attempted to get off his chest as quietly as she could manage, moving at a snail like pace, hoping that was enough to remove her perverted self off of him without waking him up. A small sound was all the notice she had before he moved to grip her in his arms, keeping her in place. Now she found herself in the position of having to somehow extract herself from his sleeping, yet tightly gripping arms, while not waking him up or disturbing her bandages. Great. The sleeping man moved a bit again, this time to caress her back, and place a kiss on her head. This situation was quickly getting out of hand. Every time she tried to move a bit, he would frown in his sleep and further grip her to his body, followed by further caresses, apparently mistaking her for one of his lovers, she thought darkly. Even worse was the way her traitorous body responded to his, becoming soft and pliant around his frame, instead of tensing up as it should. _Damn hormones won't leave a girl alone even in the afterlife._ Wondering how she was going to extract herself from this situation, Ryo lay there a few more moments, so preoccupied with finding a solution that she barely noticed when the body underneath hers started to tense up slowly but surely, a first sign that the man was waking up. Thoughts of extracting herself forgotten, Ryo decided that it was best to at least save face and feign slumber. At least that way she wouldn't have to deal with explaining to him why a wide-awake Ryo found herself thrown all over his delectable, sexy body. Feigning sleep, she quickly shut her eyes, even throwing in a few light snores to give the impression she was completely out of it. After a few moments, she felt the man beneath her stir. Now faced with a similar situation she found herself in moments ago, she could not wait to see how he would react. After a few more minutes, his chest started rumbling. What, he was coughing? No, if only. The silly, gorgeous man was laughing.

"Ryo?" he asked softly.

" Hmmm…" she decided to keep pretending, hoping he would just get up and walk away, leaving her alone to face her embarrassment.

"Ryo? Ryo, please wake up. I'm afraid to move you and cause you further pain." Jushiro pleaded softly.

"Hm?" she mumbled, touched he would be so thoughtful.

" Sweetheart, I'm sorry, you have to wake up for a second. You can go right back to sleep afterwards." he said sweetly.

Ryo felt like a worm for keeping up the pretence. She was only trying to save face, and here he was being the sweetest guy, putting himself in an awkward situation just so that she wouldn't get hurt any further.

Opening her eyes slowly and looking up at him, she was struck with the realization that this was exactly how she had first seen him. They had been in the same situation, albeit slightly different circumstances, only a few hours ago. This time, when she looked into his eyes, she saw the same warm and gentle nature that she had found there the first time, however now accompanied by humour and…passion? Thinking she was imagining things due to her turncoat hormones, she slowly got up from his chest, watching his face and being struck anew by how truly gorgeous the man was. His arms let go of her body gently, and she moved back to her side of the bed, a furious blush spreading across her face.

" I'm sorry…err…I tend to move around when I sleep." she said weakly, knowing he was remembering as well their first encounter.

" It's quite alright Ryo. I'm sorry I slept beside you. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable in anyway. I can make a makeshift be-"

" NO! I mean- No, it's quite alright. It is your bed after all, and I wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced because of me. Besides, the bed is huge. We are adults here. We can share a bed without any funny business, right? I'll try to stay on my side of the bed. Err…It's a bad habit I have to move about, but I'm sure it won't happen again." she told him firmly, deciding the least she could do after all the trouble she had caused him was to leave the man with the comfort of his own bed.

" Are you quite sure? I really don't want you to think I'm some kind of pervert, taking advantage of a injured girl who's recuperating while on my watch. I would have slept on the floor yesterday, but I thought to keep close to you in case you took a turn for the worse" he replied.

" Of course I'm sure. As sure as sure can be. I'm completely sure. Please, don't worry yourself about it further. I'm sure." she said quickly, still blushing. Apparently while she was having perverted thoughts about the man lying next to her, he was merely keeping close due to her injuries. He saw her as nothing but a poor, injured soul, in need of taking care.

" Well then, that's resolved." he said with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning? Any discomfort, any pain? Unohana left some painkillers in case you were feeling poorly. Do you want me to get you some?" he inquired, touching her forehead to feel for fever, concern evident in his tone.

" No…no, thank you. I feel quite alright. A little light-headed perhaps, but otherwise fine." she told him, conscious of how close he was, and how wonderful he smelled. "Who's Unohana? Was that the healer that took care of me?" she asked, in an effort to change the direction of her thoughts.

" Yes, she's the captain of the 4th squad, which is primarily a medical squad, although they take care of provisions and the up keeping of Sereitei as well." he told her, while getting up from bed.

" Oh. There's quite a bit about soul-society I don't know. And I hate not knowing things. Do you by any chance have a "Soul Society for Dummies" lying around that I can browse through? It would put my mind at ease if I could at least understand a bit more about this place." she said, feeling stupid for not paying as much attention as she should have back when Urahara had tried to explain things.

" I can do you one better. I was wondering what I could do to make your recuperating time pass a little bit faster, and if you like reading, you'll love this. But first things first: Both you and I need a bath, and some food. I'm going to step outside quickly to find us something to eat, and in the meantime do you think you're up for a quick bath? I don't have any girl clothes around here, but you can borrow one of my sleeping kimonos perhaps?" he inquired, while looking around his closet for something suitable.

Ryo got up from bed self-consciously and quickly took him up on his offer, grabbing the gray kimono off his hands, and walking in the direction of what could only be the washroom, maintaining a serious blush the whole time, considering the shortness of her own white piece, and the amount of leg it showed.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" she said while shutting the door , barely giving him time to appreciate the long, slim legs as the door shut on his face.

While Ryo was in the shower, Jushiro contemplated the dynamics behind getting them some food. If he went down to the main quarters where everyone in his squad ate their breakfasts, he would be stopped for probably a long time by his numerous subordinates, who never hesitated to stop and chat, knowing their captain was an open, friendly kind of guy who usually encouraged them to be one friendly, fun squad together, himself included. If he claimed to want to eat by himself in his quarters, his two third seats would probably want to check up on him, thinking he was feeling poorly and in need of looking after. This only left him with one option. He would have to sneak into the squad's kitchen, and like a thief, steal whatever nutrients he could before his chef, or any of the kitchen staff noticed him. With his mission laid out before him, Jushiro took the challenge and flashed himself out of the room, towards the kitchen, feeling uncommonly excited about his abrupt adventure.

In the mean time Ryo enjoyed taking a much needed shower. The warm water felt wonderful on her bruised body, which she had barely noticed until she had gotten to the washroom, but now screamed in agony, having to move about to disrobe and start up the shower. She had taken notice of the deep, luxurious bath big enough for five sitting to the side, all but begging her attention, but sadly decided to use the shower instead, knowing Jushiro probably wanted to shower as well, and would have food - her stomach answered with a grumble at the thought - ready fairly soon. Using the soap she found by the bath, she efficiently scrubbed herself, taking care not to disrupt the bandage firmly attached to her neck. Upon earlier testing when first turning on the shower, she had discovered her bandage was waterproof, more than enough reason for her to enjoy the shower fully, confident she could make quick work of getting all the built up grime she must have accumulated off her skin. Finding shampoo and conditioner, she set to washing her hair, noticing how much both the shampoo and the soap smelled uniquely like him. _That's just fabulous_, she whined to herself, _Now the hormones will have something yummy to cling to all day long._ Hair washed, and body scrubbed clean, she shut off the water with a whimper, sad to leave behind the warm balm to her body, but nonetheless looking forward to the food to be had soon. Making quick work of drying herself, she quickly threw on the gray kimono she had been given, content to be now in a clean, long piece that covered her up. Unfortunately, it also happened to smell like him, which elicited another whimper from her, knowing it would keep her thinking about him all day long. Wrapping her long hair in a towel, she walked out of the bathroom, hungry for food, but also for something, or rather, someone else. Putting her salacious thoughts aside, she smelled the air, content to find the breakfast aroma that greeted her.

" That smells delicious, whatever that is!" she said upon seeing him arranging a variety of things on the low table that sat to the side of the room, a perfect spot to enjoy a meal.

" Sorry, I didn't know what you liked, so I grabbed whatever I could find before being found out!" he said in an excited tone, clearly happy at having found them enough food to last through the winter, she thought upon seeing the amount of food laid before her.

" Looks like there's enough to feed me in there, but how are you going to feed yourself?" she said sarcastically, getting a smile out of him with her silly joke.

" I suppose I got caught up in the adventure. I had to filch food from the kitchen so that I wouldn't be held back by the guys in main hall. I got a little caught up in my thieving ways, and brought a bit more than I should." he told her with a chuckle, enjoying being able to show off the stolen bounty.

" I have orange juice, and milk, and there's green tea being made by the corner as well. I always have tea in the room, so at anytime you feel like having some, feel free to serve yourself. For food I got a mix of things, not knowing what you like for breakfast. Today's theme was western. I have eggs, pancakes and three types of muffins in here. There's croissants, pastries, fruits, and cold cuts as well. I also brought some bacon and toast." he smiled, while showing her where everything was. " Go ahead, and serve yourself, I'll be five minutes in the shower, and then I'll come and join you."

" Okay, but I can wait…" she said to no one, him being gone in a flash without her even noticing. Wondering how he moved so fast, she made her way to the low table, sitting down in the plush pillows that were lying around. Satisfied with the feast before her, she served herself some orange juice and a muffin, content to pick at it until Jushiro arrived, so she could really dig in without feeling rude for starting without him. Ten minutes later, he opened the bathroom doors, looking fresh and sexy as hell. He was dressed in black shinigami robes similar to the ones she first saw him in, with a white haori on top. He approached the table with a smile, and sat down beside her, overlooking the food in front of him with the same hungry look she had given it when she first saw it. She immediately noted he smelled scrumptious, better than before, if possible. _Shut up hormones, no one asked you._ With a brief smile, she started serving herself, content to be sharing a meal with the man beside her, even if it meant being sorely tempted to jump on his lap and gobble him up. They ate quickly and in silence, both too hungry to make small talk. Once the meal was winding down, and they had both eaten enough to satisfy themselves, Jushiro finally broached the silence, stirring his hot tea while watching her lick jam off her fingers.

" I have to leave in a bit. There's quite a bit of paperwork I have to go through this morning, since I've been away for a few days on a mission. But I should be back by early afternoon with some lunch for you." he continued, enjoying the sight of her licking her fingers. " Do you think you're going to be okay over here by yourself?" he inquired.

" Yes, of course. I'll be fine. You said something about passing time earlier?"

" Yes. I'll show you before I leave. But before I do that, I just want to make sure that you understand the need for secrecy. We are both right now breaking one of soul society's laws. While you should be perfectly comfortable within my own private quarters, since no one would enter here while I'm away without my permission, I would like to remind you that beyond here is a military compound, full of shinigami whose main purpose is to keep the peace in Sereitei and comply with its laws. Please Ryo, do not under any circumstances leave here. I'm afraid anyone who saw an intruder in Sereitei would use force first, and ask questions later, and I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" he saw gently, but firmly.

" Yes, of course. Secrecy, don't leave the room, bad shinigami, don't get hurt. Got it." she responded.

" You can leave the room silly, although not much further than that. The back garden here is private and for my use only. You can wonder around as much as you'd like without worrying about being caught. Same thing goes for the two other rooms that are part of my private quarters here, other than my bedroom. One is a small sitting room, nothing fancy, but relaxing if you feel the need to move about. The other room is my private library, where I-"

" LIBRARY?" Ryo interrupted, eyes shining at the mention of one of her favorite places in the world.

Jushiro chuckled, enjoying her enthusiasm at the mention of a library.

"Yes, that is what I wanted to tell you about. It's not very big, and I'm afraid the majority of the books are about Shinigami and their various duties. Many of them focus on Kido, and the others focus on the history of Soul Society. There's only a few fiction books, and maybe one or two biographies. I know there's also a few training manuals that I kept from my time in the academy, although they are probably out of date, considering that was centuries ago. I don't know how interested you're going to be in learning more about Soul Society after going through a few of those books, but at least it will help you pass some time -"

" Show me! Show me!" she interrupted, bouncing in her seat in her excitement.

He laughed again, and got up, putting up a hand to help her get up from her seat as well. She took it, all the while humming with glee, mind completely absorbed in exploring every inch of his library. Letting go of his hand, she walked to the door, bouncing lightly on her feet while waiting for him to open the door.

" What are you waiting for? Let's go, let's go!" she said with a laugh, barely containing her joy.

He opened the door grinning at her, happy to see such a delightful smile on her face. " Ladies first. It's the first door to the right. I'll show you the sitting room afterwards."

She barely heard, heading straight for the library, where she stayed examining her new treasures all morning, until he found her again in the afternoon for lunch.


	5. First beginnings

author's note: yeaaay bleach categories seem back to normal on ffn :) Finally a little bit of romance for you guys out there ! Enjoy!

First beginnings 

They had settled into a routine. He would wake up early, gently prying a sleeping Ryo off of him, and get dressed quietly while boiling some tea. Sometimes, he'd sit by the patio doors and drink his tea while watching the sunrise. Other times, he'd watch her for a few moments before heading out. He had asked for breakfast to be delivered straight from the kitchens every morning in his sitting room. He had somehow managed to convince his two third seats that he was fine, and gotten them to promise they would not come and check up on him in his quarters without invitation. It had clearly bothered them profusely, but they had complied once he promised he would see them early in the morning everyday to ensure them he was still alive and breathing. After briefly checking in with his two shadows, he'd then proceed to his office, and catch up on the important paperwork that was left in his desk from the day before. As soon as lieutenant Kuchiki arrived, they would go for their morning rounds, then spend a few minutes together deciding anything she felt needed his stamp of approval. By midday he'd claim fatigue, and leave the everyday matters in the hands of his faithful lieutenant. His two third seats still helped her enormously, competing for her praise and attention just as they competed for his. He felt terrible about dumping his work on the three of them, but figured they were so used to it considering all the sick leaves he took, that they barely noticed. He always made a mental note to somehow make it up to them. Squad issues forgotten for the moment, he would then rush to his private quarters, making a quick detour only to pick up lunch, and any other foods he felt she would enjoy eating. He tried very hard to deny his excitement at seeing her again. It was natural of course, to feel attached to someone who was depending on him for food, shelter and company. And it was temporary. As soon as her injuries were healed, he would take her across, perform his duties, and then probably not ever see her again. They were completely different from one another. None of that however, prevented him from feeling more and more joyful as he approached his home.

A week had passed since she had first arrived in Soul Society. It was just past twelve and Ryo could hardly wait till Jushiro got home. They had only been apart a few hours, but she craved his company already. Maybe because he always brought the food, she reasoned. She knew however, that deep down, the reason she craved his company was the fragile, yet unique bond they had created. They would spend the afternoons together. Most of the time they would talk, awkwardly at first, about his day, the progress of her injury, the food they shared. The first couple of days there were many silences, due to the strangeness of their relationship. They had been thrown together by fate, and had little in common superficially. He was hundreds of years old, she was only 26. They had literally lived worlds apart. Added to that, there was the strange attraction she felt for him, the eternal battle with her hormones making her feel sometimes like the worst type of peeping Tom, waiting for a chance to check out his ass, smell him, or catch a glimpse of the smooth, muscular chest. However, Ryo's natural thirst for knowledge and Jushiro's naturally open, friendly nature chipped away, and finally broke through the invisible awkward barrier that had been there since the beginning. Soon they were talking like old friends, sharing knowledge of their respective worlds, laughing at what the other considered utterly odd or silly about each other's world and their own. She would ask a million questions she had accumulated while reading about Soul Society, from glorious history to small details he had never even contemplated. He'd ask about the world of the living, and the curiosities of modern life that sometimes baffled someone who had lived as long as he had. They'd also talk about family and friends, with Jushiro doing most of the talking in this instance. She contributed very little when it came to the topic of family and friends, and if he noticed, he made no effort to inquire further. Shortly before sunset, he would regrettably excuse himself, and she would find herself alone again, with only more questions. He would usually come back 3 or 4 hours later, with dinner at the ready. After a quick dinner, they would chat for a bit, sometimes taking a short walk through his garden. Eventually she would change into sleeping clothes he had lend her, and curl up in her side of the bed with a good book until she fell asleep. Regardless, she would still wake up at some point in the night plastered against his frame, and as it became easier to stay put then move away, she got used to sleeping against him, relishing the moments of warmth and comfort she spent beside him, although wishing her body would stop betraying her in her sleep.

The sound of the sliding doors brought her back to the present, announcing his arrival. She immediately straightened her position on the pillows she had set up by the table, self-consciously running a hand through her loose, long hair. The other hand straightened her kimono, a silly number in pink which she had fallen in love with, one of the three he had provided for her. She had asked where he had found such beautiful, but extravagant kimonos, and he'd replied he had a friend who absolutely loved them. She wondered about this "friend", finding herself jealous, but saw no graceful way to inquire further without giving away her jealousy and curiosity. Kimono thoughts forgotten for the moment, she glanced in the direction of the doors, and if her heart fluttered a little bit, she ignored it. She smiled widely, following his entrance with her eyes.

" Hey, whitey" she grinned.

" Hey, yourself. Think you'll ever call me by my name properly?" he inquired with a smile, while putting down packages of what could only be food down on the table in front of her.

"Hummm. Nah. Can't say I will." she replied, watching him set up containers in the table. She had already set up the eating utensils.

" I suppose I'm stuck with whitey then, huh?"

"I suppose you are, whitey." They had this conversation almost daily. It had become a point of contention as well as a humorous way for them start their afternoons. " So, what do we have today? I'm starving!"

" Let's see… Miso soup for starters…and Katsudon!. And for dessert…mizu-yokan! I also brought some cake, and some other sweets in case you didn't like yokan. And some ice-cream." He opened the containers as he spoke, " The ice cream is green-tea flavoured…It's my favorite! But I forgot to ask you what your favorite flavor was… I'm sorry, I hope you like this flavor…otherwise I can go get some more?"

" Whitey, you brought 3 times more dessert than food again! I'm starting to see a pattern here… you have a sugar addiction!" She giggled at his surprised face.

"Heh…I do, don't I?" he responded, looking a little embarrassed.

" Big time! But I won't tell anyone your weakness. How to defeat the mighty death god…throw some candy at him! Hah!" she laughed at her own joke, amused by the mental picture.

" You're really something, you know that?" he pulled her hair affectionately, enjoying the teasing.

"Owie! You don't wanna fight me, whitey, I'm closest to the ice-cream. Don't make me drop it on the ground!" She laughed so hard at her own joke, she fell back against the pillows, delighted to finally find something to tease the seemingly perfect Jushiro with. He couldn't contain his laughter for long, watching her laugh herself silly on the pillows, and soon he joined her in laughter, the absurdness of her sparking his humor again. When they finally stopped laughing hard enough to breathe, he pulled her up gently by the arm in a sitting position again.

" Speaking of ice-cream, it's melting as we speak. Come on, let's dig in so that we can get to dessert." this prompted another giggle from her, but they finally settled in and started eating.

They made small talk about his day at the office until they got to dessert. As they were working on the last of the ice-cream, he confessed how guilty he felt about making his lieutenant and his two third seats pick up the slack for him. It had been bothering him for days, and he was trying to figure out a way to make it up to them without them noticing something was amiss.

" You really care for your subordinates, huh?" she inquired, a pensive smile on her face.

"Of course. I've known them for so long. We've taken care of each other for so many years. They are not just my subordinates, they are my friends. I trust those three with my life. I hate hiding things from them, but I can't involve them either in something illegal. It would mean trouble for them when it came to light what I have done. I can't burden them with this secret, and make them choose between their duties and our friendship."

"I'm so, so sorry Jushiro, I-" she lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling tremendously guilty, fighting tears of shame that threatened to spill.

" No, Ryo, it really isn't your fault" he stopped her. " I'm the one that knew the consequences of the actions I took from the beginning, and trust me, I wouldn't change a thing from the start. I couldn't NOT save you either. It would eat away at my soul had I let you perish." He placed a finger on her trembling chin, and lifted her face. " Believe you this. I WILL never regret saving you. And I'm glad I've made a friend, even if the circumstances are unusual at best. You're just as important as them now, Ryo. You're my friend now. Can I be your friend?" he stared at her eyes, willing her to believe, to accept his words, his pledge to her.

" Thank you. I'm glad to have met you too." she replied tremulously, staring back at his face, almost afraid to believe the honesty she saw in his eyes.

Ryo was humbled. She knew she was his responsibility, and that he took his responsibilities very seriously, seeing to her comfort and well-being at all times. She knew he could have left her alone here to her own devices after bringing her food, but he chose to stay and keep her company because he felt it was his duty as her host. However, she had never imagined he felt so terrible about shirking his other duties during those afternoons they spent together. And she would never have imagined that someone so…so…amazing, and kind, and loyal would have honestly chosen to befriend her. She looked for her cynicism, her pragmatic outlook in life to shut him down, and refute his words, but the sincerity in his words, in his eyes could not be denied.

She averted her gaze, looking down in an effort to compose herself "I'll -I'll try to be a good friend. I'm not sure I know how to…but if you can call me friend, then I can call you friend too." she said softly.

Ryo had been a loner throughout her "short" life, preferring her books and travel, in an effort to absorb as much about the world around her as possible. She had many friends in high school, and a few in college, but she had always kept them at arm's length. Her "weirdness" of always seeing ghosts had made her feel distant from people, at least to the point of letting them fully into her world. While she had enjoyed popularity, and even prestige in high school, she had still kept people at a distance. She had shut them out just as she had shut out all the weirdness around her, choosing instead to live in the world of knowledge and books, facts and fiction. So she shared her history with him, quietly and tensely at first, then at detail, as she felt for the first time in her life that someone understood her circumstances and cared to listen. He listened silently, for he felt that any words of consolation would completely undo her, and stop the words he knew she had never told anyone before. He watched her as she spoke, head down, tears falling silently, and he doubted she even knew she was crying. When she finally stopped talking, and just stood there, hair falling in her face, tears already drying in her cheeks, he did the only thing he could think to make her understand how seriously he took her confession, and how he treasured her words.

He lifted her chin with one hand, the other hand gently pushing her hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, as if waiting for a verdict she could not bear to hear. So he leaned in, noting her trembling lips, and placed a chaste kiss on those same lips, his only intention to soothe. Intentions however were quickly forgotten, when he opened his eyes again and saw those half-lidded eyes that spoke of hurt and loneliness, but also of surprise and desire. Against his better judgment, he returned his lips to hers, this time softly opening them, tasting her. He breathed out slowly, and she breathed him in. Her lips started moving against his, awkwardly at first, responding to his movements. His hand on her chin moved her closer to him, pulling her into the kiss, awakening her senses. His other hand moved to her nape, to lightly caress. His kiss was soft and sensual, seductive, but waiting permission to progress further. He felt her move closer, her hands settling on his shoulder. He kept brushing her lips, wetting them with his own, slowly opening them, seeking permission to kiss her deeper. She responded shyly, tremulously parting her lips, feeling him seek entrance, silently giving her approval, moving one of her hands to his neck, the need to get closer to him, to touch him, overriding all her common sense. They were both so entranced, so absorbed in the kiss, the neither of them heard the sliding of the doors that announced the arrival of someone.

" Taicho, I hope you're feeling better, I have some doc-" Rukia walked in, and stopped in her tracks, incredulous at the scene in front of her.

" Taicho! SORRY! I-" she exclaimed, turning her back on the scene too late.

Jushiro moved to block Ryo behind him. Albeit late in hiding their activities, he could at least hide her identity.

"Rukia, I'm sorry, I-" He exclaimed feeling red faced, but amused at finding his lieutenant with her back turned to him hands covering her eyes. " You can turn back now."

" I just had some documents you need to sign before five today. IMSOSORRY!" said a very embarrassed Rukia, who had only turned maybe halfway towards him, and had only brought down one hand from her eyes.

" Rukia? I know that voice. Rukia Kuchiki?" asked the female voice behind him, followed by an "Oof, why did you poke me?" which was stage whispered to the man in front of her.

" Can you please be quiet, Ryo?" Jushiro demanded between his teeth, squirming to keep her hidden behind him.

" Ryo? Ryo Kunieda? I thought you looked familiar! How are you?" Rukia had turned towards them again, moving closer at the sound of Ryo's voice." I haven't seen you in ages! Since Ichigo graduated from high-school in fact!" Rukia exclaimed, struggling to actually see Ryo's face since her captain kept moving in front of it every time she peeked out from the sides.

" But…what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, scratching her head at the odd scene in front of her, the bizarre presence of a human she knew from the world of the living being less than successfully hidden by her captain. Who had been kissing her up until a few minutes ago.

" Trying to get out from behind this- MOVE WHITEY-gah- wall at this very second-oof, leggo my hand!"

Jushiro Ukitake was a man who knew when to quit a pointless battle. Since the cat was already out of the bag, and both parties seemed to recognize one another, he, with as much dignity as he could muster at the moment, took both of Ryo's hands in his, and pulled her up to a standing position while simultaneously getting up as well.

" RUKIA!" the excitement of seeing a friendly, familiar face in front of her overrode her usual reserve, and Ryo embraced the slightly dazed Rukia, who hugged her back, glad to see her, even if extremely surprised and confused by it.


	6. Jushiro & Shunsui:Guy Talk

Jushiro and Shunsui, guy talk.

After awkwardly explaining the series of events that led Ryo to Soul Society to his blushing lieutenant, Jushiro decided to give the two women a chance to reacquaint themselves, leaving Ryo in the care of Rukia for a few hours. The excuse provided him the chance to escape his quarters, and their womanly presence, leaving him free to think about that unsettling kiss and the complications that it would bring. Deciding that running the kiss over and over in his head did not lead to any resolutions, only to the stiffness of part of his anatomy, he decided that he was in sole need of distraction, and he knew just the thing to alleviate some of the stress he was feeling right now. Flashing towards the 8th division, he was not surprised to find his best friend Shunsui asleep on his private garden, enjoying the afternoon sun with his typical afternoon siesta. _Poor Nanao, _he thought to himself, knowing his friend's lieutenant was probably in the office right now slaving over his uncompleted reports.

" To what do I owe the pleasure of an afternoon visit, old friend?" said Shun, eyes still closed.

" Just thought I'd see what you're up to. We haven't talked in a few days." he fibbed, knowing that involving Shun with the whole Ryo fiasco was not a good idea.

" Uh hum. I see. Does it have anything to do with those kimonos you borrowed?" Shun inquired, opening one eye to glance at his direction.

" Heh, heh. Something like that. It's hard to explain." he replied, sitting down beside his friend under the enormous cherry tree he had chosen to nap under.

"Hummm. Sounds like we are going to need some sake for this. Hold on one second." he flashed out, and within moments was back with 3 bottles of his finest sake, as well as cups for both of them.

" So, what's the matter? You haven't come to me with girl problems for a while. In fact, it's been a solid decade since I've seen you show serious interest in a girl. Who's the lucky lady?" Shun started, knowing full well that getting intel on women from Jushiro was like pulling teeth.

Jushiro downed the first cup in one gulp. With a brief motion to his friend, his cup was immediately refilled. After a few moments spent in silent contemplation, Jushiro decided that he could disclose a few details without putting his friend in any sort of danger.

"She's not anyone we know. And I don't even know how I feel about her." he stopped, thinking how to explain matters further without giving away any relevant information.

"Sounds like quite the mysterious lady. So, this lady has got you twisted up inside, huh? Coquette?" he questioned.

"No, nothing like that. We are friends, that's all. I doubt she even thinks about me this way. I don't know-" Jushiro said, clearly confused about his feelings.

" Did something happen then?" Shunsui asked between sips, knowing his friend would never get this anxious simply because he was merely lusting after a woman.

Jushiro sighed, and downed the second cup, which was instantly refilled by his friend. " Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking-" he shook his head, a blush spreading across his face. Whether it was due to the effects of the sake, or the effects of the memories, Shunsui didn't know.

He decided to give his friend a bit of time, knowing Jushiro was still reeling from whatever had happened. Downing his glass, he quickly refilled it.

" Nanao-chan is still mad at me, can you believe it? She locked me out of my own office." he commented, knowing the distraction was needed for his friend to come to terms with whatever was plaguing him.

" Really? Doesn't that make it the third time this month?" Jushiro asked, knowing a lifeline when he saw it.

"Fourth. I don't know what it is about that woman, but I just love to see her mad. I know I shouldn't push her, but she's so cute when she's in a fury." he explained with a chuckle.

" I wonder if you are ever going to gather enough courage to do the right thing and marry her. You guys have been off and on for decades now. I don't even know why she puts up with you." Jushiro replied grinning, thinking about the decades of romance his friend had gone through with his lieutenant, and how they were absolutely mad about each other.

" She puts up with me because she loves me. That's how it is with women my friend. They might breathe fire on you, but if they make up their mind to love you, there's very little you can do to take away that love." he said with a grin towards the direction of his office. "My Nanao-chan puts up with me even though I drive her nuts, but it works for us. We have been partners together for too long, and know each other too well to let everyday worries wear down how much we care for one another. She just needs sometime to cool down after finding the pile of unfinished paperwork I had hid under my desk." he finished, taking the opportunity to refill both their glasses.

Jushiro sighed, understanding how his friend felt about paperwork, even if he didn't take the same approach to it that Shunsui did." Damn paperwork. What's with so much paperwork in this place? You would think that after millennia of doing the same things, we would have found a way to be more efficient at paperwork. Just this afternoon, my lieutenant chased me down to sign something and…" he stopped, realizing he was getting too close to the matter at hand.

"And?" Inquired Shunsui, knowing instinctively there was more to his friend's sudden silence than just paperwork worries.

" And caught me in a compromising position." He said with another sigh, letting the truth out at last.

"Really?" Shunsui laughed. "How compromising? I remember the time I cornered Nanao-chan in the office and my fourth seat walked in on us, poor guy had to retire after almost having a hear-"

" Nothing like that!" he interrupted with a shout, not wanting to imagine what kind of sex-crazed stunts his friend pulled on a daily basis around his lieutenant. " It was just a kiss" he continued, blushing.

"Hmmm. A kiss, huh? All this blushing for a kiss? Come on Ju, you've kissed tons of women. Hundreds, or even thousands by now. This is the first time I've seen you blush over it." his friend teased.

" It really was, and a somewhat chaste one at that. I don't even know what I was thinking, kissing her like that."

" You were thinking you got the hots for the girl. Things happen in the moment sometimes, and you get caught in the grips of passion without even noticing how you went down that road. I remember this time with Nanao-chan-"

" Eeeek. I don't want to hear about your private time with your lieutenant, Shun. Spare me the details." he cut him off, knowing that if he let Shun talk, he would be talking about all kinds of kinky, perverted deeds for hours.

"Hee, hee. So, how was the kiss?" Shun asked, while filling their cup again.

" Amazing. Mind-blowing. Too short." Jushiro replied honestly, the effects of the sake working to loosen his tongue, and his inhibitions.

"Interrupted by your lieutenant, huh?" he chuckled, thinking about the scene being played out in his mind.

" Yeah. She might never forgive me either. I've -, I've been playing hooky at work all week." he said amongst a hiccups, a sure sign he was feeling the effects of the sake.

"Serves you right. Always giving me a hard time for letting Nanao-chan do my paperwork." Shun laughed.

" What am I gonna do, Shun?" Jushiro asked, still not sure what to do about the mess he had left behind.

"Give her a raise? A proper vacation?" Shun responded.

"No, about the kiss." he replied, annoyed at his best friend, and annoyed at himself for letting a simple kiss affect him so much.

" Well, what do you want to do?

" Kiss her again. Senseless. And make sure there's no one to stop me this time." he grinned, imagining Ryo's lips.

"Then let's drink to that my friend. To creating opportunities, and checking the locks on the door. Cheers!" Shunsui replied, downing his glass in one gulp.

Jushiro complied, letting the sake burn away the taste of her lips, which he could swear he still tasted in his mouth.


	7. Rukia & Ryo:Girl talk

Rukia and Ryo - Girl talk.

" I swear, I'm going to hang him by his toes next time I see him" Rukia exclaimed, furious at her captain.

" I'm so sorry Rukia, it really isn't his fault" Ryo said softly, thinking her friend was in a tizzy over all the time Jushiro had spent away from the office. " He was keeping me company, and watching to make sure I didn't run away, or try to do something stupid. He felt really bad about missing work though." she tried to explain, in an attempt to calm down the tiny shinigami in front of her.

" I'm not mad he missed work ! He works twice as hard as any other captain when he's not sick, and he always makes sure to make up the time he misses away from the desk. He's an honourable man, that idiot." she replied, still seething. " I'm angry he felt he needed to hide this whole mess from me. From ME! We've been through so much together, and he knows he could depend on me to keep this quiet. The man helped save my life! Of course I wouldn't blink to help him with something like this. Instead, he leaves me to think he's getting sick, or worse." she exclaimed, anger emanating from her with every word.

"Oh. He felt he shouldn't involve you guys because of the trouble it would cause you if anyone found out. He wasn't hiding anything because he didn't trust you, Rukia" Ryo explained.

" I know." she sighed. "It's the kind of man he is. Always willing to risk his neck for others, but never wanting to put his friends in danger. Silly man. Doesn't he know that's what friends do for each other?" she said more calmly, the fight going out of her.

" He's really a great guy, isn't he?" asked Ryo, curious to know what Rukia thought of him.

"The best type. He's loyal to a fault. Honest and kind, always taking time to lift up the spirits of anyone he feels takes life, or themselves too serious. You should see how he plagues captain Hitsugaya with gifts. He's always trying to make him smile and enjoy life, because he thinks the captain works too hard."

"He seems almost too good to be true. He's gorgeous, funny, kind, honest and hardworking. How come some lucky girl hasn't snapped him up in all this time?"

"I have no idea. He really is a prize. All those qualities, and a captain to boot. Other than my brother Byakuya, he's probably the most eligible bachelor of all of the Gotei 13." she said, smiling fondly at the thought of her brother.

" Jeez. Give me something to hate about the guy. It's hard enough living with temptation, but when it's accompanied by perfection, it really is a losing battle." Ryo mumbled, annoyed her worst suspicions about the guy would be confirmed. No easy out for this one, he truly was perfection. Even his sugar addiction only made him more adorable, instead of diminishing his allure.

" There's one thing I suppose. He tends to get sick very easily. I guess it would be a turn-off for some women, since it takes him time to recuperate, and being his wife would mean playing nurse from time to time." Rukia noted while watching Ryo's reaction.

" He gets sick? Well, who doesn't? Stupid women, letting a fine man like that go because of a few colds. He's way too wonderful to pass up because of a silly thing like that. And I'm sure playing nurse to him would not be such a hardship." she scoffed, thinking women in soul society were clearly soft in the head.

" It's unfortunately not as simple as that Ryo. He's had a condition since he was a child. He has a weak constitution, and has to be bedridden because of that fairly regularly. He also can't be in extreme temperatures, or get caught in the rain. Like I said, it's a constant thing with him. Our two third seats worry themselves sick thinking he's on the brink of death every time the man sneezes. It would be funny if it wasn't so very serious."

" So what? The guy has been alive for centuries, according to the book I read, and he's one of the fiercest captains in all of the Gotei 13, unparalleled in skills with the exception of a Kyoraku someone or another, and the commander. Shouldn't that count for something? If the guy hasn't died by now, it's clear he's fine just the way he is, weak constitution and all!" defended Ryo, not liking the idea of anyone thinking less of Jushiro for any reason whatsoever.

" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. That's his best friend. They, together with Captain Unohana are the oldest captains in the squad. What you said is true, he truly is formidable in battle. I joined his squad when I first graduated because I knew I would learn the most from a man like him" she pacified, happy to see Ryo so outraged in his behalf.

"Like I first thought, it's the women of soul society who are clearly soft in the head for not jumping at the chance to bag him. Not you of course, I'm sure you have a perfectly valid reason for not jumping him like he's the last caramel left in the bag." Ryo said, thinking about just how great like caramel his lips had been.

" Should I mention the kiss I interrupted?" Rukia asked uncertainly, not wanting to make Ryo uncomfortable, but burning with curiosity nonetheless.

" It was amazing. Earth-shaking, And too short, unfortunately." she said, looking pointedly at Rukia.

Rukia only chuckled, knowing it was her fault entirely for interrupting at the worst - or seemingly best- moment ever.

" But, other than that, it's entirely too complicated to go anywhere. This whole situation is, in fact, entirely too bizarre." continued Ryo with a helpless shrug.

" That's certainly true. I still can't believe you're here. And the whole thing. Shinigami powers? Unbelievable." Rukia stated, still amazed at the turn of events that had led Ryo to Soul Society.

" Tell me about it. I really did try to ignore the whole thing my whole life. It's not like I wanted to have any powers. I don't even understand what these powers are." Ryo said, still angry just thinking about how easily she had been munched on by that hollow.

" Have you tried to obtain your zanpaktou?" asked Rukia, curious.

"No. I don't even know what that is. Wait-" said Ryo, thinking about what she had read earlier. " The zanpaktou is supposedly the manifestation of my power in the form of a sword, isn't it?"

" For lack of a better explanation, yes, that's what it is. It's more like a soul that lives within your soul, if that makes any sense. It's a sentient entity that resides within you, helping you with the task of sending souls to the afterlife, as well as dispatching hollows. Without it, we couldn't do our jobs. It's what makes us shinigami, in other words." explained Rukia, glad to be able to help.

"Wow. But I don't think I ever had one of those when Jushiro found me. Do you think I could have lost it?" she asked, worried she had already screwed up before even finding out her vocation.

" No, that would be impossible. Even if we left our zanpaktou behind somewhere, they would eventually materialize by our side, since they live within our souls, and not necessarily in the physical world."

Ryo stilled, worry evident in her face." I had a weird dream the other night. In fact, it was the first night I was here. Unlike other dreams though, this one stayed absolutely lucid in my mind, instead of fading away like dreams often do. It was about my soul…and I met a strange being there." Ryo recalled, fearing the hateful being she had met had indeed been her zanpaktou.

"Sounds about right. In unusual cases, people with high spiritual energy find their zanpaktou through dreams before they are thought how to connect with it. It looks like you're on your way then. It should be only a matter of time before you can manifest it. You just have to talk to your zanpaktou first, and get to know it better." Rukia said with a smile.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Ryo replied, trepidation coursing down her body. " If the annoying little pest I met was truly my zanpaktou, I'm afraid I'm in big trouble."

"Why big trouble? The hardest thing, which is reaching your zanpaktou was accomplished. I don't understand" Rukia frowned, trying to understand why Ryo suddenly seemed afraid, and a little angry too.

"Well…if that was my zanpaktou, I'm all out of luck. You see, upon first meeting her, she claimed to absolutely hate my guts. And then she kicked me out of my own soul. I'd say that's not a good start. Not a good start at all."


	8. Drunken Aftermath

Drunken Aftermath

Rukia had already left when Jushiro arrived home. The two women had chatted for hours, not just about Jushiro and her zanpaktou, but about the people of Soul Society, Ichigo and his friends, and even that dirty plush toy Kon she had once chased down the streets. Eventually Rukia had to excuse herself since she had made dinner plans with her brother, and it was growing late. Not concerned or offended, Ryo let her go with a casual hug, making Rukia promise to come visit as soon as she was able. Without anything else to do, Ryo settled in by the table with a book, waiting for Jushiro to show up, munching on leftover lunch, since she was unsure whether he was going to bring dinner or not. Not twenty minutes had passed since Rukia left, Jushiro arrived by the side doors that led to the garden, a silly, befuddled expression in his face.

" Hey, Ryo. Where's Rukia?" he asked by the doors in an uneven tone, swaying lightly.

" Hey yourself. She just left. Something about dinner plans with her brother. She asked me to let you know she plans on hanging you by the toes come morning. Sounds painful." Ryo replied, watching him enter the room.

"Yeah, I figured as much. She's never going to forgive me" he said sadly, a frown appearing in his face. He sat on the ground opposite of her, briefly losing his balance, bur righting himself up at the last moment.

" Whitey, are you okay?" Ryo asked, sudden thoughts of his condition popping up in her head.

" I'm fine, pretty Ryo, just fine. I think so, anyway. Just feeling a little drowsy. Hic" he replied slowly amidst hiccups, staring at her in a weird way.

" Are you sure? I think you might have a temperature. You're rosy-cheeked and light-headed. Maybe you're coming down with something?" she asked concerned, noting his uneven speech and less than dignified position on the floor.

" Hmmmm. Maybe you better come check" he said with a slight grin.

"Okay." she got up and moved around to sit beside him, placing her hands on his forehead to check his temperature. "You don't seem feverish. Hmm, I wonder…" she said absently, while moving her hand around his face and neck to double check if his temperature was even. Seeing his opportunity, he grabbed her hand in his, pulling her towards his lap, while the other hand moved to grab her waist.

"I'm just fine pretty Ryo. Better now that I'm here with you." he said against the uninjured side of her neck, taking a deep breath, enjoying her scent.

"Uh, Jushiro? Aham. Whitey? Why am I sitting in your lap?" Ryo questioned, not for a second however complaining.

"Because that's where I wanted you to be all afternoon long, pretty Ryo." he said with a smirk, noting how her eyes grew round as saucers and her lips formed a perfect O. Never one to miss an opportunity when given, the very inebriated Jushiro did the only thing he had thought of doing all afternoon long. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply, and senseless.

The kiss was unlike their previous kiss, which had been full of gentleness and indecision. This kiss was carnal and passionate, mirroring the all the unspoken passion he had let build up the whole week. She kissed him back just as passionately, lost in the sensation of being in his arms, winding her fingers through his silky, gorgeous hair. It was not until a few heated moments had passed, that she realized what the unique flavor she tasted in his mouth was. When she did, she suddenly pushed at his chest, furious.

"You are drunk!" she accused with a shout, feeling like a fool for falling for his sick little boy, puppy-eyed routine a second ago.

" Drunk for you" he replied, bringing back her mouth to his for another sensual kiss. After a moments, during which she was too weak to protest, she pushed at him again, even more furious, for being fooled twice!

" How dare you! While I'm sick with worry for you, thinking you're off somewhere risking your life in the name of justice or whatever, you're off getting drunk!" she yelled.

"Aw, Ry-chan, you were worried about me? I'm sorry." he said pulling her gently towards him again, this time to rest his head against her neck.

" I can't believe men. Just when you had me convinced you were Mr. Perfect too" she mumbled to herself, angry, yet aroused, since he was working his way kissing and licking up and down her neck.

" I'm sorry Ry-chan. I was so frustrated, you know. I ran into Shunsui, and then one thing led to another. I never noticed how much I had drunk until I closed my eyes and the world started spinning." he said weakly, while still nibbling on her neck.

" Stop giving me silly excuses, and stop kissing my neck. You're hundreds of years old. You're ancient for goodness sake. You're not supposed to be going out getting drunk like a frat boy." she contested, knowing that if he kept kissing her neck, her anger would completely evaporate, and she would be left a mushy pile of muscles lying on top of the very sexy, very drunk captain.

"I'm sorry, pretty girl. I don't know what I was thinking." he murmured sadly against her neck.

" You're a piece of work, aren't you? Trying to make me feel bad for scolding you." she said with a giggle.

"Come and sleep beside me, pretty Ryo. Before I forget myself and do other things I'm tempted to do with you." he replied, smiling at her neck. With one big push he was up, carrying Ryo in his arms like a baby towards the bed.

"Put me down you crazy man. Put me down !" she said amidst laughter, punching him slightly on the chest to get his attention.

He stopped by the bed, where he laid her down gently. Without any modesty, he took off his haori and his obi, laying his zanpaktou under the bed. In an ungainly, albeit sexy manner, he shed his kimono top and threw it by the side of the bed. Wearing only his black kimono pants, he made his way into the covers, pulling her tightly against him in a contented sigh. After a few moments spent exploring her back and caressing her hair, he started snoring softly, completely passed out in the bed, leaving a very unsatisfied, somewhat angry Ryo lying on top of his bare chest, who tried in vain to fall asleep for many hours, finally succumbing to sleep in the first hours of the morning.


	9. A little sake and some frank talk

A Little Sake and some frank talk. 

When Ryo awoke in the morning, Jushiro had been long gone. She yawned, stretching herself, longing for coffee after a long, sleepless night, followed by a short nap in the earliest hours of the morning, which left her grumpy usually, but today even more so, considering she was also frustrated, and angry as hell at stupid Whitey, conqueror of bars, frat boy extraordinaire.

" I see you're finally awake, pretty lady" said a voice coming from foot of the bed.

" What the HELL?" she shouted, scrambling around to pull up the covers to her neck.

" Easy, easy tiger. I came by looking for Jushiro, to check if he was okay after yesterday impromptu drinking binge, but it seems our friend has already gone to lick his wounds and nurse his hangover in his office" replied the same deep voice in a amused tone.

" Who the hell are you? And why are you sitting by my bed?" she demanded, angry at the intrusion.

" My name is Shunsui Kyoraku. I'm the captain of the 8th squad, and Jushiro's best friend. The question is pretty lady, who are you?"

" Oh, who am I? My name is NONEOFYOURDAMNBUSINESS!" she shouted " Now get out of my room!"

" I see Jushiro really found himself a spitfire. I love a woman with a temper. I'm sure my Nanao-chan would get along with you swimmingly." he replied with a chuckle, evidently ignoring her shouted demand.

" Would you please just leave? I'm fairly certain no one is supposed to be here without Jushiro's permission, and I'm grumpy as hell. And if he was out with you yesterday, then I'm mad at you too! Now go!" she stated, noting he barely moved a muscle.

"Oh, I came here hoping to make friends, pretty lady. It's not every day a girl has got my good friend in such a twist that he gets himself drunk in plain daylight. In fact, I don't remember the last time it happened. Maybe 200 years ago?" he continued, clearly not willing to grant her request.

"Fine. My name is Ryo Kunieda. Nice to meet you. Can you please leave now?" she said, hoping it would work this time around. When he declined to even move a muscle from the chair he was lounging on, she let out a sigh, knowing defeat when she saw it. " Fine, stick around, wait for Jushiro. See if I care. At least get me some coffee, please?" she asked.

" Pretty Ryo, I have something even better than plain coffee. Have you ever heard of the Irishman's coffee? No?" he inquired, noting her headshake. 'Well then, let me surprise you. I'll be right back with the best coffee you have ever tasted. And then pretty lady, we'll sit and have ourselves a chat, what do you say?"

" Whatever. As long as there's coffee, I'll talk about anything, including the weather." she said in defeat, longing for a cup of java.

He was back literally within a flash, with a container that smelled wonderfully like coffee, and two mugs in hand.

"So, pretty lady, how much trouble did our friend give you last night?" he inquired, while pouring her a large mug of coffee.

Three mugs later, Ryo was in a wonderful mood, telling dear Shunsui all about how she got to soul society. He really was a dear man, and so handsome. They laughed over Ryo's first meeting with Jushiro, and she had in stitches when she told him about Rukia interrupting their first kiss. They giggled over her jealousy thinking the kimonos she was wearing belonged to an ex-lover of Jushiro's. He promised to bring her as many kimonos as she liked, which prompted a drunken hug from her. He told her all about Nanao-chan, and how she had kicked him out of his own quarters when she found yet another pile of paperwork hidden under his bed this time. By the time the coffee was finished, they started drinking this wonderful sake Shunsui happened to have close by, and discussing the many ways Shunsui could get Nanao to forgive him, including sending her a puppy, or a basket full of roses. They decided the best idea would be to send her a puppy in a basket full of roses.

This was the scene a still hung over Jushiro walked into at noon, seeing his best friend, who was now sitting on the bottom of his bed, serve Ryo another cup of sake amongst laughter.

" What the- ! Shunsui! What are you doing here?" he asked, noting the flush in Ryo's face, and the watery smile his friend gave him.

" Heeeeeeeeey, Whitey! You're here! Come, sit! Dear Shunsui and I were just trying to figure out what is the best breed of puppy for Nanao, what do you think?" inquired Ryo in a tipsy voice.

" Shunsui…unbelievable. You got her DRUNK?" he yelled at his friend, who was still lounging on his bed.

" Not drunk per se. She just happens to enjoy a good bottle of sake. Who am I to deny her? We were really having a wonderful chat. All about how she got here and everything. Too bad you missed it, old friend. " said Shunsui far more soberly, making clear what his intentions were to begin with.

" You got her drunk to spill the beans? You're-! GET OUT!" he yelled, angry at his friend for so easily fooling Ryo into telling him what he had refused to elaborate on a day earlier.

" Sheesh, can't a friend show some concern?" replied Shunsui in an easy tone.

" She's recuperating from a wound Shunsui, how could you get her drunk? What if it has some adverse effect?" he said worriedly, rushing to the side of the bed to check on her.

" Lookie here, aren't you in a hurry to get rid of me!" she said unevenly, pushing him back, away from her.

" No Ryo, I-!" he said flustered. "Of course not sweetheart. I'm just mad this idiot in front of you decided to get you drunk so early in the morning, I'm just worried about your health, is all." he finished weakly, sending a poisonous glance towards a grinning Shunsui.

" DON"T talk that way about dear Shunsui. He's bringing me kimonos. He's such a dear." she grinned at Shunsui, while waving her arm threateningly at his general direction.

"Thank you, pretty Ryo. I suppose I should get going regardless. I'm going to go hunt down that puppy we talked about, and pass by my squad to see if I can convince Nanao to forgive me. I'll come by later to check on you with your kimonos, okay?" he said warmly, getting up slowly from the bed.

" And leave me here with Mr. Grouchy-pants? Awww..." she complained, clearly not happy with the prospect of spending time alone with a disapproving Jushiro.

" I'll be back pretty lady, don't worry. Treat my boy well. He's tough to deal with sometimes, but he's got a heart of gold." He said while walking towards the door.

" Give Nanao my best! Bye Shunsui!" she said with a giggle, satisfied in her drunkenness to have made a new friend.

Neither one of them paid any attention to the man who was sitting quietly fuming beside Ryo, and who kept shooting deadly glances both their ways. In a second Shunsui had disappeared through the doors, and Ryo was left alone beside a very angry Jushiro, who looked ready to strangle someone.

" You told him, Ryo? How could you?" he asked pleadingly.

" Uhm. It just came out. I have no idea how. I'm so dizzy. I don't feel well" she replied, lying back against the pillows.

He sighed, clearly not impressed with her. " Now I have one more person involved in this mess. I can't believe this." he said to himself. He turned towards her, noting she was closing her eyes as if close to sleep, feeling the effects of the sake she had imbibed. Smoothing her hair from her face, he gave up on arguing with her in this state, knowing it would lead to nothing but a headache for both of them. " Okay, you win, pretty Ryo. Sleep for a bit. But when you wake up…we need to talk." he said, and with a last sigh he laid down beside her, bringing her close to his chest as he closed his eyes and tried to steal a few hours of sleep.


	10. When hangovers do the talking

First argument - When hangovers do the talking.

When Ryo next woke up some time in the afternoon, she felt as if there were a million ants trying to pierce through her skull. She opened her eyes slowly, dreading the light. Once she got accustomed to the piercing light, she moved her head slowly, looking for Jushiro, remembering how she had fallen asleep in the middle of a scolding.

He sat by the chair on the side of the bed, staring at her.

" Ouch. Did you get the license plate?" she said humourlessly, wincing at her bad joke.

" Your head must be pounding. I left some painkillers and some water by the side table for you." he told her softly, although to her if felt as if he had shouted every single word.

" Okay. Thanks." she moved her hands around to the side of the bed, searching for the table, and the miraculous pill that could take away the orchestra that was using her brain to practice. Once pill and water had been swallowed, she turned her head again towards Jushiro, noting his solemn mood.

"Sorry I got drunk with your friend. Seems to be going around these days, huh?" she said jokingly.

It did not have the desired effect, the man in front of her finding nothing humorous in her attempt at levity.

" Ryo, we have to talk. This situation has gotten out of hand" he said sternly.

" Yes, I know. I'm sorry I involved your friend. I should have known better than that. I don't know what happened. Please don't be angry-"

"I'm not angry at you, Ryo. If anything, I'm angry at Shunsui for being such a sly dog, and angry at myself for not seeing through his devious plan. I should have known he would try and find you after all his prodding yielded no results yesterday. I just didn't think it would be so swift." he stated, not wanting her to blame herself. " You did seem to be enjoying his company avidly though" he sulked, knowing jealousy was a terrible shade on him, but not being able to stop himself.

" He's a pretty pleasant guy to chat with when you've had a few, I'll grant you. And he is wickedly handsome" she taunted, eliciting a frown from him. " But he's not my type, and he's crazy about his Nanao to boot." she said with a small smile, remembering the affection with which he described his lieutenant.

" You're right at that. They are practically married. It would be a dreadful mistake to set your cap on him." he said coldly, jealousy making him sullen.

" Oh, too bad. Here I was thinking after I was done hiding in your house, I could go and apply to him, see if he's willing to hide me for a few more weeks." she retorted sharply, not liking the tone of his voice.

He groaned, knowing his jealousy and careless words had gotten her angry at him. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I was thinking." he apologized. " In fact, I don't know what I am doing, Ryo."

" I know" she agreed, "this is really not going anywhere, is it?"

" I don't even know where to start. A week ago, I had never seen you before, and now… I'm ready to punch my best friend of centuries because I saw him sitting in the same bed as you." he confessed with a wince, holding his head in his hands.

" A week ago, I was alive, and happy to continue that way. I didn't ask for this either Jushiro, and I'm just as messed up as you are." she said, lying back on her pillow.

" Regardless of our feelings, this is really not going anywhere. It will lead nowhere, Ryo. It's not that I don't like you. I do, quite a bit. But you're leaving in less than two weeks, and odds are you won't even remember any of this once you cross over properly." he told her sadly, regretting having to upset her, but knowing they had to put a hold on their growing attraction before it spiraled out of control.

" Fine. I'm fine with that. It probably would be better if I did forget you anyway." she said angrily, knowing he would be wounded by her words.

"Ryo, I-" he started, but she interrupted before he had a chance to continue.

"NO!" she yelled. " I don't want to hear it." she continued. "I was fine before you came along to mess me up, and I'll be fine after I leave. I agree we should continue our acquaintance with as little contact as possible until the day I'm well enough to go, which will hopefully be sooner than later." she finished, fighting back tears that threatened to give away just how much she was hurting inside at the thought of not seeing him again.

"Ryo, please-"

" NO! How many times do I have to interrupt you? I don't want to hear your apologies, and I don't want to hear excuses. We are both grown ups, and I understand perfectly what you are saying. And I agree with you. What more do you want?" she screeched, anger and sadness wreaking havoc inside her.

" Now please, leave me alone. I have a dreadful headache, and I'm tired of discussing this." she said more calmly, turning her back to him.

" Sweetheart, just lis-" he tried again in vain.

" Don't call me that. I'm not your sweetheart. And I already asked you to leave. Go! Leave me alone!" she shouted, unable to hold back the tears that had been bothering her since the beginning of this conversation.

"Fine. I'm leaving. I won't bother you anymore. I'm truly sorry, Ryo." he said softly, standing up and heading towards the doors that lead outside.

Ryo lay back in bed, crying softly to herself, not knowing how she had gotten to where she was, but hoping the pain in her chest that had appeared at the thought of never seeing him again would go away eventually, so that she could breathe properly again without hurting so much.


	11. Training at Sunset

Author's notes: IF you made it this far, here's your reward! Some sexy, smutty smut :) If you're not the type that likes this lemony lemons...I suggest you skip this chapter. cheers !

Training at Sunset 

It had been three days since their explosive argument. Ryo barely saw Jushiro anymore, who kept clearly out of her way out of respect, and consideration for her feelings. He came by to drop off food a few times a day, and to shower and change, but otherwise stayed away, sending instead Rukia and an apologetic Shunsui to keep her company. She missed him like crazy, but knew deep down that there was nothing to be done about the situation, and that further contact would only worsen things, even as bad as they were right now. Instead, she spent her days sulking in his library, trying to keep her mind off of him.

She was currently searching for books that explained how to get in touch with a zanpaktou, knowing she was going to have to chase down the annoying pixie one way or another, in order to find out what her problem was. She found a few techniques, but after a few hours sweating in a cross legged position, gave up after no results. It was just so hard to focus when all she kept thinking about was him. Every time she got close, the memory of his sad face played in her head, and it drove her insane thinking about him, and whether he was okay.

She knew he was sleeping in the small sitting room, having dragged some extra sheets and a thin blanket over some time in the night after he came back after their fight. She worried about him all the time. Was he eating enough? He seemed to have been throwing himself at his work in an effort to avoid her, spending all day and all night in his office, only returning late at night, promptly using the bath to shower and change, and immediately leaving to sleep next door.

Thoughts of him again ruining her concentration, she got up from her spot in the floor of the library, and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. It was close to sunset, and she figured it would be a nice change of pace to watch it from the private gardens instead of through the windows. Mind made up, she walked briskly to the bedroom, and through the sliding doors that lead outside, stopping to only glare at the poor, abused bonsai trees that stood in one corner, knowing they were Jushiro's favourite past time. Walking towards the back of the garden, her mind was so full of thoughts of Jushiro that she didn't notice the man standing bare-chested in the open, clear area towards the back of the garden until she was almost upon him.

Noticing his concentration, and deciding not to interrupt him, she quickly hid behind a tree.

He was training with his zanpaktou, she noticed. He had beautiful twin swords in his hand, and he moved them around with grace and agility, performing a beautiful, deadly dance with his swords. Slashing and piercing through the air, his swordplay was more art than fight, beautiful movements coordinated expertly. She was so engrossed watching the play of muscles and the slash of the swords, she didn't even notice when they slowed down, and finally stopped.

" Ryo? Is everything ok?" Jushiro inquired, concern apparent in his voice.

" Yes. I'm sorry to interrupt. I had no idea that this is where you went every afternoon close to sunset. I see now you practice daily. It's beautiful." she said honestly, looking at his face for the first time.

She had forgotten just how truly beautiful the man was. "You're beautiful" she murmured more to herself than anything else, but he clearly heard, since he started moving in her direction.

"Ryo-" he started, returning his swords to their unreleased state, sheathing the beautiful katana in the obi that hung by his waist.

" I'm sorry, I have to go" she turned quickly, rushing off in the direction of his room, knowing there was nothing to say, but unwilling to look at him for another second, in fear she would come apart in front of him.

" Wait up! Ryo!" he shouted, running after her.

He finally caught up with her by the doors, holding her arm and keeping her still.

" What's wrong, Ryo." he asked.

"Nothing. Everything." she replied miserably, with a sigh.

" I miss you." he said softly, grasping her wrist tighter.

" I miss you too." she confessed wretchedly, afraid to look back at him and completely lose her composure.

"Look at me!" he pleaded, emotion infusing his words.

She turned back, tear filled hazel eyes making their way to meet his gaze. What she saw in his eyes reflected how she felt. Desire and sorrow, intertwined with longing.

Seeing the pain in her eyes, he felt his heart breaking in two. Pulling her closer, his lips found hers in a frenzied kiss that spoke of sadness and anger, but also of caring, and tenderness. Hands moving to her face, he held her close, kissing her desperately, like she was a breath of fresh air he had badly needed in the last three days. She moved her hands to his hips, pulling him closer, needing to feel his body around her, giving her comfort and sating her need for him all at the same time. He complied with a grunt, picking her up by the buttocks, placing her heat against his hardness, letting her wrap her long, slim legs around him. Moving towards the sliding doors, he barely managed to make it to the nearest wall, before his hands started roaming up and down her body. Her hands were just as busy, pulling at his shoulders, winding through his hair, caressing his back.

They kept their mouths locked together, their lips and tongues saying all the things they had left unsaid in the last three days. His hands found her breasts, and she moaned softly in approval, rotating her hips to grind against his erection. He moved his lips from her lips, trailing kisses down the uninjured side of her neck, all the while massaging her breasts, stopping periodically to lightly twist and pluck her nipples through the thin kimono. She was in bliss, encouraging him with small moans of desire. She moved her hands to his fine behind, clutching and bringing him closer to her, all the while rotating her hips in a wild dance. He moaned, moving his hands to open her kimono, leaving her chest exposed to his eager hands. Skin touching skin, she gloried in the feeling, knowing this was as close to heaven she would ever get. His lips moved from her neck to her chest, where he captured one eager nipple in his mouth. She whispered his name softly in a moan, throwing him into another frenzy of need. Madly grinding against one another, desperate kisses and caresses evolving rapidly, he pulled his head up for a much needed breath, and desperately took her face in his hands, willing her to look at him.

" Ryo, sweetie…I can't hold back much longer. Please tell me you'll have no regrets. Otherwise, we have to stop now. If we don't …there's no turning back, you understand?" he told her between uneven breaths.

" I understand…I'll kill you if you stop." she said while looking him in the eye, her hand moving to grip him where he was hard and ready, desire making her voice throaty.

" Thank you, sweet Ryo" he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. She replied, whispering his name in his ear, while nibbling on it. This was all the encouragement he needed. In one swift move, they were by the bed, where he threw her gently right after divesting her of her kimono. After depositing his obi and zanpaktou safely under the bed, he made quick work of his pants, throwing them carelessly by the side of the bed. He took a few seconds to just stare at her beautiful naked body, acknowledging to himself that the image would stay seared in his brain forever. Moving gently on top of her, he took her lips again, this time in a sweet, slow caress that had her sighing. He moved his hands down her body, finding her core, gently applying pressure to the bundle of nerves nestled in there. Feeling her grow wetter by the second, he continued the pressure, all the while moving one of his fingers around her opening, seeking entrance. He worked one finger slowly inside her, stopping their kiss to look at her face. Satisfied it held only pleasure, and no regrets, he set to moving his finger in a steady pace, his other hand and mouth working at her breasts, watching as her breathing got harder, and her hips started moving of their own accord against his hand. When she started buckling and groaning wildly, and he knew she was nearing completion, he removed his fingers, and with one searing kiss, he entered her, filling her completely.

She was unprepared for the size of him, but nonetheless stretched to accommodate him. After a few moments of discomfort, the feeling that had been building steadily in her low region returned, coached back by his steady thrusts. She grabbed his shoulders, moving with him, feeling completely out of control in search of something she had never found before. Her fingernails pierced his back, and she moaned his name, so close to sheer ecstasy, tears formed in her eyes. They continued this dance, moving and thrusting against one another, lips and hands moving wildly to express their mutual bliss. When she finally exploded, she turned to light, everything around her gone, but the extreme pleasure she had achieved. With a few more thrusts he joined her, finding his release, kissing her deeply while he came inside her, finding the peace he had been searching for. After one last, sweet, lingering kiss, he rolled onto his back, bringing her across with him to lie on his chest, having missed the feel of her there those past three nights. He sighed happily, aware this was a short reprieve only, but wanting to cherish the moment at hand to the fullest. He fell asleep peacefully, holding her close to him. The last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep is that this was Heaven indeed, and she never wanted to leave.


	12. Conversations in the Soul pt2

Conversations in the soul part 2

"Hah. I made it !" Ryo looked around, glad to see everything was the same as she recalled from her first visit. As she took survey of her surroundings, she was astounded anew by how truly beautiful and awe-inspiring her soul was. So distracted she was by the scenery around her, she failed to notice the angry buzz approaching her head at a very high speed until it was too late. Next thing she knew, she was on her belly on the ground, her mouth full of the beautiful grass she had been admiring a few seconds ago.

" I thought I told you to stay out of here, stupid!" screeched the now familiar voice.

Ryo spit out the blades of grass with as much dignity as she could muster, and with a calm she didn't feel turned around to face her demon.

"Yeah, well, I tend to ignore what I don't like." she replied, toning her voice with as much boldness as she could summon, considering she was flat on her back.

That only made her zanpaktou look angrier, her doll-like face turning an unbecoming shade of red as she crossed her arms at her front.

" How did you even get here? And you can't just come here any time you want! Have you no manners?" accused the zanpaktou, fluttering close enough to her face to brush her nose.

" Why not? This is MY soul, right? I have a right to it. As you said, I created it all. I can come and go. Why don't YOU leave? YOU'RE the one who's apparently trespassing, and mooching off rent-free for God knows how long, might I add" Ryo goaded, unable to refrain, even though she was a little scared of the powerful little spitfire.

"Wha- !How dare-! You horrible per-! I-" she sputtered, clearly at a loss on how to respond to that accusation. She flew back, her dainty mouth snapping shut, chin trembling. She turned around, and did the last thing Ryo expected her to do: she started crying. Big fat tears dropped to the ground as the pixie sobbed and wailed as if her heart was broken. Ryo could only stare, astonished at the turn of events.

"Uhm, hey, zanpaktou-san…?" Ryo inquired softly after a minute had passed, unsure at what to do. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…" she said, not even knowing what exactly had set her off, but nonetheless feeling the need to somehow comfort the unfortunate creature.

"You" sob "are" sob "so" sob "mean!" the tiny waterpot responded, finally catching her breath long enough to speak, as incoherent and mumbled as that was.

" I can't believe you'd throw that in my face!"snif "It's not like I can LEA-VE!" She wailed the last little bit, starting off again another series of sobs and wails.

Sighing, Ryo quickly saw there was no other option but to wait her out, so she just sat on the ground, summoning her patience to see her through the water works. Surely enough, after a few minutes, the trembling creature went from sobs to sniffles, finally winding down to one last unfortunate sigh.

" Feel better?" Ryo inquired, feeling impatient at having to wait for the basket-case in front of her to compose herself. She had come here for answers, and she meant to argue and even fight, but she was not ready or willing to have an emotional "hugfest" with the pintsize demon.

"I hate you." said demon mumbled as a response.

Ryo sighed. "I know. You've made that evidently clear. I'd like to know why."

"Where to start?" she scoffed.

Ryo waited, unwilling to give into the demon's childish taunt. A few moments later it became clear the pixie was not going to explain herself further without some prompting.

"Why don't you start with why you were so upset?" she suggested, feeling like a tool for having to drag answers out of her own supposedly "power" as if she was a 5-year-old child.

The pixie turned her head back towards her, a frown in her tear-stained face making her look even more like a petulant child." Wouldn't you be? If you were stuck here forever?"

"Well, I suppose. There are far worse hells in this world, however." Ryo said, thinking about all the ugliness, poverty, and human suffering she had witnessed in her travels while in the living world.

" Don't patronize me! I'm not some child that needs to be taught to appreciate what I have! I saw them too. I was there with you. I may be locked in here, but you convey all your impressions of the world to me through your soul." she said angrily, turning her face away again. When she continued her tone was colder, and sadder than Ryo thought possible.

" I know I'm lucky. This is a pretty gilded cage. But it's still a cage. Being locked away for so long, no matter how pretty your prison is, you can't help but resent it."

Ryo was momentarily stunned into silence. She couldn't help but feel she was being accused of a crime she didn't know she had committed. Regardless of her knowledge of past crimes, the guilt still worked through her, making her ashamed for her part in the unfortunate creature's story.

" I didn't know you were there…" Ryo offered, quite aware her weak explanation was not enough to alleviate the pain and suffering she had caused.

" You didn't know I was there? Hah ! That's rich. You knew! You knew full well, and you decided to ignore me just like you ignore everything you don't want to deal with!"

" That's not true!" Ryo denied.

" Really? You're going to tell me you never heard me before? That you never wondered why you had been given the gift to see things around you that others didn't? You knew full well you were different, but you were so focused on your own selfish dreams of living a "normal" life, that you ignored MY PURPOSE, my reason for being brought to life. You locked me away in here, without hope of ever being useful, to sit and watch as you navigated through your uninspiring, boring, human life!"

" I- I never knew -, I-" Ryo stuttered.

"Don't!" interrupted the creature. " Don't you tell me that. It's poor consolation, and it's a shitty excuse. You know, and I know full well the truth. You not may remember my face, or this place. I accept that. It's been so long since you'd been here after all. You were only a child, when you used to come and visit me. We use to play together for hours, and you'd tell me I was your best friend. You were my world! MY WORLD! Then, one day… one day you just disappeared. Our world became gray, the flowers died. The trees withered. There was no sunshine. Only cold, cold rain. And I sat here, waiting for the pain to end. I called to you, I consoled you, I whispered "It's going to be okay, Ryo". I screamed your name, trying to remind you that you were not alone when the rain beat so hard I feared your soul was going to break into tiny little pieces. But you had shut me out…"

Ryo remembered. Her childhood friend, those happier times. "My mother…she died." she remembered the sorrow, the heartbreak of watching her mother die. She had made her mom a promise, to stay safe, to hide until she was strong enough to fight. A single tear slid across Ryo's cheek.

" Yes, I know. And I grieved with you. I wanted you to know you weren't alone, that I was here for you. But I knew you needed time to heal, and I was patient with you. Eventually this world came back to its former glory. The grass became green again, and new flowers grew where the old ones had died. The trees came back to life. The rain stopped. Our world was just as beautiful as it had been in the days before the tragedy. You were happy again. So I waited for the day you'd come back to see me."

"And I never came. I forgot about this place." Ryo said softly, an unspoken apology toning her words, sorrow evident in her face.

" So I sat here. For years I waited. I screamed myself hoarse calling your name. I begged, I pleaded, I cried. I shook this place so hard, I created a new landscape. See those hills to the side? Those are new. They were all me. That's the force of my resolve in trying to get through to you. I shook this place so hard, I managed to break that charm you hid behind. I got you to pay attention and notice. I knew that if I broke that charm, things would change. That you would have no choice but to ask for my help, to come and get me out so that we could survive together."

"The night my charm broke. That was you? I almost died!" Ryo exclaimed, anger, hurt and guilt wreaking havoc inside her.

" You wouldn't have died. I would have protected you! But that stupid, stupid shopkeeper interfered. At first I thought all was lost, and that my chance was gone. But then he offered to help, and I briefly hoped again. But you…YOU! You walked away! Even after he told you, when the facts were laid before you, and you were made aware of me, you still chose to walk away. You made a very conscious choice to leave me here, all alone. Without purpose. Without hope. And I HATED YOU! I hated you for that!"

The creature eyed her coldly. Ryo didn't know what to say. The resentment and hatred emanating from the creature was too real, and too well deserved to refute. Ryo felt ashamed for her choices back then, her cowardice and lack of interest having caused someone so much pain. She remembered the day her mother died, and how sad and bitter she had felt at being left alone at age ten, left in the care of strangers. Her mother had died of wounds brought upon her by a group of hollows that had been tracking them for months. She was mortally wounded when they arrived at uncle Kuniedo's house, the man who later adopted her. She stayed alive for another three days and three nights, holding on to life for Ryo's sake, but eventually the wounds won, and she passed on the fourth day. Before passing on, in those last few days , she presented Ryo a charm, and told her to never take it off until the day she was strong enough to embrace her future. However, Ryo that day made a different decision. She decided from that day forward to never fight back, to never feel as scared as she had felt back then, having to run and hide while those monsters hurt her mother. She would never allow them to hurt her. And if that meant staying away from them, that's what she would do. If they couldn't see her, and she pretended not to see them, that was just fine. She could pretend, and hide, so that they would never come after her again, and nobody else would get hurt.

At least that's what the child Ryo had told herself. She had never imagined that by forsaking her birthright, and leading as much of a normal life as she thought possible, she would have ended up hurting one of the things that she had loved most in life: her best friend, a part of her own soul. She had forgotten her, and had left her alone in this place for sixteen years. To wallow in anger and bitterness. And now, it felt too late to apologize. This creature in front of her was not her childhood friend anymore, not the loving, kind creature that brushed her tears, and helped her sleep at night with a lullaby. This creature in front of her hated her, with a passion born of so many years of loneliness and hopelessness. Ryo's heart was broken, remembering all the times she ignored the voice she thought was her conscience, or perhaps a touch of insanity. Remembering all the times she felt a strange pressure inside, and how she had so quickly ignored it, putting it off as a simple case of anxiety.

"So there you have it. That is the main reason I hate you. And why I want you to leave me alone. I gave up on you, just as you gave up on me. I resigned myself to my fate a long time ago, and now I'm just fine living my lonely life in here, undisturbed. So do us both a favour, and leave. Forget me again, and I shall endeavour to forget your stupid face." the pixie stated.

Ryo was more than ready to that, devastated by all she had heard and remembered, but she knew that if she left, things would never change, and she would never get the answers she came for. She wanted so badly to never have to come here again, and never confront this angry, bitter reminder of all she had lost, but her life had changed the day she ran into Jushiro, and now she had to move forward and adjust. If it meant having it out with whatever her name is, then so be it. Resolution made, she confronted the pixie, ready to fight for the answers she came for.

" So, was it your fault my charm broke the second time? Did you just figure that it was easier to kill me off ?" Ryo demanded, suspicion rising.

" No, that was your own stupid fault. You snagged your bracelet on a corner of the table you were sitting at and it broke, but you were so engrossed in your book, you didn't even notice. Another reason to hate you. You read too much, you get lost in your books, and what you read shapes this world. You wouldn't believe what this place looked like when you were going through your gothic pha-"

" Stay on track, and stop calling me stupid!" Ryo interrupted, annoyed "If you didn't kill me, then why was I sporting shinigami robes when Jushiro found me? Don't tell me you thought that was just a great fashion choice? You did that on purpose!" she accused, knowing the pixie had played a hand in the whole mess.

" Don't overestimate your importance in my life! Like I said, I don't care to fight alongside you anymore. But I couldn't let you die either, no matter how much I hate you. If you die, I DIE too! So I lent you my powers briefly, enough just to keep you alive until that shinigami came back. If he made the wrong assumptions, that is not my fault. I was only looking out for my own survival." the pixie responded, while fluttering around in half-circles.

" Can you stop moving about? You're giving me a headache!" Ryo demanded.

"Nope. It calms me. And I have no intention of doing anything to please you. Like I said, I could care less." the pixie punctuated that with a raspberry.

" You are an annoying little midget, it's what you are" Ryo muttered to herself. " Listen, can't we get past this? Things have changed, and we need to adapt. Can't we work together? Now that my charm is broken, we are going to be in constant danger unless I defend myself. From what I read, Soul Society is just as riddled with hollows as the world of the living. We will eventually be targeted if what I understood about spiritual energy is true. We'll be left no choice but to fight! And I need your help for that…you're in danger too!"

" It's not that simple, stupid. I can't just "help" along when you feel like defending yourself. There's more to the bond between shinigami and zanpaktou than that. But I'm sure you'll be just fine hiding. You've managed well your whole life, I'm certain you'll find a way again. I can't help someone who lacks resolve, even if I wanted to, which I don't." the pixie responded grinning, seemingly happy at giving such bad news. " Now be gone. I have things to do!" she exclaimed, while shushing Ryo away with her hands. " Don't come back. Next time I see you, you better be dying, or ready to die. I won't hold back."

"Wait-! Resolve? How do I-" Ryo pleaded, aware the zanpaktou was ready to throw her out again. The answers never came.

"Bye " was the last thing she heard before she was once again shoved out of her own soul.

When Ryo opened her eyes, finding herself still plastered against Jushiro's sleeping body, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this had not been a dream. Mindful of the slumbering man lying beneath her, she only let one tiny, sad sigh escape, feeling the conversation which had just taken place weighting down her heart. Knowing she would not be able to fall asleep again right away, she was content to just lie there, feeling Jushiro's warmth soothe her troubled spirits, while she thought of a way she could possibly find the type of resolve her annoying demon-sprite had been talking about.


	13. A playful Romp

Author's note: Lemon alert. Another delightful romp in the sack. If you are not a fan of sexysmutty smut…skip to the next chapter

A Playful Romp 

Jushiro woke up a few hours later, content to find Ryo lying beside him. Hugging her close, he lowered his head to drop a kiss on her forehead. Ryo stirred, moving her head to look at his face.

"Hey." he murmured softly.

"Hey yourself." she replied, a slow smile spreading across her lips, showing pearly white teeth.

Unable to help himself, he lowered his head again, this time to take her lips in a slow, tender kiss, which made her sigh in satisfaction. Taking his lips from hers, he raised his head again, this time to properly look at her face, ensuring all was well between them. He was glad to notice she had a dreamy, satisfied look in her face, which reflected how he felt at the moment perfectly. Shifting both their bodies, so they could lie on their sides facing one another, he brought his hand to her hair, trailing his fingers through the loose strands that sat around her face and shoulders.

" Pretty Ryo…how did I spend three days without you?" he said softly, smiling tenderly.

" Hopefully in complete and utter desolation?" she said smartly, surprising a laugh from him.

He brought her lips back to his, this time for a quick, playful nip.

" You're right about that." he agreed, which brought a playful grin to her lips. " It was hell not having you around these last three days. I didn't know I could get so dependent on someone's presence in such a short period of time." he said, moving his eyes around her face, in an effort to record how she looked right now permanently in his brain.

" Hmmm. I barely missed you." she retorted lightly.

" Liar." he said with a small laugh.

" Too true. Barely noticed you were gone, in fact." she taunted him.

He brought his hands to tickle her midriff, discovering happily that she was extremely ticklish.

" Ok, I give. OK!" she said between laughter " I missed you. I missed you terribly."

" That's better…" he complied, slowing his hands, pulling her closer to his body. She brought her hands to his face, caressing gently, running her fingers through his features.

They both stayed like that for a while, content to be in each other's arms, quietly absorbed in each other.

She eventually disrupted their peaceful, quiet moment to press a kiss on his parted lips, moving her hands downwards to rest on his chest. The kiss started soft and unhurried, both happy to merely taste each other, basking in the pleasure of feeling the texture and softness of one another's lips. Slowly it evolved into a sensual meeting of lips and tongues, Jushiro shifting on top of her, probing deeper into her mouth. Soon they were aroused again, her arching into him, begging for more of his touches and caresses. He obliged her, moving his hands down her body, stroking and petting her like a cat, enjoying the feel of her satiny skin. She took the opportunity to do the same, caressing his back, enjoying the play of muscles in his back and shoulders. She moaned softly, pleasure building inside of her at his leisurely travels up and down her body. He left her lips to deposit slow, heated kisses down her neck and chest, glorying in the taste of her skin. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel him where she burned for him, noticing gladly that he was hard and ready for her, his erection coming to meet her core, sliding teasingly between her folds. Aroused beyond rationality, she groaned in his ears, wanting him to fill her, and release the pressure that was building inside of her again. He complied, sliding into her in one swift move.

" I love the way you feel inside of me" she murmured softly to him, enjoying the slow, casual strokes. He replied in the form of a kiss, bringing his lips to meet hers in another mind-melding kiss. Their coupling soon became frantic, bodies moving quicker in response to one another, both looking for completion. He thrust rapidly into her, groaning softly when she shifted her hips higher to better accommodate him. She slid her hands up and down his body, kissing and biting his neck and shoulders, feeling so close to that wonderful burst of pleasure she had experienced earlier. With a few more powerful thrusts she came apart, eyes and lips open, emitting a low cry from the back of her throat. He came with her, thrusting once more into her core, sending them both into oblivion.


	14. Self recrimination Bubble Bath

Self - recrimination bubble bath

Jushiro lay back on the warm sudsy water, letting the heat of the bath do its work, relaxing his sore muscles. His body was sated, bordering on exhausted in fact, after spending so many hours making love to Ryo. And had they gone at it, he thought with a small smile. They had loved each other in so many ways, from tender and slow, to playful, and even savagely at times, knowing their time together was so short, needing to push each other to extremes in an effort to keep their spiraling, confusing emotions in place. Those contrasting emotions were always on the verge of taking over, sorrow being kept at bay, a sadness that threatened to ruin their short, stolen happy moments together, knowing that the eminent time would eventually come when they must say goodbye to one another. They hadn't talked about it, both subconsciously knowing that bringing about the subject, or even letting it come up to the surface of their awareness would surely bring an end to the happiness they had so briefly found in each other's arms. However, the thoughts that had been pushed back forcibly until then , now threatened to destroy his peaceful mood, seeping into his conscious mind, poisoning his disposition, bringing a frown to his continuance.

He had always been an honourable man, he reflected, a true gentleman towards all the women he had involved himself with over his long existence. He had never taken advantage of women he knew were in danger of falling in love with him, or expecting more than casual encounters, mindful of their feelings, not wanting to destroy their friendship, or bring harm to them in anyway, knowing his duties as captain, as well as his sometimes fragile constitution did not make him ideal partner material. He had kept all his previous relationships brief and light, and the women who had been with him knew this before getting involved, fully aware he couldn't, and wouldn't commit to them. There had been times he had ended a relationship, although sincerely liking the woman in question, because he knew she was growing to care, and expect more than the physical pleasure which he offered, as well as the friendship he extended to any woman of his acquaintance.

It was his code of honour, his instinctive need to protect those he cared about that kept him from deepening the relationship further, fully aware that if he chose to further their bond, his sense of honour would demand he settle down and marry, putting the woman in an unfortunate position, that of being the wife, and sometimes unwilling nurse to a busy captain, who was without doubt already married to his vocation, taking his duties as a leader of the Gotei 13 very seriously.

This had not stopped him, however, from taking advantage and seducing a very confused, emotionally unstable girl who was in his care, he thought darkly. Ryo's life had been thrown into chaos already because of him, and his massive error while in the battlefield. Because of him, her life in the world of the living had been cut short, and she had been faced with swiftly coming to terms with all the changes that been brought about her life in such drastic circumstances, quickly accepting them with a dignity and strength of character he deeply admired. It did not mean however, that her emotions were not in turmoil, having to come to terms with so much, in so little time. He felt like a total fiend, the worst type of man for allowing his most basic instincts to take over, and act for him.

He contemplated all kinds of torture he deserved for letting himself weaken, for allowing the strange, unsettling emotions he felt for her grip his body and mind, bringing about a situation that now threatened to destroy not only his future, but the very set of beliefs that he had held about himself for centuries, thinking he'd always been one the good guys, proud of his own moral compass, and the decisions he had made up until this moment in his existence. _But it felt so right, _a part of him argued, the same traitorous part of him that had pushed him into her arms. Resting his head against the marble corner of the bath, he sighed in defeat, and shame, brows furrowing in a frown to express his current disgust at himself.

Contemplating the upcoming future ,he admitted to himself he was in big trouble, not only in the sense of having to face the consequences of his actions in front of his commander, and eventually Central 46, but also in the sense that something had changed in him, that a new, powerful emotion had taken hold of his heart, a tender, yet possessive feeling for the girl who now lay in his bed, dozing contently after so many hours of being made love to. And he acknowledged then, deep within his heart and soul, that he would never be able to let go of that feeling, no matter how hard he tried, knowing she had in such a short time, inexplicably but undoubtedly taken hold of his heart, lodging herself in there surely and permanently, to forever haunt his mind and soul, and forever taunt him with the knowledge, and enormity of his mistake in letting himself fall in love with her.

Deep in thought, he didn't sense her presence until she had already opened the door, standing in front of him clad only in his kimono, which had been left open to tease him with the partial sight of her small, pert breasts, tight belly, her womanly folds, and the long, slim legs he absolutely cherished. Hair loose around her shoulders, skin glowing, she walked slowly towards the bath, where he sat frozen, taking hold of the sight before him, Ryo let the kimono open further, falling slowly from her arms, caressing her body on the way to the floor, letting it finally rest in a crumpled heap by her bare feet. Mouth watering at the sight of her, his member hardening in mere seconds, he sat there quietly, letting her approach him. She cast her eyes downwards, a small grin appearing on her face, a mixture of shy and sensual that drove him to madness, pushing all the blood in his head towards the lower part of his body, his member throbbing at the sight she presented.

" Is there room for another one?" she said shyly, while licking her lips nervously.

Almost unconsciously, he brought his arms up towards her, in a silent gesture of compliance, motioning with his hands that she come closer.

She stepped into the massive, steaming bath, slowly and seductively, and came into his arms, taking his lips in a slow, tender kiss, while letting her hands move down his ripped chest and belly, taking a moment to caress his aching nipples before moving downwards to grip his impressive erection, stroking him sensually. Self-recriminating thoughts of the future pushed back again, Jushiro concentrated on the woman who offered herself in front of him, letting his body respond to her, telling her with his hands and mouth just how important she had become to him.


	15. A turn for the Worse

A turn for the worse

Three days had passed since their first explosive, mind blowing coupling, the time between then and now enjoyed mainly in bed, with brief breaks only for nourishment, and the occasional shower, preferring instead to spend the remainder of the time in each other's arms, either making love, or simply holding each other, cherishing the closeness, the sheer pleasure of being together.

For the first time Jushiro had left her side since then, claiming apologetically in the early morning that he had to go to his offices and make up some of the time he had spent away, not being able to put off his responsibilities any longer. Ryo knew he felt enormously guilty about the time he spent away from his offices, as she had often caught him looking sad and forlorn, a frown marking his features. She had chosen to distract him every time, always teasing him with either words or deed, prolonging their interlude, and maintaining the fragile peace they had found in one another. However, although she hated to admit it, she knew that their situation was only temporary at best, and a fatal, huge mistake at worse. She understood she had to face the inevitable and eventually separate from him, knowing her three week stay at Sereitei was coming to an end, two weeks having passed already. She also acknowledged she felt completely recuperated from her injuries; physically ready to make the trip back to the world of the living, feeling in fact, as strong as she had ever felt. Her bandages had been taken off days ago, with only a slight pink scar in place of where her wound had been, the only physical reminder left of the accident that had sent her here, which seemed like years ago to her, but had in fact only happened a mere fourteen days ago, and which Jushiro had assured her would eventually fade, an disappear all together in time.

Now Ryo found herself in the library again, pouring through thick, old volumes of Soul Society lore, in an effort to distract herself from thoughts of Jushiro, but at the same time looking for any clues that might lead to a way they could stay together, although she knew with certainty already that it was pointless, knowing the time would come very shortly, in less than a week in fact, when she must cross over, separating herself from the arms of her lover to embrace a new chapter in her life.

Even if they ran into each other again in the future, for some miracle finding one another in the sea of souls that inhabited Soul Society, she knew the odds of them being able to continue their brief relationship were small, considering all she had learned in the past two weeks from the books that detailed life, culture and social class in Soul Society. On top of being one of the oldest, most respected captains of the Gotei 13, an impressive feat in itself Ryo was coming to understand, he was also nobility to boot, the house of Ukitake being just below in rank to the four noble families that formed the upper echelons of this society. She on the other hand, would undoubtedly end up somewhere in Rugonkai, considered nothing but a serf in social status. Even if he even bothered to acknowledge her existence if he saw her, he would never want to continue their relationship, which would could only bring shame to his name, considering her lowly status.

_But he's an honorable man, _her inner conscience argued, knowing that he would never care about class or status, choosing to "save" her from the poverty of Rugonkai if it came down to that. Which would only serve to make her feel even worse, knowing he would sweep in and carry her off her feet because he was honorable and believed in doing the right thing, and not because he loved her. That thought made her feel even worse, wanting so badly to have a chance to be with him, but unsure whether he would stay with her out of love, or duty. To make matters worse, and adding to her negative, suddenly sullen thoughts, were the scripts she had found detailing the ritual of a soul - burial, and the effects it could possibly have on her.

She unhappily read through countless accounts of souls who had crossed-over, and how the majority of them seemed to completely forget the events in their past lives, with only a minority of them remembering vague details about themselves and the life they led, but in most cases forgetting the details of loved ones. It made sense, she supposed dejectedly, with only impressions to remind them of what they had left behind in their previous life, it gave many souls a new chance to be happy, freeing them of anything that could keep them holding on to their obligations and concerns in the world of the living. She felt however, that although forgetting the time she spent with Jushiro would unquestionably erase the pain she would otherwise feel at losing him, it would also mean losing the best memories she had in her heart. She was afraid to regress back to the ignorant, scared Ryo she had been before, the girl who hid from monsters and from herself, afraid to face the power that lived inside of her.

She had grown so much since coming here, first having to face reality and the spiritual world she had denied for so long. Then, having to confront her own zanpaktou, remembering the good and bad times prior to the death of her mother. Finding herself growing closer to Jushiro, feeling for the first time that she could just be, without walls and barriers, irrefutably gaining the friendship of the man she had come to like and respect. She would even miss Shunsui and Rukia, two new friends she had made, but for whom she already felt fondness. Most importantly, she never wanted to forget the feelings Jushiro had stirred within her. There was friendship and lust, but also something bigger, and undeniably deeper. She longed to remember forever the passion and tenderness she had shared with Jushiro, these past few days and nights spent in bliss, at the edge of ecstasy, only being marred from time to time with the intruding thoughts of the future, which she was always quick to ignore and push away.

Now, finally being left alone to her own devices, to stew on her own depressing thoughts of the future, Ryo realized she had only been deceiving herself, putting off the inevitable while in search of an answer that simply did not exist.

With a long sigh, she returned the volumes to their respective places on the shelves, deciding that wallowing on disheartening thoughts of the future served no purpose unless she was willing to do something about it. Having a frank talk with Jushiro would be her first priority tonight, and from that they could further decide what to do about the future. Knowing it would take a lot of courage to face that awkward conversation, which would undoubtedly ruin the blissful, short escape from reality they had found in each other's arms, Ryo started to fortify herself mentally, not willing to let despair or fear ruin her resolve to put things to right. Knowing it was only a matter of time before he returned, she turned her mind to other distractions until then, mainly browsing through countless Kido books, which detailed techniques commonly used on the battlefield by shinigami.

When Jushiro arrived home late, Ryo could tell immediately that something was wrong. He looked pale and tired, his usual energy and love for life missing from his face. She jumped out of the pillow and ran towards him, no sure what was wrong, but nevertheless wanting to provide whatever comfort she could.

" What's wrong?" she said worriedly, her eyes traveling up and down his exhausted looking face.

" Nothing, sweet Ryo. Long day at the office." he said while pulling her into a bear hug. " I think I might be coming down with something. I'm just going to have to go see Unohana tomorrow in the Medical Squad. But I'm fine, really. Just tired."

" Are you sure? You look terrible. Did you eat? It's so late, I was getting worried." she said with a frown, still terribly concerned.

" Yes, mom, I ate. I'm just feeling poorly. I'm used to it. I told you before I get sick easily. It's the curse of my existence, but I've gotten fairly used to it after centuries dealing with it. I should be fine tomorrow morning, I just need some sleep to recuperate." he said, pulling her away slightly to give her a warm smile.

She was not convinced. He sounded fine, but looked terrible. However, she knew men hated to be fussed over and made to feel weak, so she just gave him a small, reassuring smile, pulling him further inside the room to sit by the table.

" Rukia came by to bring me some food in the afternoon, there's still some if you'd like." she said matter of factly, fully prepared to wage war if he turned the food down. She started serving him a plate, not waiting for him to answer "She said she was leaving for the real world in a few hours, but should be back tomorrow night at some point. She promised to bring back some sweets for you."

" Hummmmmmm. I hope so, she knows my sweet tooth is my weak spot. She's trying to bribe me into letting her go for vacation to the world of the living for 3 weeks. Apparently Ichigo and family are planning to go on a trip to Hawaii and have asked her to come along. I would have let her go regardless, she deserves it, and I know it. But if she feels the need to sweeten me up first…well, who am I to stop her?" he told her with a chuckle, picking at the food in front of him.

" You silly man, you're letting her worry herself silly in the meantime because you're hoping for sweets. What a devious plot!" she said lightly, happy to see he seemed in better spirits, his face looking not quite as pale as it had a few moments when he arrived.

He ate slowly, but finished everything she had put on his plate, she was happy to note. She brought him a piece of cake she had saved for him, knowing he would be unable to say no to it, and just as she had concluded, he ate the whole thing with a lot more enthusiasm than he had shown for the food he had eaten prior. Meal finished, and a satisfied, although still tired look on his face, he stretched his arms, and yawned, looking absolutely adorable, she contemplated with a small smile.

" I think it's time for bed, pretty Ryo. I wish I could stay up longer and chat, but my body is screaming for a nap. I just need to shower and change quickly first." he told her, getting up from his position on the pillows.

"Okay" she replied weakly, knowing they needed to talk, but not wanting to keep him up when he was obviously so tired, and in desperate need for healing sleep.

While he headed for the shower, she occupied herself tidying up the table, taking out all the empty dishes and placing them outside in the hallway, knowing someone always came early in the morning to collect them. Once that was done, she found the book she had been going through that had some really interesting techniques that shinigami used on a regular basis. It explained the flashing thing Jushiro did, apparently called shunpo, and how it's accomplished. _I should try that sometime,_ she told herself, thinking how much faster she'd be able to run track and field with that kind of skill. It detailed basic Kido techniques of defense as well, and some form of spell that was used as first aid on the field until a medic could be found. She was lying on her belly with feet swinging up in the air, completely engrossed in the book and its contents when Jushiro returned from his shower.

" Looks like interesting reading material. What do you have there?" he asked, an amused smile on his face at finding her in such a cute pose.

"Hey. You smell nice." she noted, admiring the clean, fresh smell of his aftershave lotion as he moved beside her in the bed. "It's just a kido book I was reading through. It has some really cool techniques I'd love to try and learn." she explained, showing him the front of the book.

"Seems like you do have some vocation for being a shinigami after all. It's good to see you interested. Maybe when you come back to Soul Society you'll end up in the Gotei 13 after all." he said in a contemplative tone, thinking about possibilities far in the future.

" I wanted to talk about that with you eventually. I've been thinking about that as well. And this" she said, mentioning to the two of them. "I was wondering if there was ever any way we would meet each other again." she said carefully, not wanting to pressure him into anything, but feeling the need to define things between them.

He sighed, and brought her closer to his body, spooning her. " I've been thinking about it too. For days in fact. I've been even going through different documents while in my office today, looking for a way to make this work." he told her, hopelessness evident in his tone.

" I can't find a way to get you to stay without a soul burial. It's an unbending law, and I can't just overlook that. It upsets the balance of the world, and I couldn't live with a free conscience if I neglected to do my duty." he continued. " I want to be with you, Ryo. I've come to realize I really care for you. I want to give us a chance. I don't know how you feel, if you're willing or ready to put up with an old, sometimes sickly man like me. But if you are, I really would love to spend the rest of our lives trying to make you happy."

" Nothing would make me happier. I think…I think I could gladly spend my new life by your side. You are…you're so much more than I ever imagined. You're gorgeous, and kind, and sweet. And so funny. It's all so quick, but I've never felt surer in my whole life."

He turned her around to look at him, wanting to see her eyes, to confirm that what she felt for him was more than gratitude, or the result of the strange circumstances they found themselves in.

" I just want to be sure it's what you want Ryo. I don't want you to feel pushed to answer. If you need some time to think, I understand. You're so young, and you'll have a whole new life in front of you. I'm an old man, even if I look young. Sometimes I get sick. And I'm a busy man, with a demanding calling. I just don't want you to regret your choices. It's not going to be easy."

" Are you trying to convince me to say no?" she replied smartly, annoyed he thought so little of her, and her decision making abilities.

" No, of course not. I-" he started, realizing he had once again provoked her temper.

" Fine, then I won't marry you. I heard Rukia's brother is a big catch, handsome and rich. Maybe I'll set my sights on him." she taunted him, knowing how easily he got jealous.

" Ryo, come on. I just meant that I want you to be happy. I don't want you saddled with a life you would come to resent." he reasoned, " And Byakuya is a dead bore. You'd probably not be able to stand him, he's so condescending. And he used to be such a cute child too. But now he's a cold and arrogant man, he'd never make you happy. I'm a much better catch!" he continued, ready to skewer Byakuya Kuchiki on sight.

" What do mean you're a better catch? You were just telling me moments ago about what a horrible choice you are!" she argued.

"Well, I am a great catch. Better than Byakuya, for sure. I may not be as rich as that…that…boy! But I'm wealthy enough to give you anything you'd ever need. And you said I'm gorgeous! Look, I don't look a day over thirty five, even with the white hair. Look!" he motioned to his chiseled chest, opening his kimono to show her the wonderful six pack abs that covered his belly. " I'm not that old, what's a few centuries more or less? And…he could never, ever love you the way I do."

"So you love me, huh?" she said with knowing smile, satisfied.

" Yes. Desperately. And he never would, you know." he said with a frown, jealousy still making him blind to the fact he was being played.

" Well, then…" she contemplated the ceiling, making him sweat for a feel more seconds. "Fine. I suppose then I have no choice but to pick you. Serves me right for loving you back." she looked back at him, grin in place.

" Thank you, thank you, Ryo." he brought her closer for a short kiss. "I don't know yet how we are going to make this work, but even if it takes me sometime, I'll find you in Rugonkai. I'll use all the resources at my disposal to search for you. It would of course be easier if you came to find me, but I don't know how much you're going to remember. Can you try and keep me in your heart?"

"I could never forget you. Even if my memories were taken away, I'm sure my heart would know there was something wrong." she said tenderly, knowing she couldn't guarantee losing her memories, but knowing the bond they shared would survive a few lost weeks between them. They could start anew, or he could remind her slowly. Ryo was sure it would work out, even if it took them sometime to meet again.

" It's a promise then. I'll find you, I'll never stop looking for you. And if you forget these weeks, I'll remind you again of the love we share." he promised honestly, knowing he would risk his life to have this woman by his side.

"It's a promise. I'll keep you in my heart, even if I lose my memories. And I'll wait for you to find me." she agreed, confident that things would work out eventually.

" Now that we have things worked out, why don't I show you just how much I love you?" he said with a wicked smile, pulling her closer.


	16. Doom Approaches

Doom Approaches

Ryo woke up in the middle of the night with a bad feeling. For once she had not been lying plastered to, or on top of Jushiro. Once she turned on the nightstand light beside her, she quickly turned around to check on Jushiro, who was still lying beside her, breathing unevenly, she noted right away. Getting closer, she noticed his breathing was shallow, and he was wheezing with every breath he took. His skin felt feverish, and he looked pale.

" Whitey, wake up, wake up please." she pleaded softly, not wanting to disturb him, but needing to know if he was still somewhat conscious.

" Ryo? What's wrong?" he came up quickly, looking around for his zanpaktou, concern evident in his face.

"Shhhh. It's okay. No danger" she said, pulling him back down. " You have a fever, and your breathing is terrible. I just wanted to check if you were still conscious. I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized, realizing she should have known a military man would react this way.

"Oh. My chest does hurt quite a bit. I'm going to send a message to my third seats to let them know I won't be coming into the office tomorrow morning. I think I'm going to need a bit more time to recuperate. Horrible timing, this is." He told her matter of factly, used to his bouts of sickness.

" Still, do you have anything available here that you can take until you see a medic tomorrow? I'm worried about the fever, it seems very high." She argued.

" Hm? Oh, there's some pills by the nightstand there. Should be inside the drawer." He replied drowsily, sending a quick hell butterfly out, and settling back on the pillows.

" Okay, I'm going to go get you a glass of water." She got up, finding the jar of fresh water by the table where she had left it. She brought a glass back to the nightstand, and found the pills he had been talking about. She had to shake him slightly to wake him up again, but finally managed to get him to take the pills she found.

She spent all night checking his temperature, watching if his breathing got any worse. By mid-morning he was sleeping better, but had started coughing. She tried to wake him up a few times so that he would go to the medical squad, but he insisted he was well enough, to just let him sleep it off a bit more. She pleaded and argued, but eventually let him rest, since she knew there was no way she could physically drag him anywhere. By evening his breathing was shallow and uneven again, his fever had returned, and he had started trashing in his sleep. She took to putting cold compresses on his forehead to help bring down the fever, and managed to give him another one of the pills she had found. His fever wouldn't go down however, and his coughing seemed to worsen. Knowing he was past the point of spontaneous recovery, and in dire need of medication, she contemplated what she could possibly do to get him the help he needed. If she weren't here his third seats would have come by eventually and provided him the help he needed, but he had given them orders to keep away from his private quarters because of her, not wanting to involve them in the mess they had created.

She had no idea how to use the hell butterflies to send a message to Shunsui, or how to find him for that matter. He would probably be in his offices in the 8th squad, surrounded by shinigami who were hostile to any intruders in Sereitei. It was unlikely she would be able to get ahold of him before someone found her sneaking around a military building. That only left Rukia, who would probably be back by now, but how to find her? She reasoned she would have returned to her home, the Kuchiki household that she had told her about, where she lived with her older brother and the rest of the Kuchiki clan. It would probably be easier to find her than Shunsui, since a household would have less security than a military building.

Making up her mind then, Ryo decided to act with haste, knowing every minute Jushiro spent without medical attention he was suffering, and that he would only get worse without prompt medical attention. She searched his closet for a shinigami uniform, knowing that if she went outside she had to blend in as much as possible, and from everything thing she had read about Sereitei, it seemed everyone wore these robes around, unless they were to go to a special function, or leave Sereitei on unofficial business. She donned the first uniform she found, noting it was long on her arms and legs, since he was taller than her. However, she was tall for a girl, and with a few nip and tucks she managed to make the uniform look decent enough. If anyone noticed it was too big on her, she would just claim her uniforms got switched in the laundry, and she was looking to have them replaced immediately, or some fib like that.

Leaving the room quietly through the back doors that led outside, she took one last glance at the man sleeping by the bed, hoping with all her heart that this wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

She had decided the best course of action would be to jump the back gate that circled the garden bellow, knowing that it would be quieter and she would be less likely to be found out. She scaled the gate, and got to the other side, noting with relief that she hadn't been seen by anyone. Walking as matter-of-factly as possible towards a group of shinigami that were standing around the corner, she sent a quick prayer to her ancestors to watch over her, and let her make it out of this alive long enough to get Jushiro the medical attention she needed.

"Hello. Is this where the Kuchiki household is?" she asked innocently, deciding it was the best course of action to feign stupidity.

" Hey, hey pretty lady. Lost , are you? You're way off track. The Kuchiki household is way north of here. Shouldn't you know that?" replied the man in front of her, prompting interested, yet suspicious smiles from his two companions.

"Uhm, I'm new. I joined the Gotei 13 just a few days ago, and I still haven't gotten used to everything here. I've always been known for my bad sense of direction." She replied weakly, throwing herself into the role.

" Leave her alone, Maki-Maki. Moley girl is just trying to find her way. We all get lost from time to time here, specially my Kenny. I, however, never have that problem. Do you want me to show you where it is, Moley? It's one of my favorite places in the world, and I could sure use some candy…" said a pink haired cute kid that had been up till now obscured by the three men in front of her.

" I think I should be okay, thanks a lot for the offer anyway. If one of you could perhaps point me in the right direction I would be extremely grateful, however." She replied, not willing to involve the strange kid in front of her, no matter how helpful she was being. _And who the hell is Moley?_ She thought to herself.

" Yes, Lieutenant Yachiru, the Captain would be angry with us if we just let you disappear without telling him first." Said the bald man with the funny eyes. "You'd probably get her lost anyway." He said more quietly to himself.

" Yes, of course, a beautiful person such as I would never deny help to one as beautiful as you. In this ugly world, the beautiful must stick together, after all. The Kuchiki household is the building straight north of here. If you follow this road for perhaps 3 blocks, and turn left, you should see it from a distance. It's the gorgeous structure at the end of that street." Offered the graceful dandy with strange feathers stuck to his eyelashes._ Is everyone this weird looking around here? Maybe I won't blend in after all._

" Thank you so much, I remember it now. I appreciate the help." She said with a small bow in their direction, wanting to quickly put distance between them, but knowing she had to act as normal as possible.

"No problem, Moley. If you see Byakuya say hi from me! If you want some candy, just talk lots and lots and he will eventually throw you some. See ya!" the pink haired cutie offered as Ryo was walking away, delighted to offer the sage advice.

" Will do! Thanks again for your help !" she said with a wave, thinking those were the strangest looking shinigami people she had ever seen.

Proceeding as quickly and discreetly as possible to the structure she had been told to find, she walked quietly, praying that no one would stop her and ask her any questions.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself facing a huge, beautiful structure with a sign that said " Kuchiki Household", and two guards standing in front of the gates.

"Hello. I was wondering if Lieutenant Kuchiki is back?" she asked with false calm, knowing any sign of nervousness would bring suspicion.

" Lieutenant Kuchiki has just arrived from her mission. She is currently having dinner with Captain Kuchiki. Do you have an appointment to see her?" asked one of the burly guards.

" No, but It's important I do. I have an urgent message for her." She told them.

" Do you have an invitation? If not, I'm afraid we cannot let you pass. Why don't you send her a hell butterfly message? We are not permitted to let strangers inside Kuchiki grounds, specially women. It's a strict order from the head of the household." The guard replied apologetically.

" Could you maybe get her for me then?" she pleaded.

" I'm sorry young lady, we are not allowed to leave our posts under any circumstances. And I wouldn't dream to interrupt the captain's family dinner. You are just going to have to come back another day with an invitation, or send a message through the proper channels. We are really sorry, but the master has strictly prohibited women to come inside without proper invitations, ever since the women's shinigami association decided to use his house as a base without his permission. It doesn't stop them from somehow getting in, but he tries to circumvent it as much as he can." The other guard explained, clearly wanting to help, but unwilling to risk his job for it.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sure it can keep until I see her tomorrow" Ryo told them with a false smile, not wanting to give them any reason to be suspicious.

She turned to her right, walking alongside the walls which surrounded the huge complex until both guards were out of sight. Stopping briefly to think, Ryo figured she would have to find a back entrance to this complex if she ever was to find Rukia. She couldn't give up now, knowing that Jushiro was really ill, and that it was not an option to return empty-handed. She figured that if she kept walking alongside the walls, she would eventually run into an emptier, less guarded part of the complex, and be able to maybe scale the wall to the other side.

As she kept walking along the wall, she entered a patch of forest that apparently ran alongside the Kuchiki complex. It was dark, and smelled faintly of mold and mildew, but she kept going along, knowing that the secluded forest would provide her enough cover to scale to the other side. She thought she heard faint, creepy noises, as if someone was following her, but couldn't stop and investigate, or turn back and run away, knowing that time was of the essence. She was close to what she thought would be a perfect place to scale the walls when a much closer, screeching noise made her turn around. It was a huge hollow, with a flat face, skinny, slimy looking arms, and horns that grew out of its misshapen head.

Without thinking, she did a quick side-step and started running towards the clearing, knowing she couldn't possibly fight and win against such a huge monster. She had almost escaped when another hollow appeared in front of her. He sent her flying with one of his white, spindly looking arms, straight into the trunk of a tree. Breath knocked out of her, she didn't even have time to scream before the creature was upon her, opening its huge, horrendous looking teeth to show another set of sharp, yellow looking teeth, ready to rip her apart. She closed her eyes, unable to face her untimely demise. The bite never came. One eye open, she was surprised to see a standing Jushiro behind what was now only a pile of black ashes which were rapidly disappearing. He appeared pale and shaken, sweat rolling down his forehead and face,disappearing down his uniform, but otherwise so powerful, and…dangerous._ This is the warrior_ ,thought Ryo


	17. Can't Run, Can't Hide

Can't Run, can't Hide

" Ryo, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, between rapid shallow breathing.

"I'm fine. Just shaken, I suppose. What are you doing here? I came to get Rukia, because you were so sick…you shouldn't be out of bed." She replied, getting up from her undignified position against the tree.

"My fever came down a bit, and I woke up to find you gone. Why would you risk yourself that way, Ryo? You could have died!" he said angrily, pulling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry. You were so sick…I was so worried." she explained, content to be in his arms for the time being. "How did you find me?" she mumbled against his chest.

"It's a kido spell called **Kakushitsuijaku. It's used to track spiritual force. I'll explain it to you later. We have to get out of here. It's not safe in these woods, specially for someone inexperienced that can't control their reatsu levels such as you." He explained, zanpaktou still in hand, looking around for any hollows that might still be around.**

"**Okay, let's-" she started saying, when Jushiro suddenly collapsed on top of her.**

" **Jushiro? Jushiro! Wake up, are you okay?" she yelled, while holding on to his limp, suddenly heavy body.**

" **I'm- I just need a moment." He replied weakly, between shallow breaths.**

**Neither one of them had time to prepare for the huge hollow that appeared behind them, piercing Jushiro through the back and sending him flying to the side.**

"**Jushiro!" Ryo screamed, going wild at the sight of Jushiro lying a few meters away in a crumpled mess. "You sonofabitch, you are going to pay for that!" she screamed at the hollow, too angry to be frightened. Ryo picked up a fallen branch beside her foot, the closest weapon she could find, and went straight for the monster, ready to rip it to pieces. The hollow barely flinched when she wacked him across the face, simply swiping her makeshift weapon away before trying to grab her. She was quick on her feet, sidestepping the huge monster in front of her, and simultaneously delivering a powerful blow to its side, which had no effect, she noticed with dismay. **

"**Bring it on, ugly. I have a black belt in Karate. I'll kick your ass back to wherever the hell you came from, you sorry excuse for a nightmare!" she taunted him, while the monster kept swiping his arms left and right in an effort to grab her.**

**She found another fallen branch on the floor, and decided to have another go at the monster with it, since a crappy weapon was better than no weapon. Hitting him as hard as she could on his ugly face, which she noticed only served to make him angry, she thought the only way she could save Jushiro was to defeat this monster, or draw him away from him. Either way, she wouldn't let this creepy, nasty piece of crap have her whitey, even if she had to die to make that happen. With all her strength, she kept delivering blow after blow on the creature, slowly, but surely driving both of them closer to the clearing, where certainly someone would eventually see them, and come to lend support. **_**I just have to make it until then. I will do anything to protect that man, even die, **_**she thought to herself, exhaustion slowly taking over her body, and her ability to dodge. **

**She knew it was a losing battle, but she was willing to risk everything she was to keep the man she loved from suffering. That was her resolve, her willingness to fight beyond exhaustion, beyond fear and terror. She would gladly die to save him, but would put up a fight until the end, until there was no breath left in her body, and her muscles refused to move. Even then she would find the strength to keep moving, she thought to herself, if it meant he was still somehow in danger. **

"**You'll have to get through me fuckface, and I'm not budging!" she screamed, hitting the monster over and over. Her heart beat so fast, and her muscles were screaming, her lungs burning in an effort to take in enough oxygen. She didn't care. She had only one thing in mind, and it was protecting Jushiro. **

_**I see you found your resolve, **_**said a familiar, annoying voice inside her head.**

"**I'm kind of busy right now, so unless you want to help…" she replied between blows.**

_**Call me, and I'll come forward to help you. Otherwise, I think we'll both end up dying MY NAME!**_** insisted the voice in her head.**

"**I don't know your name!" Ryo replied angrily.**

_**Concentrate. You know it. You've known it all along. Just let it come to you. CONCENTRATE, STUPID FACE!"**_

**Ryo took a mere second to close her eyes and find the name, knowing it hovered right beyond her consciousness. She opened her eyes in an instant, name found.**

" Shouyousei O-Ryu "she yelled, and in a flash a zanpaktou materialized in her hands, a beautiful katana with a gold threaded hilt.

_Now use me,stupid! strike the hollow in the face with the blade. It should send him into oblivion._

"Stop calling me stupid!" she yelled, gripping the katana in a traditional kendo style. She swiped the katana, hoping to score a hit, but the hollow dodged, and managed to send her flying backwards with a swipe of his arms.

_Pay attention!, _the pixie screamed, obviously unhappy with the performance up till now.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ryo demanded, while getting up quickly. She took up a pose, ready to advance on the hollow again.

It was unnecessary. As fast as lightning, Jushiro was between them, cutting the hollow in half with a quick strike that could barely be seen. The hollow dissolved, and Jushiro fell to his knees again, a red stain spreading across his back where the hollow had previously attacked.

" Ryo, come here. Hold on to me. I have to flash us inside the Kuchiki compound. We'll be safe there, there's Hollow barriers around the place." He said between gulping breaths, struggling to stay conscious.

She ran to him and did as he asked, knowing he was far more skilled than her. With one last, shallow breath they flashed, and next thing she knew, they were on the other side of the complex, standing beside a cherry tree.

"Ryo. You have to go. Go back, please, or they'll find you. I'll be fine. Someone will find me eventually. Please, just go back." He begged her, falling again to his knees on the ground, wincing with each shallow breath he took.

"I can't leave you here. You're sick, and now you're injured. I'll go and get help inside the mansion." She pleaded, noticing his breathing was getting shallower with each breath he took, and his complexion was terrible, white and sallow. The stain where he got struck kept growing, blood seeping freely from the wound in his back. She knew he was badly hurt, and had very little time before he ran out of energy to keep mind and soul together.

_He's going to die if we leave him here like this, Ryo, _said the zanpaktou, for once concern showing in her voice.

"What do I do? I need to save him!" she asked.

_You need to find a skilled healer. He's beyond what someone in here can do. By the time you explain everything to someone, and they get a healer to come around, he could be gone. You need to find the healer that helped 's the only one powerful enough to save him in time._

"How do I do that? I have no idea where to find her!"

_I'll help you with that this time. Just find inside of you the traces of reatsu she left when she healed you. I'll show you how to track her spiritual energy from there. And we need to hurry. I'll lend you some of my powers, this time only. I can't bear to see him die either."_ The zanpaktou explained in a serious, slightly sad tone.

Ryo closed her eyes, focusing all her energy into finding the power her zanpaktou spoke of. Focusing all her remaining energy onto her wound, she searched and searched, until she found a weak, yet steady pulse of energy that interlaced her flesh, between her neck and shoulder.

_Good, just take a tiny piece, and try to pull it inside your soul. We'll use it to track her there. If she's anywhere close by we'll be able to find her._

Ryo did as commanded, taking a small, vibrant piece out, and focusing on sending it deep within her soul.

_I got it! She's west of here. Okay, now we need to hurry. We'll try to flash ourselves there, since time is of the essence. I know you haven't done it before, but focus on what you read, and try your best. I'll guide you with my power, so even if you can't do it by yourself, we'll be able to do it together. JUST FOCUS!_

Ryo obeyed, sending one last glance at the man that was now lying on the ground, breathing shallowly. With a quick heart-felt prayer to her anscestors, any unknown benign deity that might be within hearing, and the God she had believed in when living, she focused on the steps she had read about, and set out to search for Unohana.

Flashing as quickly as she could, she made her way to a tall, large building, avoiding guards that were patrolling the grounds.

"ShouYousei O-Ryu, huh? I suppose your name is pixie after all. Pixie, Goddess of the Willow? I can't believe you got so mad when I called you pixie." She whispered to her zanpaktou while waiting for a guard to turn around so she could pass by him unnoticed.

_Shut up. It's your fault. And I'm not just any pixie, I'm a goddess. And try to focus, you are burning my spiritual power here, not yours._

"Fine, sheesh. We have to get through these guards, and make our way inside. We might just have to fight our way in if we get caught. Are you ready?

_I've always been ready, stupid. You're the one that likes to run from trouble, not me. Let me at them! And swing me properly! Remember all the kendo lessons you took!,_ the zanpaktou replied in an annoyed tone.

"Stop callin-! You know what, forget it." Ryo conceded defeat, not caring what the angry pixie called her as long as she would help.

They made their way past the guards at the front, and through a corridor that led inside the room that Unohana was most likely at, Ryo stepping quickly and lightly to avoid detection. Moments before reaching the doors, she was grabbed by the shoulders and turned around, a giant of a man standing in front of her.

" Where do you think you're going? There's a captain's meeting in progress." The burly man said, clearly annoyed at having to stop her.

"Let me go, this is very important!" Ryo responded, struggling against his iron grip.

" Let her go." Said a female voice behind him. An instant later, the face of Rukia Kuchiki appeared before her, concern and confusion apparent in her gaze. "What are you doing here, Ryo?"

"Rukia, you have to help me. Jushiro is hurt, please tell this man to let me pass. I have to find Unohana." Ryo implored.

" Captain Ukitake is injured? Let her go, I repeat." Rukia demanded, pulling her zanpaktou from its obi.

" Lieutenant Kuchiki, I can't let her in, the emergency captain's meeting is about to start. They are just waiting on you and captain Ukitake." He responded, letting go of Ryo's shoulder.

It was the distraction she needed. With a knee to the crotch, Ryo sent the man to his knees, quickly turned around and pushed open the doors.


	18. The interrupted meeting

The interrupted meeting

Unknown to Ryo and the other people outside, the meeting had actually started, with all captains present with the exception of Captain Ukitake. Knowing his less than stellar constitution often made him unable to attend, commander Yamamoto had decided to start, seeing as he could just catch him up to speed if he showed up.

" Captains, we have a serious situation in Seireitei at this moment. We have received news from Squad 12 about 45 minutes ago that an intruder's reatsu was found on their scanners moving about seireitei. As you well know, since our last ryoka invasion 10 years ago, we have kept a close eye on any abnormal reatsu, in order to avoid the chaos that erupted last time."

"If I find him, can I kill him?" asked a bored looking Captain Kenpachi, hand grabbing the hilt of his katana.

" No." replied the commander. "It is possible that he is working in conjunction with someone else, so we need to interrogate the intruder before issuing any type of death warrant. He is to be captured, not killed."

" Boring." Was the reply from Captain Kenpachi, who had been clearly looking forward to a fight.

" Do we have any idea what the intruder is doing here?" asked Captain Hitsugaya, concerned.

" No, we have yet to determine that, which is why we need him alive." replied the commander " The latest report was that it interacted with a hollow in the forest right outside the Kuchiki household. It was later traced within the grounds of the complex, but its reatsu has been moving west since. I called this meeting to assign special units to track and apprehend the intruder-"

The commander was rudely interrupted by the noise of the main doors opening, a tall, slim, young woman standing in front of them with zanpaktou in hand.

" What is the meaning of this interruption!" he bellowed, angry at the audacity of the young lady.

She barely paid attention. Eyes roaming the captains standing in formation in the room, she fixated her stare and started walking towards Captain Unohana, a relieved look on her face.

Most captains put their hands on their hilts, ready to strike the young lady making her way towards them.

"Stop!" the commander yelled authoritatively to the girl, and the captains at the same time.

"Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake is gravely injured. He was sick and ended up taking a wound to save me. Please help Jushiro, please." She said without stopping, throwing herself in front of the gentle captain who was the only one besides Captain Kyoraku that had not gone for their weapon.

Captain Unohana's expression remained the same, the gentle, calm woman never losing her composure. She merely looked at the commander, a unspoken request for permission in face. He gave an almost imperceptible nod, and Unohana was gone in a flash, leaving a tired, relieved Ryo spread on the floor to face the scariest, most powerful shinigami of all of Soul Society gathered in the same room as her, looking at her with a mixture of anger, pity, condescension and bloodlust.


	19. Ryo faces down the Gotei 13

Ryo faces down the Gotei 13.

"This is the reatsu we picked up in our scanners. It's a woman intruder. How fascinating. Woman, would you like to help me with a few experiments?" asked the creepy looking guy with blue hair and a white and black face, staring at her like she was a petri dish he couldn't wait to put under a microscope.

" No, she's an intruder. Are you sure we can't kill her, commander?" a mean-looking giant with a scar running down his face asked the old man at the center, who was apparently the boss around here.

" She's only a young woman, show some tact, Kenpachi" said the short kid with white hair, in her defense. "And she looks ready to faint."

" I don't care what her gender is, I only want a good fight. If she managed to infiltrate Sereitei, she must be good. Come on, woman, get up, and fight me like a man." Replied the taller man, pointing his sword at Ryo.

"Eek." She replied from her position on the ground.

" An enemy is an enemy. We show no mercy to enemies of the peace of Sereitei" was the opinion of the tiny, lethal looking female who also had her weapon out and pointed at Ryo.

" Please Captain Soifon, we must wait for the Commander to decide. Please, put away your weapons" asked the wolf-faced giant.

"Quiet! All of you! Step back from the intruder!" ordered the old man at the center, losing his patience at the group surrounding her.

All the captains did as ordered, although they all kept a careful eye on her. Only Captain Kyoraku seemed unconcerned, but chose instead to address the old man.

" Yama-ji, I'm afraid I must involve myself. I know this young woman. Please, if you would let me, I'd like to explain everything that's happened, and take responsibility for it." He said calmly, a small apologetic smile playing on his lips.

" Commander, if I could, I'd like to also speak in her defense." Said Rukia Kuchiki while moving forward, drawing the attention of the inhabitants of the room for the first time.

The old man sat down again, resting his hands on his cane." This meeting is adjourned. Captain Kyraku, Lieutenant Kuchiki, stay behind. Captain Kuchiki, if I could have you guard the prisoner outside. Everyone else, you are dismissed. I shall send you a report as soon as there's more information to be disclosed."

They left immediately, some of them casting disapproving glances their way, others casting disappointed ones, mainly the guy who wanted to study her, and the guy who had wanted to fight her.

The good looking captain who stayed behind merely glanced at her, waiting for her to stand up from her place on the floor.

" Please, follow me." He said calmly, and turned to walk towards the door, confident she would obey.

She did, if only because she was too scared of the old man to stay behind. Once they walked through the doors, they closed as if by magic, leaving Ryo to stand in the hallway outside in the company of the cold, beautiful man who now stood guard over her.

" Hm. Sorry to have interrupted your meeting. It was an emergency" she started nervously, hating the awkward silence.

" Do not concern yourself. It is done." He replied coldly, not bothering to look at her.

" Are you Rukia's brother? I heard the old man call you Captain Kuchiki" she tried again.

" I'm the head of the Kuchiki noble house, and Captain of the 6th squad." He replied without looking at her again.

" My name is Ryo Kuniedo. I knew Rukia from the living world…I'm sorry to have gotten her involved in this." She told him in a small voice, thinking he must probably hate her.

" Lieutenant Kuchiki believes in standing up for the mortals she befriended from the living world. I do not approve, but do not care to stop her either as long as she's breaking no laws. She's free to do as she wishes." He said, this time looking at her briefly before turning his head again.

" I see. Well, regardless, sorry for the trouble…" she mumbled, feeling like a little girl in front of the principal.

"As I expressed before, what is done is done." He replied, uncaringly.

She sat down on the bench close by and decided to keep her mouth shut, since small talk was obviously not this guy's forte.

Meanwhile, the meeting between Kyoraku, Rukia and the commander continued. Inside the hall they had sequestered themselves to, a nervous Rukia and an uncommonly sober Shunsui explained the details behind Ryo Kuneida's presence in Sereitei.

"And that's more or less how she got to be here. Captain Ukitake had every intention of reporting his error as soon as he performed a soul-burial, wanting to spare the innocent girl of any extra suffering." Explained Shunsui Kyoraku to a stern looking commander.

" I can vouch for that, commander. He has the report on his desk at this very moment." Rukia agreed, wanting to alleviate some of the punishment her captain would probably get for breaking so many rules.

" I have no idea how she got here, but if the girl is here, it's probably because Captain Ukitake was injured, as she explained earlier. It would be unfair to punish her for wanting to save someone's life, Yama-Ji." Continued Captain Kyoraku, needing to save the girl, whom he believed carried his best friend's heart in her hands.

" Enough, both of you. I have heard your explanations, and I have arrived at a decision. I'm a fair man, and will not prosecute an innocent soul, even if she did mistakenly cause havoc for a few hours among Sereitei. She has committed no crimes other than being an unwilling intruder. However, she must not remain here a day longer. A soul without a soul-burial in Soul Society affects the balance of both worlds, as you both know. Her fate, and the fate of every soul in both the living world and soul society is affected every minute she spends here. Therefore, I command that you both take her to the world of the living and immediately perform a soul-burial. Her memory is to be erased prior, since the events that took place here could potentially be remembered and further interfere with her natural fate. We must take every care to erase her presence from Sereitei. This shall not be spoken of after this, and you are both sworn to secrecy. Is that understood?"

"Yes, captain commander." Replied Rukia sadly, knowing that it would devastate Ryo to lose her memories of Jushiro.

" I understand, Yama-ji, but what about Captain Ukitake?"

" He will deal with the consequences of his action. I shall let Central 46 decide his fate, as is custom. You are both dismissed from culpability, since you did not actively break any laws other than keeping knowledge you were sure would eventually be imparted by Captain Ukitake. However, Jushiro will have to face the punishment decided by the committee. It is the law of Sereitei, and I will see it done. And it's high time that boy learn the lesson to never choose the fate of one against the fate of all. If he survives his latest injuries, he is to be confined to his quarters under house arrest until a hearing takes place. Now, go. Take captain Kuchiki with you to witness the soul-burial. It's an order." He explained sternly, and hitting his staff on the floor, pronounced the meeting over.


	20. Saying Goodbye

Saying good-bye to Ryo

They made their way through the seikamon that connected Soul Society to Karakura town quietly and efficiently, a silent procession. Rukia and Shunsui walked alongside Ryo, leaving a quiet, observant Byakuya to trail behind them.

Ryo was lost in her own thoughts, having learned that she was to depart from Soul Society without a proper good-bye to Jushiro. Rukia and Shunsui respected her need for silence, giving her quiet support while guiding her through the journey that would lead to the end of this chapter in her life, and the start of a new life for her. Byakuya merely observed, noting the quiet dignity with which the young soul carried herself, but keeping his own counsel as was usual.

They made their way through the path that connected both realities, seeing the opened doors that signaled the arrival of their destination. They stepped through them without hesitation, arriving at the site Ryo had last been while in the living world. She could see from where she stood the café patio she had been sitting at less than 3 weeks ago, when her life had changed suddenly, and completely.

" I guess this is it." She said calmly, not betraying the chaos that was her emotions.

"I'm sorry Ryo, orders are orders." Replied Rukia apologetically.

"I understand. It was never meant to last forever. I wish I could have said a proper good-bye. You must tell him I did it for him, and ask him to forgive me." She told them sadly, remembering her last memory of the man she loved lying unconscious on the ground.

"He knows, pretty Ryo. But we will tell him regardless. I'm sorry it has come to this." Shunsui told her fondly, not wanting to do what he had been ordered to, but seeing no alternative.

" I'm sorry about the trouble I caused both of you, I never meant to involve you. It just happened that way." Said Ryo, head down.

"We stand up for our friends, it's what good friends do, Ryo. Don't worry, we are not in any trouble we can't get rid of easily. And Captain Ukitake will be okay, we'll see to that. We'll take care of him for you." Rukia replied, knowing her friend needed the solace the words would bring her.

" Thank you, both of you. Take care of him. He doesn't eat properly, and works too hard. And he never takes enough care of himself. Look how easily he got sick. Don't let him beat himself up over this. Make sure he recovers swiftly, okay?" she asked, knowing it would have been done regardless, but somehow feeling the need to nonetheless beg their support.

" Of course, pretty girl. We'll take care of our boy." Said Shunsui with a small, sad smile.

She hugged the tiny shinigami, and the much larger Shunsui, wanting to express how important their friendship was, and how much she would miss them.

" I'm ready. Just one last thing. Remind him of his promise, please" she told them.

"We will. Ryo, could you please look at this?" said Rukia, not wanting to prolong the inevitable.

"Of course…" Ryo started, looking at a weird looking device on Rukia's hand. It flashed suddenly, pink smoke coming out of it.

Ryo blinked her eyes, confused.

" Rukia, what are you doing here?" she said, looking around. "Who are you?" she asked the tall, strangely dressed, yet good looking man in front of her.

" Do not concern yourself pretty girl, you're going to a better place." He replied with a kind smile. With a flash, he brought up the hilt of his sword to her forehead, and next thing Ryo knew, her consciousness was travelling, through a narrow white hallway, towards a new, mysterious place.


	21. Central 46 makes a decision

Central 46 makes a decision.

Fifteen days later, a rather sickly looking, yet resolved Jushiro Ukitake stood in front of the judge and jury panel that consisted of forty six men and women that made up the judiciary power of Soul Society.

" Captain Ukitake, we have reviewed all the evidence presented in your case. You are aware of the charges that have been laid against you. You have been charged with breaking the law in regards to interfering with the natural balance of fate, by saving the soul of one Ryo Kunieda of the living world. You have been charged with not performing your sacred duty as a shinigami, delaying the soul-burial of a Soul that had been freed from her natural body. You have been charged with harboring an intruder in Sereitei, and using your fellow captains and subordinate as accomplices in your law-breaking actions. Do you understand the gravity of these charges laid before you?"asked the voice coming from a position directly in front of where he was standing, a circular space, surrounded by the deciders of his fate whom he could not see, being hidden behind screens to maintain the anonymous nature of their existence.

" Yes, I understand." He replied solemnly, yet firmly.

" We have taken into consideration the circumstances surrounding this incident, as well as your many centuries of service to the Gotei 13. We have received countless unsolicited character witnesses from captains, lieutenants, seated officers and shinigami from all of soul society, in your defense. We have heard of your loyalty, sense of justice, kindness, and devotion to your duty. We are well aware you are irreplaceable as a leader of Gotei 13, considering the many centuries you have served as mentor, leader and symbol of strength amongst our ranks. We have weighted the gravity of your actions against your clear, unblemished record of loyalty and devotion. And we have come to a conclusion." A second voice stated.

"Considering the circumstances of the incident, we have decided you acted in good faith, even if foolishly. We are compassionate people, although dedicated to seeing that the laws of Sereitei are obeyed to their full extent. We understand the human heart however, and the need to follow it. You acted in the interest of another soul, not considering your own fate for a moment. A selfless, yet imprudent decision." Continued a female voice.

" We have hereby decided, that in the matters of this incident, you are found not guilty of the charges laid before you."

" Thank you." He said, relief coursing through him.

" However, the gravity of your actions cannot be denied. Although goodheartedly, you have regardless interfered with the natural fate of a soul, and your actions could have a drastic effect not only for her, but all of the living world. The balance of fate of one disrupts the fate of others, as you well know." Stated yet another voice, this one old, and male.

" Therefore, from this moment on, you are prohibited from coming into contact with this soul, barring circumstances of which the soul might come in contact with you out her own volition. You are prohibited from searching, aiding this soul further, or interfering with the natural fate of this soul in any way for as long as she shall remain in Soul Society. You are prohibited from trying to prompt any memories of the time she has spent in Soul Society without a soul-burial, leaving the soul to continue in a pre-determined fate which should have followed had it not been for your actions."

" But I-" he refuted.

" SILENCE! You shall obey our ruling. Failure to do so will result in immediate execution not for yourself, but for the soul in question, therefore following the fate which she had been given at the moment her injuries had come upon her. We will not hesitate to destroy her if any further attempts at meddling with fate are made by you, or anyone else in Soul Society. Our concern is to maintain the balance of fate, and the natural flow of all souls, even if one must be sacrificed to see that done. Do you understand, Captain Ukitake?" asked one of the voices.

" I understand." He said dejectedly.

" We have hereby ruled. Our decision is set in stone, and shall be obeyed. You are dismissed, Captain Ukitake. Please return to your duties, and see that you never appear before us again." Informed one of the voices, in a cold, dismissive tone.

" As you wish. Thank you." He answered with a small bow, and with that, turned away, walking towards the exit a free man in deed, but a prisoner of his own guilt, hands tied by the council.

Once away from the odious building, and in his own quarters, Jushiro lay in his bed, bringing close to him the pillow which still smelled uniquely like Ryo. He let all the sadness, guilt and shame he felt seep out of him, holding back tears which threatened to unman him. He knew then he would never be the same, and never being able to fulfill his promise to her, and find the happiness he so much wanted by her side. Because he would risk everything, his position, his noble house, his very life to find her. But he could not, since the one thing he cherished above all others was in danger if he attempted to do so. The only thing he would never risk, choosing instead to live the rest of his life away from her. Because he was ready to lose his own life to find her, but unwilling to risk hers in the process.


	22. Starting a New Life

Ryo Starts a new Life.

A month had passed since Ryo had made her way to Rugonkai. Her memories of her past life were intact in places, yet completely gone in others. She could not remember her childhood, but had clear memories of her teenage and adult years. She could not remember how she had died, but had kept all kinds of knowledge of soul society, and the way it operated, making the acceptance of her new life somewhat easier. However, there was a sadness within her that she could not understand, or explain away. It was like a weight in her heart, that threatened to consume her at the oddest times, that brought feelings of incomprehensible sorrow to the surface, making her tear up at any given time of the day. She would try to push it down, and disregard it, having to focus on her own survival, and the circumstances she found herself in.

She had arrived in the 58th district of Rugonkai, apparently not the worse place, but not one of the best either. She had quickly found a place to stay, with a kindly old man that had taken one look at her fatigued, sad countenance and decided to offer her a place to live in exchange for keeping house for him, a modest three room building he had apparently occupied for many centuries, having a somewhat comfortable, yet modest existence.

She had grown to like and respect him, grateful to the old man for giving her refuge in this unforgiving place called Rugonkai. She cooked and did household chores for him, and he in turn left her in relative peace to adjust to her new life. He had higher than normal spiritual energy, she had been told, which made him hunger for food, unlike many of the souls that resided in Rugonkai. It was fortunate he shared said food with her, since she found herself ravenous constantly, and was eternally grateful that the kindly old man had noticed, offering to share his meals with her.

Perhaps that was why he had chosen to help her, she mused, noticing that people in Rugonkai tended to band together, making small, makeshift family units in the absence of their family members, who very rarely found one another in this sea of souls. He probably noticed she also had uncommon spiritual power, and decided to help, kindred souls sticking together in the harsh existence that was the streets of Rugonkai. A week after she had arrived, she had been surprised to hear a strange voice talking in her head which did not belong to her. It was an annoying, sometimes high pitched voice that kept telling her to stop whining and move on. Three weeks later, she found herself constantly arguing with said voice, used now to its constant complaining.

_There you go again, shedding stupid tears for no reason. When are you going to grow up, stupid?_, scoffed the annoying voice, interfering with Ryo's ability to wallow in misery.

" Shut up, and you're the stupid one. I can't stand your constant whining. Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?" she responded, annoyed at being caught once again crying.

_No, and all this crying is making it rain down here like there's no tomorrow. You have already messed up my pretty flowers with all this crying. Can't you think of anything better, like hot, sexy men or such? My hair is so wet, I think I'm catching a cold, _she whined, not content to simply annoy.

" Oh, leave me alone. I'm so sick of your requests. I have a right to feel however I feel, so go away already!" she said in a low voice, knowing she probably would be thought to be crazy if caught talking to herself.

_Fine. But remember what I told you. We need to stick together if we are going to survive. Just call my name if you need me. I don't like you, but I promised to help. And if possible, read some lighter material at night. My place is starting to look like a freaking horror flick after all the books you've been reading. That old man has horrible taste in literature._

"Fine, I'll by some nice fantasy books with my first paycheck, if that will keep you quiet. Now leave me alone, I have to finish supper before he gets home." She shouted, wanting the voice which consistently plagued her to give her a respite.

" Kunieda-san, are you talking to yourself again?" asked the kindly old man, entering the kitchen.

" Err…of course, O-sama, you know how I am sometimes. I like to mutter to myself." She said weakly, embarrassed to be caught yet again talking to the voice.

" Kunieda-san, I have asked you to call me Natsume-san. Please, let's dispense with too much formality, seeing as we live together. I'd be delighted to call you my daughter, as you have no one else to guide you in this harsh existence." He told her kindly.

" Yes, of course Natsume-san. Thank you very much, I apologize. Dinner will be ready shortly. And I'd be honored to be considered your daughter." She responded with a wide smile to the kindly old man that had provided her a home, saving her from a life on the streets that seemed to be the fate of many others that arrived.

With a small bow, she showed her gratitude, and accepted the generous offer, knowing it came from his heart. Feeling decidedly lighter, she continued the chore of preparing a meal, the repetitive and familiar motions of chopping, peeling and dicing soothing her, and distracting her mind.

-End of Part 1-

Author's notes: This concludes the first half of my story. I'll be publishing the second half as soon as possible, but not as quickly as I have the first half, since I just started working on it. Please leave comments, criticisms and ideas in the reviews section so you can help make this story the best it can be.


	23. The New Graduates

Author's Note: And so we begin a new chapter, for both Ryo and Jushiro. I totally fell in love with these two. I hope you do too.

Disclaimer: So I finally hired a translator, flew to Japan, stormed into Tite Kubo's house, and demanded he give me bleach. He said sure, why not. After trying in vain to draw a decent looking Ichigo for 6 hours, and only coming up with something that resembled a talking orange, I decided he was doing a much better job than I could ever do. So I gave it back. So as it stands, he still owns everything. Except Maya-chan. She's all mine. And I'm not sharing. So, damn you Tite Kubo, and please keep writing.

The new graduates

_Thirteen years later..._

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku made his way through the eager, excited new graduates of the Spiritual Arts Academy, looking for someone in particular. The new graduates stopped and greeted him respectfully, as it was due his rank. He merely nodded, focused on his mission. As he walked towards the open, clear space at the back of the building where he was told he could find her, he spotted his best friend, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, in conversation with a group of obviously infatuated young graduate ladies, who were giggling and tittering at whatever it was he was saying to them.

"Hello, old friend, fancy meeting you here. I see you're still making rounds at breaking young girls' hearts." Noted a smiling Shunsui, putting a hand on Jushiro's shoulder.

"Shunsui! What are you doing here?" Jushiro asked with a fond smile for his oldest friend, leaving the gaggle of females behind him to sigh at the sight of the two gorgeous captains together.

" I could ask the same. I'm actually here on official business. There's a young lady I'd like to offer a seated position in my squad. I should tell, Jushiro-" he started, pulling his best friend aside in a casual manner, not wanting to be overheard by the group of girls that still watched the two of them as if they were exotic pets they would like to own for eternity.

"Of course, I see you heard of her too. I'm here on official business as well. I heard of a bright young student that graduated on top of her class in only 3 years. It would seem we have another prodigy in our hands, Shunsui. She's apparently young, and talented, but still precocious and in need of guidance. Are you here for Maya Natsume as well? I had actually stopped to ask those young ladies if they knew where she was." Jushiro offered, glad to talk shop with his friend.

"No, I'm looking for another young lady. Jushiro, dear friend, you should be prepared-" Shunsui continued, uncharacteristically somber.

" Does Nanao know you're here after another girl? I hope not. I thought the two of you were settling down, old man that you are." Replied a still smiling Jushiro, who was now looking around for the face of the young woman he hoped to join his squad.

" Jushiro, listen to me. It would appear that three years ago-" Shunsui started. But it was too late. Jushiro was frozen on the spot, standing a mere 200 metres away from whoever made him stop on his tracks, a disbelieving look on his face. Glancing at the same direction, Shunsui quickly found Ryo Kuneida standing there, surrounded by her fellow graduates, laughing at whatever was being said.

"I'm sorry, old friend. I tried to warn you." He told the still frozen Jushiro apologetically, knowing her presence had come as a shock to him.

" I always knew deep down this moment would come. She had too much talent, it was unavoidable that she end up here. I was just not prepared." Jushiro replied slowly, still not taking his eyes off of her for a moment. "How long have you known, Shunsui?" he asked his friend, who stood watching the smiling girl as well.

" About a year. I saw her when I had to come for a special lecture at the academy, at the request of Yama-ji. I chose not to tell you since I knew there was nothing you could have done about it." Shunsui replied, bringing his hand to Jushiro's shoulder again, this time in unspoken support.

"I see. I understand." He replied sadly. "Shunsui, please take care of her. You know I cannot. I entrust her to you." He asked of his oldest friend, knowing he could rely on him to see Ryo well situated.

" Of course, you need not ask. You know I'll see to it." Shunsui told him, wanting to offer better comfort and consolation, but knowing Jushiro was barely holding his emotions together at the sight of Ryo.

"Then we understand each other." Jushiro told him, turning his head to stare his friend of centuries in the eye. "I leave my life in your hands then." He turned his head again, this time looking around again, forcing himself not to stare at woman he had longed to see for 13 years. "I must find the young Maya, and offer her a position. Please, do not concern yourself with me. Go ahead, and do what you have surely come to do here. I'll see you later. Take care, old friend." And with a parting nod, walked in the opposite direction Ryo stood, trying to put as much distance as he could between the two of them.


	24. An offer you Can't Turn Down

An offer you can't turn down

"Hello, Kunieda-san. I'm captain Shunsui Kyoraku." Stated the man she saw approaching her, stopping only a few feet from where she stood.

" I know who you are, captain. To what do I owe the honour of your presence? May I help you in some way?" she inquired respectfully, aware this man was one of the most powerful men in all of soul society.

" It's more about how I can help you, dear girl. If you would come with me, I'd like to have a few words with you." He said with a smile playing on his lips, motioning she step away from the crowd she had been conversing with up until a few moments ago.

"Of course, sir. We can sit by the benches over there." She said, pointing left. "The spot is private enough if you wish to say anything you would like kept confidential, yet still within sight of my esteemed colleagues..." She told him in a serious voice, knowing the handsome captain's reputation as a shameless flirt, womanizer and a libertine.

His response was a chuckle, leading her towards the benches she had mentioned.

"Oh, you wound me, beautiful girl. And here I only had the purest, most benign intentions towards you." He told her, spreading his long, lean body upon the closest bench, leaving her to stand in front of him, waiting for the man to get on with the subject.

" I'm certain you had, sir. I only suggested this spot to save us a longer walk. Now, how may I help you." She inquired, not for a moment convinced of the infamous captain's intentions.

" Ah, a direct woman. You'll deal famously with my Nanao-chan." He told her, sly grin in place.

" Lieutenant Nanao, you mean? I suppose we would deal fairly well, I have heard she is a hardworking woman, and an excellent leader. I fail to see how we would have any contact however." She noted, not seeing where he was going.

" That's what I'm here about. I've heard of your exemplary conduct in the academy, and you've placed very high on your exams. You have managed to graduate in only three years, from what I understand. I'd like to know if you are interested in a seated position in my squad. We currently have a seat vacant, if you would like to try out for it." he said, still lounging on the bench as if it was a daybed.

"I certainly appreciate the offer, captain Kyoraku. I'd be remiss to pass up the opportunity presented. However, I have already decided to apply for one of the vacant seats in the thirteenth squad, if you'll understand. It has always been a joint dream of ours, my friend Maya Natsume and I, to serve in the same squad. I hope you'll understand, and not be offended." She told him calmly, not wanting to offend, but having no choice but to make her position clear.

"I see, Kunieda-san, and I respect your choice. However, I'd like to keep an open offer in case you change your mind, or someone fills the spot you covet before you have a chance to snag it. Please accept the offer." He told, getting up from his lazy position.

" Absolutely, sir. It would be an honour. Again, thank you for your kind offer. I shall keep it in mind." She told him almost absently, wanting to have this conversation done already so that she could chase down Maya, and together they could apply for the open vacancies she had seen on the thirteenth squad's notice board.

"If you'll excuse me then, I hope to hear from you soon. Have a pleasant day, pretty Kunieda-san" he told her with a nod, and turned away to walk towards the exit of the building.

Ryo barely paid attention, flattered about the offer, but knowing instinctively that she only wanted to be assigned to one squad, and she would do whatever she had to in order to get in.


	25. Maya the Menace

Author's note: Okay, go ahead and sue me, I created an OC. She's a supporting character however, and does not really do much. In fact, you won't really see her much at all. Okay, that's a lie. You might see her a bit more, but she's no MarySue. Okay, she's a little, tiny bit MarySue, but I find her delightfully quirky. Regardless, she gives continuity to the story. Oh, just read it. Feel free to bash me if you want, but give the poor girl a chance.

Maya the menace

Jushiro followed the directions given by the students he asked prior, trying to stave off the despair and anxiety he had felt at seeing Ryo again. Focusing at the mission at hand, he looked for the small, precocious girl who went by the name of Maya Natsume. According to the reports he had read, she had graduated within 3 years of joining the academy, and had placed on top of her class in close combat, swordsmanship, and agility, as well as placing high in the use of Kido. Finding the slight girl he'd been looking for before seeing Ryo, he quickly made his way towards her, pushing back thoughts of the woman that had plagued his heart and mind for the past thirteen years.

" Maya Natsume?" he asked, not sure he had the right person.

"Hello..." she said, turning around. Her green eyes were as big as saucers, and her pink little lips formed a surprised O.

"OHMYGODS!" she yelled the next instant, delighted to find herself in front of her hero. " Captain Jushiro Ukitake! What, did I win a contest? She asked excitedly, an infectious grin on her face.

"Hm. Hello. I see you know who I am!" he said surprised, but glad to meet such an adorable, excited young lady.

" Of course I do!" she replied loudly, amazed to be standing in front of him. "You're my favourite captain! I've wanted to join your squad since I was a little girl! My dad used to tell me all kinds of tales about you! HOLY CRAP! Nobody is going to believe I just met the famous Captain Ukitake! Can I have an autograph?" she continued, bouncing up and down in clear excitement.

"Err. I suppose I can do even better than that. I've come to make you an offer, young lady. Perhaps we can talk privately?" he inquired, smiling back at her, her enchanting personality rubbing off on him, bettering his dark mood.

"WAH! Of course, follow me, Captain, I know just the spot!" she imparted, turning around and running in the direction of a cluster of cherry trees, leaving the amused captain no choice but to follow along.

Once he caught up with her, he was glad to see she had chosen a wonderful spot, secluded, yet within sight of the festivities which took place on the grounds before them. She waited for him under an enormous cherry tree, bouncing up and down.

"Ta-da! Nice, right? How can I help you, captain? Have you come to offer for my hand?" she said, blinking her eyes in his direction, a born flirt, he thought amusedly.

" He,heh. No, sorry to disappoint you, young lady. And I believe you are still too young for marriage, specially to an old man like me!" he replied with a kind smile, not wanting to hurt her feelings "I have come for a better offer, I believe. I'm very impressed with the reports I have seen of your short stay at the academy. Congratulations for graduating with such haste, by the way" He mentioned, glad to see another smile take over her features.

" Thank you! That means a lot to me, specially coming from my personal hero! I still can't believe I'm talking to you. Can I touch your hair? It looks so soft. I wish I had long hair like yours." She said in a rush, raising one hand to brush the waist length hair that currently sat loose about his shoulders, as was his custom.

" Err. Natsume-san? About your future..." he argued softly, watching the young lady before him caressing a strand of his hair.

" WOW! So soft! Just like I thought it would be. I can't wait to tell Rii-chan. Wow." She was still entranced, rubbing the strands on her fingers, weighting the texture and suppleness.

" You have perfectly beautiful black hair, Natsume-san. It's short now, but I'm sure it will grow just as long one day if you wish. And it looks wonderful on you." He told her kindly, slowly extracting his strand of hair from her fingertips.

"Aw. You paid me a compliment. You're so sweet and dreamy, just like I always imagined." She said with a content sigh, staring at him adoringly.

" Thank you, I suppose." He chuckled nervously, aware the conversation had completely gone off track.

" So, if you're not here to marry me, and I have not won the "meet the captain of your dreams" contest, how can I help you, Captain Ukii-chan?" she asked with a smile, looking at him eagerly.

"Ukii-chan? I suppose I've been called worse. You are a delightful young lady, Natsume-san. And I've come to ask you if you'd like to try out for a seated position in my squad. After evaluating your results in the academy, I've come to the conclusion you'd be a perfect fit for my squad. Of course, you have to pass the exam, and try out for the seated position, but I believe you'll do wonderfully." He told her, excited at the prospect of having such a delightful, informal young soul amongst his unit, bringing a breath of fresh air to his ranks.

"Really?Thisisthebestdayever!" she shouted, hugging him at the waist. Jushiro let her, coming to understand the young lady had absolutely no regards for formality.

" I'm glad to hear that, Natsume-san. The exam will take place in a few days. I look forward to seeing your results and welcoming you into my squad." He said evenly, trying not to laugh at the young lady's antics, finding a certain solace in the sprite's impromptu hug.

" Okay! I can't wait either. Wait till Rii-chan hears this. She's gonna freak! She's going to be so jealous, it's not even funny." she told him with glee, stepping away from her hug.

"It's settled then, young lady, I look forward to our next meeting. I have to unfortunately go, since I've been away from my office for a few hours already, and my faithful third seats must be wondering where I am. It was a delightful pleasure to meet you." He said, bringing her hand up for an informal handshake. She pumped his hand, delighted.

"Okay, Captain Ukii-chan. I'll see you shortly. Make sure to tell everyone I'm coming, okay? Bye!" she told him, promptly turning around and running towards the festivities again, skipping merrily towards the refreshment table.


	26. Pissed Off Shenanigans

Pissed OFF – Shenanigans.

"I just can't believe it!" exclaimed an angry Ryo Kunieda to no one in general.

"Is everything alright, Kunieda-san?" asked a concerned Nanao, who had just walked into the common room Ryo had been using to express her anger.

"Oh, Lieutenant Nanao. Sorry, I didn't know you were there. I was just..., hm...expressing some anger." Apologized Ryo, embarrassed at being caught losing her temper.

"Oh, I do that all the time. Considering the stuff I have to put up with from Kyoraku, if I didn't, I'd probably go crazy." She responded, understanding Ryo's need to vent.

"Still, I didn't mean to upset you." Ryo insisted, not wanting to make a bad impression on her new superior.

" Don't worry, Ryo, we all need a chance to vent. Is there something bothering you that you want to talk about, perhaps?" Nanao offered.

Since the offer had been so sincerely given, and Ryo had instinctively liked Nanao from the go, she decided to confide in the older woman, thinking perhaps she could offer some advice on what to do. Nanao sat down in one of the couches by the fireplace, motioning for Ryo to do the same, while paying attention to the girl's tragic story, a concerned look on her face.

Ryo began telling her tale: Ryo had not been accepted into the 13th squad, and although she had not given up in the first try, she figured that it wouldn't hurt to take a position in the Gotei 13 with a different squad until she managed to gain admittance to her preferred squad. After all, a girl had to eat. So she took the offer Captain Kyoraku had put on the table, knowing it was probably her best chance to advance until she could convince the captain of the 13th to give her a fair chance to try out. However, the weeks had passed by, and every single time she applied for the vacant spot on the squad, she got denied. So far, she had sent five different applications, all of which had been turned down, the last arriving just this morning. She was unbelievably angry, and confused, not understanding why she kept getting denied.

"Hmm. How bizarre. Captain Ukitake is the nicest man you could ever hope to meet, and Rukia is an extremely fair, intelligent young woman. I've seen how good you are at training, and I paid attention to your reports. You are a very gifted, hardworking young lady. I don't understand either why Ukitake is acting this way." Nanao said calmly, adjusting the ever present glasses on her face.

"So you see, this is why I felt the need to find a place to vent. Don't take it personally Lieutenant Nanao, I do sincerely enjoy your squad. I wish I could stay here, in fact. But I have made up my mind, and I will not be dissuaded." Ryo explained, not wanting to offend the petite woman in front of her.

"Don't feel bad Ryo, I completely understand. I would hate to lose you to another squad, especially since you seem to have adjusted so well here, but you need to follow what you believe is right for you." Nanao replied, giving her a small, understanding smile. "Still, Ukitake's behaviour is definitely strange. I know Rukia had been gone on assignment for the past month of so, and has only recently arrived. Perhaps he didn't have time to review your application?" she inquired, trying to explain away the oddness of the situation.

"No, I don't think so. It's not like I haven't gotten a reply back. It's simply been negative. Look." She said, giving Nanao a much crumpled sheet of paper.

"I see. He simply stamped "rejected" on it, and sent it back. How utterly odd. Something must be going on with him. He's usually the most caring, kind man ever." Nanao commented, completely at a loss.

"In fact, every single captain I've met so far has been odd towards me. I feel like there's something written in my forehead that only I can't read, or something!" she exclaimed, annoyed at the leaders of the Gotei 13, and their odd, particular behaviour.

"Like what? I know some of our captains are, well, I suppose unique would be a good start, sometimes even say...peculiar. Okay, fine, they are down right loonie sometimes, but how exactly have they behaved towards you?" Nanao asked, completely intrigued.

"Hmmm, let's see. First, there was the old man. The captain commander. After our graduating speech, as he was walking out, he harrumphed. That's right. Just out of nowhere, he stopped midway, looked at me, harrumphed, and walked away." Ryo explained, ticking off his name with one finger.

Nanao gave a chuckle, and motioned for her to continue.

" Then there was Captain SoiFon. I ran into her right after the speeches. She stopped cold on her tracks, looked me up and down, gave me an evil glare, then turned back the other way. What the hell, right?" she asked, ticking off another name.

"That's SoiFon for you. If you're not Yourichi, she doesn't give you much more than an evil glare." Interjected Nanao, amused.

"Yeah, up until then I wasn't even suspicious. Then I ran into Captain Kenpachi. He took one look at me, pulled out his sword, and asked me if I wanted a fight. He said "Woman, are you ready to fight me like a man now?" and I just looked at him, scared I was going to die on the spot. Thank God Captain Unohana was right behind him, and scared him away." Ryo continued.

Nanao was losing the fight to maintain a serious face, but bravely nodded for her to go on.

"Then Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Komamura passed right by me. Hitsugaya looked at me and rolled his eyes, and said something to himself that I couldn't hear but sounded like "Here comes trouble."Captain Komamura was even worse. He sniffed me. SNIFFED ME! Then walked away, just like that." Ryo exclaimed, annoyed at remembering that strange, ridiculous meeting.

Nanao had one her hand in her mouth, and an arm across her stomatch, a poor attempt at trying to hold in her laughter. Her muffled laughter came through, as she motioned with her head to keep going.

"The captain of the 12th squad found me right after Captain Kyoraku, a mysterious smile on his face. I thought he was going to offer me a job in his squad, since I placed so well in my research and development courses. But no, he asked me if I wanted to come to his squad and be an experiment. He wanted to slice and dice me, Nanao!" Ryo whined, still scared she might run into the crazed captain in a dark alley.

Nanao was laughing loudly now, given up the attempt to hide her laughter when Ryo mentioned the 12th squad.

"But worse of all...those three. Grr...they are so rude. Captain Abarai, Captain Kira and Captain Shuuhei. They came in together, stopping to flirt with every other girl in the class. I swear they didn't even bother to do any recruiting, unless you count the kind you do in a casting couch. They saw me, looked at me like I was a poltergeist, eyes going as round as saucers, then turned around and started to whisper to each other. They looked back, and kept whispering more furiously. When they finally realized I was aware they were talking about me like a bunch of third graders, they got red in the face, and tried to pretend they hadn't been ogling me like I was an animal at the zoo! They even whistled, hands behind their backs. Who does that, Nanao?" she finished, shouting the last bit.

Nanao was on the floor, rolling in laughter. There were even tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. She laughed for a good two minutes, then slowly but surely subsidized into giggles, catching her breath after the extreme workout.

"Ok, ok. There's definitely something odd going on. Oh, I wish I was a fly in the wall. If you'd like, I can ask my captain. He might know if there is something going on, or if that was just plain weirdness. Would you like me to do that?" inquired Nanao, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"No, I don't want to add fuel to the fire. I just wished...I wish I could get this position. Then I could just ignore everything else. But...I don't want to impose on Captain Kyoraku, or you for that matter. I'll just keep trying, okay?" Ryo said, a small smile for the lieutenant in place.

"Of course, Ryo. Don't give up. I'd be more than willing to send in a letter of recommendation, if you so wish. Sooner or later, Ukitake is going to have to give your application some thought. If not, you can always go there and speak to the man himself. He really is a sweetheart." She said kindly, giving the poor hassled Ryo some much needed support. "Now, if you're not too busy, I'd love some help of the female variety. I'm currently planning my wedding, and I could use your advice with a couple of things. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I know a kindred spirit when I see one. Do you think you could help?" pleaded Nanao prettily, wanting to give Ryo something else to occupy herself with, but also wanting some much needed female advice.

"Of course, Nanao. I'd be delighted. Let's take a look at what you have, shall we?"Replied a happy, helpful Ryo, content to have found a new female friend.

They sat looking at patterns and textures, discussing themes, and possible music for a couple of hours, completely immersed in their girly, wedding related world. They didn't even notice when a very quiet, very serious Kyoraku made his way out of the secluded corner he had been hiding in, leaving the women to talk.


	27. Girl Bonding

author's notes: Without a doubt, one my favorite yet to date scenes. It was kind of hard, since I'm in love with all the characters "they" bashed, but I somehow managed to write it without throwing a bottle of sake on their heads. Enjoy! Cheers,

disclaimer I got Tite Kubo drunk and managed to get him to sign over Bleach to me. Then I lost it in a hand of poker to him. The man can really play poker. As it stands, I still own nothing but the situations I put his characters in, and the cardsharp owns everything you, Tite Kubo.

Girl bonding – the female shinigami association goes out drinking

"Well, I for one, vote that we make the men's shinigami association responsible for picking up our tab. It's not like they can say no anyway!" announced a slightly inebriated Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of the 4th squad.

"I second that motion!" slurred her sister Kiyone, third seat of the 13th squad.

"Hear, Hear! To the women's shinigami association! Cheers!" declared a less than sober Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, downing her glass of sake.

"Cheers!" replied the chorus of female voices, in different degrees of drunkenness.

Ryo cheered with them, picking up her sake glass and clinking it against the other women's, and following their actions, promptly downing its contents.

The women were currently gathered in a pub in Sereitei, celebrating the latest funding they had gotten, which had coincided with the budget cut of the men's shinigami association, since the money had to have come from somewhere. If they seemed delighted it had been transferred from their male counterpart, it was purely coincidental, or so they would like to have them believe. Ryo was enjoying their company immensely, this being her first outing since joining the 8th squad, and being invited by Lieutenant Nanao to join the association just a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, I really can't stand the behaviour of some of the men in our squads. They are so…so, violent and primitive sometimes." Commented the brunette closest to Ryo, passing her a bottle of sake, which Ryo used to refill her empty glass.

" Tell me about it! The other day, I had to break up a fistfight between two seated officers, who were competing to see who got to hand in a report to me. As if I'd give them the time of day, considering their brutish behaviour." Whined Rangiku, while motioning for Ryo to fill her glass again.

" With all due respect Rangiku, but maybe if you wore slightly less revealing uniforms, the men of Sereitei wouldn't be making such a fool of themselves every time they saw you." chided an ever serious Nanao, Lieutenant of the 8th squad.

"Huh? And not let the girls breathe? Then I get all sweaty between them. Ew!" scoffed Rangiku, who absolutely adored showing her ample cleavage whenever she got the chance, which was pretty much always, since she had gotten her uniforms altered to accommodate her plentiful charms.

"I have read reports that men tend to respond to ample bosoms regardless of whether they are clothed. It would seem it is the presence of bosoms itself that incite men to revert to their more primitive selves, and not the presence, or absence of clothing on them. I do however have yet to confirm my theory with further experiments." Offered a sober Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, who seemed unaffected by the amount of sake she had imbibed.

"Oh, Nemu. You're so scientific, you take all the fun away from bashing men." argued Isane drunkenly.

"I apologize. It would seem I do not understand this bashing ritual you refer to. I'd like to read up on it, so that I can become better acquainted." Replied a confused Nemu, who sometimes did not understand the subtleties of the human race.

" Nemu, it's fairly easy. You just pick a man, find one of their many, many weaknesses, and then…you bash him." Explained Kiyone with a giggle.

"I see. Should I bash him on the head, then?" Nemu asked, interested.

" No, no silly. Man bashing is meant as a figure of speech. We don't actually harm the men. At least not always, anyway. I'd sure would like to be able to, however. It means we talk badly about their manly, absurd, sometimes irrational characteristics. Like…Captain Kira, for example. Any ideas, girls?" said yet another female shinigami, who happened to be sitting beside Ryo.

" Hm. He's yummy I suppose. Those dreamy eyes of his, and his blond, soulful looks. He's such a tragic, twisted creature. Clearly a man in need of a good woman." Said the blond sitting across from Ryo.

" He's so emo he makes you want to kill yourself after spending more than five minutes in his presence. Too much angst, enough to depress a small village for eternity. He's always moping. Pass!" replied the brunette who had passed her the sake, prompting a cackle of laughter from the other women.

" What about Captain Abarai? He's sexy, with all those tattoos!" said a red-head excitedly, making dreamy eyes at the ceiling.

" He is short-tempered, thick as a doornail, and is provoked at the slightest insult. He always jumps in without thinking, and even after all these years of being in love with Lieutenant Kuchiki, still hasn't declared himself. I have to agree however, that his tattoos are absolutely scrumptious." Said the blond.

"What about captain Kyoraku? He's so romantic looking, with those smooth, dark grey eyes of his, and absolutely charming to speak to." Asked the brunette, clearly infatuated.

" That I can answer. He's a womanizer, a shameless flirt, a drunk, and terminally lazy. He has horrible taste in clothing, and writes the most ridiculous drivel I've ever read. He also happens to be taken, so hands off." Replied Nanao smartly, defending her territory.

" How about my Ken-chan? He's perfect!" said the Lieutenant Yachiru, who had just returned from buying more candy from the corner, and walked in on the conversation half-way.

" Captain Kenpachi? He's the absolute worse of them all! He fights all the time, anywhere, without question. I think that he would fight his own shadow if he ever ran out of people to fight. And I'm the one that has to patch up his victims" Scoffed Isane, who had indeed, spent many hours patching up 11th squad members.

" Yeay! My Ken-chan is happy when he makes friends! Thanks for making his friends okay again so they can play with him again! Like I said, he's perfect!" a smiling Yachiru noted, always ready to ignore anything negative being said about her captain.

"How about Captain Kuchiki? He's rich, gorgeous and titled." Asked the blond.

" And he's so cold, you'd get frostbite if you tried to kiss him. How about my captain, captain Hitsugaya?" Asked Rangiku, wanting to know what the other women thought of her adorable little captain.

"Too short!" was the chorus response, prompting a lot of laughter and snickering.

"Captain Hisagi?" she asked, wincing.

"In love with you!" again the chorus responded, this time eliciting laughter even from the other patrons of the pub.

"Fine! You girls sure know how to bash them! How about a hard one then? How about…Captain Ukitake! He's absolutely gorgeous, funny, kind, honest and rich!" Rangiku offered with a wide smile, sure she had found the absolutely perfect candidate. Even among this men-hating crowd, it would be hard to find fault with such a paragon of virtue.

The women took a moment thinking about it, a sure sign this was an absolute challenge.

"He's always sick?" offered the blond.

"No fair! And my captain is absolutely perfect otherwise!" slurred Kiyone, ready to jump the saucy blond who dared cast fault.

"Kiyone, you have to give the girls a fair chance. We bashed all the other captains, so it's only fair. At most, keep quiet." Isane told her, pulling her back towards her seat.

"Well, I'll agree he's a tough one." said the brunette, contemplating her drink.

"He's perfect!" shouted Kiyone, who was soon muffled by her sister, leaving the women to make a fair judgement,

" I heard he turns down every woman that asks him out." The red-head said slowly.

" I heard he was in love with an arrancar woman!" retorted the blond, who really had heard that piece of drivel from somewhere.

"That's absurd. I heard he's gay, and has been moping ever since Kyoraku got engaged to Nanao, over a decade ago." Said Isane, which prompted another furious series of mumbles from her now muffled sister, who was clearly livid at having her captain's honor ripped apart by the women.

"He's not gay. He is genuinely happy for Shunsui and I." Nanao said, wanting to defend her fiancée's best friend.

"Well, I heard this through the grapevine…so I have no idea whether it's true or not. But apparently he lost the love of his life over a decade ago. It was very hush-hush, and I only heard because I have a friend who has a friend who's on central 46. So don't go repeating this, ok? Apparently she was a girl from the world of the living, and when the council found out, they ordered captain Ukitake to never have any contact with her again. He's never been the same since. That's what I heard, anyway." Rangiku said, loose tongued after many rounds of sake.

Ryo kept quiet, since she was new and didn't know any of the men they had talked about well enough to comment. She felt sad at hearing the story, heartbroken for the man who had clearly loved and lost, but was still enormously angry at him regardless, for rejecting her numerous petitions to join his squad.

Eventually the talk returned to other matters, the women clearly happy to discuss current events, living world fashion, and the new and improved plan to infiltrate the Kuchiki household, making it once again their permanent meeting place.


	28. Guy Talk  part 2

Jushiro & Shunsui – guy talk – part 2

"I can't believe they cut our budget again. Those women are vicious." An angry Jushiro told his best friend, who was currently lounging beside him, an easy smile present on his face.

"Come on, Jushiro. That's not what got you so worked up. Do you want to talk about it?" asked his Shunsui, opening one eye to look in his friend's direction.

Jushiro sighed, and looked at his friend of centuries, knowing he was the only one capable of understanding the myriad of emotions that were threatening to destroy the shallow, hard won acceptance he had found after spending so many years cursing himself, and the world for his heartbreak.

They were both sitting on the roof of the 13th squad main building, enjoying some much needed peace away from subordinates, concerned family, and friends. At least Jushiro was. Shunsui was found there more often than not napping at this very spot, one of the few places Nanao forgot to look when he was playing hooky from work. Which was, unfortunately for the disgruntled Nanao, too often, in Jushiro's personal opinion.

"I suppose I have to talk about it sooner or later, huh?" he gave in, looking up at the bright moon.

"It's going to devour you from the inside out otherwise. Her coming back into your life this way can't be easy." Shunsui offered, knowing his friend was hurting.

"It's the hardest thing I ever had to do. Walking away from her that day at the graduation party. Worse yet, I had to deny her petitions to enter my squad at least five times since then. I want more than anything in the world to be close to her again, but I can't trust myself to stay away from her." He confessed, ashamed of his weakness for the woman in question.

"It's not an easy thing, this that exists between you. She doesn't seem to remember, but that doesn't make it any easier for both of you. I heard her talking to Nanao about you. She's angry, old friend. She doesn't understand why she keeps getting denied. Sooner or later, she's going to come personally after you, demanding an explanation." Shunsui confided.

"I know. And I'll have to ask Rukia to send her away. The coward's way out, I suppose." Jushiro told him miserably.

"Hmmm. I always maintained that all is fair in love and war. When it comes to women, sometimes cowardly is the only way to act." Shunsui replied, closing his eyes again.

"I just can't face her. How am I supposed to stand there, and pretend she's a stranger?" he asked, clearly at a loss at what to do.

"She's a stranger in many ways, Jushiro. Time changes all of us. Even those of us who have lived such a long time. Look at me, ready to settle down and have a parcel of babies. Who would have thought I would be brought down so low?" Shunsui said with a chuckle, obviously not that upset over the loss of his bachelorhood.

"If anything, at least my personal tragedy has served to make you face the inevitable and make an honest woman out of Nanao." Jushiro said, with a humourless laugh.

"Too true. It woke me up to the possibility that one day she might not be there, waiting for me, fan in hand ready to slap me. Gods, how I love that woman's fiery temper. If only she would give me a break with the paperwork, though." Shunsui complained. "Truth of the matter is, I would do anything for that woman, even paperwork. I'd bury myself in paperwork every day, if that's what it took to make her happy. And I've been ready to settle down for a long time. I've always been waiting for her." He confessed, with a smile. "I wanted to give her the chance to live her life the way she saw fit. I knew from the moment I saw her as a little girl that one day I would come to love her. She was so serious, and so very lonely, she pulled at my heartstrings from the go. But I never wanted her to feel like she was saddled with me for life. So I waited, hoping that what we had would stay strong through the years and prove itself to be real for us both. I've come to realise however, after seeing what you went through, that love doesn't understand time. And that I was wasting time, being too insecure of her feelings to let myself commit to her fully. After Ryo left, and I saw how you suffered, I proposed to Nanao, wanting to ensure that she knew that I loved her more than life." He remembered, in bittersweet tones. "She's the one who insisted on a long engagement. She wanted to make sure I wasn't proposing out of drunkenness or lunacy. Also, she enjoys watching me suffer, I vow. Now, I can't wait to marry that shrew, and be chased by her with piles of paperwork till eternity." he finished, a lovesick, eager smile on his face.

" And I can't wait either. I would love to have kids around to spoil rotten. You guys set the date?" Jushiro asked, genuinely happy for his best friend.

"Yeah, finally. We've been talking about it for a while, but something always seems to come up. I've finally put my foot down and gave her a date, telling her that she better be there, or I'll marry the next available woman." Shunsui replied, smiling at the memory.

"What did she do?" asked Jushiro, intrigued.

"What else? She broke a plate on my head, and told me she would be there. I think she's secretly glad to have it over, and done with. It's almost like we are married already, since we've been living together ever since I proposed. It would be nice to be able to drink to it, however." He told him, winking at Jushiro.

"Celebrations always a good excuse to drink, not that you ever needed an excuse before. So, when is the date?" asked Jushiro, with a smile for his friend.

"Six weeks from now. I figured it would give her enough time to prepare the celebration, but not enough time to find an excuse to delay it. She's thrown herself into the planning, as expected. Now she not only plagues me with paperwork from the office, but she chases me around to look at patterns, and decide on catering." He said sulkily, but secretly glad to have it done with as well.

"Speaking of Nanao, I heard she was out celebrating with her women's shinigami association group. I still can't believe they managed to transfer our budget to theirs again. We are already having to hold our meetings in a bathroom. How much more do they want?" Jushiro said sullenly.

"With women, you never know, they seem to want the world. Which reminds me, I should probably go find my beauteous, world-conquering Nanao-chan in a bit. She hates when I drink, but she's a horrible drunk. Last time I had to carry her home on my shoulders after she almost assaulted a street vendor who refused to give her a hot dog in exchange for her shoes, and then promptly casted her cookies right after eating the hotdog she managed to finagle from the distressed man. I promised Isane I'd go pick her up and save the girls the trouble of dragging her home. Wanna come with?" he asked innocently, knowing his friend would never deny him his company.

Jushiro accepted the invitation, needing the distraction an outing would bring to avoid thinking about his current situation. Little did Jushiro know that his problems would come to slap in the face sooner than he thought.


	29. Bar Fight

A bar fight

Jushiro and Shunsui were almost at the pub where they were supposed to pick up Nanao, when they ran into a wobbly Isane carrying an unconscious Kiyone on her shoulders.

"Isane-chan, what's happening here?" asked Shunsui, clearly amused, but with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Is Kiyone alright?" asked a concerned Jushiro.

Isane shrugged, which had the effect of waking up the drunk Kiyone from her alcohol induced coma.

"Are…are we home? Captaain! I tried to tell them you're not gay! You're the…the..ungayest captain of all. I – hic- love you!" Kiyone slurred, hearing the voice of her beloved captain.

"Uhm, thank you?" he said confused, not understanding half of what she had just said, due to the slurring and the fact that she was hanging upside down from Isane's shoulder._ What's this about being gay?,_ he wondered.

"Don't worry. The bug just had one too many to drink! Hic! Sorry" she mumbled, giving them a bland smile. "We all had, it seems." Isane continued, with a chuckle.

"Sorry I couldn't keep an eye on Nanao, but the barkeep threatened to kick us all out if I didn't take Kiyone home." She said, shifting the now struggling Kiyone around in her shoulders.

"Not gay! And not in love with an arrancar, he's not. My captain is Purrrr-fect!" Kiyone continued, giggling at her cat imitation.

"Is Nanao still inside?" asked Shunsui, trying to hold his laughter.

"Yes, and you should probably go get her. She was threatening the bartender with a barstool last I saw her because he wouldn't let her dance on top of the table anymore. The girls tried to stop her, but-"

"I know, she's a messy drunk. I'm going in to get her. Are the other girls okay, or do they need help?" he inquired.

" I think they should survive. Nemu is still sober, so she can be relied on to take Rangiku home. Yachiru bailed an hour ago to do whatever it is that she does…something about hunting Koi at the Kuchiki manor? The other girls seemed fine, just tipsy." Isane told them, while trying to keep Kiyone from falling on the floor, the girl still struggling on her shoulders.

"Thank you, dear Isane. We'll take it from here. Are you sure you don't need help carrying Kiyone home? I'd be more than glad to help-" Jushiro offered, but was interrupted by the drunken pintsized shinigami on Isane's shoulders.

"Cap- Cap-! Captain! I love monkeys, did you know? Yeap, all kinds of monkeys. But not pandas. They are black- HIC, and white. How crazy is that?" Kiyone mumbled, completely out of sync with reality.

" You better not, Captain Ukitake. She was quiet until you showed up. I think your help will just work her up more, and she'll be even more embarrassed come tomorrow when I make sure to tell her what a MONKEY she made out of herself." Isane declined, slapping Kiyone on the rump.

"Ow. You stupid giant, watchit!" was the reply from the smashed girl.

"See what I mean? Well, I better get going. Thanks for the offer, anyhow. Good night guys. And good luck, Captain Kyoraku. Nanao is wearing heels,so mind the pointy side." Isane said , and with a last chuckle turned around and started walking in the direction of the fourth squad, where she probably would keep her drunken sister till morning.

Jushiro and Shunsui watched her go, slightly concerned, but knowing that Isane was well enough, and strong enough to defend both of them in case anyone untoward happened along. Shunsui turned to Jushiro, a devious smile on his face.

"Want to come along and watch some free table dancing? I bet 5 bucks she managed to get on top of the table again." He laughed, while rubbing his hands.

"I better not. While I'm sure it is entertaining as all, I'll spare poor Nanao the added humiliation she'll feel tomorrow. I'll just wait for you here by the corner, if it's all the same?" answered Jushiro, apologetically declining.

"Suit yourself! I'll be but a moment, hopefully. Wish me luck!" he told Jushiro, still laughing at the probable scene he was going to walk into.

" Good luck, careful with the pointy end." warned Jushiro, not concerned, but entirely amused.

While Shunsui made his way inside the loud pub Nanao was in, Jushiro was stood by the corner, waiting in silent contemplation, returning his mind to the place it longed to be: Ryo. She seemed so close now, yet so far away. He swore he could even smell her scent. Lost in thoughts of her, he didn't even realise that the object of his affections was coming straight towards him, or rather, stumbling straight towards his back.

"Move out the way, you big oaf!" she shouted, losing her footing and stumbling into the man who stood looking up at sky a few feet away from her.

He turned around just in time to catch her in his arms, but not fast enough to avoid colliding heads with the tipsy Ryo.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it!" she mumbled, bringing one of her hands to rub her forehead.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" he asked concerned, looking at her face for signs of injury.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Or I would be, if there wasn't a man standing like a fool on my path." She retorted, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" he started, when she finally looked up at him.

"You!" she shouted angrily, getting away from his arms.

"Huh?" was his less than articulate response.

"You! How dare you! Explain yourself at once!" she continued, her eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"What?" asked Jushiro, confused.

"You know very well what you did! All this time…" she accused him, pointing her index finger in his direction.

"Ryo? I couldn't! I couldn't look for-" he stuttered, thinking she had remembered everything.

"Couldn't look for the time to look through my applications? Five times you have refused them! Five times! Without an explanation, or even a chance to prove myself!" Ryo continued shouting, anger bleeding out of her pores.

"Your applications? Oh." He sounded relieved, letting his breath out in a woosh.

"What else is there? And don't call me Ryo. It's Kunieda-san to you!" she screamed, even angrier at his look of relief. Whatever she said prompted him to let out of a short laugh, which shot her tipsy outrage through the roof.

"You bastard!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand up to slap him.

He grabbed her arm in a gentle, yet immovable grip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said sternly. "It's an dismissible offence to assault a captain, Kunieda-san."

"Gah!" she brought her other arm up, seeing red at his condescending tone. He grabbed her other arm just as easily, pulling both of them upwards, bringing her body closer to his.

"Tsc, tsc. Temper. I see you can't handle your sake really well, Kunieda-san" he said softly, a warning tone in his words.

She was breathing hard, struggling to get away from his grip. Hearing the pub's door opening, both of them froze. Voices could be heard coming their way, and Jushiro quickly pulled both of them around the corner, an inside a dark alley that separated the two buildings, effectively hiding their presence, putting one of his hands over her mouth, while easily holding on to her wrists on top of her head with the other. She struggled, not comfortable being so close to the man.

"Shh. We don't need an audience to witness your lack of respect for authority. If they hear anything, they might report it. Quit struggling!" he demanded, pushing his body closer to hers to keep her still.

Ryo froze, the man's words, and the warmth of his delectable, surprisingly hard body cutting through her anger.

"That's better. Just be quiet for a few more minutes, they are passing by." He said, looking around the corner.

She mumbled an agreement, while holding still. The voices crept closer, laughter mixed in with wild shouting, catcalling, and the odd burp.

" Nemu, why do we need to leaA-ve! I`m having the bext of thymes. Nemu-chan! Leggomyarm! There's tons of cute guys there that look nuthin like that snakey fox Gin!" whined the intoxicated Rangiku, being dragged by the arm by the ever calm, stone cold sober Nemu.

"Rangiku-san, please do not struggle. Captain Kyoraku asked me to take you home." said Nemu, never losing her patience.

"You're such a meanie, Nemu. Let's go experiment with them, then" Rangiku pleaded, wagging her eyebrows, while still being dragged by Nemu.

"Hey, handsies, keep your eyes away from my sandwich!" yelled a ferocious Nanao, who was being carried away in Shunsui's arms while trying to bite the enormous contraption someone had given her, probably in an attempt to get her down from the table.

" Nanao-chan, I only have eyes for you. I swear I was looking down your delicious cleavage, not that sandwich." Replied Shunsui, earning a snort from Nanao.

" All you ever think about, you pervert!" she replied smacking the sandwich on his face, which left a mayo smudge that prompted a drunken giggle from her.

"Ops! That's mine. Give it back!" she said, trying to lick the spot.

"Nanao-chan, behave until we get home. Then I promise you can lick whatever you like!" he told her smiling, placing a quick peck on her lips.

They continued walking, passing right past the secluded spot Ryo and Jushiro found themselves in, and up the road that eventually led to their respective squads, Rangiku whining the whole way, while a now horny Nanao tried to distract her fiancée into letting her lick him all over in public.

They stood quietly for a few moments, wanting to make sure that there were no other bar patrons passing by. After a few quiet, tense moments, Jushiro turned his face back to her, staring her straight in the eyes.

The moments that had passed since Jushiro had shushed her had not only served to calm down Ryo's fury, but also to remind her of other emotions, such as lust, which now had started to crowd the fury away, leaving Ryo's hormones free to clap excitedly at the proximity of their bodies, or at least that's how it felt to an aroused, somewhat angry, and slightly embarrassed Ryo.

Seeing the heat in her eyes, Jushiro was taken back to those wonderful days spent making love to this very woman, who now was staring back at him angrily, but he could swear, definitely aroused. Taking his hand away from her mouth to caress her sanity cheek, he slowly moved his head closer to hers, completely entranced by the memories assaulting his brains, and the scent that was uniquely hers. He had almost found the strength to pull back, when with a small sigh, she fluttered her eyelashes, closing her eyes in clear expectation. It left him no choice. With a sigh of his own, he brought his lips to hers, taking them on a sensual journey, tasting and feeling their texture, sliding them open to seek the heat of her mouth. She responded in kind, twirling her tongue around his, moving erotically, and oh so familiarly against him, driving him to probe deeper, and kiss her more passionately that he had planned, not that he'd had any plans a minute prior other than running away from her as fast as his legs could flash him.

When the kiss finally ended, or rather, was interrupted by the noise of a stray cat that was obviously unhappy to share his hideout, both of them were breathing hard. Jushiro moved back to plaster himself against the opposite wall of the narrow alley, trying to put some distance between them in order to clear the sensual fog that was permeating his brain. They stood staring at one another for a few more moments, both shocked, and embarrassed, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

Finally Ryo broke their silence, angrily swiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"How dare you? You-! You-!You pervert!" she said furiously.

Hearing the familiar, bittersweet insult from her lips only made him want to break down in laughter, but he firmly kept reign on his humour, barely letting an amused smile pass his lips.

" You fiend! Scum! Do you go around assaulting women on a nightly basis? Is that what you were doing standing outside, waiting for a helpless female victim to come along?" she accused him.

" No, Kunieda-san, that was purely coincidental. And may I remind you, you participated just as much?" he told her smartly, trying not to laugh, but hardly succeeding.

"Gah! You caught me off guard! Don't try to shift blame!" she yelled, knowing that, but unwilling to accept her part in the...incident.

"What, do you make a habit of kissing back strange men who advance on you?" he taunted her, simply because he was enjoying her anger and confusion tremendously.

"Of course not! How can you even imply that? You don't even know me!" she responded furiously.

"Well, I could say the same to you about me. Now, let's for a moment forget what just happened, and focus on the reason behind your previous tantrum." He told her in an attempt to get away from thoughts of kissing her again.

"Tantrum? That wasn't a tantrum! That was justified anger!" she retorted, fixing her uniform to signify her justified loss of control.

He merely stood there, letting the truth of the matter sink into her brain. Now that the effects of the sake she had imbibed were leaving her mind, she was slowly starting to see just what a fix she had gotten herself into. She realized with terror, and profound embarrassment, that she had just attempted to assault a senior officer. Worse, she had just tried to slap silly the captain whose good graces she should have been trying to worm herself into.

"Oh...crap." she said, letting it sink in. "I'm screwed." she murmured, looking down in at the ground. "Fu-"

"Kunieda-san!" Jushiro interrupted. "Calm yourself down. I won't be reporting you."

"W-w-why not? Is it because you kissed me?" she asked, confused.

"No. Although I'm not proud of that. That was not proper conduct, regardless of the circumstances, and I apologize if I offended you." He replied honestly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I did kiss you back." She told him, owning up to her mistakes.

"Let's move on from that kiss for a moment, please." He tried again, refusing to go into detail about who kissed who, since he was trying very hard at the moment not repeat the same mistake.

"Fine! Never happened. What kiss?" she agreed profusely.

"Okay." He sighed. "It's obvious you have been out drinking with your friends tonight. I...I was a young officer once, and I understand what it's like to lose your head and let the liquor do the talking, even if I don't approve of your behaviour tonight." He told her sternly, yet gently, trying to recapture some degree of professionalism, which had flown out the proverbial window the second she had stumbled onto him. "However" he continued, "I would like to have your word that this incident will not repeat itself. I cannot condone insubordination, and I'm afraid my colleagues are not as forgiving as I am."

"You have my word. I will not kiss any other captains!" she responded quickly, shaking her head in obvious agreement.

"I meant you trying to slap me." He corrected her, annoyed she would even think of kissing another man.

"I won't slap them either, then." She continued, still shaking her head.

"Good. Then we have a deal. And I believe it's about time you made your way home. Good night, Kunieda-san. Please endeavour to watch your conduct next time you imbibe." He said firmly, dismissing her.

"Yes, captain. Goodnight." She said, still relieved she had not lost her job, or worse.

Without further ado, she made her way towards her apartment, jogging, since flashing was not easy an easy task sober, much less tipsy. She never noticed he discreetly followed her home to ensure she got in okay. It was only much later, as she was changing to go to bed, that she realized the bastard had not only made her feel sorry for being angry at him, he made her feel guilty for being kissed by him. Lying in bed angry, frustrated, and confused, she decided that first thing in the morning, she would go to squad 13th's head office and demand to see him, prepared to wait as long as it took to square things off with the odious man.


	30. The confrontation

The Confrontation

Ryo made her way to the 13th's compound bright and early, mind made up to give him a piece of her mind, after spending countless hours rolling around in bed without the benefit of sleep, all thanks to him, and the fiery, unexpected kiss that had taken place the night before.

She arrived at his office at 8 a.m, and after informing a sleepy-eyed officer that she demanded to see the man, sat on the waiting room, ready to wait him out no matter how long it took. At around eleven thirty, the same officer, now looking a lot more awake than previously, stopped to inform her that the captain had not made his way into the office that morning yet, and would very likely not be coming in until late afternoon, since today was the day he did his daily rounds of the training grounds with his lieutenant. A fuming Ryo barely stopped to thank the man, single minded in her pursuit. She stormed to the training grounds of the thirteenth, looking for the man, who she believed owed her a huge apology, and a much deserved explanation. After half an hour of searching, she found him sitting by the hill overlooking the arena where a worse for wear looking Kiyone and an energetic Maya were practicing together, Kiyone stopping after a few minutes of sword playing to down a bottle of water. He looked deep in concentration, but satisfied with what he was watching, a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Ryo asked, watching the bouncing Maya down on the battlefield.

"Ry-, Kunieda-san, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised, turning his head to glance at her direction.

"Looking for you, what else?" she replied smartly, annoyed she had already wasted much of her day off chasing the man down.

"I see." He said softly, turning his head to watch the women on the battlefield again. "If you're here to apologize, I can assure you it's unnecessary." He told her dismissively.

"I'm not here to apologize. I'm here for some answers." She said to his back.

" Really? So you are saying you're not sorry for trying to strike me?" he asked, a certain note of amusement in his voice.

She sighed, knowing it would have eventually come down to that. "I'm sorry. I know I behaved unprofessionally towards you. I was kind of drunk, I'll admit that. And I thought we had already established that. It doesn't however, take away from the fact that you still owe me an explanation."

"Kunieda-san, I believe I owe you no explanations. I do not have to explain myself to junior officers, or any other officer of the Gotei 13 for that matter, with the exception of the commander." He told her tightly, trying to intimidate her into leaving.

" Well, unlucky for you, I happen not to care about all this rank business. I believe you owe me an explanation for refusing to allow me to even try out for your squad. I was under the impression you were a fair, level headed superior, but you refuse to give me the same chance as every other shinigami on the Gotei 13." She said angrily, temper rising with each word she spoke.

He got up slowly from his sitting position on the ground, standing up, but still not facing her.

"I understand. And if I told you I don't consider you skilled enough to be in my squad, would that be sufficient explanation?" he told her calmly, not betraying the pain he felt at being so close to her.

"What! With the exception of Maya, I had the highest grades of all of the academy, and I even surpassed her in a few subjects. I'm an amazing shinigami! How can you even say that?" she retorted furiously, still not believing his words.

"Perhaps it is not your skill, but your character I find lacking then." He told her coldly, wanting to drive her away at any cost.

"How dare you, such as what, pray tell?" She replied, putting her hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou, ready to strike the evil, odious man in front of her again.

" Hmmm. You lose your temper too easily? You lack morals? I do not want loose women in my squad, Kunieda-san, and a woman that goes around kissing strange man whom she barely knows is not a good example for some of the young, impressionable shinigami I currently have employed in my squad." He continued desperately, hoping the insult would be enough to drive her away.

"You kissed me, you odious, sanctimonious bastard! Are you always such a hypocrite, or are you making a special effort today?" she yelled, the hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou shaking in anger and outrage.

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. Regardless, even if I managed to overlook that kiss, I find I do not have the time to waste supervising try-outs. I'm not inclined to offer you a position, and that is that. Please leave, Kunieda-san." He replied, still sounding as cool as a spring breeze, not betraying the urge to pick her up and kiss her senseless.

"I'm afraid I cannot oblige you, you-, you rat bastard! I'm going to show you my skills, whether you want to or not. Weep, Shouyousei O-Ryu!" she yelled, pulling her golden hilted katana out, calling the command that would essentially release it into a much more powerful, deadly object.

Jushiro immediately turned around, one hand on his katana's hilt, ready to defend himself against the lunatic in front of him, aware he could never hurt her, but hoping he could at least prevent her from hurting herself.

Nothing happened.

She stood staring at her zanpaktou in surprise.

"Aham. I said: weep, Shouyousei O-Ryu!" she repeated uncertainly, giving her katana a slight shake, as if to wake her up. "Weep, Shouyousei O-Ryu! Now!" she yelled, giving her zanpaktou a killing stare.

_Sorry, I'm in the middle of something here. Can this keep?_, replied the annoying, whining voice in her head.

"No, this can't keep. It's not like I called you for milk and cookies, you ridiculous flippin' fairy. I need your help!" she retorted, still looking at the unreleased zanpaktou in her hand.

_I'm afraid I really can't help right now. I'm...I'm busy, don't you know._

"What could you possibly be doing that is more important than what I have going on right now? You are a zanpaktou, you don't have other duties other than helping me!" she screamed, patience long gone with the being that lived to torture her.

_I'm washing my hair. Sorry. Gotta go, _she replied, not caring.

"Gah! You little-! Get out here right now, or I swear you're going to be sorry!" she told her threateningly.

_Trust me on this, you would immensely regret this action. Now quit bothering me. I'm not helping._

Ryo lost it, throwing her zanpaktou on the ground and stomping on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid ! You are not even stupid, you're possessed by a retarded ghost! You're the most worthless, ridiculous, insane zanpaktou that has ever lived! You, you...! You idiotic, crappy, sorry excuse of a pixie!" she screamed, angrily picking up the katana only to throw it on the ground again.

_I heard that. Your face._

"AAH! I give up. Fine. Are you happy?" she told the man standing in front of her, stupid hot tears threatening to slide down her cheeks. "Now you can witness first hand what a crappy, sorry excuse I am for a shinigami. I have a mentally unstable, annoying, ridiculous looking zanpaktou that refuses to obey me. Are you happy?" she told him, voice breaking as the tears that refused to heed her slid down her cheeks.

_You're the crazy one! And I'm doing this for your own good._

"Kunieda-san-"

"Shut UP!" she screamed, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly.

"Not you, her." She explained, angry, sad, frustrated beyond belief. She turned around, and fell to her knees, the anger and outrage that had been holding her in place now leaving her body in a woosh, leaving her limp and unbelievably tired, feeling completely defeated. She wept softly, uncaring that he was witnessing her breakdown. She was surprised when she felt strong, gentle arms embrace her, pulling her body towards his, offering solace.

"Sh. It's okay, Ryo. It's not you. It's me. Sh. Don't cry, pretty Ryo. Please don't cry..." He murmured in her ear, tenderly holding her.

The gentle, kind words only served to make her weep even harder, letting all the anger, exhaustion and frustration she had been building leave her body at the sound of the endearing words, leaving only unbelievable pain and sorrow in their stead.

He picked her up gently, and flashed them away from the hill. When he set her softly on her own bed, she was surprised to find they were standing in her room, sitting on top of her bed.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me now?" she mumbled between sobs, face buried in his chest.

He sighed, bringing his hand to leave a gentle caress on top of her head. "I'm a coward, Kunieda-san. I shouldn't have said those things to you, and prompted you to lose your temper." He said softly, still holding her trembling body close to his.

"Why? I- I don't understand." She replied weakly, enjoying the feel of his arms, and the comfort they brought her savaged pride.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are an exemplary shinigami, and I would have been proud to have you in my squad. I'm sorry I'm too much of a spineless coward, refusing you admittance." He told her, still holding her close, murmuring softly in her ear while holding and caressing her hair, a gesture meant to soothe her spirit.

"But...I don't even know you. What can I have possibly done to you?" she asked sadly, not understanding his motives.

"Like I said, It's not you, pretty girl, it's me. I-...You remind me of someone. Someone whom I loved very, very much. And she's gone to me now. It's hard, having you around to remind me of her." He told her honestly, knowing this was as close to the truth as he could ever get.

She remembered the conversation she had with the women at the pub the previous night, and the events Rangiku had explained in low, hushed tones. She felt immediately like a fiend, for bringing such pain to a man who was dealing with losing the love of his life.

"I'm sorry. I never knew. I'm sorry for your loss." She told him weakly, head still buried in his chest, enjoying the scent of him, and the warmth he provided.

"It's in the past. And I shouldn't have punished you because of something that has nothing to do with you. I was a coward, and acted disgracefully, not wanting to hurt myself, but obviously hurting you in the process." He said apologetically, wanting to give her an explanation, but unable to get into details.

"I see." She replied in a whisper, trying to untangle herself from his arms, leaving behind the haven she had momentarily found.

"Why is it so important that you get in my squad? You seemed genuinely happy being at the 8th, or so Shunsui told me when I asked him. He told me you were getting on extremely well with Nanao, and that all your fellow squad members like and respect you. I don't understand." He asked her, wanting to understand why this was so important to her.

"I am. I love the 8th squad. Lieutenant Nanao is amazing, hard-working and fair, and Captain Kyoraku is great, a perfect pair for the sometimes too serious Nanao, always calm and unconcerned, bringing perfect balance to our squad. And I do enjoy my colleagues, they are a fun bunch, who love their work, but have an unique zest for life." She agreed, thinking about how much she enjoyed the unique environment that was the 8th squad.

"Then why?" he asked gently, needing to get to the reason behind her single minded pursuit.

"It's Maya. Maya Natsume. We...we are best friends. We've known each other almost from the beginning, when I arrived in Rugonkai. She- she came to us, to me, in my darkest hours, when I was scared and uncertain of my new life in this plane. She's-...she's special to me. We were in the academy together, and I wouldn't have graduated as fast as I did if she hadn't been there to push me forward. I don't know if I even would have joined the academy if it wasn't for her." Ryo explained, remembering those days in Rugonkai, and the almost constant fight it was to not lose hope in the face of such hardship. " But she knew since the beginning that this is exactly where she wanted to be. She was so strong, since she was only a tiny little sprite, running around her stubby legs, driving me and old man Natsume insane in the house. She attracted all kinds of hollows, since her spiritual force was so strong from the beginning. She made me confront my fears, and be strong to defend her. I called Shouyousei O-Ryu the first time out because of her, when we found ourselves surrounded by minor hollows one day. It made her want to be a shinigami from an early age, and you were always her personal hero. She saw you once during a mission when you saved her and old man Natsume from a hollow attack." She continued, a small smile on her lips at the memory of a much younger Maya, who had come home that day singing his praises. "All she ever wanted was to join your squad, and all I ever wanted was to be able to watch over her. She's strong, much stronger than I, but she's young, and careless. She has this passionate spirit which prompts her to jump into the thick of things, without even thinking twice of the danger to herself."

"She's really outstanding. I enjoy watching her train, her sheer strength and vitality being enough to stand against much older, senior officers. I believe that given enough time, she will eventually become a Lieutenant, if not a captain." He agreed, knowing Maya was indeed, a special, uncommonly powerful prodigy. "She reminds me of my old lieutenant, Kaen Shiba. She's all heart, open, kind, courageous. You must be proud to know her."

"I am. I love that silly sprite. And I promised myself a long time ago that I would watch over her no matter what. Even knowing I'll never be as strong, and as dedicated to my calling as she is...if I can protect her, she can protect the world. But she needs a keeper. She's so young, and she always jumps in always without thinking when she sees someone in need, not caring about the danger to herself." She confessed, thinking about the many scrapes they had gotten themselves into thanks to Maya. "Our second year at the academy, she almost got kicked out for fighting a sixth year student. If it wasn't for the support of her professors, and the witness of a fellow student that had been there at the time, she would have been expelled, if not punished more severely. She found him torturing a hollow, a weak, defenceless little guy that probably had never even taken a soul's life. He was sticking and prodding him with his katana, and laughing gleefully when the pitiful creature wailed in pain. We were both surprised, and disgusted at the display, but Maya...Maya just jumped in, without even stopping for a moment to think. She trounced him. Left him with a broken arm, two black eyes, a concussion, and a variety of cuts and bruises. It happened all so fast, and she probably would have done worse if I hadn't pulled her off of him." She told him, lost in the memory.

"She assaulted a sixth year student?" he was surprised, although secretly proud of the girl.

"Yeah. Later, we found out that he had been expelled, and never to be seen again. Apparently it wasn't the first time he had been caught being cruel to hollows, and after the first witness came through, a bunch of other peers rushed forward to give accounts of his cruelties. They had apparently been too scared to go against him, since he was uncommonly strong, even for a sixth year student. It was thanks to Maya's beating that the others found the strength to come forward." Ryo explained, pride for the girl lacing her words.

" She was never even once apologetic of what she had done. When I confronted her, she said _"Even hollows deserve dignity. They do not know what they are doing, hearts long lost to hopelessness, and anger. But they are still beings, and deserve the respect we afford all living creatures. They must be dispatched, but it should be done with the same level of respect we reserve for the souls we perform a soul burial for. What are they, but souls in need of salvation? Cruelty towards others only creates more cruelty in this world. As shinigami, it is our duty to protect and care for their dignity, even while delivering the blow that will alleviate them of their sins. A man that lacks that compassion should never be permitted to become a shinigami, and I will stand by my actions. I wish I could have done worse, and left him forever devoid of any spiritual energy needed to fight."_ She was so unbelievably grown up in that moment, and so strong, so just. I was ashamed then that I hadn't jumped in with her, being paralyzed at the thought of her injuring herself by going against a senior student." Ryo finished, shaking at the memory of such a serious, dignified little girl that had stood before her then, teaching a much older Ryo once again what it meant to be a shinigami.

"I'm amazed. She really is a force of nature... her spirit is so strong, and her passion for her calling... I'm glad she decided to become a shinigami. She has the spirit, and the compassion needed for the job." Jushiro murmured, contemplating what he had just heard.

"And that's why I wanted to be close to her. To watch over her, and make sure that when a moment came along that she felt needed fixing, that I could at least be there to lend her support, and watch her back if the fight was above her abilities. I need her safe, and alive. I'm ashamed to say I care more about her life, than the lives of hollows and souls alike. She can fight for them, I'll fight for her." Ryo confessed again, slightly embarrassed, but wanting to be completely honest.

"There's no shame in feeling that way. Although we are shinigami, we are also human, with human feelings and hearts that compel us to act. It doesn't matter why we fight, what matters is the compassion, the dignity and the justice with which we carry our duty. Most shinigami have different reasons why they became what they became, but regardless, each must have within them the strength of character to perform their duties. And so do you, Ryo. Don't despair that your motives are less than stellar. It's how we carry our missions, and not our motives, that speak of our character."

" Thank you, I suppose what you said is true. Still, I'd hate to think I was causing you undue pain because of her. I know what it's like to be plagued with thoughts of someone you can't have, even if I don't remember him. It must be very hard for you to see someone so similar to this woman you lost, a constant reminder staring you in the face. I'm truly sorry. I wish I'd known before. I don't know if I would have given up, but at least I wouldn't have been such a monster towards you either." She said honestly, ashamed she had acted like a hellion.

"It's not your fault, Kunieda-san. I-, I should have given you a chance, or at least given you a proper reason. I acted terribly towards you." He said kindly, wiping a stray tear that still rested on her cheek.

"And the truth is, I don't want to leave my squad. I like it there. But I can't leave Maya to her own devices either. She's more important to me than anything else. And I promised myself I would always watch over her." She said, giving him a small, sad smile.

"What if I make you a deal, then? I will honour your promise in your stead. I promise you, Kunieda-san, to watch over Maya for the remainder of the time she spends in my squad. I'll guide her, and ensure no harm comes to her while she is here. I'll personally supervise the missions she is given, and keep a careful eye on her progress. Would that be enough to dissuade you? To give you some peace of mind?" he asked, wanting to give her anything she wished, but unwilling to place her so close to himself physically, knowing he would eventually lose his head and put her life in danger in the process.

"You would do that? Even after all the insults, and me trying to harm you, not once, but twice? Why? Why are you being so kind? Is it because I remind you of her?" Ryo asked bluntly.

"I suppose that is part of the reason. But it's also because I understand your dedication to your friend. I know what it's like to lose dear friends because I couldn't protect them in time, or interfere with their own personal battles. I understand the need you have to ensure she comes back safely home." He explained sadly, the loss of his old lieutenant still fresh in his heart even after all these years.

"So, you propose to watch over Maya for me?" she asked, still confused.

"Yes, that's my proposal. If you still feel the need to be in my squad after that, I'll review your application, and give you a fair evaluation. However, I think you would genuinely be happier in the 8th, since you have already made friends in there." He replied.

"You're right. And I'd hate to think that I would be bringing you discomfort at the sight of me. It would be an unbearable position for both of us. I'm truly, truly sorry for whatever it is that reminds you so strongly of her. I wish-, I wish I could change my face, or my voice, or whatever it is. But I can't." She said apologetically, wanting to alleviate some of his pain.

"You don't need to change a thing. You're perfect, just as you are. And you are completely you. It's my fault, for being a sentimental, weak old man." He told her with a sad smile.

"Still, it brings you pain. If you promise to watch over Maya for me, then I suppose I can stay away from your sight. It's only fair. And I if I trust you to take care of Maya, I see no need to be in the thirteenth. It's not like I can't see her outside of work, anyway. Would that be fair?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, Kunieda-san. That would be more than fair. I promise to watch over the young Maya...and in return..."he said, entranced by her, the big hazel eyes, her perfect mouth. He felt himself moving closer to her, inches decreasing between his face and hers, mouths almost touching.

" In...return..." she whispered, inhaling his breath, moving closer, lips almost touching.

"In return..." he whispered, closing his eyes, letting himself softly touch her lips.

"Hmmm..." she whispered.

"Stay away from me, Kunieda-san." He said, flashing himself out of the room, for the second time in less than twenty four hours leaving a flustered, definitely aroused Ryo alone in her bed, wondering if she's ever going to be able to sleep.


	31. the Wedding

author's notes : Please lemme know what you think of my portrayal of Byakuya. He's a hard one to read, since there's always so much more happening in that head of his than he lets out. Also, I hope to hear more comments and criticisms from all of you! If you like it, or hate it, speak up. I'm struggling to write some of the chapters now, and would love some feedback !

disclaimer: If I owned bleach, Byakuya kuchiki would show up in every single episode, both in the manga and anime. He's so dreamy, so yummy. Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach, or so Tite Kubo told me. So as always, all characters belong to him, and I own nothing but the situations I put them in. Damn you, Tite Kubo, and give us a little more Byakuya, will you?

The wedding

The party was in full swing. The captain's wedding to his Lieutenant Nanao was one of the biggest, most anticipated events to have happened in Seireitei for a long time, and long overdue, in many people's opinions. Not only was all of the 8th squad invited to the wedding, most captains and lieutenants of other squads were also present to witness the big occasion. They had finally decided on a place for the ceremony, after an ever ingenious Yachiru had suggested they use the Kuchiki manor for the big occasion. Of course this was not well met with the head of the Kuchiki household, Byakuya Kuchiki, but as it was with most things, when it came to Yachiru, whether he approved or not, it hardly mattered. The plan went ahead to arrange for the ceremony to take place in the vast, well manicured grounds of the mansion, and with Nanao being the vice-president of the women's shinigami association, a whole cackle of women had descended on the Kuchiki manor to help with the decorations and whatnot the day prior, prompting an ever suffering Byakuya to surrender with dignity, congratulating Nanao's impending nuptials with as much grace as he could muster, all the while "offering" the uses of his grounds for the celebration.

The hard work the women had put in to decorate, sometimes even using the ever present guards in the Kuchiki grounds as "helpers", had paid off, and the former manicured, landscaped lawns now appeared to be a magical, elegant garden, with Chinese lanterns hanging in strategic places to create soft lighting, and variety of low tables spread around the grounds to provide seating for the numerous shinigami who had showed up to celebrate the much awaited union. There were high tables set up with refreshments, mainly sake, in different places, and a few of the men of the 11th squad have been volunteered by Yachiru to serve as waiters. The majority of the men and women present had shown up in civilian clothes, a mixture of traditional Japanese garbs, and western formal clothing. Most captains however, still wore their uniform, and captain's haori, due to their rank, with the exception of Soifon, who had been coerced by Yourichi to wear a short, tight black dress that she had bought for her in the real world. Soifon still wore her haori on top of the dress however, clearly embarrassed to be showing so much skin, but as always, obeying Yourichi in all things.

The vows had been repeated in the late afternoon, close to sunset, and many men and women had spilled glad tears when hearing the touching, uncommonly serious words offered by Captain Kyoraku to his beautiful blushing bride. There had been a moment of levity when Nanao had refused to repeat part of the vows, instead substituting the words with her own, promising to "cherish, honor, and sometimes obey if the occasion called for it", which prompted a chuckle from Kyoraku, and the many witnesses.

Now, with the Chinese lanterns providing a dimly lit, relaxed atmosphere, and the sounds of Captain Hisagi's band playing in the background, hundreds of happy, relaxed shinigami sat around talking, drinking merrily, enjoying the beautiful grounds of the manor, and the free food and drinks provided.

Ryo had dressed in a silky green number, a strappy dress which swished and clung to her curves as she walked, making her feel feminine, and a little exposed, but otherwise absolutely beautiful. It had been a gift from Rukia Kuchiki, who had rushed to reacquaint herself with Ryo after finding out she was now a shinigami. They had talked for long hours about their brief friendship in the living world, remembering those times that Rukia had played school girl while training Ichigo to be a shinigami. Rukia had insisted on the gift, saying Ryo deserved to own something other than her shinigami robes, and that, who knows, she might meet a wonderful, sexy man in the party. Ryo had accepted the gift, not wanting to reject the well meant offer, but knowing deep down she only wanted to impress one man in all of Soul Society, even if he wanted nothing more than distance from her.

Said man now stood only a few meters away from where Ryo found herself sitting, chatting happily with a blushing Nanao and an ever smiling Kyoraku. The gorgeous captain had briefly looked in her direction, sending an admiring, unsure smile her way. She had blushed from head to toe, and downed the contents of her glass in an effort to calm her rapid beating heart. She had not seen the man ever since the conversation which had taken place six weeks ago, wanting to respect his wishes and stay as far away from him as she could. However, the memory of that first explosive, impromptu kiss stayed seared in her mind, and of the brief, wonderful moments she had spent in his arms, being consoled, followed by that butterfly touch of lips, which had left her feeling confused, and craving more.

Deciding to clear her mind of unwanted carnal thoughts of the man who had been plaguing her mind and heart for the past few weeks, Ryo got up and headed away from the main celebration, hoping to find a few moments of solitude and peace away from the loud, laughing men and women scattered in the gardens, hoping she would be able to compose herself. She walked towards the quiet, unlit grounds, in the direction of the beautiful koi lake and the small, elegant bridge that crossed it. Ryo was glad to see the spot was empty of revellers, providing much needed quiet and peace. She stood on top of the bridge, watching the small, colourful fish lazily swim, natural lighting from the full moon illuminating the placid pond, giving her the ability to observe their instinctive dance. She stood there quietly, lost in contemplation, thoughts of captain Ukitake refusing to leave her alone.

In an instant, she felt, rather than heard, the presence of another person approaching. She looked up, looking for the owner of the unfamiliar, yet strong reatsu she felt.

"Captain Kuchiki? I-! I'm sorry! I didn't realize this place was off limits." She said apologetically, noting the beautiful, serious man who walked calmly towards her.

"Please, do not concern yourself. I was merely taking a walk." He responded, as coolly as he was reputed to be.

"I didn't mean to disturb, I was simply...looking for a quiet place. These koi are beautiful." She said nervously, somewhat discomfited to be in the presence of the cool, ever calm captain who was reputed to be one of the strongest, most powerful men in soul society.

" Yes, they are uniquely beautiful, a special breed that has been in the Kuchiki grounds for centuries. Unfortunately, in the past decades, the population has dwindled immensely, many of the large Koi simply disappearing. I have yet to discover the reason behind it." He replied calmly, stopping to stand a few feet beside her, looking at the pond.

" I see. I-, I hope you'll unravel the mystery one day, Captain." She replied a little more calmly, realizing she was not in any trouble.

"Yes. Perhaps one day." He answered, still contemplating the Koi.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Ryo Kunieda, from the 8th squad. I'm...I'm new." She said uncertainly, aware he had not asked.

"I know who you are, Kunieda-san. Your fame has reached my ears." He told her, turning his head aside to look at her.

"I see... My fame? What fame? I-, I wasn't aware I was famous." She asked, a small frown marring her face.

"You seem to have an interesting, somewhat complicated relationship with your zanpaktou. I have heard accountings of the many "discussions" taking place in the training grounds of the 8th squad between you and her. Something about threatening her with books?" he asked, still ever serious and unruffled, unlike her, who was finding herself fiddling her thumbs.

" Hah, hah. I didn't know people were listening in. Yeah, you could say we have an uncommon relationship." She said weakly, embarrassed to have been caught screaming at her zanpaktou, not knowing there had been other squad members around to witness the fights which had ensued after the pixie's refusal to help that unfortunate day.

" I see. I find myself intrigued, how does one threaten a zanpaktou with books?" he asked, a small, almost imperceptible eyebrow rising in question briefly.

"Oh. About that. You see, apparently whatever I read shapes the internal world where she lives. It's usually a pretty place, but if I read, or watch too many dark, sinister stories, it eventually starts to creep up and shape her world, which she absolutely hates." She explained awkwardly.

"I see. An incredible skill, that." He replied, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Yeah, I suppose. She hates horror, gothic novels. I threatened to read "The Road" as many times in succession as I could possibly stomach, knowing she would hate to see her universe become a post-apocalyptic, dark little place." She told him with a small chuckle, delighted to have bested the annoying pixie for once.

Byakuya Kuchiki replied with another small, almost imperceptible rising of eyebrows, this time both.

" You are an intriguing young woman, Ryo Kunieda." He said as a reply, a tiny smile briefly appearing, a signal she had somehow greatly amused him.

" Not really, I'm just...little old me, I suppose. And she had it coming, the stupid, fickle pixie." She told him with a smile, feeling less nervous in his presence.

_I heard that. Anyone that told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice,_ replied the whiny voice of her inner demon, clearly not happy at the insult.

"Shut up!" Ryo responded in a half-shout, annoyed to be interrupted and insulted by the ridiculous zanpaktou that wouldn't leave her alone, even when left behind in her rooms.

"I beg your pardon?" replied a confused Byakuya Kuchiki, unused to being spoken to that way.

"Oh my! Not you, her. She's complaining again. I'm so sorry!" she told him quickly, afraid she had gravelly offended the powerful man beside her.

"You can speak to her, even though she's not present? How...intriguing." he replied calmly, not taking offense at her previous outburst.

"I suppose. Is it really that uncommon? I never stopped to think about it. She's been talking in my head for so long, ever since I arrived in Rugonkai. I never even questioned it, simply accepting it as norm." She told him, worried that she was somehow a freak now.

"I wouldn't know. It appears that each shinigami has a special bond with their zanpaktou, but due to the nature of the bond, not much has been written or divulged about it, most shinigami choosing to keep their special skills a secret from others, in an effort to always keep the advantage." He divulged evenly.

"Anyhow, she's more trouble than help, but we manage to get along somehow. Most days, anyway." Ryo said with a shrug, used by now to the bipolar nature of her zanpaktou. " I'm surprised how nice you are to talk to, Captain Kuchiki. I've been told so many times that you are the coldest, most arrogant man in all of Soul Society, I didn't imagine you would be so...so, nice." She said awkwardly but honestly, her smart mouth always one step ahead of her brain, not always monitoring what came out.

"Thank you, I think." He replied, giving her another tiny, barely there smile. "One with many responsibilities must carry himself with the dignity and honour needed to represent his rank. I'm not however, inhuman." He said coolly, giving her another side look, his beautiful eyes taking her measure.

"Well, I'm glad to have met you, Captain. There's a nice guy underneath all that rank and position after all." She said with a nervous smile, shivering a bit, the cool air making goosebumps appear down her arms.

"You are cold?" he said more than asked, unravelling the beautiful light green scarf he always wore around his neck, the symbol of the head of the Kuchiki family. He placed the scarf around her shoulders, tucking and adjusting it in places to cover her exposed shoulders.

"I- I couldn't, Captain Kuchiki. This-, this scarf is very important to you. Please, I'll be-" she replied, uncomfortable at wearing such an expensive, important piece.

"Pray do not concern yourself, Kunieda-san. It is merely a scarf. I own several, and would not miss it. However, if it disturbs you, feel free to return it once you arrive home, I will not take insult." He said coolly, still adjusting the long scarf to provide the maximum warmth.

" Thank you then, I will. I certainly appreciate the offer. I didn't realize it would get so chilly at night. I should have brought a scarf myself, but I didn't even think of it." She offered, embarrassed, but glad to have the added heat the scarf provided.

"I fear I must take my leave, young Kunieda-san. It would appear our conversation has attracted some attention. I'll leave you to converse with the person who has undoubtedly arrived to speak with you. Enjoy the festivities. And thank you for the chat. It was refreshing, to say the least. Good night." Finished an ever calm Byakuya, flashing himself out of the immediate grounds, leaving Ryo to wonder who he could possibly be speaking of.

A few moments later, her questions were answered. Standing a few feet in front of her, an angry looking Jushiro Ukitake appeared, looking fierce and ready to do battle.


	32. The green eyed monster

Author's notes: Yeah, so I totally made myself blush writing this chapter. I had written good, honest to God smut before, but this is the first time I had to stop and fan myself. Hopefully, if you are faint of heart, you'll have some aspirin beside you, just in case your ticker starts acting up like mine did when I was writing this. Gosh, I hope my mom never reads this. If she does, sorry mom. Now you know what a perv your daughter really is. The rest of you, enjoy!

disclaimer: Bleach would be soft porn if I owned it, which is one of the many reasons why Tite Kubo refuses to give it to me. So, as always, I only own the perverted, sexy things I make his characters do. He owns the rest. DAMN YOU TITE KUBO!

The green-eyed monster

"I see you made a new conquest." Jushiro said coldly, in contrast to the heated glance he sent her way.

"Yes. Of course, That's after all why I came here. To seduce all of the Gotei 13, one man at a time. I was going to start with the commander, but since he's so old and crotchety, I decided instead to try my luck with all the captains and lieutenants. After that, I'll probably move on to the seated officers." She responded flippantly, annoyed he would think anything of her innocent conversation.

"It would appear it's working. That's a very expensive scarf, Kunieda-san. Worth more than you'd make in a lifetime. A man doesn't just leave such a token without some sort understanding between them." He replied insultingly, aware he was behaving like a total ogre, but unable to stop the spiteful words that rushed out of his mouth.

"Oh, this old thing? Yes, it was a gift from the gorgeous, gifted captain of the 6th. Unlike some men, he happens to be thoughtful and kind, thinking of my needs before his own." She said bitingly, wanting to claw his eyes out, but settling for making him just as angry as she felt.

"That whelp?" he snorted. " Hardly. So, are you two an item now?" he asked her, coming closer to where she still stood on the bridge, forcing her to look up to stare at his narrowed, green eyes.

"Of course. He was just about to propose and kiss me senseless when you rudely interrupted. Pity, I was so looking forward to it." She told him with a snide smile, not betraying the anger that was threatening to consume her at the insulting remarks.

"I see. You do know he's still in love with his late wife, don't you?" he asked smartly, coming yet closer, invading her personal space.

"Who cares? He's tall, gorgeous, and kind. What else could a girl ask for? At least he seemed genuinely interested in me for who I am, not whom I remind him of." She spat out, letting the hurt that had been building inside of her briefly come through to color her words.

"He's cold, and calculating at times. And he can be a brat, when he doesn't get what he wants. He's not the man for you, Ryo. He could never make you happy." Jushiro said softly, using one hand to sweep away the flyaway hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, somehow escaping the bun she had firmly secured hours ago.

"And you could? Hah. I don't see why you care anyway. You made your distaste for my presence perfectly clear. I have stayed away from you, what else do you want?" she asked sharply, still annoyed, however becoming strangely affected by his closeness, and the unique scent of him.

"I-, I want y-" he stopped himself, and sighed. "I want you to be happy, I suppose. I doubt you would be with him." He said quietly, honestly.

"Who asked you? And who made you my keeper, anyhow? You know nothing about what would make me happy." She argued angrily, affected by his proximity, feeling equal measures of arousal and anger boil her blood, speed her heart rate, and dampen her palms.

"It would seem getting proposed to and kissed senseless would have made you happy a few minutes ago." He said flippantly, jealousy clouding his judgement.

"That again." She sighed, rolling her eyes. " Of course, who doesn't dream to be kissed senseless by a gorgeous, sexy captain?" she said sarcastically, looking up at the moon, faking a heart-felt sigh for him.

"I suppose that since I interrupted your wish, it would be more than fair to make up for it somehow. I can't promise marriage, but I can always kiss you senseless." Was his response, a small smile playing in his lips.

"You-! How d-" she stuttered.

He pulled her close before she had a chance to finish, wrapping one arm around her slim waist, the other hand travelling to hold her head, keeping her face in place for his hot, torturous kiss. And did he kiss her. His mouth came crashing down on hers, savagely seeking entrance, his tongue invading her mouth to twirl around hers. She responded after a brief moment of paralyzed surprise, kissing him back measure for measure, letting him invade her mouth, sucking his tongue into her crevice, enjoying the taste of him. They kissed for perhaps a minute, until finally Ryo found enough strength to pull away, angrily pushing him backwards.

"You -!" she said, pushing him back at chest level.

"Don't say you didn't like it. You kissed me back just as passionately. I suppose any captain would do, then." He said with a humourless chuckle.

She felt as if he had slapped her, blood flooding her face in a furious blush. She responded in kind, bringing up her hand to slap him across the face in a furious swoosh. He let her, knowing full well it was more than deserved.

"I'm sorry. I deserved that." He said slowly, moving his hand to rest on the side of his face she had hit, moving his jaw around, in an effort to disperse the sting her hand left.

"You're damn right you did. And I refuse to feel bad about it. I don't care what you are, you have no right to treat me like, like...like some hussy." She yelled, angry at him, and at herself for letting him kiss her in the first place. Even worse, for responding so eagerly to his punishing kiss.

"I'm sorry Kunieda-san. I lost my head. I don't know what came over me." He said apologetically, hanging his head down in shame, a distressed note to his voice.

"Oh, stop it already. Don't try to make me feel bad for giving you exactly what you deserved. And stop calling me Kunieda-san. I hate, absolutely hate formality. And it seems dumb, considering you've kissed me three times already." She responded, annoyed at just how easily he made her rightful anger dissipate.

"I have again made a mess out of things. I'm sorry I insulted you. Again. I came to find you, to apologize for the last time we spoke, when I saw you with Byakuya. Saw him putting his hands on you, wrapping you in his scarf. I'm sorry. I lost it. You seem to have that effect on me." Jushiro said unevenly, sounding befuddled at his own lack of control.

"I suppose we have a strange effect on each other. Something about you makes me angry, and prone to hissy fits, it would appear. I'm usually a lot more calm and collected than that." She told him, trying to be honest with herself, and him, aware she also acted out of character and said things she should know better than to say, purposely taunting him. And did things she should also know better, like respond to his passionate kisses, she thought darkly.

"Regardless, I had no right to treat you that way. I was angry, and jealous, and I had no right to those emotions. I'm really, really sorry." Jushiro said, a lost little boy look in his face. Ryo almost broke then, confronted with such candid emotion, such honest regret in his voice and eyes. Her outrage was diminishing, leaving only sadness, uncertainty and craving for the things that couldn't be in its place.

"I'm really getting sick of this...this thing between us. Whoever she was, I'm not her. And you, you are not him. Whoever he was." Ryo stated tiredly.

"Him, who?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know." She exclaimed, and sighed, confusion, and sorrow getting to her. "Him. I don't know who he is. I dream of him. All the time. I remember him again, in my dreams. But when I wake up, he's gone again, and I can't remember his face, or his name. And I suppose you remind me of him, which is probably why I respond to you so eagerly. How funny is that? I remind you of her, and you remind me of a figure of my imagination. How ironic, that we both look at each other, and see someone other than whom we are. At least, you know who you are looking for, even if it hurts. I don't even know if he exists." She half whispered, embarrassed.

And at that moment, Ryo wanted nothing more than to run away, and not have to confront the pity she would surely see in his eyes. Deciding to not stick around for the eventual consolation words he would undoubtedly offer, she quickly turned, and started walking in the opposite direction of where the celebration was being held, wanting to run away from the truth, from him, from things she didn't understand, and couldn't remember. She just wanted, needed a few moments, to compose herself, to clear her mind, to find some clarity, which she could never find whenever she was around him. So she just started half-walking, half-running aimlessly, not knowing or caring whether she was being followed or not, her own intentions or destination unclear, but knowing deep down she couldn't just stand there anymore and look at him, not for another minute. She stopped when she spotted the fence that marked the end of the Kuchiki grounds, and was immediately assaulted by a sense of familiarity, even though she had never been to the Kuchiki manor before today.

Seeing the lone cherry tree, which stood close to the fence, brought her an enormous, unexplainable sense of sorrow, of loss. Tired of always fighting all the strange emotions that were bursting inside of her for so long, she simply let them consume her, her eyes burning at the sight of the cherry tree, calling out to her for all the things that she had lost and could not remember. She let herself feel those emotions, trying to understand where they all came from, but still coming up short. It was like there was an invisible wall in her mind, that prevented her from understanding the source of her feelings, but not from feeling them. _I'm going crazy,_ she thought to herself, a small, humourless chuckle escaping.

He found her there, standing in front of the last place he had ever seen her, all those years ago. Looking so sad, so defeated. Her shoulders sagged a bit, as if the weight of her emotions were too heavy for her.

"Ryo?" he murmured, wanting to offer her...something. Consolation, comfort. Anything to take away the invisible dark cloud that had settled over her, draining her natural exuberance, leaving her looking so sad, so defeated.

She didn't respond, lost in her own thoughts, her own feelings. He came closer, wanting, no, needing to be closer to her, to draw her in his arms, and somehow take away the sadness, make her again the lively, spirited girl he had loved for so long. He stood behind her, moving his hands to rest on her shoulders, lightly caressing, providing a measure of warmth, trying to say without words that he was there for her, sharing her sorrow.

She slowly sagged in his arms, drawing into his warmth, wanting to be held, and comforted. Wanting to let him scare away all the unexplainable sorrow she felt.

"This place...this tree." she said quietly, slowly. "It makes me feel...sadness. Terrible sadness. It's so beautiful, yet...I look at it, and it hurts my heart." It made her feel like crying, for what, she didn't know. He simply hugged her, his arms wrapping around her, bringing her closer to his chest, letting her rest against him, to take from him whatever strength she could find. They stayed like that for moments, a lifetime it seemed, but in reality only minutes.

Eventually, he turned her in his arms gently, raising her chin slowly, giving her a chance to escape. She kept her eyes closed, wanting his comfort, wanting the sensations that would surely banish the sorrow that now inhabited her heart. He dropped his head to place a small, fleeting kiss on her lips. She responded by bringing her hands to his neck, to caress his nape, and weave her fingers through his soft, loose hair.

He deepened the kiss in slow measures, tasting her, cherishing the feel of her lips against his, her short breath intakes, the way her mouth tasted like sake and sugar, and uniquely like her. She let him, bringing her silk wrapped body closer to his, wanting to crawl inside of him, to be forever caressed by his hands, and smell the musky, distinctive scent that was all him.

He dislodged the scarf that was sitting on her shoulders, wanting to expose her satiny skin to his touch, and simultaneously take away any other man's scent away from her body. It fell to the ground in a soft whoosh, its silky material coming to rest by her feet. He kissed her neck, then her shoulders, nibbling here and there, causing her to sigh in contentment. His hands travelled down her arms, then up again, to rest on her shoulders momentarily, before running down to gently caress the underside of her breasts, prompting a shiver to run down her body.

She wanted to touch him too, to feel the texture of his skin, and so she did, pulling her hands from his neck to softly trail down his chest, inserting one hand through the fabric of his kimono, to lightly caress the smooth, hardened pectorals, stopping to lightly rub a raised nipple. He groaned, inhaling sharply at the wondrous sensation. She giggled, liking his reaction, causing her to be even bolder, exposing said nipple for a quick nip, sucking lightly at it. His head fell back momentarily, all the blood rushing to his nether regions. When he could finally think again, he decided that turnaround was fair play, and with that in mind, found her mouth again, this time to deposit a sensual kiss that left her gasping. In one smooth motion, he drove her body to rest against the trunk of the enormous cherry tree she had been sadly contemplating a few moments earlier. With a few deft moments, he brought the silky straps of her dress down, letting the loose fabric slip and fall down to her waist, exposing her perky, small breasts to his eyes, and more importantly, to his eager hands and mouth. He wasted no time, massaging the twin globes, bringing her nipples to hardened peaks, bringing one nipple to his lips to flick it lightly with his tongue. She held on to his head, unconsciously bringing it closer, running her hands through his hair and shoulders, lost in the sensations, the sheer pleasure of his mouth against her skin.

One of his hands delved lower, stroking her hips and thighs, and finally making its way to caress her womanhood, through the sheer silk of her dress. She moaned then, which drove him even further, to slowly, rhythmically massage her mound with his hand, finding the center of her pleasure, making gasps and moans escape her lips, all the while still savouring her breasts.

She pulled his head up, wanting to feel his lips against hers, needing to somehow communicate the intense pleasure she was feeling due to his expert touch. His hand left her briefly, which caused a small, unhappy sigh, but quickly returned, this time under the skirt of her dress, to touch her even more intimately, to find her wet entrance, first working one finger inside her, then two, the palm of his hand moving in sync to caress her clitoris, causing her to pulse and spasm, feeling the first tremors of an orgasm build inside her. His mouth mimicked the motions of his fingers, plundering her, moving in the same slow, torturous rhythm, seducing her, making her spread her legs, silently begging for more.

And then, his mouth wasn't there anymore. He dropped to his knees in front of her, leaving her a little bereft, cool air teasing her exposed chest. With both hands now, he pulled her dress up, and with one swift movement brought down the barely there thong she had put on, sliding it down her legs, pulling it off, and to the side. Separating her thighs slightly, he brought his mouth to rest against her core, making her squirm lightly, bringing one hand to rest on his head, lightly pulling his hair. He plunged into her folds, letting his tongue massage the bundle of nerves, then suck lightly. Ryo was panting by then, throaty moans making their way out, but she barely noticed, so close she was to release, to the culmination of sensations, the inexplicable end. And finally, from one moment to the next, she crashed, internal muscles spasming, her consciousness travelling, a great well of sensations taking over her, making her cry out, shout his name. He kept administering his caresses, still lapping at her, until the final tremors and spasms left her body, leaving a weak kneed, completely satisfied Ryo clinging to his head and shoulders, still panting to catch her breath.

He got up slowly, stopping to place butterfly kisses on her thighs, before letting her dress fall back, picking up the scrappy thong from the floor, inhaling of her scent as he worked his way up her body, raining kisses on her chest, her neck, and finally finding her mouth again, to deliver a soft, gentle kiss on her parted lips.

"Ryo...sweet, pretty Ryo." He murmured, between kisses. "Ryo, I-" he started saying, but froze, his body suddenly tense and alert. She tensed too, feeling the presence of two people nearby, their reatsu brushing against her, warning of their presence, before she could see them.

" Are you sure he came this way, booger-girl?" asked Sentaro annoyed, looking around in the moonlight for signs of his captain.

"Of course, monkey, why else would I come this way? I'm just as worried about my-, I mean, OUR captain as you are, if not more." Kiyone replied, looking up and down the trees as she passed, although why she would look up was never entirely clear.

"No one could worry more than me, I'm the most devoted to Captain Ukitake, and everyone knows it." Sentaro replied smartly, tugging at her short hair.

"Not true, I'm way, way more devoted than you could ever be, stooped. I'm the most-est devoted person ever to the Captain." She argued, kicking him in the shin, which was quickly followed by a yelp.

"Ouch. Watch it, pint-size. Or I'll show you the true measure of my powers of devotion!" he said angrily, rubbing his shin.

"Bring it on, monkey! I'll fight you to the death for the right to be number one in the captain's eyes." Kiyone taunted.

"Done deal, you just wait and see! But first we must find him. He could be lying somewhere terribly injured, despairing that we have forsaken him, cold and dying..." Sentaro said dramatically, one hand coming up to his chest.

"Yes, he could be mortally wounded, saying with his final breath... "Why, why haven't you found me, Kiyone?"... oh, I'll never forgive myself. Hurry, let's find him." She said somewhat tearfully, fully committed to finding her precious captain before his upending demise.

Jushiro laughed softly in Ryo's ear, trying to contain his mirth. They were well hidden from the mismatched pair of devoted third seats, hiding behind the enormous cherry tree trunk, and far enough away from them for the moment, but soon, if they didn't act, they would surely be found.

"If I don't go intercept them soon, they'll certainly stumble on to us, or worse, start planning my funeral. I should go, before they find us." He whispered, sounding amused, yet reluctant to go.

"I suppose you have to. Before Kiyone finds you with me, and tries to run me through with the first weapon she can find." She agreed, giggling.

"I'm sorry. I wish we had more time. There's so much-" he started, but she interrupted, placing a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Don't. Let's leave it here. Go." Ryo said, not wanting to ruin her good mood, or spoil the moment that had just passed between them.

"Okay." He sighed in her ear, stopping to place one gentle kiss on her lips before reluctantly drawing his body away from hers. He adjusted himself discreetly, hoping his two third seats, who were now arguing over who would administer CPR, would not notice the bulge in his pants. With one last sigh, and one last look towards her, he flashed himself right behind the pair of them, making them both jump in surprise.

"Looking for someone?" he said with a smile, glad to see their terrified faces.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled Kiyone, throwing herself into his arms, dissolving into sobs. "I was so worried, you were gone for so long, and I thought you were d- d- dead !" she sobbed, hugging him tightly.

"Captain, I was just as worried, I do not however cry like a baby. I was, however, just as worried as Kiyone, but in a manly way, of course." Declared Sentaro, jealous that Kiyone got to hug the captain so easily.

" The two of you. What I am ever to do? Come on, let's go, and join the festivities. I was merely out for a walk. I'm fine. Kiyone, I'm fine, stop crying. Let's go." He said, drawing them both towards the celebration grounds, a smile in his voice, if there ever was one.

Ryo was still so shaken that it took her a few minutes to adjust, get her breathing, and her mind back in control. It was only moments later, as she was fixing her dress, patting her hair, and picking up the scarf Jushiro had so carelessly tossed in the floor, that she realized she could not find her panties, and that he had surely taken them with him. Surprised, she laughed, amused, even though it meant she would have to go the rest of the party commando, With a smile, she started to make her way towards the celebration, knowing nothing between the two of them had been settled, but finding she just did not care at that very moment. She felt wonderful, and decided that she would glory in that sensation for as long as she could, leaving the eventual regrets that were sure to follow asleep for now, simply basking in the aftermath of feelings and sensations he had invoked from her.


	33. Accidents Do Happen

Author's random thoughts (that usually lead nowhere, but will one day make sense, when you least expect it, in fact): WAAAAh. So sad. Snif. Okay, so if you were not surprised...well sue me. If you were pleasantly surprised, yeay for me. If you hate it, well...go sue Tite Kubo. I will always stand behind the fact that everything, absolutely everything is always his fault for creating bleach in the first place, and I shouldn't be punished for my addiction.

Disclaimer: Again, it seems that Tite Kubo doesn't care to lend me bleach for the weekend even. Apparently he lost trust in my abilities after he read my last smut-filled chapter. He said something along the lines of "Hentai, bla bla, never." I don't know, I wasn't paying attention because I was doodling a half-naked Renji. So as always, he still owns it. Damn You, you sly bastard. Now go write something about Ukitake, I'm having withdrawal symptoms here.

Accidents do Happen

It had been a week and a half since Ryo last saw Captain Ukitake, or rather, Jushiro, since it seemed a bit weird to still be thinking of him by his rank and his last name, specially when considering the things he had done to her the night of Captain Kyoraku's wedding. Ever since then, she had been trying her damnest to avoid having to see him, which worked out perfectly fine, considering he was probably doing the exact same thing. Even if she had wanted to see him, she would not have been able to spare a lot of time for the man, she reasoned, looking at her full desk. After all, with both Captain and Lieutenant of the squad gone on honeymoon, it fell to the rest of the squad to pick up the slack, putting in longer hours than they ever had to before. Even with the help of Captain Hitsugaya, who was helping fill in for Captain Kyoraku, the squad had been thrown into chaos for the past week and a half, a clear testament to just how necessary the ever efficient Nanao was to the squad. It was now early morning and Ryo was feeling decidedly grumpy, which she felt was perfectly normal, considering she had only gotten a few hours sleep, between the pile of work that kept her up till early hours, and then the naughty thoughts involving a certain sexy captain, and the things he could do with his mouth. Sighing in her desk, she leafed through the stack of paperwork which had been left for her to look over, wishing that she could at least get a decent cup of coffee in Soul Society. Instead, she was stuck with green tea, and beginning to realize why both Nanao and Kyoraku disliked the stuff so much._ If I had to plough through this much paperwork on a daily basis, I probably would hate the stuff too, being deprived of good old coffee and forced to down this poor excuse for caffeine to keep alive,_ she thought bitterly, missing the small comforts of the modern living world.

She worked silently, making corrections almost automatically, reviewing reports that had been filled in a rush, and most of the time, completely illegibly. Soon enough, her mind was distracted into thinking about him again, and the magical, yet completely sinful moments they had shared in the moonlight garden, under the cherry tree. She was, almost two weeks after the event, still reeling from all the different emotions he had awakened in her. She was angry at him, although rationally she knew she was just as much to blame as he was. She was confused, not understanding herself, and how easily she had succumbed, letting him take those liberties. _Making me feel alive,_ her traitorous inner woman argued, the part of her that wished for far, far more than kisses and caresses from him. Most of the time, she was scared, though. Scared of how easily she responded to him, how right she felt when she was in his arms, and how he had stirred strange, long buried emotions within her, emotions she had previously saved only for the mystery man that inhabited her dreams. _And there I go again, down that rabbit hole,_ she groaned inwardly, catching herself again thinking about him.

Deciding to give her mind a break, Ryo got up from her desk, picked up her zanpaktou, and headed towards the training grounds, hoping that some good old exercise would alleviate her mind temporarily of the consistent, re-occurring mental images that continued to plague her day and night, robbing her of sleep, and sometimes, her very sanity, it seemed.

She was on her way towards the training grounds, hoping, no, fervently wishing that someone would be dumb enough to take her on, when she felt the slight, but unmistakable change in reatsu. Normally it wouldn't even have registered, it being somewhat far away from her, and mixed in with so many other ever changing reatsu levels, but Ryo suddenly froze, shock going through her at the thought that something could have happened to the one she held dearest. _Maya!_, her soul screamed, knowing instantly that something was wrong. Ryo didn't even blink. Faster than she had ever flashed herself, she made her way towards the source of the weakening, spiking reatsu, hoping against hope that it would not be too late when she arrived. Dread travelled down her spine, and it was only the years of training in the academy that kept her going forward, as well as the thought that somehow she could influence whatever events had taken place, but only if she held herself together long enough, and accessed the situation with her own eyes. Soon, she found herself in the 4th squad, tracking the weaning reatsu through corridors and corridors, aware she was being given questioning, disapproving glances, but not caring.

When she finally walked into the room that signalled the end of the trail, she was surprised to confront a bloody, upset looking Jushiro Ukitake there, instead of Maya, who had to be somewhere behind the set of doors that led to another room, the one a group of shinigami medics ran in and out of.

" Get out of my way." She said in cold fury, ready to strike the man in front of her.

"Ryo, calm down, listen-" he started, grabbing her mid-movement by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, furious at him for letting her precious Maya get hurt.

"You don't understand, she's going to be fine!" he said, trying to contain the struggling woman in front of him.

" Don't ! Get the hell out of my sight, before I turn my sword on you. That's my baby in there!" she shouted, needing to see Maya, to make sure she really was alright.

"Maya is going to be fine, Ryo, trust me. There was an incident. Unohana is seeing to her now. You need to calm down." He insisted, still not letting the upset woman through.

"That's my daughter! Get away from me!" she pleaded, just wanting to ensure Maya was alive, see her with her own eyes.

"Captain Ukitake? It's okay, you may let her through." stated the ever calm Unohana, moving within viewing range to look at the both of them.

Ryo didn't even pause. She shoved Jushiro aside, and made her way through the doors, towards Maya, where a group of shinigami stood, doing gods know what to her baby.

"Kunieda-san? Please collect yourself. Maya is out of imminent danger, but we are still healing her. I'll allow you to confirm it with your own eyes, but you may not stay for now. Please, come forward quietly." Unohana said firmly, in stern, yet gentle tones.

Ryo looked down at the tiny, quiet little girl in front of her. She looked pale, and her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing, still alive.

"Baby?" Ryo whispered softly, touching her cheek in a gentle, motherly caress.

"Ryo, Maya-chan cannot answer you right now, although I'm certain your words can reach her. She's been put under, to minimize trauma, and make our jobs easier, but she should be waking up within a few hours." Isane explained without looking, her hands occupied with performing an advanced healing kido spell.

"Thank you." She sighed, feeling premature relief coursing through her, making her knees weak. " I'm sorry I burst in. I didn't mean to disrupt. Is she really going to be okay?" she asked uncertainly, looking at the lieutenant and captain in front of her, wanting confirmation again.

"Kunieda-san, we can never completely guarantee our patients recovery, it is their will that must keep them together, not our work. But Maya is strong, and loves to live. She should make a swift recovery if she so wishes. Pray do not concern yourself needlessly." Unohana said kindly, placing a hand on the shaking Ryo's shoulder.

"Thank you. I don't even know how to thank you. My baby is alive..." Ryo whispered, still staring at the sleeping girl in front of her through the tears that were clouding her vision.

" Kunieda-san." Unohana said gently, calling her attention. " If you'd please, you must now wait outside until we finish. It would be best for our medics to not have interruptions while they are healing. Please, take a seat right outside, I shall come and personally see you as soon as I can. We may then address any questions you have." She informed her calmly, motioning towards the small sitting room where she had first burst through.

In a daze, Ryo shook her head in agreement, and started making her way back towards the small room. Walking in, she noticed Jushiro, who still stood there, looking utterly destroyed, blood covering his pristine captain's haori, his usually well kept hair dishevelled, as if he had been pulling at it, his eyes red, a defeated look on his scratched, smudged face.

"Ryo..." he whispered, not knowing where to start.

"Save it." She said in a low voice, not looking at him, putting up a hand to still his words. "You broke your promise to me. I trusted my daughter's life in your hands, and you broke your vow. Don't. Just...don't." she continued in a low, cold tone, not wanting to cause further undue noise, which could potentially affect the medics still working inside.

"Ryo? What did you mean, she's your daughter? I thought...she was your best friend. I-, I don't understand." He half asked, half stated in a low, uncertain voice.

"She IS my best friend. And she's my daughter. What's there to understand?" she replied in hushed tones, taking a seat in the small bench, not even looking in his direction, still seething inside.

"You...you're married?" he asked, shocked.

"What, we're back to me being a hussy?" she looked at him, venom dripping from her low voice. "No, I'm not married. I was pregnant when I crossed over. Maya took the last name of the old man that adopted us, since it seemed easier than explaining an unwed mother, and also made him happy." She explained snidely, barely concealing her fury.

"You-, you crossed over pregnant? How...?" he exclaimed, confusion, and dread hitting him from all sides, taking in what she was saying, slowly making his conclusions.

"I don't know, I don't remember. And it hardly matters." She told him firmly, wishing the subject closed. "You compromised my daughter's life today. You compromised the only thing that matters to me. I would kill you, if I ever thought I could." She said coldly, staring at him like he was the lowest form of life.

"Please, you have to let me explain-" he started pleadingly,

"No." She said firmly. "You're dead to me. Please, just leave. Someone will inform you when Maya makes a recovery. Don't speak to me again." She merely stated, still unwilling to look at him.

"As you wish." He said in a hurt voice, willing to give her the space she so clearly needed. The space they both needed. He needed space, and time to process what he had just learned.

He walked out slowly, merely shooing away the medic that came close to inspect his wounds, leaving her alone in the small sitting room. It was only when he was out of hearing range, that she allowed herself to break, and let flow the hot tears that had been building up, silently sobbing in her hands, letting the profound fear and sorrow that were lodged in her throat out, succumbing to the unavoidable breakdown that had been threatening to take over her body and mind the second she felt her baby's life in danger.


	34. Anguish

Author's notes: I really, really struggled writing this bit. I have lately been uploading, two or even three chapters a day, but for some reason I had the worst case of writer's block when it came to this scene. I'm not entirely happy with it, kind of feeling sucky and blah about the story at this point, so if you have something nice to say, this would probably be the moment to say it. In the mean time I'm gonna keep torturing myself in the hopes I can write something slightly better for next chapter.

Hopefully it won't be as painful as pulling teeth.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, I don't even want to fight you this week for bleach, you can keep it. I was so disappointed with your last chapter, I got writer's block. I hope you're happy. So, as always, you are the owner of the now depressed characters you refuse to use, who are all stuck in Soul Society twiddling their thumbs, while they wait for you to finish your expansion on the whole fullbringer arc, and all I own are the situations I created for them. So there, pffffff *raspberry*

Anguish 

Jushiro was beating himself up emotionally, and physically. He had decided to train at sunset as was his custom, even though his mind was not in the least bit engaged in the routine. Usually, his daily routine was a way to keep his body at peak performance, so as to combat some of its inherent weakness, and stave off illness as often as he could. Today however, he used the rigorous exercise routine to punish himself for all the things he had bungled. And the sheer amount of them was astounding. Unbelievable. Unforgivable.

To begin with, he started, mentally listing his many mistakes, he did the unthinkable from the moment he stumbled on to her, and kissed Ryo, somewhere where anyone could have walked in and seen. Just about the last thing he should have done. Instead of running for his life the second he spotted her, he had not only engaged her in conversation, but decided to argue, and then, kiss her. What if the council had found out? Her life was at risk the moment he crossed that line, and he knew it. Alas, that was not the end of his idiocracy, he laughed inwardly humourlessly, thinking of all the idiotic deeds that came after that. Instead of fixing the ever growing problem by telling her right then and there that he had no intention of ever welcoming in his squad, as he should have done in the first place, he chose to quickly withdraw, therefore leaving himself exposed to her ire, and her curiosity, pretty much forcing someone as stubborn as she is to chase him down. His stupidity and cowardice had made her chase after him, which in turn caused her even more pain, because he had to refuse something that she wanted so badly, simply because he could not trust himself around her. He could not trust his responses, his behaviour anywhere close to her, and to prove it, he kissed her, again! And then he disappeared, a coward's way out. She had probably been confused and angry, but still had managed to respect his wishes, and had stayed away from him, in relative peace. So, what does he do, one might wonder? Instead of keeping as far away as he could possibly get, running to the end of the earth, or hiding his love under an indifferent mask, he just couldn't stand her uncertain, confused eyes. So, like a little chastised boy, he chased after her, intending to apologize, but it only took one look at Byakuya boy putting his hands on her, and he ended up losing his shit. Not only did he insult her with his jealous tongue, and ridiculous, completely absurd accusations, which he had no right to make in the first place, but somehow he'd managed to kiss her brutally, then chase her off to gods know where in the dark, where any number of drunken shinigami could have found her, and possibly taken advantage of her state. Obviously, he had gone to find her and escort her back, but having witnessed her crying, on the very spot where they had last seen each other... he couldn't hold his own emotions at bay. He'd gone to her, and simply held her, soothing her and his own battered, broken soul in the process.

His swords slashed mid-air, intricate patterns meant to show off their unique design, and the art behind the skill. He barely noticed, caught as he was in his own internal struggle. How was he supposed to have acted? A good man, the man he had once thought he was, would have walked out, or simply offered some comfort, maybe even called one of her girl friends to help. Instead, because his body demanded...he not only comforted her, he'd decided to kiss her again, proving once and for all that he was just about the worse kind of man, a man that takes advantage of a crying woman. But then, if matters were not bad enough, came the the icing on the cake: he had lost control, with one touch, he lost them both in a passion so fierce, and so wild, that he forgot himself, forgot where he was: in the open, where absolutely anyone walking by could have caught them. Thanks to Sentaro and Kiyone, and their timely intervention, he had stopped himself before he'd completely ravished her, although he must admit, he did bad enough given so little time. Ever Since that night, he had hidden in his private state, Ugenda, too afraid to even go to his office, in fear she would show up, and he would simply end up taking her against his desk in a fit maddening lust. But how could a man of his age be so stupid? Why, after centuries, had his cock simply decided to think in his stead at the worse moments? And it did, whenever she was around. He acted completely out of character the moment he smelled her perfume, like a bipolar, randy, angsty teenager around her. Every ounce of control, every stretch of patience, all the virtue in his soul, every single thing he told himself he could never do, it all abandoned him in a huge exodus, the moment she walked into a room, to be replaced by thoughts that definitely originated somewhere much lower than his mind or heart. He looked down on himself and shook his head, damning the traitor piece of anatomy that refused to listen to him.

Angry slashes, followed by a flurry of kicks and twists made him focus momentary, giving him a few seconds of reprieve. He finished the set, sweat dripping down his face and torso to pool at the waistband of his black kimono pants, the only thing he had kept on. This set finished, he turned, and started the next set, which unfortunately was too easy to occupy his mind. Immediately, Ryo and Maya returned to his mind with astounding force, making him almost miss a step, had it not been for the fact that his body was so well trained to repeat the exercises after so many centuries of practice, it practically moved on its own, without much help from his sluggish, overwrought brain, which kept delivering blow after staggering blow to his pride, reminding him of all the things he had done wrong in the few weeks she had returned to his life.

And to make matters worse, he pondered sadly, he had just found out that he was a father. HIM, Jushiro Ukitake, who loved children, and had dreamed of having his own for centuries, but never could. The thing he had most wanted in life, other than Ryo, but had never allowed himself, since he'd never wanted to saddle a woman with a less than stellar husband and father. Amazingly, after centuries of happy bachelorhood, the only time he had ever contemplated breaking his vow to never marry had been with Ryo, who'd simply stormed into his heart, and taken hold too fast and too deep, naysaying all the reasons he gave her to turn him down, making it impossible not to love her. She had been the only woman he'd felt selfish enough to marry, even if it meant making them both suffer down the line. He had, those days, so long ago, in a moment of absolute clarity, decided that their love, their bond had been strong enough to withstand the adversity that would eventually crash down on her, between his health and rank. And once in love, he had been strong enough to accept the love of a woman, and had been ready to commit himself to her for the rest of their lives together. He had wanted her so badly, he promised himself he would make up in all ways he could for the things he lacked.

It was almost enough to make a grown man want to cry, he reflected. Obviously, fate being the cruel, feckless woman that she is, decided to forever keep her out of his reach. And now, to boot, he had a child, a beautiful, precocious, gifted child, whom he could never acknowledge as anything else other than his subordinate, because it would undoubtedly put her life at risk as well. And he had missed so much already, so many firsts. He winced inwardly, thinking of the possibilities. He missed more than twelve years of her life. He missed seeing his little girl grow up, and take her first steps. He missed her first words. He wasn't there to watch over her as she grew up, living in Rugonkai, where she had been in constant danger. He hadn't been there to teach her how to master her gift, how to control her zanpaktou. He hadn't even been there to console her when she cried, and cuddle her, and wipe her tears. Instead, he had lavished all his love and attention on the few children found a Sereitei, becoming Sensei to so many, and spoiling them as often as he could...all the while his little girl grew up without her real father. And somehow, out of her own desire, Maya had ended up under his care, and his command; fate's one act of bittersweet kindness towards the man she had deprived of love. And now, with her being under his care, after a sworn vow to protect her, he had let her get hurt. He hadn't been fast enough to avoid it. He had tried, but in the end, he had let her get injured, and even if he saved her life, he had still let Ryo and Maya down. In the process he had lost the trust and respect of the woman he loved, and probably the admiration of the child he just found out he had, a bitter, yet fair price for his lack of attentiveness.

He sighed, and moved on to the next routine, a series of slashes and jumps, the fading sunlight glinting off his blades. Maybe it was better this way, he considered. He might never have been able to drive her away if left to his own devices otherwise. He had kept away, purposely not looking for her for so many years out of fear that the council would strike against her, but now that she was here, he found himself invisibly drawn to her. It was as if no matter how much he tried to ignore her, she kept finding her way back into his life. Fate was taunting him again, throwing in his path the one thing he couldn't have. And when he did act, and try to push her away to keep her safe, Ryo somehow behaved in a way that managed to engage the weakest part of him, and his traitorous body seemed to take over and make ridiculous decisions in his stead. Even when exhausting himself physically with exercise such as now, his organ jumped to attention at the thought of her, making him cringe inwardly, the heaviness disturbing his concentration slightly.

With one hand he adjusted himself, and continued the deadly dance, trying to make the blood that had rushed to that very specific place re-circulate through his body by poor sheer will, increasing his speed and the force of his sweeps, throwing himself into the routine in order to regain control of his body. His thoughts damning fate, and her callous nature, suddenly stumbled into a possibility, and the very answer he had been looking for: perhaps this whole incident had been fate's way of redeeming herself, by making Ryo hate him, and therefore keeping her always far away enough from him, and from harm, he rationalized, letting out a tiny little content sigh. It would hurt him, having her so close, yet so out of his reach, but at least both Maya and her would be forever safe. He could spend eternity content with that knowledge, even if never truly happy, he decided. Maya at least he could keep an eye on, and even if it pained him to never be able to be a true father in name to her, he could act as one in deed, training her, watching over her, giving her good advice. As long as she remained in his squad, he could always ensure that she was happy, that her needs were being met, and most importantly, that she was safe. Not that he had been able to protect her today, he argued with himself.

Lost in self-crimination thoughts, Jushiro barely realized a very familiar reatsu was making its way towards him, somehow breaking through the kido barriers he had always set up around his private quarters. A quiet, completely riveted, nearly paralyzed Ryo stood mere metres from where he expertly trained with such speed and grace, all the while concealing her reatsu, while hiding behind some trees, fascinatingly watching him twist, kick, punch and slash, a morbid, beautiful dance in itself. She was wholly absorbed in his movements, a strange sense of déjà vu taking over.

When he finally noticed her presence, it was with surprise, and a fair share of resignation. He turned around wiping his brow, ready but not quite prepared for the worse, knowing she could only be there for two reasons: either Maya had taken a turn for the worse, or Ryo had decided to try and kill him anyways. He hoped it was the latter, and not the former. Feeling as terrible as he felt this very moment, he might just let her.


	35. Confrontation at Sunset

Author's note: bah, humbug. FFN is being unfunny, not letting me upload properly. Gah.

Disclaimer: bah, humbug. Belongs to T.K. Not me.

Confrontation at Sunset

"Did Maya? Is something wrong with-" Jushiro started, Ryo's serious countenance bringing chills down his spine. He called back his zanpaktou, sheathing the now unreleased katana.

" No!" she interrupted, not wanting him to panic. "No, Maya is fine. She's recovering. I got kicked out of the fourth squad medical facility by Isane. She said I needed to rest, and to only come back tomorrow morning during visiting hours." She explained in a rush.

His head dropped to his chest, and he refused to make eye contact, ready for the worse. "I see. I'm glad she's okay. So, then... you're here to kill me after all." Jushiro said sadly, ready to suffer whatever punishment she decided to inflict on him.

"No." She told him, shaking her head. "Maya woke up. She explained what happened." She continued slowly.

"Doesn't make it any less my fault. If only-" he refuted.

"Please." She stopped him, putting up a hand to silence his self-recrimination. " I came to apologize. I-" she started, only to be interrupted.

"No, I broke my vow. And I've let you both down." He insisted, head dropped in shame, self-disgust evident.

" It wasn't your fault!" she yelled unexpectedly. " It was... It was mine!" she said brokenly, emotion coloring her voice. "It was my fault, okay?" she told him, pointing to herself, shame and sorrow playing across her features at the admission.

" Ryo, please don't blame yourself. I should have been there earlier, kept a better eye-" he argued, hating the emotions he saw on her face.

"No! I'm the one that told her about the hollows, and I should have known that she'd react that way. I've known her for so long...how could I be so careless?" Ryo stated shakily, turning around to hide the few errant tears that had made their way down her cheek. She discreetly wiped them, wanting to maintain some dignity, and get this conversation, and her apology, over and done with.

" I shouldn't have left her in Sentaro and Kiyone's hands. They-" he insisted, trying to alleviate some of her guilt, placing it on his own shoulders, where he felt it rightfully belonged.

She let out a sad little sigh, and turned around to look at him."Jushiro, she used Hakufuku on them. Without an incantation. I wasn't even aware she had learned how to master it." She explained, remembering the story Maya had told her once she woke up.

"Still... they are higher level seats than her. They shouldn't have-" he insisted, remembering the scene that met him when he walked in his squad, his two third seats asleep beside one another. He had woken them up and questioned them, then followed Maya's reatsu, getting there in the nick of time.

"She took them by surprise. She knew they were supposed to keep an eye on her. She suspected that you were coddling her. And I suppose you were, because I asked you to. She wanted to prove herself worthy of your squad. And she wanted to help those Hollows... if you hadn't shown up... If you hadn't found her in time..." She struggled not to cry, remembering the scene Maya had so clearly painted for her once she woke up. Maya had gone in search of an underground facility that was supposedly being used by squad 12 to test on hollows that had been collected in Hueco Mundo. Ryo had read about it in a report that had come across her desk, and not thinking clearly, had commented on it with Maya. Her mind had been so full of thoughts of Jushiro, and the unending paperwork that was waiting for her, that she hadn't stopped to think about how Maya would react.

"Shhh... It's okay." He said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, but not trusting himself to get much closer than that. "She's safe. She is a brave little thing, going up against that many hollows, without back up. I doubt she even knew they had been genetically enhanced by Captain Kurotsuchi. That's how they managed to overpower her; they weren't the typical hollows we are used to fighting." When he had found her, she had been surrounded by a dozen Hollows, fighting bravely while injured. The number of hollows, and their uncommonly strong force had made it difficult for almost any shinigami to bring them all down at once, much less a young girl with little battle experience, regardless of how strong her spirit power was.

"Yes, she felt Captain Kurotsuchi was torturing them, but she wasn't sure that he had experimented on them. But she wanted to take them out of their misery, regardless. I don't think she had been prepared for all the enhancements he performed on them. They overpowered her so easily..." Ryo told him, describing what Maya had told her an hour earlier. "She told me how you found her, how you saved her, throwing yourself between them and her. She thinks the sun rises and sets on you now." She said with a small, almost sad smile for him. " But I...I lost it back then, when I first felt her reatsu flicker. I didn't even stop to think... I should have known better. I should have trusted you more; I should at least have listened." She finished, ashamed at her lack of control, her hurtful, spiteful rage at that moment, how she had wanted to kill him back then, make him suffer for letting Maya get hurt.

"You were distraught. And I don't blame you. It's a mother's prerogative to defend her child. And saving her life doesn't change the fact that I let her get hurt. I did let you down, Ryo. It was still my fault. I should have foreseen something like this." He told her gently, wanting to provide some comfort and take away the invisible weight that had settled around her shoulders, making her look so forlorn and defeated.

"No. I don't think you could have, and neither could I. And I'm sorry I added to your own sense of guilt. I shouldn't have exploded like that. I shouldn't have said those horrible things, I-" she argued angrily, angry at herself, and her lack of control back then. "It wasn't your responsibility to begin with. It was mine. I should have never asked of you to do what I couldn't do myself. I knew when Maya decided to join the Gotei 13 that she would be putting her life at risk. I knew!" she said shakily. She took a deep, shaky breath, trying to regain some control. "But instead of having faith in her abilities, and her judgement, I tried to protect her. I cast doubt on her skills as a soldier, and indirectly forced her to act out. If I hadn't asked you to keep her safe, she never would have felt the need to prove herself. She wouldn't have gone there all alone! It was my fault! I'm the one that tried to deprive her of the same responsibilities every other shinigami has by asking you to treat her differently. And she never understood why, she simply started thinking that you didn't trust her enough."

"She is young. I probably wouldn't have sent her on more dangerous missions until I was certain she had the maturity to act appropriately, regardless of what you had asked, Ryo. I still need to know her strengths, and weaknesses, regardless of her spirit power, or abilities." He told her honestly, wanting to bring some measure of comfort to the distraught mother in front of him.

"But you sicced Kiyone and Sentaro on her..."

He looked guilty then, a small blush appearing on his cheeks."Oh, that was so they would leave me alone for a few days. I needed some time away from y-... from work, and if I didn't assign them something, they would have followed me around." He explained weakly, not meeting her eyes.

" Oh." Was her less than smart reply, heat coloring her cheeks and neck.

He laughed uncomfortably."I-... I'd been hiding in my state for a few days... I-, I was afraid of running into you and losing control."

"Oh." She replied again, not sure what to say.

"I can't trust myself around you. I think we both proved that." he said sheepishly, remembering their last encounter, and the madness that had followed.

She snorted, a small, surprised chuckle making its way out to surprise him."I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." she told him between nervous laughs.

"Definitely flattered, probably a little afraid." He continued seriously, although he was starting to find the humour in the situation, a corner of his mouth lifting despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"Hm. Gff. I see." She had the decency to blush anew, thinking of all the things she imagined him doing to her for the past week. An undeniable heat started pooling in her womb, making her fidgety.

"Do you? I almost took you against that tree, Ryo. Where anyone could have walked in..." he exclaimed with a fierce blush, hoping she wouldn't notice the hard on that was starting to manifest itself, despite his better judgement.

"Yeah. I remember." She murmured, not looking at him, red tinting her cheeks. Feeling the blush spread to the rest of her body at mention of that night.

"That was foolish, it was thoughtless. You deserve better than that." He said, not looking at her, afraid his body would betray him again. He turned around then, trying to get his heated body to obey, the images that came back to him assaulting his senses and making him want to repeat the same foolish mistakes.

"I don't remember complaining back then." Ryo said shyly, not lifting her head to look at him.

He shook his head, and turned to her again, trying to convince her of the foolishness of their actions, hoping he could resist her long enough to discourage her. "Still, I'm older, and more experienced. I shouldn't ha-"

"Oh shut up, already." She interrupted angrily, looking at him with heated eyes.

"Excuse-me?" It took him by surprise, stopping the reluctant speech.

"Well, if we are going to talk about this, at least go put a shirt on, or something. I can't even think with all of , of-" she made a general gesture towards his bare chest, "all of that exposed!"

"Oh." He said, a small chuckle escaping. "I suppose I should cover up. I must look a mess. Would you like some tea?" he offered, while patting himself dry with a towel nearby, moving to redress himself with the kimono top that lay carelessly by a bench. He threw on the top, leaving his haori out, since he would have to shower regardless, a long, cold shower, from the looks of it.

She stared at him, watching the play of muscles as he dressed, a traitorous sigh escaping her when he covered up. _A hot, sweaty, sexy mess. Yumm. Spoilsport_, her horny hormones argued, angry at the loss of the sexy eye candy that had been offered up until now. "Uh, sure. Have any coffee?" she said matter of factly, not wanting to betray the sensations that had been crawling up and down her body at the thought of the things she could do with all that exposed, soft skin that sat on top of hardened muscles.

" Sorry, no. Come in, I'll boil some water, and make you some." He told her with a small smile, passing by her and walking in the direction of his quarters, motioning for her to follow. He opened the sliding doors and entered the cool room, throwing his haori to the side, while moving towards the kitchenette where he kept his tea and coffee. "Sorry, it would seem I'm out of coffee. I can go and get so-"

"Oh, tea is fine then." She interrupted, not wanting him to bother. " Nice place you got here." She told him calmly, walking into the room, looking around at the place that so uniquely resembled him, the cool tones of the wall in contrast with the warm, homey feel of the place. It was airy and fresh, decorated exquisitely, but not lavishly. The bed was an enormous piece, very solid looking, set on the left side of the room. He had a low table in one corner, and a small kitchenette off to the side, with all the utensils he would need to make tea at any time of the day. There were a few chairs here and there, and a comfortable sofa, where she could imagine him spending his nights reading before going to sleep. There was a door to the side that probably led to a washroom, another door that most likely led to the rest of the building. She took it all in, noticing how the patterns and colors reflected his personality so well.

"Thanks. I spend a lot of time here, so I try to make it as comfortable as I can." He said conversationally, moving around the kitchenette to serve them some ready tea, glad to talk about a safe topic for a change.

"Feels homey. Gives me a weird sense of déjà vu. Weird, huh?" she asked him, looking around in apparent wonder, taking in all the details of the room.

"You could say that. Here." He said tersely, giving her a cup of tea, wanting to switch topics again, away from dangerous ground.

"Thanks." She murmured, testing the hotness of the brew against her lip.

"So..." he started weakly.

"So..."she repeated, uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes.

"About what happened..." he said,

"we shouldn't repeat it-"

"we should do it again-" she said at the same time.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"What, come on, am I the only one that feels it's unavoidable? I say we get it out of the way. I can't keep obsessing about you, it's ruining my sleep." She replied testily.

"I see. Well, I...I wouldn't want to ruin your sleep." He murmured, his body waking up again to the possibilities, making him shift around nervously.

"It would be purely business. An arrangement between two consenting adults." She said seriously, while moving closer to him.

"I see. Like, a one night stand?" He asked, looking at her heated, sensual eyes.

"Exactly. Just to get it out of our systems. Then we can move on. Continue without this uncomfortable thing between us." She explained, laying a hand on the small section of exposed skin between his chest and neck, caressing it softly.

"And that would work?" he said slowly, distracted by her touch.

"I'm absolutely sure. Almost. But it's worth a try, don't you think?" she murmured against his lips, hand still caressing his neck, moving to play with the hair behind his nape.

"I can see the merit in it." He closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure at her touch.

"We won't know unless we try, right?" she whispered, almost kissing him.

"And after that, we would just go our own separate ways?" he opened his eyes slightly, to stare at her open, inviting pink lips.

"Like it never even happened. We'll continue as acquaintances." She replied, softly caressing his lips with her own.

"I see." He said, moving his lips over hers, seduced, eyes closing again.

"Today would be perfect in fact. I've been ordered to take the day off, and I can't go see Maya until tomorrow anyway." She moved to say, placing her lips against his ear, nibbling softly on a lobe.

"Hm. I see." He agreed, lost to her devious caresses, not seeing at all, but unable to stop her.

"Do you?" she whispered, tongue sliding down his neck, sucking softly.

"Perhaps you can further explain it? In detail. Slow, excruciating, detail." He offered, bringing one of his hands to hold her head at the spot, the slow torture so exquisite, he would have agreed to anything.

"Oh, I will." She said against his neck, a small smile playing on her lips.


	36. Day at the Office

author's random mumblings My computer caught cooties this week, which made me have to restart the damn thing from 2 weeks ago. Didn't lose any important files, but it was touch and go for a moment there. Made me realise just how attached I am to my inner writer. My first thought was "OHNOMYCHAPTERS!" instead of, oh no, my taxes, or even "oh no, all my pictures, and work related paperwork!". It takes a close call like that to realise just how attached I've become to this story. That being said, I hope there's someone out there other than myself reading this. If not, I'll probably keep writing anyway, my muse always knocking at my door with some sort of request for a scene or whatever. But if you're out there, drop me a line, and let me know what you think. It's always appreciated. Cheers,

_disclaimer: _Is there anything more annoying than disclaimers? We all know I do not own the characters, hence why this is fanfiction, and not ya know...fiction. Still, I find myself always compulsively writing nonsense here. It serves as an outlet for all the love and hate I feel for Tite, who keeps stringing me along year after year with his writing. Damn you, Tite Kubo. Just kidding, I love you.

Day at the Office

"Worst idea ever!" she mumbled to herself, while going through the piles and piles of paperwork that had accumulated on her desk while she'd been with Maya, and then later on, cavorting with Jushiro.

She rifled through a series of reports that were so poorly written, they gave Captain Kyoraku's usually poorly executed reports a run for their money. In fact, it made the lazy captain's reports look well written. _Monkey see, monkey do_, she thought sarcastically, thinking about how her captain's stance on paperwork had influenced many of the officers of the 8th to adapt the same attitude towards it. _Just wait till Nanao gets back, heads will roll_, she thought with glee, excited to see how Nanao would react in the face of her subordinates' lazy, less than stellar behaviour towards her precious paperwork. In fact, both captain and lieutenant were due back within the next day or two, hence why Ryo found herself stuck to her desk, instead of being out in the field training, or going out on a mission, which would have been a lot more beneficial for her piece of mind, the much needed exercise helping her exorcise HIS presence from her mind.

Only two days had passed since the "incident". And by incident, she meant hours of hot, steamy, amazing, mind blowing sex. They had ignited each other's passions like kindling to a flame, devouring each other, clothes flying every other way, tea much forgotten, zanpaktou set carelessly to the side while they both tried their very best to drive the other insane between kisses and groping hands.

He had picked her up and brought her to his enormous bed, and proceeded to kiss her everywhere. Everywhere. She blushed, remembering how she had moaned and buckled under his ministrations, lost in his touch, until she couldn't stand it anymore and had pushed him aside, then jumped on top of him, happily surprising him. She had proceeded to pay him back for the exquisite torture, taking her time in getting to know all aspects of his body. She had touched his hard, toned chest, and slid her hands down his wonderful six pack, noticing the contrast of hardened muscle and soft skin. She had brought her head down to lick the flat disks of his nipples, and was amazed at how swiftly they responded to her touch, becoming pebble hard in an instant. She took her time exploring his body, the smooth expanse of skin, lightly dusted with hair only in his legs and arms, as well as the happy trail that led to his manhood. She had shyly licked her way down said trail, curious to touch and explore that part of him. He had hissed upon contact, bringing his hands to her hair, whether to stop her or keep her in place, she didn't know. She had focused on said member, bigger than she had expected, and twitching under her hand. Boldly, she had brought her tongue to touch the head of his member, wanting to taste the pearly drop she found there, curious as to how he tasted. It had the effect of bringing an animal, primitive moan from his throat, and he had immediately pulled her up to meet his mouth, kissing her passionately, almost savagely, any control long gone. He had brought her under him, and entered her in one swift stroke, murmuring nonsense words in her ear, kissing her neck, then taking her mouth to deposit another heated, passionate kiss. Her body had opened to him, becoming soft and pliant, glorying in the sensation of him being inside her, surrounded by his body, his scent driving her crazy, his hands and mouth driving her wild, eliciting moans and sighs from her mindless self. They had both been lost in one another then, moving rhythmically in a primitive dance, both focused on finding that inexplicable feeling, heated kisses and caresses driving one another to higher sensations, every second sheer, sweet torture, in search of more, their separate beings uniting for that moment, becoming one, until she felt the earth shake, and every single nerve in her body had seized, blinding her momentarily, uniting her consciousness with his, and she swore she could feel both their passions, his breathless grunt bringing her own pleasure to even higher grounds, making her quake and come again at the feel of his release, her womb weeping, her body so in tune with his it responded in a cellular level to his every movement.

After what felt like days, but had only been moments in truth, he collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath against her neck, both of them in fact completely breathless at the explosion of sensations they had experienced. He had taken her mouth in the sweetest kiss then, making her betray the matter of fact, business approach she had committed herself to, kissing him just as sweetly, enjoying the weight of his body on top of hers, his breath mingling with hers in a lazy, unhurried way, in contrast to their frenzied coupling of seconds ago. Reluctantly he had ended the kiss, moving his body to the side and bringing her across with him, hugging her close, caressing her hair and nape softly, still catching his breath. She had closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of his hands playing across her hair and skin, bring her own hands to rest carelessly on his tight abdomen, moving in soft circles, content to just feel the moist skin against hardened muscles there.

_Worst idea ever_, Ryo, she had thought to herself then, body lying contently against his, but mind in turmoil. She had come to realize in those moments that she had merely been kidding herself, all her words to him and herself a huge, whopping lie, the whole business of "getting it out her system" just an excuse to get closer to the beautiful, infuriating man. It had made her realize, and admit to herself that whatever it was she felt for him, which she had not wanted to analyze until now, went much deeper than "an itch that needed to be scratched". She was in much deeper trouble than she had thought, and this was more than enough proof. Whatever he made her feel, it went beyond the physical, a myriad of feelings that came from somewhere inside of her that she had not known even existed. She craved his touch, sure, but she craved much more. It was him, this mixture of wise, knowledgeable man, and boyish, almost innocent creature. He was at once new and surprising, but felt so familiar. Whatever she felt for him was tangled and mixed with feelings she had only felt for the shadow man of her dreams, making them become one. She would have sworn they were one, if she had not known she had never met him before coming to join the Gotei 13. And she knew then, she was in much bigger trouble than she had ever imagined. She had somehow fallen in love with this forbidden, delicious man, who even now awoke her senses, his hands now trailing down her back in slow caress, making her want to once again restart their heated play, even though she could have sworn minutes ago that she was sated beyond belief.

" Kunieda-san? Those reports on the Hollow attacks in section 54? Do you have them ready?" a voice prompted her out of her lost thoughts, bringing her back to the present, a worried frown in Captain Hitsugaya's face interrupting her dreamy, inappropriate musings, the captain apparently having arrived at some point to collect the paperwork he had been helping them with. With a sigh, Ryo put aside all the naughty recollections, and concentrated at the matter of hand, locating the completed paperwork and handing them off to the man in front of her, hoping that if he noticed the blush that took hold of her, he would simply disregard it, and not comment on it.

"Here you go, Captain, I'm so sorry it took me so long, I don't know where my mind is these days." She said awkwardly, handing the pile to the man, very aware of exactly where her mind had been up until now.

"Don't worry yourself, Kunieda-san. You've been working so hard lately, I only wish my lieutenant worked half as hard as you do. Even now she's probably around here somewhere inviting the members of the 8th for another drinking party. I was going to leave her in my offices, but she insisted she wanted to help me. I should really have known better, considering she never, ever volunteers to help with other squad's work. Or any work, for that matter." He told her seriously, shaking his head at the thought of the state he would likely find his lieutenant later on, probably having to drag her inebriated self to the 10th to sleep off the affects of the sake.

"Oh, don't worry about Matsumoto. Without Captain Kyoraku here, she doesn't usually find as many drinking buddies. It would seem he's the one that usually provides the sake, and with him being gone on honeymoon, most of the 8th has actually been somewhat grudgingly sober, not that it has helped them do their paperwork illegibly." She told him, frowning at the report in front of her, which simply stated "We kilt de Hollow", with a crude drawing of a hollow in the bottom.

"You should probably pack up and get going, Kunieda-san. You have been chained to that desk for two days now, only stopping to visit your friend in the 4th. While I recognize there's plenty of work to be done here, it's nothing that won't keep until tomorrow morning. It's no use burying yourself in paperwork, then being too tired to respond in case there's an emergency of some kind. Why don't you take the rest of the evening off to visit your friend, or rest, perhaps? You do look heated, must be the lack of ventilation in this place" Captain Hitsugaya said kindly, a small, very un-hitsugaya-like smile in his face, one of the rare smiles she had seen in his face making him look boyish, and reminding her of another white haired captain who had been plaguing her mind for the last two days. _Or ever since you met him, you horny hussy_, her brain responded, ready to mock her for her weakness.

"I suppose you are right, captain. It would seem that my brain is too tired to process more idiocy anyway." She told him, getting up slowly from her chair, tiding up the reports in tidy little piles. _Tired, or pre-occupied with slutty thoughts?, _her inner bitch argued, making her shuffle the papers unnecessarily again, in order to somehow mask the new blush that worked its way down her body. "I'm going to get going then, if it's alright with you. Don't work yourself too hard either, captain. We are very thankful for the help you've been giving us these last two weeks, but don't overdo it, okay?" Ryo said with a smile for the short captain who was now rifling through a pile, signing paper after paper.

"I hear you, Kunieda-san. As soon as Matsumoto makes her way here, I'm going to drag her to our squad and be done for the day. In the meantime, I might as well make myself useful. If you run into her on the way out, let her know I'm only waiting on her, okay? Have a good evening. I hope your friend is feeling better." He said dismissively, focusing on the papers in front of him.

"Oh, she's fine. She's in fact back at work in her squad. I planned on passing by to see how she's doing..." she told him, grabbing her zanpaktou and making her way out of the office. "Have a good night, Captain Hitsugaya!" she said on her way out, rushing out to see Maya, leaving the office and the piles of paperwork behind, hoping the adorable captain didn't spend hours waiting for his lieutenant, who had undoubtedly found one or two squad members willing to share their short supply of sake by now.

Ryo made her way out of the 8th squad barracks, rushing through Sereitei in the direction of the 13th squad, eager to see Maya, and at the same time eager to catch a glimpse of the infuriating man who refused to leave her mind and heart alone.


	37. When the young play, the old will watch

Author's random time: I hope you enjoyed the sexy time from the previous chapter. Don't worry, it won't be the last of it ! Stay tuned, cheerio!

Disclaimer Although my face book status says I own bleach, it's nothing but lies. Tite really owns it, even though I have managed to make many of my friends "like" my ownership, even if privately they don't agree, or ask themselves "what the hell is bleach?". I'm hoping Tite Kubo will find the page and "like" it too, therefore giving me all the proof I need to take over his empire. Baw Haw Haw.

When the young play, the old watch.

Jushiro watched the two women down in the training fields, who were mock battling one another, amongst laughter and many undignified attempts to disarm one another, including tickling and making faces, which somehow seemed to work on one another. He contemplated the heart warming scene, wishing he could join in the fun, but knowing it was vital he keep his distance, knowing their well being and happiness hinged on him keeping as far away as he humanly could from the two women that meant the most to him. How had fate played him, he mused, taking a sip of his tea, a delighted smile forming in his lips at the sight of Maya tackling Ryo to the ground, and jumping on top of her in mock victory. Ryo laughed contently, happy to let the smaller girl have her victory.

The two of them made such a beautiful picture, Ryo with her tall, slim figure, Maya shorter and rounder, green eyes sparkling in merriment, enjoying the playtime. He had walked into this scene a good half an hour before, looking for Maya to give her a much needed dressing down, to lecture her on the foolishness of her actions a few days prior, and somehow get her to promise she would never try to act without her superior's consent. Instead, he had stopped to watch the delightful interaction between her and Ryo, hiding his presence and his reatsu from both women, completely absorbed in the scene in front of him, the little girl going head to head with the woman, swords slashing in the air, the sound of steel against steel being interrupted randomly by a chuckle, or a giggle, their antics adorable, a mixture of expertise, and playful silliness, the occasional kido spell unseating the other, only to be returned in full, amongst silly faces, and laughter.

His heart squeezed inside his chest, wanting to reveal the love he had for the woman, and the newfound love that was blooming in his chest for the little girl, who looked so much like her and him, it struck him anew at how he had not connected the dots until then. Maya's green eyes flashed just like his, and the shape of her chin was like a chip from the old block, he mused. While her lips and the shape of her eyes were so much like Ryo's, the sassy way her brows furrowed when in thought a perfect mirror for her mother. His eyes travelled over the woman, her slim, perfectly rounded body now flexing and stretching to counter a blow from Maya's sword, which followed a smart, relentless counter attack that had the younger girl jumping back, honestly surprised at the skill and force of the attack. Ryo smirked, giving the young woman time to re-compose her stance, hair flying in the wind, which had picked up considerably since they first started their silly bout.

He watched from above, noting Ryo's smirk, remembering the same satisfied smirk that had played across her lips two days earlier, when she had lain content in his bed, after hours and hours of love making. They had gone at it like it was the end of the world, he remembered, the sheer need he felt for her making him lose control, taking her so many times that night, it was a wonder she had somehow found the strength to leave his bed with the first rays of light, leaving quietly through the back door, not knowing he had been awake to watch her go. It had almost killed him to let her walk away, the hours of intimacy between them renewing his need for her, instead of dampening in any way what he felt. He had let her leave, knowing it was better this way, and that nothing would have come out of prolonging the inevitable. Lost in thought, he was surprised to feel the familiar reatsu that approached him, his best friend of centuries making a much earlier appearance than he had expected.

"Ah, can't stay away, can you, old friend?" said Shunsui, coming to sit beside him, noticing the two women who continued their play, unaware of their presence.

"Shun, you're back early? Is everything okay?" asked Jushiro, surprised to see his friend back early from his honeymoon.

"Yes, my Nanao just couldn't enjoy herself anymore, worrying the squad had fallen into disrepair without her to oversee it's mountains of paperwork. She insisted we leave a day early, promising to make up for it in other, aham, interesting ways. My Nanao-chan has quite the imagination, I must say." Replied a grinning Shunsui, who watched the delightful sparring down in the training fields, which had been lit earlier to allow for training at night.

"Ah. And whatever Nanao wants, Nanao gets, right? As long as it doesn't involve paperwork for you, that is." Commented Jushiro, glad to see his friend, even if it resulted in the interruption of his less than pure thoughts.

"Yes. What my Nanao wants, she gets, unless of course, it involves... paperwork" Shun agreed with a small shiver, knowing tomorrow she would be on top of him to finish mountains of paperwork that probably got left behind while they were gone. "So, how goes this situation? I thought you had resolved to stay as far away as you could. How is it that I find you spying on the beauteous lady, you old pervert?" Shun said, in obvious effort to get the conversation away from the pending piles that awaited him in his office.

"You don't even know the extent of my problem, Shun. I'm in deep, deep-"

"Must be bad, if it's got you sweating, and swearing." Said Shunsui, chuckling at the sight of his friend's love struck countenance.

"She's mine. Maya, that is." He said with a sigh, looking at his friend. "She's mine and Ryo's. I didn't know until a few days ago. Did you?" he asked, looking his friend in the eye, needing to know the extent of his duplicity.

"No. I suspected, however. She looks exactly like you did when you were young. I tried to find out more, but came up empty handed. Sorry I didn't share my suspicions with you. I didn't want to upset you further until I was sure either way." Shunsui replied honestly, knowing the news had probably hurt his friend, and shaken his resolve to stay away from the woman who had his heart.

"What am I going to do, Shun? I love her, and I can't stay away from her. I tried. It's like something keeps throwing her in my path. And now... Maya. I have a daughter. What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked sadly, turning to look at the two women down in the training grounds.

"Humm. It would seem, old man, that if you can't avoid the unavoidable, then you have to fight for what you want. If you can't stay away from her, then you should probably find a way to be around her without risking both of your hides." Shunsui said slowly, a serious, contemplative tone to his voice.

"Yes. But how? I don't even know what she feels for me. She came to me two days ago, wanting a one night stand. Me, being the idiot that I am, gave in. If anything, it just made me realise just how much I love the infuriating creature. But what if I was nothing but a passing fancy to her? What if the night we spent was enough to satisfy her desire? She doesn't remember the past, Shun, and I have only acted irrationally since meeting her again. She probably thinks I'm a deranged playboy, or worse, taking her up on her offer and so casually letting her go." Jushiro said in a rush, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the mention of their intimacy.

"Ah. I see." Shunsui replied, a chuckle escaping, in spite of the seriousness of the conversation. "Well, I suppose you have to find out then, for better or for worse. If you feel you can't act until you do, there's no point in pondering the future till then. Why don't you seek her, and find out how she feels?" he asked smartly, noting the red blush his friend was displaying, so at odds with his usual calm, wise self, it brought another chuckle to the surface.

"I'm scared. I've faced down countless enemies, I have even faced down the wrath of our commander, without once thinking about my own mortality. I have bravely stood against stronger, unbeatable foes along the course of my long existence, not once letting fear break my stance, striving on to defend our world. I have imparted the same wisdom to my subordinates, telling them to bravely confront their fears, to fight for their honour, and for their pride, regardless of the odds. But... finding out the truth from that slim, sassy little woman...it scares me like nothing else, Shun. She scares me." He said bravely, staring at the woman in question, noticing how beautifully she moved, agile and certain.

"Well. This will then be the fight of your life, huh? Good luck, my friend. Although I'm certain this will be a win for both of you eventually, I foresee some tough times ahead. She won't be happy to find out the truth, Ju. If she finds out, she most likely will not understand why you kept away. You need to be prepared, and act swiftly. And make sure both of them are safe, in the eventuality that Central 46 disapproves and decides to strike. I'll be as always, right beside you, helping in any way I can. You know that." Shunsui told him seriously, bringing a hand to rest on his shoulder, a friendly gesture meant to provide comfort and emit confidence all at once.

"I might just hold you to that, Shun. I have a feeling I might be needing your help soon enough. For now, however, I would be content with the knowledge that you are keeping an eye on her. And similarly, that you will turn a blind eye if you notice my reatsu anywhere close to your barracks." Jushiro told him, getting up from his spot , mentally preparing himself to make his way towards Ryo's room, where he hoped she would show up eventually, after the exhausting, silly exercise, which seemed to be winding down.

"Of course. Just don't be too loud. My poor Nanao is probably going to wake up if you are, and punish me with paperwork. I managed to get her tired enough to nap, so whatever you do, don't wake up the barracks!" Shun said jovially, getting up as well, ready to head back to his sleepy Nanao, who was probably tired after the "welcome home" he had most likely visited on her.

"Thanks, Shun. Friends like you are a rare commodity now days." Jushiro said, smiling fondly at his friend, before flashing himself out, leaving a chuckling Shunsui behind to stare at the two tired, laughing girls far down, who were lying side by side on the ground in an attempt to catch their breath.


	38. Invading her Space

Author's notes: Sooo. I'll bet you'll be happy to know my computer survived the cooties it caught. It's kind of acting weird, but that's probably due to some sort of PMS issue I have yet to figure out. Other than that, I got little to report. I will confide that I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter, just because I love putting these characters in somewhat awkward situations! Sorry for all the Ooc-ness, it's hard keeping these two in place.

Disclaimer Even though you keep messing around with the plot of the manga Kubo, at least I suppose I should thank the studio for giving me a little bit of Ukitake, and a little bit of Byakuya in the anime this week . It has appeased my inner fangirl, and this week I won't throw eggs at your house, as a result. I still want bleach though. Let me know when you're ready to talk. Until then, all the characters belong to you, bla bla bla.

Invading her Space

Ryo walked in her small, utilitarian room, not even bothering to look where she threw her kimono top, glad to have the dirty, offensive top off, feeling tired and happy after the impromptu bout with Maya, but also in much need of a shower.

"Nice view." was the reply that came from the direction of her bed, where, she was surprised to discover, a smiling Jushiro sat in waiting.

Ryo brought both hands up to cover herself, annoyed at being caught in such position, but then bringing them down immediately, thinking it an exercise in futility, since he had already seen whatever charms she had to display. He merely raised an eyebrow, which made her self-conscious enough to bring her hands up to cover herself again. He smiled, which annoyed her, making her bring her hands to her hips, uncovering herself again to his leisurely gaze. The heated look he sent her was enough to make her blush, turning around quickly in an effort to hide her nudity, as well as her red face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, irritated to be caught in such an awkward position.

"Should I leave?" he asked good naturedly, a sly smile in his voice if there ever was one.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, why did you come?" she asked, not looking at him, trying to find the tank top she usually wore to bed, going through pile of clothes that sat on top of a chair by the door.

"I wanted to see how you are. After, you know. Everything that happened." he said uncertainly, his voice a little shaky, making her inwardly sigh at just how adorable he could be at times. Damn it, she could do better than this. Thinking about how adorable he could be was the most counter intuitive thing at the moment. Focus, Ryo, she thought to herself, still rifling through the pile of clothes she had carelessly deposited on the chair in the morning, rushing herself out the door in order to get to the office as soon as possible.

"I'm doing fine, I suppose. We had a deal. I thought we had agreed we would part ways after." she said slowly, throwing on the tank top she found, glad to have recovered some decency. In truth, she was anything but okay, his mere proximity enough to make her want to run into his arms, the tantalizing, musky scent of him in her bedroom driving her a little wild, imagining all the things she could do with him in her bed. She turned around to face him again, hand in hips, waiting for him to explain his presence in her bedroom.

"I see. And are you happy with that? I mean, was that enough to satisfy your...curiosity?" he asked, getting up from his position on the edge of her bed, walking towards her slowly, a curious, yet guarded expression on his face.

"I don't see how I have any other choice. A deal is a deal. And how did you even get in here anyway? Someone would probably have noticed you walking through the barracks. Are you trying to ruin my reputation?" she asked, wanting to get away from her own feelings on the subject of their sleeping together, the "one night stand" being not even close to enough to satisfy her, but unwilling to admit that she craved more of him, specially considering he probably didn't even see her when he looked at her, but some fantasy long lost love instead, a nameless human who had been lost to him, her being nothing more than a poor consolation prize, a less than perfect imitation.

" Balcony." he said, pointing to the sliding doors that led to her tiny little balcony, the only other bonus she got other than a single occupancy room to symbolize her rank as a seated officer. "So, does that mean you would choose differently if you had another choice?" he murmured, coming even closer to her, sliding his hand on her waist, another coming up to lift her chin, making her have to look at him in the eye, disregarding the fact that she had up until now avoided making direct contact with him, only glancing in his general direction when needed.

"Honestly, why do you care? Do I really resemble your lost love so much that you feel the need to hound me in order to feel closer to her?" she said snappishly, moving her head away from his hand, wanting to get him angry enough to leave her alone, to lick her own wounds privately, and not wanting to declare her ill gotten feelings to the man, unwilling to be an object of pity. The last thing she needed was for him to start avoiding her lovestruck self, not wanting to hurt her precious feelings, instead of the other way around, as it should be.

"Is that what you think?" he said angrily, pulling her head up again to look at him. " Do you think I see someone else when I look at you, Ryo? Did you think I was making love to someone else, instead of you that night?" he continued, angry and upset she would think so little of him, and angry at himself for not knowing that she might have felt this way.

"I don't know what to think." she spat, confronting him, meeting his eyes, angry specks of green coming out of her hazel eyes to clash against the bright green that were his own.

"Well, let me clarify it for you then. I only see you when I look at you." he said in a much softer tone, caressing her cheek with the hand that held her head. " It's all Ryo when I look at you. Just you Ryo, no one else. I kissed you because of you, not because of anyone else. And I made love to you, thinking of you. It was you I wanted all night long. There was no one else in there but us. Right?" he asked in a whisper, bringing his face close to hers, inhaling her scent, noticing how she still somehow managed to smell divinely even though she had been rolling around in the dirt, exercising in earnest for a good hour before heading home.

"Hm... R-really?" she murmured dazedly, her composure lost at his proximity, a small sigh escaping her lips in spite of her promise to not make a fool out of herself only moments earlier.

"Uh hum. Really." he whispered softly, stopping to kiss her neck, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I-I see. Humhf." she breathed, lost in the sensations of his devious mouth was awakening in her, his lips trailing down her neck, then stopping to nip her ear playfully.

"Do...you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her closer, losing sight of what they were even talking about, needing her again, wanting to ravish her.

"Hmff." she mumbled, letting her head fall back, groaning at the sensation of his licking her neck from collarbone to her ear.

He suddenly stopped, breathing heavy, a groan working its way out of his throat, followed by a frustrated sigh. His body taut, he brought her closer for a hug, changing the seductive mood into one infinitely sweeter, his head coming to rest on top of hers."It would seem that once again you have made me lose my control, pretty Ryo. It seems all my best intentions go flying out the door the moment I see you. What I wouldn't give to ravish you now. Take you against this very wall-" he said, putting one hand on the wall to exemplify. "lose myself inside your delectable, sweet, wonderful body." he confided, making her now sigh in want, seeing as how he managed to stop both of them in time. Unfortunately.

"But you won't...because...?" she asked uncertainly, unsure why he had stopped, her blood steaming at the thought of him taking her that way.

"Because I came here for a reason, pretty girl." He said, looking down to meet her eyes, staring at her perfect rosy lips, a regretful smile forming in his own.

"And...?" she enquired, wanting to understand what was so important, more important than testing the soundproofing of the 8th squad barracks.

"I came to find out how you felt. I find myself... I find I have feelings for you. That one night was not enough to satisfy me. Not even close, in fact. I find myself wanting more." he told her honestly, looking deep into her eyes, wanting her to believe, and read how he felt in his own eyes, but unwilling to divulge more until he got a handle on how she felt about him.

"I-I...I don't know how I feel. It's- it's complicated." she whispered, fascinated with his eyes, feeling a little lost at what she saw reflected in them. Lost trying to understand what it all meant, and what that meant for her. For them.

"I see. Then," he continued, bringing a finger to lightly caress her lips, tracing the shape of her mouth. "I urge you to find out. To try and figure out if what you feel is more than a passing fancy, more than lust and desire. Because Ryo, if it is... and we do this... things might get really complicated, really fast." he told her evenly, not betraying the importance of her words, needing her to make the decision without further urging and prompting from him.

"They will? Why?" she asked in half whisper, a small frown marring her features.

"Trust me. But I think it could be worth it, regardless, to see where this is going. If you are willing to take the chance that is. I'll warn you ahead of time, however, it may get infinitely complicated, and there might be some tough times ahead. You need to consider this properly, okay?" he asked her earnestly, wanting, needing her to understand the problems and dangers involving a future for them, but also not being able to disclose much more than vague statements, aware this was a secret he had to keep until it was the right time. And if she chose to stay away from him, he would somehow survive, and keep his secrets forever. He patted her hair soothingly, wanting to disclose his love and affection, but unable to do more so than try and show it in gestures.

She stared at him for the longest time, trying to figure out what the ominous words meant, and exactly what he wanted from her. Her throat worked awkwardly to dislodge a lump that seemed to be stuck in there, the conversation having taken such a definitive turn so quickly, she felt like her brain and heart were both reeling, trying to keep up. She opened her mouth hesitantly, frowned, then sighed.

" I don't know. I need to think. I-you took me by surprise." she said slowly, trying to make sense of her own scattered thoughts. "I know what I feel, but I don't know if I can trust it. Everything is so...jumbled. I need some time, I think." she told him, afraid to let him go, but needing to come to a decision, needing to make sense of the myriad of emotions that kept assaulting her whenever she thought of him. She put some space between the two of them, and licked her dry lips, breaking eye contact, taking a deep, tremulous breath she much needed, exhaling somewhat loudly and awkwardly.

" I understand, Ryo. And I agree. This is not something you need to rush through. Also why I can't take you against this wall, no matter how much I want to. Or take you again, period. No matter what impression I might have given you previously, I'm not one to foolishly involve myself with women, without any regards for their feelings, and how it might influence them. I'm not, regardless of how irrationally and disrespectfully I may have behaved towards you, a...playboy. I consider what we did, the intimacy we shared, very, very special. No matter how tempting, I wouldn't have taken you up on your offer if I didn't have some feelings for you already. I need you to believe that." he told her, pulling her forward to rest against him again, bringing one hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"Hmm. Okay. Mmmff." she responded less than eloquently, goosebumps forming up her arms in response to the touch of his lips on her hand. "I-I'll take that into consideration. But...if you don't let go of me, I can promise you I won't be responsible for MY actions. I might just...jump you. Any second now." she told him nervously, aware she was at the limit of her proverbial rope, wanting nothing more than to become a mushy pile of mush at his feet, his words and actions playing havoc with her sensitive nerves.

He laughed awkwardly, short little breaths in her ear, making her shiver anew. He brought his mouth to quickly brush against hers, shaking slightly in mirth. "Okay then, pretty Ryo. I suppose this is my cue to go, and leave you to your shower, and your thoughts. I'm going to leave, before we both do something we might eventually regret. And I did promise Shunsui that I wouldn't wake up the barracks." he said conspiratorially, eliciting a squeal from Ryo, whose cheeks became instantly red at the thought of her captain knowing of her "night-time" visitor.

" You- you told Captain Kyoraku? How could you, Jushiro? Oh Gods, he's going to think I'm some-some insatiable hussy, who lets men come to my room at any time of the night. Oh, crap, how am I supposed to face him! Oh!" she exclaimed, realization dawning on her. "Does that mean that they are back? And you didn't even tell me? Holy crap, Nanao is going to kill me when she sees the amount of paperwork left in my desk! I'm so screwed. She's going to look at me with those glasses. They are going to flash, and then... I'm dead. You better say good bye now, I probably won't make it till morning." she said panicking, distracted at the thought of all the torture Nanao would undoubtedly inflict on her come morning.

He stood there laughing, watching her mini-freakout, watching her and trying to figure out how anyone could be so cute, so adorable in her semi-lunatic states. " Easy, Ryo. Shun has it under control. Even if she gets a little miffed, the majority of the resulting fury will probably fall on his well accustomed shoulders, not yours. Relax. Breathe." he told her easily, noting she was starting to hyper-ventilate a little.

"Okay. You!" she said, pointing to him, pushing him in the direction of the doors. " You need to go. I'll- I'll deal with you later. I'll come and give you an answer, or whatever it is that you want in time. I promise. !" she told him quickly, shooing him all the way towards her balcony. "Now, I need to take a quick shower, somehow compose myself, then head out to the office. Hopefully I'll be able to work though most of piles before Nanao has a chance to see them! Why did they have to come back so soon, anyway?"

He let her shoo him out, trying to hold in his laughter, but failing miserably. A smile played across his lips when he stopped at the doors, looking back at her bemusedly.

"Okay, you win, sweet Ryo. I'll wait for your answer. Don't take too long, or I'll come chasing you." he said warmly, pulling her in for a quick, fierce kiss, before releasing her, flashing himself out of the barracks, leaving only his scent behind.

"Great! How am I supposed to concentrate on paperwork now?" she exclaimed to no one in general, thinking a cold shower was more than needed before she even contemplated trying to tackle paperwork.


	39. Mercy

Author's comments: You're officially a bleacholic if you put stickers of Bleach on your laptop. That's right, chappy is resting right beside my hand as I type this. Also, for some reason I got inspired by the song "Mercy" to write this scene. Meh, just thought I'd share. Also, I lied. It's going to be more than 80,000 words. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I'm not ready to disclaim anything until this week's manga chapter comes out. Bah.

Mercy

" Fine. I'm here. Can you please stop torturing me?" Ryo said testily, staring at the object of her affections.

"Ryo?... What?" Jushiro replied, honestly confused.

"I haven't been able to sleep, concentrate, function for two days now. I can hardly think. I think I put my pants on backwards today. I hope you're happy." she answered, hand in hip, looking down on the man sitting in front of her, steaming cup of tea in hand.

It was late afternoon, and she had found him near the training grounds after looking for him for more than one hour, sitting alone under a tree, watching his subordinates train against one another. They were in times of peace, so a lot of the times there was very little to do other than train. When work piled up, however, it seemed to come in a huge dose. And somehow, the paperwork always seemed to end up in her desk. She had spent the last two days catching up, and helping a fretful Nanao put her "precious" paperwork to rights. Not that she had been much help to the stressed lieutenant, mind completely absorbed with thoughts of Jushiro, she huffed inwardly, annoyed even Captain Kyoraku had noticed her absentmindedness. Finally, she had given up, or rather, been told to go figure out whatever was bothering her and not come back until then. At least Nanao didn't kill her, which was poor consolation, considering the type of torture she had inflicted on her for the last two days.

He merely smiled tiredly, waiting for her to continue. She noticed he seemed pale, and there were dark smudges under his eyes. She moved closer, wanting to examine him.

"What's wrong with you? Is this a bad time?" she asked sincerely, concerned with how ill he looked.

"No, pretty Ryo. And it's never a bad time when it comes to you. I'm merely feeling a little under the weather. Nothing to worry about, I promise." he told her calmly, a small smile playing on his lips for her benefit, although she could see the lines on his face that told her otherwise.

"Hmmmm. I see. You look like crap." she said honestly, frowning at him.

"Ouch." he said with a small chuckle. "It's part of my existence, unfortunately. I tend to get sick sometimes. You know that. Don't fret, I'll survive." he told her, motioning for her to sit beside him. "Don't worry, it's not transmissible."

"I'm not worried! Who says I'm worried? I'm merely noting the obvious. Duh." she said, embarrassed to be caught mothering him. "I'm just saying you should eat properly, or something." she muttered, a small blush blooming on her cheeks.

She sat down beside him, and took the cup of tea from his hand. " What's this stuff ? Ew. Tea, again? Don't you ever drink coffee?" she asked.

"No. I like the restorative properties of green tea. It's good for the body, and tastes infinitely better. I don't know how you can stomach that coffee stuff." he said laughing, taking his cup back from her.

"Restorative, my behind..." she mumbled grouchily to herself, worried about his health.

" So, pretty Ryo...what have you come to tell me?" he asked tentatively, smiling in her direction.

"Uhm. Yeah. I came to uhm...discuss..." she started hesitantly, not meeting his eyes, blushing even more. _What am I, a freaking teenager? Get a grip, Ryo._ "Yeah... I thought we could maybe discuss some more...about that stuff." she finished, fidgeting in her seat.

" Our feelings?"

"Yeah. I suppose. If you want to." she agreed, feeling like a teenager during her first crush.

" Okay... so, have you thought about it?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. But maybe...we can talk about it over dinner? You need to EAT!" she screamed the last bit, then immediately brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "I mean, we all need to eat, right? Maybe we could grab dinner together? And talk?" she said a bit more calmly, aware she sounded like an irritating mom type.

He chuckled, thinking about how cute she was when she got flustered and protective. "Of course, we all need to eat. I'd be honored to join you for dinner. Would you like to go somewhere, or would you rather eat in? I have a great cook, but I'd be more than glad to take you wherever-"

"NO!" she yelped. "I mean, no, I think dining at home would be wonderful. Uhm, I- I'd rather have privacy." she said awkwardly, aware how suggestive she sounded, but still, wanting some measure of privacy to discuss their...feelings. Truth was, she just wanted to get him alone again. She had been itching, craving him for two days now, so even if nothing came out of it, she didn't want to share him with anyone, even with innocent restaurant staff.

"Home it is then. Shall I meet you at eight? My place?" he asked, grinning at her, glad she seemed so eager to spend some time alone with him.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll jump over the fence, and come through the back, if it's okay with you? It's bad enough having Captain Kyoraku giving me sly smiles all day, I don't need Rukia or anyone else looking at me weird. And I must admit, I'm a little scared of what Kiyone would do if she found out I was dining with you alone." she told him, still annoyed at the earlier glances her captain had sent her way.

"Oh, Kiyone is not that bad. She's just over protective." he told her laughingly, imagining all kinds of things that Kiyone would do if she did, indeed find out.

"Yeah right, it wasn't you who almost got bit on the way here. I stupidly stopped to inquire if anyone had seen you, and I swear she almost trampled me with questions. I had to create a momentary distraction with Kido just to get away. By the way, I may, or may not have mistakenly blown up one of your Bonsai. Sorry." she winced, remembering the poor tortured mini tree she had hit by mistake. _Probably took it out of its misery, the poor, misshapen soul, _she thought darkly, but wisely decided not to share.

He winced, but smiled nonetheless, feeling for his bonsai. He knew his third seats were sometimes a little over the top in their concern and devotion, and he didn't really take any measures to stop them nowadays, because no matter what he tried, it just made them even more zealous in their pursuit to mother him. " Don't worry. I'm sure it's fine. And I'm sorry Kiyone gave you a hard time."

" No worries. Could have been worse. At least I didn't say anything when I ran into Sentaro. I shudder to think what HE would have done." she shivered, thinking about the possibilities.

An amused chuckle escaped from him, and he impulsively pulled her closer for a smart peck in her mouth. She made a tiny little surprised noise, but kissed him back nonetheless, softening immediately in his arms. He reluctantly sat her back , taking a moment to brush the strand of hair that had fallen free from the careless bun she had tied it to earlier. She blushed and smiled shyly, looking downwards, away from him.

"Okay. I guess it's a date, then. I should probably get going anyway. Nanao is still working on torturing the squad with paperwork. I think she missed us, despite being on vacation. She's being extremely inventive with the type and depth of paperwork today. I-...I was told to take some time off since I just couldn't seem to concentrate enough to keep up with her devious torture devices. But I better get back before she kicks Captain Kyoraku out of the office again. He got caught trying to hide his pile of paperwork inside a shadow, and Nanao was fit to be tied, she promised the next time she caught him doing that she would send him inside his own shadow, and never let him come back. I don't know what that meant, but I really better go. I don't want to get stuck with his share too."

He got up and held his hand, ever the gentleman. She took it, and was helped up by him. Unexpectedly, he took advantage of their positions to lay another furtive kiss on her, this one steamier, and definitely deeper than the one before. She enjoyed it immensely for brief moments, before reluctantly sighing and pulling away.

"If you keep doing that, I'll never want to leave." she said shyly, and took a few steps back. Waving back, she parted.

"Eight o'clock then!" he said loudly, watching the sway of her hips, a wide smile on his face.

Neither one of them noticed the malignant, shadowed presence that hovered in the background, watching intently.


	40. Dinner Date

author's note: Ew. Feelings. So mushy. On unrelated news, I'm deciding whether to continue this story. I don't know, I just got annoyed with it today.

disclaimer: Hey, how good was the last chapter of Bleach? Makes me want to own it again. But unfortunately Tite said no, so he's still owner of it all. Booo.

Dinner Date 

Ryo showed up promptly at 8'o clock, for once wearing something other than her shinigami robes. She hadn't any other choice other than asking for help, considering most of her outfits consisted of old, serviceable kimonos from before she joined the academy, and the Gotei, or the same black, boring uniforms she had been issued. She loved the green dress Rukia had given her, but she opted for not wearing it, since climbing walls in a dress was not exactly ladylike, and she didn't want to ruin her beautiful dress, which was probably too formal for the occasion anyway. Instead, she had gone to Rangiku Matsumoto, knowing that if anyone in soul society had a tendency to over-stuff her closet with outfits, it was her. Matsumoto had been nothing but helpful, specially considering that the activity of finding Ryo an outfit took her away from her office, and the chore of finishing ( or starting ) paperwork. Hitsugaya had given her a dark look, but had nonetheless let both ladies go, since he felt he owed Ryo some sort of thanks for helping him out so much while he had been supervising the eight squad for the two weeks that Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao had been gone on honeymoon. He had however told Rangiku to not take more than an hour, to which she replied "But taicho~! Women need more time than that to look this beautiful, don't you know~!". He had simply given her a warning " Matsumoto!" before both of them quickly made their way out of the office, Rangiku eagerly pulling Ryo's hand, excited for the makeover. She hadn't told Rangiku where she was going, simply telling the woman it was an important date, which resulted in many, many, many questions from the woman, all which Ryo refused to answer, simply telling her that "she would tell her as soon as she could". Rangiku, delighted with the mystery, had then simply left it at that, and proceeded to rifle through a huge closet that took most of the woman's space in her decently sized room. After a dozen outfits had been tried on, with Ryo refusing to wear anything short, tight, or that showed inappropriate amounts of cleavage, which solicited many whines from Rangiku, they had finally settled on a simple, understated look. Ryo wore simple black tights, a loose turquoise tunic over it, belted at the hips. The beautiful tunic was made of silk, and had a low, wide v-neck cut that exposed most of of Ryo's collarbone and upper chest, but ended with a seductive, yet somehow modest ( much to Ryo's delight and Rangiku's despair) show of cleavage. Rangiku had paired it off with a pretty, thick leather belt, and dangling turquoise earrings. Ryo had opted for thin ballerina flats instead of the spiky heels Rangiku had offered, and she decided to wear her hair loose, instead of in the usual bun she wore. She looked at herself in the large mirror that was part of the wardrobe, surprised, but satisfied with the beautiful, elegant then thanked the delighted Rangiku profusely, even going as far as to give the curvy, busty woman an impromptu hug, which Rangiku responded by squishing her ample breasts affectionately against Ryo, squealing in glee. The women had parted ways two hours after they started their makeover, right before 8'o clock, with Rangiku reminding Ryo to tell her "everything!" as soon as possible. Ryo had smiled, and waved in response, knowing she had to make haste if she wasn't to be late.

At 8'o clock, she found herself in his garden, after scaling the back wall without any problems. He had been sitting in a bench close by, probably waiting for her, and seeing her, had promptly come forward to help her down. He still looked pale, she noticed immediately, but scrumptious otherwise. He was dressed in comfortable black slacks and a grey sweater, probably clothing he had brought from one of his visits to the world of the living, she thought absently. Taking his hand, she jumped down, her body meeting his with the resulting impact. He straightened her with a chuckle, and took advantage of the opportunity to press a quick kiss against her lips. She responded with a happy sigh, delighted with the brief touch. She moved back to look up at him nervously. She met his beautiful green eyes, which held a smile for her.

"I hope you like Thai." he said simply, smiling down at her.

"I would like anything by now, I skipped lunch, so I'm starving." she responded honestly, if a bit nervously still.

" You look beautiful." he said, holding her hand.

"Uhm. Thanks. I borrowed something..." she responded awkwardly, looking down at herself, and the outfit.

" You would look beautiful even wearing a sack." he told her, " Come, let's go eat. It's hot and waiting." he continued, pulling her by the hand, leading her inside his quarters.

_I'm hot and waiting, _her hormones cheered, clapping eagerly. She followed docilely, the aroma of food greeting her nose as soon as she walked in. Her stomach responded immediately with a loud grumble, embarrassing her. He merely grinned, but to her relief did not comment on the loud, rude noise, merely sitting her down by the low table which had been arranged for them. They served themselves, her being too hungry to be overly polite, and him being comfortable enough in her presence to be informal.

Their meal progressed without much talking, but many heated looks. As she ate the delicious, spicy thai food, she kept sneaking glances his way, noting the graceful way he ate, the flush the hot spicy food brought to his otherwise too pale skin. She was still a little concerned with his health, but tried valiantly to refrain from making any mothering comments, aware his condition was something he had been dealing with for centuries, and the last thing he needed for another person despairing he was at death's door like his two annoying third seats, who sometimes treated the powerful, strong man in front of her like an infirm in need of a 24 hour nurse. Instead, she chose to focus on safe, inane topics, telling him about her day, and retelling some of Maya's best/worse moments. He listened and smiled fondly, looking genuinely interested, asking questions, and making interesting comments. As their meal came to an end, and they worked on dessert, the conversation came around to them, and the reason behind arranging the dinner.

"So, have you thought further about what I asked you?" he started, aware that if he left it to her, they would end up not talking about it for the next 50 years, her shyness apparent in regards to the topic.

"Ahm. Yes." she replied shyly, hiding her eyes from him. "I- I'm here, aren't I?" she murmured, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, you are. And I would like to know what conclusion you came to. I feel I must remind you however, that if we decide to take this any further, there might be some complications." he said slowly, staring at her intently, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Yes, I remember. I still don't understand what you mean by that," she replied looking at him, a little annoyed at all the mystery and secrecy, "but I- I... I like you, okay!" she said in a somewhat loud voice, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You do, do you? I hope so, since I happen to like you too, you know." he told her smiling.

" Yes. I do. I really, really like you. Satisfied? I don't think I ever liked anyone like that before, unless you count my shadow man, who I really can't recall, so that barely counts. I find myself thinking about you all the time, wondering what you are doing, if you are thinking about me. It's so annoying, and so childish. I thought I was past this. I never felt that away for the guys that were always asking me out in the academy, or the guys old man Natsume tried to fix me up with. I never even considered kissing any of them, much less...doing all that stuff we did. I don't even remember feeling this way for anyone while I was in the living world." she said honestly, if not a little hurriedly, sheer discomfiture making her speak in fast, somewhat squeaky tones.

" Really? You didn't date while you were in Rugonkai? Or the academy?" he asked her, a small surprised frown appearing on his forehead.

"No. I had Maya, and she's hard enough to explain. Plus, I always felt... I don't know. Like I was waiting for someone, I suppose. I kept thinking he would show up. It was more like a gut feeling than a thought, I guess. Hard to explain. But suffice to say, I never really felt even mildly attracted to any of the guys that kept trying to get me to go out with them. Then you came along..." she hesitated, looking at him.

"And kissed you senseless, after you almost hit me." he offered, smiling.

"Yes. I-I'll admit that you took me by surprise, and I was a tiny, teeny attracted to you then, but I was too angry with you to think about kissing you again." she lied, knowing full well she had fantasized over that kiss all night long. "But I think I really... I liked you because, I don't know." she sighed, incapable of making sense to herself, annoyed she couldn't find the words, or explain how she felt, "You feel...right. Familiar, yet so confusing and new." she laughed humorlessly, aware she was making absolutely no sense whatsoever, not even to herself.

"There's so much I wish I could tell you Ryo. I just... I can't. But, I want you to know... I need you to know: I don't just "like" you. I'm in love with you." he told her so sombrely, honestly, looking at her with those beautiful green eyes, his voice deep and serious.

"I think I must be in love with you too. I don't know how else to describe what I feel." she told him just as honestly, meeting his eyes, "I never felt this way before, at least never for someone I could identify in a crowd. And I'm scared, because I don't know if I'm in love with you, or if I'm mistaking these feelings because you feel so much like him... I hate him sometimes, because I can't remember. I tried. I tried so hard, but I c-can't" a single tear slid down her cheek, frustration making her voice sound shaky.

He came closer and pulled her towards him in one swift move, sitting her in his lap. He hugged her tightly, his throat closed up with emotion, unable to speak for a moment, but glad she at least loved him. He felt strangely jealous of himself then, since she couldn't identify the love she felt for him and connect it to the man she saw today in front of her, instead of the shadow of himself in the past he couldn't explain yet, else he risk her safety.

She let herself be comforted by his arms, inhaling of his scent, letting the frustration she felt melt away in the presence of his strong, sure arms. She suddenly felt foolish, having to yet again be consoled by him, aware she must sound a total lunatic. " I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'm afraid that's all I can offer. I must sound like a loonie, with all this nonsense talk. But I really don't want to lie to you, or mislead you. I feel...very strongly. I do. I just want to be sure it's you that I feel that way about." she continued softly, speaking to his chest. She started fiddling with the sweater that covered his chest, giving her hands something to worry on before she started chewing her nails, or worse.

"I appreciate your honesty, Ryo. I am glad you thought this through." he told her, smoothing her hair in a gesture meant to comfort. " I understand your confusion. I'm just glad you feel enough for me to be confused. Otherwise, we wouldn't have a place to start, would we?" he continued in a gentle, mild tone.

She nodded in his chest, head still resting against him, "It's you that I think about all the time, you know. Ever since I met you. And I can't get the way you smell out of head. I can't concentrate at work. I can't sleep properly. I keep looking sideways wherever I go, thinking maybe I'll catch a glimpse of you, thinking it will help me exorcise your presence from my mind. I kept finding excuses to go to the 13th squad, offering to drop off paperwork and whatnot, just in case you'd be around." she confided shyly, head down, still talking to his sweater while fiddling with it.

"I was probably hiding from Kiyone and Sentaro." he said, making her laugh.

"Who knows. But I tried at the same time to respect your space... your past lover..." she trailed off, not knowing how to directly approach the subject of "her", the woman she reminded him of.

"Ryo", he said, pulling her head up to look at him. " I need you to know this: I can tell you with absolute certainty, without a shadow of a doubt, that there's only been you in my heart ever since the first time I met you." he touched his forehead to hers, "I can't talk about the past in more detail, but I need you to believe me: I tried to fight this, these feelings I have for you, but I can't. There's no one in my heart but you. There hasn't been since the first time I saw you, no matter what I told you. Do you believe me?" he said honestly, thinking back at the first time she winked at him, all those years ago, back when they first met, but knowing she would understand it to mean recently.

She nodded slightly, foreheads still touching. He brought up his lips to meet hers, a tremulous sigh escaping his lips before they made contact with her soft, kissable mouth, needing to be closer to her, to show her with actions what he meant. He kissed her slowly, seductively, making her sag in his arms, lost to the wonder of his mouth. He lovingly brought her even closer to his body, deepening his kiss, wanting to hold her as close as he could possibly get, love for her flowing out of him.

She answered in kind, letting her lips speak for her, putting into the kiss all the uncertain, yet powerful emotions she felt for him.


	41. Dejavu

Author's note : Thanks for the 2 reviews I got today, it made my day! I appreciate all the feedback, and hope you keep enjoying the story. I'll try my best to finish it !

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, Uki-chan would never, ever get sick. And most likely he would show up half naked in quite a few stories. Unfortunately, I gotta rely on Tite to come up with all the stuff, so he gets to own it all. Damnit Tite!

Deja-vu 

Ryo woke up with a start. She had the oddest feeling that something was wrong. A moment later, she felt extremely foolish.

Lying beside her, Jushiro slept. She stared at him quietly, keeping still so he wouldn't be disturbed. His profile was dimly lit by the moon, and she took the time to observe him in repose. Usually, when awake, his face was always animated and unless he was frowning for some reason or another ( usually at her, she admitted grudgingly), the man kept a perpetual kind smile on his face. While asleep however, he looked troubled... and mysterious. And unbearably beautiful, she thought with an internal sigh.

They had made love, and it had been wonderful. Just as wonderful as she remembered from the previous time, if not better, she mused. The open admission of love, although tentative on her part, had brought a particular feel of togetherness to the act, of connection. She had felt cherished, and had cherished him in return, conveying her feelings through the passionate act. And she had to admit, although she hadn't been certain before, she felt certain now. Somehow, inexplicably, she had fallen head over heels in love with him in this short period of time they had known each other. Sometimes, when she looked at him... she felt like she knew him forever, although she knew so very little of him in reality. However, she wanted and was ready to learn everything about him, even if it did, indeed, take her forever. Ryo was absolutely certain at that moment that this was a man she wouldn't stop loving so easily, and would never tire of. On impulse, she brought her fingertips to caress his cheek, wanting to touch him lightly, to make sure he was real, and really there. What she found did not make her the least comfortable.

He was burning up, running a high fever. _That explains the troubled look, at least. _She moved closer, wanting to check more accurately, laying a palm on his fevered cheek, and neck. He moved uneasily in his sleep, probably disturbed with the light touch. She worried her lip, uncertain if she should awaken him. If this was normal, and all he needed was rest, her waking him up would be probably idiotic. But if he needed any type of medication, or medical attention even, she had to make sure he received it before the fever got out of hand. She stared for a few more moments, unsure of what to do, until he started coughing. It was a painful sound, helping her make up her mind instantly. She shook him gently, and whispered his name, trying not to alarm him, but wanting him nonetheless to wake up so he could tell her what to do, whether he needed a medic, or if he had medication at hand. He fretted, still asleep, moving around but not waking up. She shook him a little bit less gently. He responded by grabbing the hand she used to shake him, and pulling her towards him, flush against his body.

"Jushiro! Captain Ukitake!Yo, Whitey!" she urged him, "you need to wake up, love. Just for a moment, okay?" she said gently, but a bit louder.

He opened unfocused eyes, frowning, "Ryo? What's wrong?" he whispered unevenly.

"You're sick. You have a fever...do you have some medication?" she asked him, worried but trying to keep calm for his sake.

"Yeah. I don't... I don't feel well. There's...s-should be some..." he mumbled, eyes shuttering.

"Stay with me!" she pleaded, afraid she wouldn't be able to wake him again if he fell into a fever induced sleep. "Where, Ju? Where are the pills?"

He blinked his eyes, opening them again. "Pills? What?" he muttered.

"Maybe I should go get a medic-" she started, but he hugged her tightly, body shaking.

"No! Please Ryo, don't leave. They are going to take you away." he pleaded drunkenly against her neck, words coming out in a slur because of the fever.

"It's okay. Shh. I'm not going anywhere." she soothed him.

"No...they are going to take you away again. Please don't leave me again." he continued, squeezing her almost too forcefully in his hug, shaking from cold, and possibly fear.

"I promise you I'll be right here, okay? At least until the med-" she started,

"No! Please! Don't leave me. They'll take you" he kept saying, holding her tightly.

She decided to humour him then, seeing how distressed he was, and knowing she had no way of forcing her way out of his arms since he was physically stronger than her. After a few long minutes, his grip slacked, and he settled into an uneasy sleep again. Gingerly, she moved out of his embrace, not even breathing lest he wake up again. Thankfully, he merely moved about a bit, but let her go.

Getting up from the bed silently, she dressed quickly and made her way towards the corner closest to the patio door, remembering she had seen a few hell butterflies being kept there in a special glass case, probably for easy convenience. Captains probably needed to send a lot of messages, she supposed, and there was nothing better than the beautiful butterflies when it came to efficiency and speed. She moved her hand inside the glass case, and one immediately sat on her finger, as if eager to fly. She pulled her hand out, and brought him close, whispering her message. She opened the sliding doors briefly for it, watching it make its way silently towards the 4th squad.

She had sent Isane a message, knowing the lieutenant was exceptionally talented, and extremely discreet. A few minutes later, a reply flew through the door. She was going to be there momentarily, it said simply. Thankfully, what felt like hours later, but had in reality only been minutes, she felt the familiar reatsu making its way from the gardens towards the sliding doors. Relieved she had chosen to be just discreet as she had hoped she would be, Ryo waved her hand, catching her attention. The tall woman made her way quietly inside.

"Is he running a fever again? I always tell him he lets his health go too far before treating it. He's stubborn, that one. Doesn't look it, but he is." she whispered, sending Ryo a brief smile. She approached the bed, sat gingerly on its edge, and proceeded to open her medical kit, a variety of tools and strange pills available inside. She chose a syringe, and without any fuss, or hesitation, shot him up in the nearest vein, which happened to be in his extended arm, not giving her patient any warnings, fully aware he was the struggling type when he got like this.

"Sorry. He tends to get grumpy and sometimes refuse treatment when he's feverish. I gave him something for the fever which should also let him sleep well until tomorrow morning. I'll come back in the early morning to check on him." she said quietly, looking at Ryo, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Isane. You are such a good friend, and a lifesaver. I'm sure I don't have to tell you to keep this between us, right?" she said in a low voice, still afraid to wake him.

"Don't worry, Ryo. I'm happy for you guys, but I understand the need to keep certain things quiet. If you would like to keep it that way for now though, you should probably be going. Kiyone probably already felt my reatsu from when I first arrived, and she knows what that means, so she is most likely going to come crashing down the doors any second now." Isane replied, winking at her.

"Oh. Crap. Your little sister scares the bejeezus out of me. Thanks for the heads up, I better go before she storms in with sword and dragon. Could you let him know in the morning that I'll come by as soon as I can?" she asked, picking up the beautiful earrings she had borrowed from Rangiku and placing them back on.

"Of course." Isane said with a kind smile.

Ryo took one last look at him, sighing inwardly, not wanting to leave, but knowing that for now it was better that way. She put on her shoes and flashed herself out, mere seconds before Kiyone and Sentaro crashed through the doors, narrowly avoiding them.

* * *

C**omments and Reviews are always, always appreciated, and certainly necessary in order to keep authors motivated, even if it's constructive criticism. A few words go a long way, so don't hold it all in, kay? Thanks ! :) **


	42. Stalker in Sereitei

A/N : Well, hello. First of all, I'd like to start by saying thank you to the reviewers that took the time to leave a brief message in my inbox, or a review. I'm thankful for the words of encouragement, and unfortunately unsigned reviews leave me no one to thank personally. I thought I would instead convey my appreciation here, and let you know that the few moments you took to write a few lines touched me immensely. So, thank you Starlight, Josey,and theMiserofD, for your kind reviews. The rest of you, I always thank personally, but you know who you are :) In related news, my traffic counter is not working, so I really have no idea whether people are in fact reading this story, at least not for the last 3 or 4 days that have passed. So, more important than ever become your reviews, to let me know what you think of the story, if there's anything you'd like to see, or if I should just go throw myself off a cliff!

Disclaimer : Apparently I'm not allowed to stalk Tite Kubo until he agrees to give me bleach. Who knew? Anyway, things are just as they were last time I took the time to write a disclaimer. He owns everything, I own nothing except the situations I put the characters in, and possibly any Ocs I created. Damn y...ah, forget it.

Stalker in Sereitei

Ryo was unable to sleep properly, Jushiro's wellbeing keeping her awake until the early hours of the day. She briefly dosed for perhaps an hour, but got up again as soon as her alarm went off, feeling exhausted from sleep deprivation, but nonetheless eager to get back to the compound and check on Jushiro's progress.

As she made her way towards the 13th, she had the nagging feeling that someone was following her. She had been feeling that way for a few days now, but had attributed it to date to all the stress from everything that had been happening in the last week. However, the feeling did not go away, in fact, it only got stronger as time passed. She contemplated whether she could possibly be going crazy, but discounted the possibility easily. With the exception of the way Jushiro made her feel, she felt just as normal and lucid as always, and although some would argue that she had never been completely sane to begin with (and really, how very rude, she just happened to have a hyper-active mind), she was not sold on the idea that her suspicions had anything to do with mental instability, but perhaps a sixth sense that had saved her before from upending danger, specially when in battle. She stopped in her tracks briefly, closing her eyes and concentrating on the reatsu emissions around her, trying to pinpoint anything that felt out of the ordinary.

Eyes closed, she opened her senses to the spiritual pressures around her. She immediately picked up a range of low emissions, which was normal, considering she was after all in a military compound surrounded by fighters that used spiritual energy consistently. There were no out of the ordinary reatsu, no hollow-like vibes, or anything of that nature. What she did find odd however, was the absence of reatsu coming from a corner. It felt unusual, unlike the feeling that one has when there's no one standing in a particular space. Even then, faint trails of the people who had passed through the centuries, which had been numerous considering the busy intersection she was standing in, would have been picked up, although casually disregarded when scanning surroundings like this. Instead, it almost felt as if someone was purposely hiding all traces of reatsu in one specific area, almost as if creating a barrier of sorts around themselves.

Ryo opened her eyes and discreetly looked around, only letting her eyes travel briefly through that area in the most mundane of gestures, as if lost in thought, aware that if she was indeed being followed, the best thing to do would be to not let whoever was doing the following know she was onto them until she was ready to corner them, and ask some pointed questions. Instead, she pretended to merely be gazing through the area that was of interest, letting her eyes travel slowly through before moving them onwards. Briefly, a shadowed figure could be seen hiding further into the shadows, the only visible sign someone had been in the area a small glimpse of a moving purple sleeve before even that had been encroached in the shadows. Deciding not to alert, or raise suspicion, Ryo pretended to stretch, and kept moving forward in a sedate pace, this time however focusing her senses on the moving spot devoid of reatsu that kept following her at a distance. She made a random left turn, and noticed the presence lingered although always at a discreet distance. Twenty minutes later, after many random turns, she was ready to concede she was indeed, being followed. Why, she had no idea, but was ready to find out as soon as she got the chance. However, thoughts of Jushiro made her delay her plans to corner and capture the stalker, choosing instead to simply loose him or her in a merry _shunpo* _chase, which was easy enough to do, considering it was one of the few things she had mastered completely during her training in the academy, running being a challenge she couldn't pass up. Within minutes she was free of her stalker, and back on track.

She arrived in the 13th and was greeted by Rukia, who was walking into the building as she arrived.

"Ryo? What are you doing here so early? Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Of course. I mean, everything is fine with me. I came by to see how Ju-... Captain Ukitake is feeling. I ran into him yesterday, and he was feeling poorly. I decided to pass by to see if he was feeling any better." she lied awkwardly, not wanting to lie to her friend, but not quite willing to share her relationship status with anyone until she understood what Jushiro had meant by trouble.

"I see." Rukia said, not looking like she believed her at all. "Well, he should be in his quarters. I believe you know the way...?" she lifted one delicate eyebrow, a sure signal she was onto Ryo, although not willing to prod any further... for now.

"Thanks Rukia. I-...I appreciate it." Ryo said shyly, thankful the girl merely nodded and let her pass through. As she was almost reaching the doors, she heard Rukia call her again.

"Ryo... I just want to say... be careful, okay? Things... they are not always as simple as they look. And tell Captain Ukitake I wish him a speedy recovery. And I'll be seeing him very, very shortly. Very shortly." the wispy girl said, a slight frown still present in her face. Ryo merely nodded back in agreement, not sure what to say about that.

She tentatively made her way towards Jushiro's quarters, because she had never actually taken this path, usually simply skipping the whole front entrance business and scaling the back wall. However, at this time of the day it was a little too busy to be unseen, many shinigami walking the streets of Sereitei to get to work or breakfast. Also, she considered the fact that her stalker probably knew by now that she was in the habit of jumping the back wall if he had been following for a week now...if her stalker had read her intent, he probably would be hanging around that area waiting for her to show up. So she chose instead to walk through the doors normally, aware the few shinigami present in the building would notice her direction, hoping they wouldn't think the worst ( which was probably the truth, considering she was indeed sleeping with the man).

She found the door that lead to his quarters, and knocked softly, in case anyone else was there. Not hearing anything, she quietly made her way through the short corridor, noting the two rooms, one a small sitting room, and the other that looked like a private office, with a large collection of books sitting in shelves by one the walls. She felt immediately tempted to check them out, but with an internal sigh, decided to pass for now, wanting more than anything to ensure that Jushiro was in good health before succumbing to curiosity, and letting her annoying addiction for reading get the best of her. She quietly opened the door that led to his room, noticing immediately the two devoted third seats who were asleep in what could only be uncomfortable positions, but probably both too tired to feel it. Kiyone, being the smallest of the two, slept on the pillows by the table where she had shared lunch with Ju just yesterday. Sentaro was half sprawled on top of the table, both arms functioning as a sort of pillow. She cringed inwardly at the possible neck pain he would wake up to, but left them to sleep nonetheless, deciding it was best to let them sleep considering how tired they must be, and the uncomfortable questions they would ask if they did, in fact, wake up while she was there. Instead, she tiptoed quietly towards his bed, trying to be careful not to step on anything, although it was kind of dark inside the room, and she struggled to see clearly. When she reached the bed, she could see he was sleeping peacefully, and touching his forehead, she was happy to find he was cool to the touch. His breathing seemed normal, and he hadn't coughed since she had walked in, all good signs. She let out a tiny relieved sigh, feeling absurdly joyful at that very moment. Sleepy green eyes opened to greet her, looking a little dazed, but otherwise absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey. How long was I out? What happened?" he whispered.

"Hey yourself. You got sick yesterday night, do you remember? I had to call Isane, because you were burning up, and I couldn't find any medication. Even if I did, I was too afraid to give you the wrong thing. I'm sorry." she whispered back, bringing one hand to touch his beautiful hair, which she found still humid, probably with perspiration from the breaking of the fever.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I-"he started, but she put one finger on his lip to still him, pointing in the direction of the two sleeping figures. "They came, huh? I should have known..." he murmured, closing his eyes briefly.

"They were probably concerned when they felt Isane's reatsu. I left before they got here, since I didn't know how to explain my presence without going into our private business. I wanted to stay, but I thought better to come back in the morning, since Isane had things well in hand." she said regretfully in a low voice, wanting to be as quiet as she could.

"I'm sorry, Ryo. I should have at least taken something, or sent you home earlier so you wouldn't have to deal with this. I knew I was a little under the weather, but I didn't think it would hit so soon..." he explained in a whisper.

"It's okay, Ju. I don't mind what happened, and I'm glad I was here to call someone. I knew you were feeling poorly earlier, but I chose not to comment further because I didn't want to make you too uncomfortable. Although, I must say I don't like how careless you are sometimes with your health. Isane tells me you usually let these episodes go too far before seeking medical advice. That's very, very careless of you, whitey." she told him in a sweet voice meant to soothe the reprimand she gave him.

He smiled widely, "You called me whitey." he said. He frowned then, in thought.

"Yes. I think it fitting. Don't try to dissuade me, I like pet names." she told him sassily, that is until she noticed the small frown, and the pensive face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Whitey... you called me whitey yesterday too. I thought I heard you... I-... did I say, or act weird yesterday, Ryo? My memories... everything is fuzzy around the edges, I don't recall...but I remember hearing you say that." he asked her.

"Yes, I suppose I must have. I was trying to wake you up. You didn't say anything in particular, you were hallucinating, I think. I think your fever-induced hallucinations were about... her, and me. You kept saying not to let them take me, or something or another. I'm sorry. It must probably hurt to hear that. I shouldn't have told you." she finished, noticing how his face lost all of its expression, except for a somewhat guilty look he got on his eyes before turning them away from her.

"I'm sorry Ryo. I'll try not to let something like that happen again. It must have been very awkward for you. I'll understand if you choose not to involve yourself with me." Jushiro said in a low, slow voice, still not looking at her.

This time, she was the one that took his chin in her hands, turning his face towards her again. She moved closer, her nose almost touching his. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, whitey. I'm here to stay, unless you don't want me in your life, okay?" she brought her lips to his, a mere butterfly touch, meant to appease, soothe, and convey her feelings all in the simple, yet significant gesture. He let her, sighing, pulling her close to hug her, bring her body to lie on top of his own, a perfect Ryo blanket.

"I love you, you know that?" he said in her hair, happy to have her in his arms, wanting to savour the moment, keeping worried thoughts of the future, and the fight that would surely be coming his way away for the time being, choosing for a few moments to simply smell her fragrant hair, and hug her slim body close, letting her presence heal him like a balm to his wounded soul.

* * *

**As always, and as I mentioned earlier, reviews are important to inspire confidence and give writers a sense of how well (or poorly they are doing). If you are out there reading, please stop by to drop a few lines. It means the world to us who take the time to write, and only takes a second of your time. Constructive criticism is as welcome as a good review, or a simple pat in the back. Either way, I look forward to hearing from you! THANK YA :)**

* * *

_shunpo _: means to flash step. It is the technique shinigami use to move quickly, sometimes giving the impression they disappear and appear in a new place in a "flash". Not all shinigami are able to use the technique, and those that do, do not have the same degree of efficiency. Captains for the most part should be able to use flash, as well as most lieutenants and some high ranking officers to different degrees, although it would appear that the 2nd squad specializes in the technique due to the nature of their work. Also, Yourichi is known to be the fastest shinigami in all of Soul Society, earning her the nickname "Flash Goddess". For the purposes of the story, I have given Ryo some fancy shunpo technique, since she was super fast as a human, and I felt it should be the same in her "shinigami" career. Sorry, not everyone that reads my stories understands all of the "terminology" in the Bleach world. I have a few friends, and even a few family members who I currently force to read my dabbles, much to their chagrin! I try as much as possible to incorporate some sort of explanation when using a new term, but sometimes it's just too much of a hassle to explain in the middle of the story, so sometimes I might leave a footnote if I feel the need to explain. If you of course, already knew this by heart because you are as much of a bleacholic as I, I apologize for wasting your precious time reading through this explanation :)


	43. Departure

a/n : Aw. Of course I mentioned Josey :) See, I did it again ! Thanks for reading ! :)) Anyway, I wrote this chappy yesterday in a bout of insonmia. I tried to look over for errors, but my sleep deprived brain didn't find anything too obvious. So lemme know if you find any! Also, I'm trying to come up with a new idea for a story, since this story is gonna be coming to an end within I'd say the next 6 chappys or so. I'm not sure yet, it may be more because I tend to sometimes have ideas that deviate from my original plot sketch. So, if anyone out there has a good idea, or something they would like to see happen in the future, I'd love to hear your thoughts. In unrelated news, my traffic counter is still not working. DAMNIT. So, as always, your reviews are appreciated and essencial in order for amatuer writers like me to continue their stuff ! I've enabled anonymous reviews because I know a lot of people don't bother using an account unless they start writing themselves!

disclaimer If I owned Bleach I would insist that "Hug a Captain day"* was an actual holiday. Unfortunately, Tite Kubo is so selfish, he refuses to gimme, even though I offered him a half-eaten sandwich for it. Damn you, Tite Kubo.

Departure

After reluctantly leaving Jushiro to rest, Ryo started making her way towards the 8th squad's offices, where she was hoping she would find her captain. She had noticed the same presence, for lack of a better word, following her back towards the squad halfway through her journey. Although she had been tempted to simply turn around and confront whoever the person was, she opted for seeking her captain's advice, since he would be the next logical person she would go to in case of a problem.

It was the best thing to do, even if she wanted nothing more than to punch the idiot in the face and demand answers. Because whoever was following her was obviously someone who was authorized in Sereitei, and who was going through the trouble of remaining out of her sight, but others as well, always hiding in shadow as he moved discreetly behind her.

Which meant that whatever this person was hoping to gain by following her, it probably either meant he was sanctioned by the Gotei, or a traitor to Soul Society. If he had been a simple stalker, he wouldn't have been trying so hard to hide his presence. Instead, he would have been blending in with the crowd, watching amongst others, or at least that was the conclusion she had come to. She hadn't told Jushiro, concerned he would try to get out of bed and find this person before he was fully healed, opting instead to speak to Captain Kyoraku, whom was not only her immediate supervisor, but a friend, and a fair, cool-headed man at that, even if he had the occasional (okay, maybe more than occasional) moments of lazy self-indulgence.

Upon arriving at the 8th squad, unconcerned with the presence that hovered amongst the shadows of a dark alley close by, she immediately proceeded to her captain's office, hoping she would for once find him there early, as opposed to most days when he strolled in at midday, a sleepy smile on his face. She had been prepared to wait, but luckily, she did not have to. Walking into the office, she noticed the man sprawled on top of his pink, girlish kimono ( which she privately adored, but wouldn't admit to him under any circumstance, unless she wanted Nanao, who had been trying to get the man to stop wearing them for decades, to kill her). He was, not unexpectedly, asleep, but surprisingly, in his office for once. She kicked him lightly and moved away quickly, knowing military men such as him were sometimes known to wake up with a start, and attack before thinking.

Fortunately for her, he was apparently not the type. Either he had noticed her presence as soon as she walked in, or he was a very cool, calm man. He merely looked her way, opened one eye, and yawned, stretching his long frame on the floor.

"Rii-chan, my pretty, what are you doing in my room?" he asked drowsily, smacking his lips.

"We are not in your room, captain. You're sprawled on the floor of your office." she merely said, wanting to comment further, but not wanting to insult the man who was her superior.

"Oh. That's right. Nanao-chan refused to let me sleep at home until I finished the last of my paperwork. Must have dozed before I even got started. My Nanao-chan is so mean sometimes Rii-chan, you should speak to her in my defense~!" he told her in a whiny voice, his little boy attitude so at odds with the womanizing, powerful captain he was known to be.

"I absolutely refuse, sir. With all due respect, if you did at least some of your paperwork on time, the rest of the squad wouldn't have acted so badly while you were gone on honeymoon, without Nanao here to slavedriv-...err... supervise them. They became slovenly in the two weeks you were gone, and poor Captain Hitsugaya was almost driven crazy with the horrible paperwork maintenance he had to supervise. Me too, since Nanao had put me in charge of looking them over before passing them on to Captain Hitsugaya. So, no." she refused, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Aw. Even my Rii-chan is mean to me. How, when did all my wonderful shy kittens become such aggressive wild cats? You wound me, pretty Ryo." he said with a pout, sitting up, stretching his arms wide again, another yawn escaping.

"Uh, hum. Whatever you say, sir. However, I did come here for a purpose, if you don't mind." she continued, not for a minute letting the slight bother her.

"Do you need some sort of brotherly advice from an old married man, Rii-chan? Did your date not go as planned? I hope Jushiro behaved, although he's been known to become a bit wild once he drinks too much... I remember this time in the academ-"

"No! As if I'd seek advice from a person that took over a decade to marry his fiancee. Sheesh. And how did you know I had a date with Jushiro? Is it you following me, you old pervert?" she yelled the last bit, forgetting for a moment that she was speaking to her superior, who could probably kill her in the blink of an eye.

Instead, his face turned uncommonly serious, all joking put aside for the moment. "What do you mean, Ryo? Is someone following you? When did you notice this? Why didn't you come tell me this before?" he asked.

"That's why I'm here, I came to ask your opinion on this." she said. She proceeded to tell him what she had observed, skipping the details of her business with Jushiro, refusing to speak to the man about her private life, specially considering how he tended to gossip about anything involving sex when he went drinking with Rangiku and company. He listened intently, nodding over the information, a somewhat worried expression on his face. If he noticed she blushed at the mention of Jushiro, he chose not to comment, instead concentrating on the business at hand.

When they finished speaking about it, he asked her to stay within the barracks for the day. He left the squad briefly after that, and locked himself in his office right after he came back, an unusual frown in his face. A few hours later, the man called her back into his office, a serious, sombre expression taking over his features unlike she had ever seen.

"Ryo, I have given some consideration to what you have told me, and I've decided to investigate starting immediately. However, your safety, as well as the safety of all my subordinates, is my primary concern. With that in mind, I have chosen to station you in Karakura town under the supervision of Kisuke Urahara, a man who has worked with Soul Society for many decades now, but is currently based in the living world. I had planned to send another officer to aid the people of Karakura and the Kurosakis eventually, since the town has such an unusual concentration of souls with spirit power. . However, now that this situation has come up, I feel you would be best suited for the position. Is that acceptable?" he asked sternly.

"Of course, Captain. I shall follow whatever orders you give me. I was originally from Karakura, in case you didn't know, and I'm acquainted with Urahara, although I fail to see how such a ridiculous man could ever be useful to Soul Society. However, I am under orders, and will fulfill my mission as requested. When do I leave?" she asked just as seriously, not happy with being taken away from Soul Society, or Jushiro, but helpless to argue the orders, since he was after all, her Captain.

"Right away. I would like to see to these matters immediately, and every minute counts." he said, brooking no argument.

"Yes, of course sir. I shall go then. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, one last thing. Are you sure you don't want to speak with Nanao-chan about this paperwork business before you go? You're usually the only one that helps do paperwork, and with you gone, she's gonna be twice as vicious towards me. She'll have me chained to the desk, Rii-chan!~" he pleaded.

It fell on deaf ears. Without bothering to reply, Ryo picked up her orders and directions,left the office and proceeded to her quarters, only stopping to send Maya and Jushiro a brief message to let them know she would be gone indefinitely. Heart heavy, she picked up the few things she would need while staying in the world of the living, and put them in a small bag. Without any further ado, she opened the seikamon gate, by using her zanpaktou as a key, sticking it in the air and twisting, as she had been told many times in the academy to do. Without looking back, Ryo crossed the seikamon, sending a silent prayer to the universe to keep her loved ones safe and away from harm while she was gone.

* * *

**Yeay ! One more chappy completed! I gotta write Urahara in next, which is kinda hard, since he's so well...silly ! So, if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to drop a line in my inbox, or as a review. I'd really appreciate it ! Thanks for reading, cheers,**

* * *

_National Hug a Captain Day_: one of my favorite stories on fanfiction! Check out Storm Alert's page for links, also, her Hidden Camera interviews are awesome ! cheers,


	44. A day at the Urahara Shop

A/n: I struggled a bit to write this chappy, specially cause I love Urahara so very much and I wanted to do him justice. I hope none of them came off as too OOCish! Also, thanks to Exrin, Starlight, Josey, and all of you who have personally sent me a message ! I appreciate and love your reviews! :)

Disclaimer:  Urahara would also be appearing much more often in the Manga and Anime if bleach was mine. And I would include at least a few half-naked shots of him. Unfortunately, Kubo doesn't agree, and has told me repeatedly that he will never let me take over bleach. As such, he owns the characters, and I own nothing but my Ocs and the situations I make up. Damnit Tite, give a girl a break.

A Day at the Urahara Shop

When Ryo arrived at the "Urahara Shop" entrance she was immediately greeted by Tessai and Urahara, both whom she remembered from all those years ago back when she was still a normal human in the world of the living. She was not surprised to notice they had not changed a bit since, since she had been told already that both men were not normal humans, but shinigami who operated from the living world for over a century now.

Urahara came forward to greet her, his long, lanky frame moving slowly and calmly in her direction, his eyes as always obscured by the silly hat he wore.

"Ah, Kunieda-san. Welcome back to Karakura Town. It's been many years, has it not?" he said in what Ryo could only describe as a mildly mocking tone, although he looked nothing but innocent with the jovial, small smile on his lips.

"Cut the crap, Getaboshi. I remember you pretty well, so don't think that false smile will soften me up. I'm here under orders from Captain Kyoraku, not for a friendly visit." Ryo said in a short tone, annoyed at seeing the silly man.

"Ah, Kunieda-san, you wound my fragile heart. I had hoped we could reminiscence on old times together. An old man like me doesn't get as many visitors as he used to back when you kids were running around town causing havoc and pandemonium. Nowadays things have become so quiet..." he insisted, not looking the slightly bit offended at her less than courteous tone, still using that somewhat sardonic voice which was the Urahara trademark.

"Yeah, sure, as if. I'm to be stationed here under your supervision until further notice, as you probably know by now. I have no idea why my captain would trust such a... you... to do anything other than cause more trouble, but I follow orders no matter what. However, I'm not here to socialize." she said.

Urahara made a face to signify his surprise at her tone, although she was absolutely certain he was not in the least surprised. It occurred to Ryo that no matter how silly and weird the man may be as far as mannerisms went, not much passed him by in life. He was astute, and incredibly perceptive, regardless of how he chose to represent himself.

"But of course, Kunieda-san" he said, obliging her, "Please follow Tessai, he will show you where to leave your things. Dinner will be served soon, if you are hungry. I have also taken the liberty to prepare a gigai for you, in case you are interested in taking the sights while you are around. But please, come this way." he continued, lightly grabbing her arm, leading her towards the tall man who waited patiently by the doors of the convenience store.

"Tessai, hello. It's nice seeing you again." she said in a much friendlier tone, gifting the man with a small smile.

"Kunieda-san, welcome. I have prepared a special dinner to celebrate your arrival." the man said graciously, the beads in his long corn-rolled hair tinkling against one another as he bowed in greeting.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be lovely. I'm glad to see you well" she replied, bowing back to the giant of a man, who had the gentlest personality despite of his formidable size.

The three made their way inside the shop, Urahara following the pair behind, a pensive, curious expression taking hold of his usually jovial, laid-back features.

After settling in, and trying on her gigai, which she was unhappy to find out felt strangely uncomfortable, the usual speed and grace she had developed in her years in the academy being masked by the "meat suit", she made her way towards the common room where she had been told dinner would be served. She was greeted by Urahara, Tessai, and a woman she had never seen in that form, but whom she immediately recognized as Yoruichi, Urahara's partner in "crime" and companion. They were already seated, waiting for her, and she apologized quickly for the tardiness. They merely smiled, and motioned for her to be seated, her place set beside Tessai and immediately in front of Yourichi.

They ate slowly, enjoying simple conversation, Yoruichi asking questions about Soul Society and how Ryo had been settling in as a member of the Gotei. Ryo kept her answers simple yet friendly, imparting casual information without giving away any personal details. The conversation at some point turned to her years in Rugonkai, and what she had thought of the immense place upon seeing it for the first time.

"It's huge, isn't it? People very rarely run into others they had known while in the world of the living, considering how often souls get sent to entirely different places, regardless of past bonds." she commented, remembering her makeshift family which consisted of her, Maya and old man Natsume.

"Ah, Kunieda-san, that reminds me. Another shinigami has been dispatched to Karakura town at the same time as you, to be stationed with the Kurosaki family. I believe you know her already, I have been told you have a long acquaintance. It's a Maya Natsume, if I'm not mistaken." Urahara said in a deceptively mild tone, not letting on that he probably knew more than he mentioned, Ryo noticed, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yes, I know Maya, she's a good friend. We lived together before joining the academy. I'm glad she'll be around, maybe I'll get a chance to see her often while I'm here." she said calmly, not wanting to impart any more information than needed, since she was not entirely sure he was a man to be trusted, his intelligent eyes often speaking of the devious mind that inhabited the deceptively friendly, silly man.

"I see, I see. Yes, Kunieda-san, it would seem you have quite a deep bond with Natsume-san, do you not?" he asked, eyes glinting behind the shadow of his hat.

"Urahara, cut the crap. You already know she's my daughter, don't you?" she snapped, getting angry at the way he seemed to be enjoying playing around with her.

"Kunieda-san, you don't say?" he replied, his fan coming up to shade his face, masking the sure smile he was probably exhibiting. "I'm merely a handsome, modest shopkeeper, how would I know any details such as this?" he said innocently, fanning the contraption in his face.

"Kisuke, give her a break and stop being such a ...you..., can't you see she's about to strangle you?" Yoruichi interfered, punching the man on the shoulder, a smile breaking her features.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, you are just as cruel towards me as always, but I care for you too much to let the insult reach my burning ears." he responded, bringing a hand to rub the spot she had punched.

Yoruichi merely rolled her eyes, and moved to re-fill her plate for the 5th time. Ryo glared at the man, trying to contain the urge to indeed, struggle him within an inch of his life, or death, or whatever.

"Very well, Kunieda-san, I'll admit I have come across that tidbit of information from one of my sources. You'd be surprised at what kind of information makes its way here from Soul Society sometimes. I knew old man Natsume for many years before I was ,ahm, invited to leave Soul Society." he said a bit more seriously, for once not looking like the proverbial clown.

"Invited? I heard you were exiled." she said dryly.

"Tsc, Tsc...You say tomato, I say tomahto. Regardless, I keep in contact with some of my old friends, after all I often feel the need to replenish some of my, say, "special" merchandize, which I'm afraid is only available in Soul Society." he said conversationally, not for a second looking the slightest insulted.

"You mean the contraband you have going on this side of the world, right? I heard how you fleece the poor shinigami that are stationed in this area, offering supplies at absurd prices. You are a wily old goat, is what you are." she told him, a delicate eyebrow rising to give him a disapproving look.

"Now, now, Kunieda-san, I am merely a modest business man. A man has to eat, don't you know." he said grinning at her.

"Whatever." she replied, rolling her eyes. As her meal was finished, she turned to look at Tessai, who had remained quiet throughout the whole meal, "Tessai, the meal was as fabulous as I expected from you. Again, you have outdone yourself" she said with a kind smile for the man, remembering the meal she had been served many years ago, back when she was rescued by Urahara.

"Kunieda-san, you do me too much honor. Thank you. It is a pleasure to cook for such a well behaved, lovely young guest." he replied, bringing one beefy hand to wipe the side of his left eye, a small, glad tear escaping. It made her only like the tender giant even more.

Shortly after that, she excused herself, and made her way towards her sleeping quarters. She was glad to have the room to herself, noting how deceptively small the building looked from outside, but how well constructed and spacious it was once you stepped inside. Once she found herself lying in bed, even with all the worries for Jushiro and Maya, and the persistent worries that plagued her over her stalker, she fell asleep, for once too tired to keep obsessing. Her last thoughts were for Jushiro, hoping he was feeling well and thinking of her, missing him already, despite it the fact that it had been less than a day since she had seen him.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying the tale. This chappy came off a little pointless, but that's because I enjoy Urahara so much that I just needed to give him a little bit of screen time. I apologize if it didn't enlighten you much, but I promise good things are to come. oooOOOooo. Please leave a review, I love reading them, and I always make it a point to reply to my reviewers to thank them personally. Oh, and I'm in need of an idea for the shape of Ryo's Zanpaktou. I've been struggling with it for a while, so if you have any ideas, do lemme know.  
**


	45. beware  angry women

A/N: So, I had a great weekend, but not an awfully inspiring one. Sorry guys, I'm feeling a little blah about this chappy, but I had to bring it out anyways... Also, I'd like to thank Josey for her wonderful ideas – specially with the "fairy" weapon! Unfortunately Josey, I suck at Yaoi =/ Nothing personal with it, I even read some and tend to enjoy it, but I just feel more comfortable writing girlxguy... I dunno, I guess it's the genre I'm used to. So, if I could get some advice on some uncommon pairings from bleach... that would be wonderful! And yeah, Ju will definitely be there, even if it's not as the main character. I gotta have me some Ju. Yum. He's better even than chilli doritos. Also, I'd like to thank everyone that has been taking the time to leave a message or a review. Thanks Josey and Amber for your prompt reviews, I appreciate your input immensely! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I sent some chilli doritos to Tite Kubo in an envelope, to see if that would get him to give me bleach. He ate the doritos and sent back the envelope empty with a NO! He's such a meanie. Which means that he still owns the characters, and I only get to own the situations I put them in. GOSHDARNIT KUBO!

Beware – Angry Women 

"I've done as we agreed." Shunsui stated solemnly, watching his friend who was currently lying in bed.

"Thank you, Shun. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to take care of this. I owe you more than words can say." Jushiro replied tiredly, sliding up to sit on his bed, happy his friend had come by to visit, even if it was to discuss such a heavy subject.

"Don't mention it. You know I would do worse things for you. But how will you proceed now?" Shun asked him, a concerned frown on his face.

Jushiro sighed and closed his eyes briefly, as if to gather some sort of internal strength, "I don't know. I suppose I must start by applying to Central 46. They are the ones who imposed the conditions, so, I suppose they are the only ones that can overturn it." he responded seriously, his eyes taking a hardened edge.

"And what happens if they refuse, Ju? I don't want to see you hurt. Or worse." Shunsui said kindly, sitting by the bed, a hand coming to rest on Jushiro's shoulder. Jushiro shook his head lightly, a sad smile briefly appearing on his pale face.

"Shun...the worse at this point would be to be without her. I can't do this anymore. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting her go, I tried so hard to stay away. But... I love her. And she loves me. And we have a daughter together. A beautiful, precocious child who doesn't deserve to grow up without her father." he explained, knowing if any one would understand his motives, it would be Shun, the man who had been by his side for centuries now, more than a friend, but a brother in all but name.

"I understand. I believe you are doing the right thing Ju. I don't know what I would do if someone told me I couldn't have Nanao. I'd probably do the same, or worse. And although I don't know what it's like to have a child yet, I understand your feelings. At some point a man must draw a line, and decide what's most important in life. His family, or his calling." Shun said simply, squeezing Jushiro's shoulder in understanding.

"Exactly. If it was just me suffering... I would probably be miserable, but I would move on. But I can't have this sword hanging over Ryo's head for the rest of my life. Knowing that at any moment Central 46 could decide she poses a threat to the fate of the world simply by existing. If her being alive has somehow changed the overall fate of the world, then at any point in time they could decide her existence is a threat. Not just because of me, or us being together. The mere fact that Maya exists is proof that something has changed. I would be content to give my life for her sins, but I can never let them hurt Ryo or Maya." he said, conviction in every word he spoke.

"I understand. So, what's the plan of action, then? Storm the castle, rescue fair lady, slay the dragon?" Shun asked with a small smile, the attempt at humor hitting the spot, causing Jushiro to smile more convincingly at his friend.

"Or something like that, it would seem. I'm going to have to argue my case, won't I? If they decide to refuse my request, I guess I have no choice but to leave and hide in the world of the living with Ryo and Maya. I've already sent Urahara a note asking him to prepare a Gigai for me in case the worst does happen. We'll be on the run for the rest of our lives, but at least we will be together, and safer than we would have been sitting here in Soul Society, Ryo and Maya being sitting ducks, not even aware they were in any danger to begin with."

"They already suspect something has happened. I told you about the man following Ryo." Shun observed with a small frown.

"Yes. He was a spy from central 46, was he not?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes, I caught up with him outside my barracks, probably lying in wait for Ryo. He tried to play it off as if nothing was amiss, and he was simply taking a spin, but once I, ahn, "convinced" him of the seriousness of the matter, he sung like a canary. Apparently he has been assigned to the case, to keep the council aware of any changes. Thankfully he didn't know about Maya. I guess that tidbit of information didn't make its way to the council yet, so she should be reasonably safe." Shun told him matter of factly, grinning at the memory of the encounter, and how the man had nearly fainted during their "friendly" chat.

"Nonetheless, I've sent her to Karakura. I asked Ichigo and Isshin to keep an eye on her, make sure she's safe. She thinks she's there to train with them, and she was ecstatic at the thought of meeting the famous substitute that defeated Aizen. I know I can rely on them to keep her safe if the council does come after them. The Kurosakis would never allow for an innocent to get hurt, regardless of what soul society declares. They follow a personal code of honor, not the rules of the society."

Shunsui was thoughtful for a moment, absorbing what Jushiro had said. He nodded in agreement, considering the facts. "You're absolutely right. Ichigo would go against anyone that tried to harm Maya. Even Yama-jii. And nowadays, I don't really know who would win between those two, but I would be willing to bet on Ichigo. That man became something far more than a shinigami a long time ago. His sense of justice, his willingness to protect... it's stronger than steel. If he promised to protect Maya, she's safe for as long as she lives."

Jushiro nodded, "Yes. I had to tell him, of course. He was surprised at first, but once I explained the facts...well, you know Ichigo. He gave me his worst scowl, and swore to see it done. I hate to impose on him, but I would do anything for them..." he trailed off, coughing slightly.

Shunsui grinned, thinking of Ichigo. The hothead's temper had tampered off throughout the years, but he was still the same reckless, valiant man who would jump to defend his friends, even at the cost of his own mortality. "Yes, I can only imagine. He sure turned out well... even after everything he went through. I'm sure glad to have him on our side" he stated with a smile, thinking of all the events that had followed throughout the substitute shinigami's adolescence, and how he had managed to rock Soul Society numerous times, rocking the foundations that had been set for thousands of years, and changing fate, saving them all with the sheer strength of his resolve.

"He's a great friend, but would be a formidable foe." Jushiro agreed with a small shrug.

"And Ryo is safe enough. Between Yuroichi and Urahara, no one stands a chance to get close to her. Urahara has always been a rebel, so he won't blink to help, specially if it means irking Soul Society, and making a profit to boot. He's a strange one, that one, but I trust him still."

"I'm more concerned about what Ryo would do to him if she remembers how she died. When she first came to Soul Society, she was convinced he had deliberately set her charm in a way that would eventually break. She wanted to strangle him, and you know she's not exactly good at holding her temper." Jushiro said with a chuckle, remembering both times she tried to hit him, and the hilarious incident with her zanpaktou, when she tried to engage him in a fight, "She's also not very good at measuring her opponents, or rather, she doesn't care if her opponent could flatten her with a thought. She did try to fight me twice, after all." he continued, a fond smile on his face.

"We just have a penchant for fiery women. In that sense, we are the same. I'm just glad I snatched up my Nanao-chan before you had a chance to fall in love with her. That woman has a way of hitting me on the head...that drives me insane with lust. I remember this time-" Shun started, but was interrupted by a chuckling, coughing Jushiro, who put a hand up to stop him.

"Please, spare me Shun. I've been hearing about Nanao for over a century now. I think I already know too much of what goes on between you. The woman blushes every time she sees me, because she knows you have no discretion either. I rather not know, please. For the sake of Nanao's cheeks." he told him.

"Oh, fine. Pooh. You are such a spoil sport. And here I am, dying to see my beautous Nanao blushing like a spring flower, and you refuse to aid me." he replied playfully, "I live to see that woman lose it, and she knows it."

"Yes, in fact, we all know it." he agreed with a smile.

" Hm. I wonder what else I can do to piss her off..." he said thoughtfully, a sly grin overcoming his features that did not bode well for Nanao.

"Shun..." he said with a warning, knowing the smile signalled something that would require hiding him for a few days before she cooled off.

"Oh, don't worry Ju. You are such a worry wart. Nanao's bark is definitely worse than her bite. Anyway, I think you should be worried about your own sorry ass. And I'm not even talking about the central 46. I'm talking about what Ryo will do to you once she finds out the whole truth." he said jokingly, bursting out in laughter once he saw Jushiro pale visibly at the thought.

"I'm screwed, aren't I? Say, what are your other hiding places? I might need to make use of them after all." he said, shaking his head in fear at the thought of Ryo's reaction.

* * *

**Sorry guys...kind of another pointless-ish chapter. Well, not really, but it's not a heart-stopping, super-sexy-hot chappy either. However, I gotta put this stuff in there, ya know. I promise better times in the next chappy. OooooOOOoooOOO what will happen? Anywho, leave a review and let me know what you think. Also, as I said in my last chappy before, I'm thinking of a new story... I'm thinking about writing either with Urahara, or Byakuya as the main character. Any ideas of a good crack pairing for these two? **


	46. Beware the Glinting Eyes

A/N: Okay, short chappy. However, if I kept going on the same vein, it would have turned out huge. Also, I need some sleep. I hope you enjoy ! :)

Disclaimer:  Urahara is just too good looking to be true. Tell me, Tite Kubo, how can you explain making such a beautiful man into such a silly, goofy, sometimes lunatic character? And somehow, manage to make me every fan girl out there wanna a piece of that. And still, you evil mastermind you, you manage to Keep him, and all your other characters to yourself. But just you wait, one day...they shall be mine. Baw Haw Haw! #atlosthermarbles

Beware the glinting Eyes

Three days later, after taking many walks down "memory" lane in Karakura Town, spending hours in the shops buying gifts for friends, and a few things for herself ( after all, the shops in Soul Society were less than stellar), and a new dress for Maya that she thought would perfectly suit the sprite, Ryo found herself...well, for lack of better words...bored silly. She patrolled around Karakura, looking for any reatsu that was out of the ordinary, but all she had managed to find was Orihime playing tag with a twin pair of cute little girls who could only be her daughters, watched closely by Ishida ( who knew!), who smiled fondly at the scene in front of him, while holding the newest, fifth member of their family. She was glad to see the happy family scenario, but decided against stopping by, not wanting to get into a long winded explanation of why she was in Karakura, a shinigami, or why she had pretended not to notice back when she was alive, and in high school with them, that the majority of her friends had high spiritual power, and could see ghosts, hollows and shinigami just as much as her.

She had briefly thought to look for Maya, but since she was busy "training" with her new "idol" of the week, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ryo decided against it, knowing she would be too absorbed mooning over Ichigo to actually pay any attention to her. Sighing, she made her way back towards Urahara's shop, annoyed she had found nothing better to keep her occupied while she was stuck in Karakura. Why Soul Society had felt the need to send her to such a well defended town she had no idea. The only hollow she had come across had been an odd little green haired arrancar girl, who looked too sweet to hurt a soul, and too cute to fight against. Also, she happened to be hanging over Sado's broad shoulder, yelling "Yippe Horsey!" at the time.

Ryo made her way inside Uraha's shop, noting once again that the shop was empty, as it usually had been whenever she made her way to the front of the house. Obviously Urahara saw no need to make money selling any of the day to day convenience items, considering he made a fortune fleecing poor shinigami on a daily basis. _Blood-sucking vampire, _she thought to herself, angry at the mere thought of him, and his less than honest dealings. As she walked in, muttering to herself in a low voice, she happened to run into the very man, struggling to keep her balance when he mysteriously showed up seemingly out of nowhere.

"What the F-" Ryo stared, sprawled on the floor of the corridor that lead towards the back of the store.

"Kunieda-san...language! Tsc, tsc, and such a pretty lady too. Ah, ah, Ah." he merely said, bringing the ever present fan to hide the sure smirk he was exhibiting.

"Fudge..." she finished, sending him a murderous glance, "where did you come from? Were you just waiting to spring on me the moment I walked in?" she asked snidely, not for a second doubting he would indeed contrive to do such thing.

"My, my, Kunieda-san. What-ever makes you think that such a poor, innocent soul such as I would prepare such an elaborate trap for you? I was merely coming out to check on our supply levels." he said with a small smile for her, gray eyes glinting in merriment.

"Sure, sure..." she said, not believing him for a milisecond, " And you didn't happen to see me walking this way either, you're going to say?" she asked, getting up from the uncomfortable position on the floor, dusting her behind, which probably had helped wipe the less than clean floor of the shop.

"Not at all Kunieda-san, why ever would I?However, it must be fate I have run into you. I was just thinking about you, in fact. Wouldn't you say that's fate?" he asked, his sardonic smile still in place.

"Why were you thinking of me?" she asked, scowling at him.

"Can a man not think of a beautiful woman, Kunieda-san? I am merely but a man, a handsome, honest man." he said with surprised eyes, mockingly looking at her with fake hurt.

"Spare me, Urahara." she said flippantly, "I swear to Gods, people like you are the reason they invented medication" she murmured to herself, trying to hold in her temper.

"Well, I'm just glad to have run into you when I did. Coincidences are amazing that way, aren't they? Come, Kunieda-san, I have something to show you..." he said, lightly gripping her arm and pulling her towards the back of the house, not giving her a chance to escape, which she would have gladly taken had she been given it.

He walked over to the back of the house, towards what could only be described as a escape chute.

"Okay...you have a basement. That's great, Urahara, congratulations. Can I go now?" she said impatiently, not really willing to spend any time with the man. For some reason, whenever she was around him, she felt angry. Almost as if he had done something, although she couldn't for the life of her figure out what. Maybe it was his attitude, she figured, not wanting to spend any more time wondering about the odious man, and why he aggravated her on sight.

"One could say that, I suppose. I like to think of it as... a playground of sorts. It has occurred to me, Kunieda-san, that while you are under my supervision, I might as well help you improve some of your skills! And why not use my state of the art training facility while you are here? " he said enthusiastically, raising the flap that obscured the entrance.

She rolled her eyes, "What could you possibly have to teach me, Getaboshi? Do I look defenceless to you? And you...you're just plain silly. Whatever could I learn from you, pray tell? How to annoy my opponents to death?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"How cruel, Kunieda-san. And here I am merely offering the use of my facilities out of the goodness of my heart. How cruel, indeed. And here I thought you would want to find out your zanpaktou's commands, and how to master them." he said, turning around, as if to leave.

"What? Wait. What do you mean? I already learned my shikai a long time ago! What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Ah, I see you don't know everything after all, dear Kunieda-san. Your zanpaktou has been holding out on you. You know your shikai, and how to access it's form, but you haven't learned it's many functions. I feel the untapped potential clearly." he said, turning around to look at her briefly, "but oh, well..." he continued, shrugging, "I suppose you'll just learn in your own time...ta-da, Kunieda-san!" he started walking again, only to have one of his arms grabbed by Ryo.

"Wait! And stop saying my name in every sentence. You're so irritating!" she said, pulling him back, making him turn around to face her, "What did you mean, her commands? Please, can you explain that?" she pleaded, knowing deep down he was right, even though she hated to admit it.

"Ah. It would seem you do have some use for me, and my talents after all. Very well, why don't you follow me, and I shall explain everything then?" he said, eyes glinting in the shadows, a sure sign he was planning some sort of elaborate, devious scheme. Ryo wanted nothing but to run away, but the temptation of finally being able to learn more about her zanpaktou won out in the end, and with a resigned sigh, she followed Urahara down the ladder that led to a huge, absolutely absurdly big, open space, comprised of mountains and mountains, a huge, underground world being hidden under the small shop. She had absolutely no idea that what had started as a simple challenge would eventually change her to the very core of her soul.

* * *

**Please lemme know what you think. Write a lovely letter, a review, or a single beautiful flame. I don't care, as long as you write :) **


	47. Urahara's selling Pitch

A/N: another short chappy leading up to Ryo's confrontation with her zanpaktou. I must say, I'm procrastinating a bit with this scene because I'm still "writing" it in my mind. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's been following the progress and making wonderful suggestions. Josey, thanks for the story ideas, I actually thought of the same crack pairings as you! :) It might just work, but I'm still working on it in my mind!

Disclaimer : I wrote to Tite again, this time to complain that Urahara sometimes looks like a raccoon with his shadowed eyes. He said to stop bothering him, and please stop egging his house. I refuse however. I want bleach, and I don't care how many eggs it will cost me.

Urahara's selling Pitch

"Okay, Urahara, I followed you down here, now what? Do we go head to head, fight to the death, or some nonsense like that?" Ryo said flippantly, pulling out her zanpaktou.

"Oh, nothing that extreme, dear Kunieda-san. What makes you think that a mere shopkeeper could compete with such a powerful shinigami?" Urahara answered in reply, waving her off with his fan.

"Don't patronize me, Urahara, I know you used to be a captain of the Gotei 13. Even if you look like a deranged clown, I know there must be some sort of "skill" underneath all..."that"." she replied, rolling her eyes and pointing in his general direction.

Urahara took the insult as always, in stride, merely hiding his face behind his fan, and tsc-ing in her direction. He moved to a corner where a variety of weird looking contraptions where store, rifling through them, looking for something. Eventually he came up victorious, holding what could only be described as a weird looking, flattened grey dummy.

"Aha! I knew I had it here somewhere!" he stated, happily showing her the silly apparatus.

"A dummy? You want me to fight a dummy to the death? If I wanted to fight a dummy, wouldn't I just rather fight you?" she asked not convinced, eyebrow raised.

"Ah, Kunieda-san, but this is not a mere dummy, you see." he responded with a smile, letting the insult pass him by without any reaction. "This is a work of art! One of my first experiments, in fact. I believe it will be of great...help, in your case." he told her, with another smile, holding the dummy by the shoulders as if it was a great friend he had not seen in ages.

"Okay, I'll bite. What does it do?" she asked him, coming closer to examine the flat looking dummy.

"What doesn't it do! This state of the art, great looking-"

"Are you trying to sell it to me, or what?" she interrupted.

"Sheesh. Take all my fun, will you?" he said jovially, not for a moment looking annoyed, "It's simple, with this dummy, you can materialize you zanpaktou! Originally, it was developed to achieve bankai, but of course, I don't believe that will be possible for you quite yet..." he continued, a small frown in his face.

"Of course not. I'm well aware my zanpaktou is nothing but a lazy, self-serving, lying pixie-"

_I heard that!, _the annoying voice responded in her head. Ryo barely noticed, continuing her tirade against the bane of her existence, "-insanely inappropriate, rude excuse for a zanpaktou! Achieving Bankai with her would probably take me centuries, if I ever do, in fact. I don't even think she's capable of that much..." she said, baiting the entity.

_AM TOO! And I'm not crazy. Your face, stoopid,_ was the less than mature reply.

"Still, Kunieda-san, I believe that with this, you should be able to achieve complete mastery of your shikai ! Usually for a shinigami to achieve shikai completely, some sort of rapport is needed between zanpaktou and shinigami, a process of getting to know each other, becoming well acquainted, even friends, for lack of a better word, over the course of their mutual existence. It would seem however, that your zanpaktou is...unique...in the sense that it doesn't necessarily like you much, does it?" he asked, shadowed eyes narrowing slightly, as if mocking her.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. Every time I try to get more than the minimum from the damn thing, she kicks me out of my own soul, or worse. It's like pulling teeth, talking to the insane thing. If she doesn't feel like playing along, she simply hides, refusing to come out until I either bribe her, or punish her by reading the things she hates the most." she explained, remembering her memorable fights along the years with the insane sprite.

"What If I told you I have a way to make sure she sticks around until you are good and ready to let her return? With this ingenious, one of a kind du-" he continued, pulling forth the sad looking flat dummy to highlight it's uses.

"Skip it, Urahara, you already have my attention, no need to sell it to me." she interrupted once again, rolling her eyes at the man.

"Okay then... you are really a tough customer, aren't you, Kunieda-san?" he continued, perpetual smile in place, " Well, it's simple. All you have to do, is stick your zanpaktou right through here," he said, pointing to the middle of the dummy, where the heart would probably be, "and your zanpaktou will materialize, whether she wants to or not. I must caution you however, that she will be at full force, and if she's unhappy with you, she might make a formidable foe." he told her, thrusting the dummy in her direction. Ryo simply gave him a dubious look, and without much further ado, struck the dummy with her zanpaktou, not wanting to waste any time.

In an instant, in place of the flat looking dummy, the insane fairy she remembered from her many visits to her soul appeared, looking less than pleased. Ryo merely smirked, glad for once to be in control of the relationship between the two.

"Hello, Shouyousei O-Ryu. Welcome to MY world." Ryo said, smirk in place for the angry looking pixie. Her smirk did not last more than a mere seconds, as Ryo flew backwards, getting thrown on her ass with a force she never knew her zanpaktou capable of.

* * *

**OH, SNAP! O-Ryu is Back! And she is pissed off ! I have come to a decision on the shape of the weapon, but I won't be writing about it probably until the next chappy. Also, if anyone is interested, O-Ryu is the name of the goddess of the willow tree in traditional Shinto beliefs. Shouyousei means "pixie". In short, O-Ryu has the form of a pixie, but is in fact an earth-based zanpaktou with ties to the traditional Willow tree that is prominent in Ryo's internal world. Willows are said to be trees of mourning, and remembering. Also, they are linked with medicinal properties, such as their bark, which is the original source for today's Aspirin. Ryo's Shikai command is " Weep, O-Ryu" because of that :). Leave a review and/or comment to let me know what you think, I appreciate it as always. **


	48. ORyu attacks

A/n: I had way too much fun writing this scene. I hope you enjoy it half as much as I did. Thanks as always to the wonderful ppl who have left reviews ! xoxo

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo is a meanie, who doesn't appreciate the value of TP-ing someone's house to convey appreciation. Apparently, that won't get me bleach either.

O-Ryu attacks

"That's for being rude and calling me out without asking first." O-Ryu said, sticking out her tongue in the direction Ryo had flown. "And, you... big bully!" she said turning in the direction of Urahara, her ginger eyes turning a distinctive shade of red, "HOW DARE YOU?" she shouted, coming towards him at full speed, a mere blur of movement.

Urahara barely dodged in time, Ryo noticed, sitting on the floor where she had been thrown. The blow however, managed to knock off the ever present hat from his head, showcasing his gorgeous (she was surprised to notice) features, and his longish, disheveled light blond hair.

"Ah, I see your temper is just as fierce as I've heard. How delightful to meet you, O-Ryu-san." he said, smiling fondly at the enraged pixie, not taking the blow as an insult, or an invitation to fight back.

The pixie merely stared at him, her once angry features instantly changing into...lovesick features? She fluttered towards him, this time much slower, and disturbingly enough, seductively, swaying her tiny hips in his direction, stopping right in front of his nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWwww... Cute!" she said, hugging his nose. Urahara, for what would probably be the first time ever, had the decency to blush, merely staring cross-eyed at the pixie attached to his nose.

"Aham. O-Ryu, can you at least behave like a...not a teenager, maybe? Go ahead, punch his lights out if you want. But you're embarrassing both of us now." Ryo claimed, getting up from her less than dignified position on the ground, dusting her backside.

"Aw, but he's so pretty, Ryo. Look!" she said, moving to sit on his shoulder, "Wow, he's like a pop idol or something. Who knew there was such an adorable, super-sexy-hot man beneath that ugly thing?" she continued, hugging his neck and nuzzling it at the same time. Urahara looked less than comfortable but let her do it nonetheless.

"O-Ryu, this is not a joke! Can you please stop, stop manhandling Getaboshi. or fairyhandling, whatever it is that you're doing. He's blushing, for goodness sake. Go ahead, and kick his teeth in if you must, but this is just... wrong." Ryo pleaded, feeling a tiny little bit sorry for Urahara. Whatever his devious plan had been, she doubted he thought her zanpaktou would develop the hots for him.

O-Ryu continued nuzzling him, in fact even stopping to give his flaming cheeks small kisses, not paying attention in the least to Ryo, who kept trying to convince her to let go. "Oh, if only you weren't already head over heels with whitey. This is what I call a fine specimen, Ryo. I would be happy to live inside you if it meant having this kind of eye candy around all the time. Although Whitey is equally good looking. Hummm...hard decisions. Would you consider dating both?" O-Ryu continued, not caring she was now making both Urahara and Ryo blush umbecomingly.

"Stupid Pixie, stop it this instant. Me and you have business, and I don't have time for...this k-kind of thing." she stammered the last bit, blushing furiously, "Now, let go of getaboshi's neck, or else!"

The pixie looked in her direction, sending her another rasberry, "Bah, or else what? You think to threaten me? Hah don't make me lau-" she was interrupted by the black blur that jumped over Urahara's shoulder, and came to rest on the floor between the two of them, pixie in hand, or rather, in teeth.

Yoruichi apparently was not the type to share, it would seem. She stood between the two of them in her graceful cat form, shiny white teeth ready to crush O-Ryu, who was apparently frozen, too scared to even breath.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, I knew you cared." Urahara said simply, with a delighted smile for the feline.

Yoruichi simply spat out the fearful pixie, and put two black paws on top of her, to hold her in place. "Don't overestimate yourself Kisuke. I'm merely hungry, that's all. Tessai refuses to serve dinner until you come up, you know. I saw this...what is this anyway? And thought, hum, snack-time!" she said, her natural cat voice much more masculine than usual.

The pixie, shaking like a leaf, at the mention of becoming a kitty snack, fainted dead.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, how cruel. Look what you've done to poor Ryo's zanpaktou. She may never forgive me now, you know." he said, bending to pick up the unconscious fairy, and place her on top of both palms, "O-Ryu-san, it's okay. The bad kitty won't hurt you." he told her kindly.

The pixie opened her eyes and quickly looked around, shaking her head dazedly. "Ah! Panther! Help! Panther!" She screamed upon seeing Yoruichi by the floor, flying towards Ryo, resting under her hair behind her neck, shaking like a leaf.

"It's not a panther, O-Ryu. It's a cat. Or, rather, Yoruichi in the form of a cat. She won't hurt you. I promise." Ryo said softly, feeling bad for the shaking fairy that was hiding under her hair. The fairy stuck her head out quickly and returned to the place underneath her hair, grabbing strands like a blanket, hiding her presence from the "panther" who was calmly licking a black paw.

"Panther! Scary, s-scary p-panther. Make h-her go a-away. P-panthers e-eat f-fairies d-don't y-you know." she stammered, quacking under Ryo's hair.

"Fine. But you'll have to promise me you'll teach me your different commands. Otherwise, I'll sic Yoruichi back on you." Ryo said slyly, using the circumstances to her advantage.

"Absolutely not!" the pixie replied angrily.

"Oh, well...Yoruichi?" Ryo said, looking at the cat who was calmly waiting by the floor.

"I AM hungry..." Yoruichi said, her whiskers twitching with humour... or hunger, Ryo wasn't sure.

"FINE!" the pixie shouted in a wail, shaking fiercely against her neck, "Just make her go away, and I'll teach you some stuff. You may not like what you find though. You've been warned!" she continued, pulling a few strands of Ryo's hair to make her point.

"Ow. Stop that." Ryo said. Turning to Yoruichi and Urahara, she merely made a movement with her head, indicating for them to leave her alone in there with the scared pixie. They shrugged and moved towards the stairs that led to the exit.

"Come on Yuroichi-san, before dinner gets cold." Urahara said, letting the black cat go up first.

"I've been waiting for you all along, Kisuke. Good luck with the insect, Ryo !" Yuroichi said, sending a feline smile her way.

"Thanks guys. Please ask Tessai to save me something, if you don't mind. I'll be up as soon as I can." Ryo said, waving them off. With one hand, she brought the pixie towards her to stare her in the face. The creature looked forlorn, and still a little shaken, but she could see a glint of rebelliousness in her eyes still remained despite being almost eaten. "So, where were we?" Ryo said, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Sorry, I just HAD TO do that. It's what I would have done if I ran into Urahara. And considering how crazy O-Ryu is sometimes, I think it fits perfectly with the character. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it. Leave a comment or review to let me know please! :) **


	49. Revelations

A/N : Josey Hang in there, Ukitake will be on the next chappy, and it's gonna be something, I can tell ya that! This is the continuation of the showdown between zanpaktou and Ryo. Goodies to come soon. For now, I leave you with some insanity in the form of a deranged sprite ! Amber – and who wouldn`t right? :)

Starlight – IT ain't gonna be pretty!

Disclaimer  - Tite Kubo, damnit.

Revelations

"You know, this is blackmail!" the pixie sputtered, unhappy to have been forced into promising anything.

"No, I'm pretty sure THAT was a black cat!" Ryo said smartly, laughing at her own joke.

The pixie was not impressed. With one flick of her tiny hands a huge Willow popped up in the middle of the training grounds where Ryo had been standing, barely giving her time to dodge backwards, once again forcing Ryo to fall on her abused backside.

"What the h-" was Ryo's turn to sputter incomprehensibly, "H-how...where? How did you do that?" she asked shocked, staring wide eyed at the huge tree that just grew out of the space she had been standing on mere seconds ago.

"Uh, because I'm bad-ass? Duh. I'm a Willow Goddess. That's my tree. It goes where I go. Hello!" she explained, sounding like a bad imitation of a valley girl.

Ryo shook her head, still amazed at the huge tree that had simply sprung up from nowhere. She watched O-Ryu sit on one of its many branches, crossing her tiny legs, smirking in her direction.

"Impressed? You should be. I could do much, much more. Scary things. OoooooOOoo." the pixie bragged, looking comfortable in her perch.

"Hum. I don't know how impressive making trees appear really is... well, it's impressive if we were concerned with repopulating the earth with trees, I suppose. But, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a shinigami, not an ecologist, my job is to fight hollows, not provide them with a nice shady spot to nap in." Ryo told her unimpressed, shrugging her shoulders, getting up from her once again less than dignified position on the ground, taking the time to dust off her bottom and legs nonchalantly.

"What? How dare you! That's not even the tip of my extraordinary powers! I'll have you know I'm an earth based zanpaktou, I can do all kinds of...earthy things! " the pixie yelled, indignant.

"Yeah, like what?" Ryo asked, pretending disinterest, " Hm, seems to me I might as well go back to my Kido studies...you seem pretty inept at this whole shinigami/zanpaktou thing. Maybe you should stick to reforestation and leave the hollows to the shinigami!I mean, It's pretty obvious you can't do much more than change into a bo staff, and generate trees ...so far, that's borderline useless...unless I'm in need of a walking stick, or a place to hide away from the sun." she continued, lifting one cocky eyebrow in her direction, knowing the pixie was too proud to let the insult go.

"Oh yeah?" the tiny termagant yelled, getting up and crossing her arms under her breasts, " Watch this, stupid! Just don't say I didn't warn you!... Quake!" she shouted, cackling and bringing up both arms, in essence coaching the earth with her hands. Suddenly the earth shook, and started to come apart, huge cracks forming on the once smooth surface. It shook with the force of a powerful earthquake, and Ryo struggled to stay straight, and not fall into one of the deep, wide cracks that had formed on the ground.

"Wow, Impressive." Ryo said, whistling. She was in fact, very impressed, completely unaware that her zanpaktou had been able to use such a forceful attack. However, she had the distinct impression the lunatic fairy was still holding out on her, so she pretended disinterest, wanting to see how far the tiny moron would go in the obvious effort to impress her with her prowess, " You can make the earth shake. Big deal. How does that help me when I'm in the air, fighting a hollow? We are at a disadvantage, which would be pretty obvious to any foe smarter than a leaf of lettuce." Ryo said, looking at her fingernails, faking boredom.

"What? OOOf! You're such a jerk ! That is a kick-ass attack and you know it ! And...I can't show you anymore...it's dangerous." the pixie said, somewhat tremulously. She then took a deep breath, as if making up her mind, "That's it. I'm not showing you anymore. So there." the pixie stuck out her tongue, turning her back to Ryo.

"Oh, really? Do you really think that I'm just going to let you get away that easily? You promised to show me all you can do, and now you are honour bound! Or are you gonna go back on your promise? Don't make me call Yoruichi!" Ryo said threateningly, turning towards the escape hatch that lead to upstairs. "Oh Yoruichi-san... how do you feel about dessert?" she yelled, towards the obvious exit.

"No! Don't do that!" the pixie squealed, shaking at the mention of Yoruichi, "You don't understand. It's not that I don't want to, Ryo, really, but I can't. It's hidden. The command that is. I can't show you. It's not possible." the pixie said, holding on to the branch of the tree she was sitting on like a lifeline.

"What do you mean, hidden? What else are you hiding from me O-Ryu?" Ryo asked angrily, not liking where this was going.

"No, I-...I can't tell you. It's for your own good, I promise. I-I swear, Ryo, it's no good...please don't make me tell you." she pleaded, looking like she was about to cry.

It made Ryo pause, but she was too far into this business to back away now, and plus, how did she know that this was not just another trick to avoid telling her necessary information? She didn't trust the fairy, and felt that taking the chance was worth whatever risk she would take in finding out the truth.

"No. You promised. I know you keep your word when it's given. So, show me." Ryo said firmly.

"Please? You don't want to know...! It's terrible!" she wailed, trying to move Ryo with her tiny tears.

"O-Ryu, I'm going to lose my patience, and call Yoruichi soon, unless you show me what you got hiding under your sleeve. Show me what you are hiding!" she demanded, tired of the pixie's pleading.

The creature took a long, shaky breath, the fight going out of her. She suddenly looked so dejected, and defeated, Ryo felt a tiny little bit worried, and even sorry for the zanpaktou. No matter how insane and annoying she was, she was still part of her, and Ryo cared for her, although she would never openly admit to it, least of all in front of her. With a far kinder, gentler voice, she coached the pixie, wanting to give her some consolation. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll make it through alright, okay? I'm not going to be angry, I promise. And we'll be fine. Just... show me." she said softly. The pixie looked at her, and fluttered in her direction, stopping nose to nose with Ryo. She had a sad, serious expression, so at odds with her normal vibrancy, Ryo almost asked her to forget about it, but instead, she kept quiet, watching the zanpaktou, who stood in front of her, looking so very serious with unspilled tears pooling in her eyes.

"I just want you to know, that what I hid, I did to protect you. I had to hide it with something they couldn't touch, otherwise it would have been gone forever from you, and I couldn't stand to see you lose it. But now, I'm not sure it's in your best interest to know. For what it's worth, I'm really sorry." she said sadly, staring Ryo in the eye, a sincere note to her voice, and features. Without much fuss, the zanpaktou came closer, touching her tiny forehead to Ryo's, a friendly, uncommon gesture that touched her, and made her want to hug the mini-demon. In the next instant, Ryo was blinded by a flash that was created between the two of them. It floored her, the force of the bond between the two bringing her to her knees, making her forcefully squeeze all the air of out her lungs, gasping, unable for a moment to catch her breath back.

In a second, her breath was back, and with it, the understanding of the command that O-Ryu had been hiding. Impressive, and essential in battle, it would make the sure difference between life and death. However, Ryo barely noticed, simply putting the knowledge aside for later observation. She was too busy processing the information, no, the memories that were flowing into her, like doors that were being unlocked in her subconscious, letting her access every single thing she had forgotten about. In a pitiful cry, she fell on the ground, and cried like she hadn't ever cried before, big, monstrous sobs working their way out of her, shaking her body and soul. She felt like she was broken, into a tiny little pieces, forever damaged by what she had remembered, shattering all her hopes and dreams for the future. Because what she had found was everything that she had needed to know about her past, and about the man that had hunted her dreams for over a decade. She had found the identity of Maya's father, and the only man she had loved in her whole life. And she had found that him and the man she loved today were the same. But... he had left her, and broken his promise to her. For thirteen years he had left her behind, letting her go on with out him. And if it hadn't been for the circumstances, he would never have come after her, forever leaving her to wonder who haunted the corners of her mind, and heart. He never had wanted her back. He had left her in Rugonkai to rot, and it took her showing up in his life to make him face the fact that she existed.

O-Ryu watched the inconsolable woman, big fat tears spilling from her own eyes, aware of the pain that Ryo must be going through, all the memories she had hidden that fateful day thirteen years ago coming back with the force of a hurricane, crashing into her conscious mind, filling all the blank spots, explaining all the unreasonable feelings that had plagued Ryo for years. Knowing no simple words would fix her shattered feelings, the tiny pixie merely sat by Ryo's shoulder, and hugged her neck, stroking her softly with gentle hands, trying to provide some measure of solace, of comfort. In silence, she held the crying woman, trying to hold on to her own rebellious tears, wishing she had a command to heal her only friend's broken heart.

* * *

**OMG I totally shed a tiny, little tear when I wrote this. I have no idea why, but I couldn't help myself. **

**Next chappy...Ryo goes Psycho on Ju. OOOoooOOOoooOOo. So, so ready for that. Please review and lemme know what you think. I know the whole "memory thing" is very non-canon-ish, but remember, the Willow is a tree of mourning, and a tree of remembering the past. It would therefore follow that O-Ryu had those abilities to shield memories within her. Ah, did you like how I set that up? Good, huh? Yeap (patting herself on the back.) I'm proud. But now I want to, NO, I need to know what YOU think. So please, leave me a review and lemme know how I am doing! **


	50. The Showdown

A/N: Okay, this is my angsty, angry woman moment. World, hear me roar! Lemme know what you peeps think!

Disclaimer: I kind of want Ichigo to go back to "hot, longer hair Ichigo" of the Aizen showdown. Hard to believe he's supposed to be what, 16, right? Oh, Tite, who are we kidding ? Still, I suppose you get to tell all the lies you want, since it's your circus. All I own are the less than pure thoughts of "Hot Ichigo" and letting him show me his final move, if you know what I mean. Wink,wink, nudge, nudge.

THe showdown

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryo managed to stop the errant tears, the uncontrollable sobbing, and the pitiful sniffles. She even managed to get up from the floor, wiping her face with her hands, and give her zanpaktou a heartfelt hug, before commanding her to return, which the pixie did without arguing, leaving behind a fallen dummy on the floor, her zanpaktou katana lying harmlessly on top of it. Ryo picked it up, and with one final sniffle, sheathed, convinced it would be the last display of heartbreak she would let out, at least until she got to the bottom of it all. Composing herself by taking a deep breath, and fixing her hair and uniform as best as she could, she made her way towards the exit of the training grounds, convinced to go in search of answers, and if needed, revenge. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, indeed, _she thought to herself, as she made her way up the stairs that lead to the backrooms of the Urahara shop. Once she got there, she barely stopped to think, single-minded pursuit of answers, and revenge her utmost priority. Poor Tessai never stood a chance as Ryo came barreling down the hall, pushing the plate he offered her aside, not even stopping to apologize on her way out. Finally she ran into Urahara. He stood between her, and the doors that lead to the exit of the shop, sprawled on the door frame, seemingly unaware of her "bulls on parade" progress through the shop, looking lost in thought. As she approached the doors, he became aware of her, and slowly straightened up to greet her.

"Ah, Kunieda-san...!" he only manage to get out, before a fist went flying towards his nose, shattering the fragile member, in a burst of blood.

"Don't you Kunieda-san me, you ass. I got business to take care of first, but when I come back... don't even bother setting that nose, I fully intend to break it again! That's for doing such a crappy job at setting my charm those years ago, and making me die in the process! You just wait till I get back!" she yelled, not even stopping to look in his direction, stepping over the man who was now on the floor, holding his bloody nose in his hands, staring at her in astonishment.

Without hesitation, she pulled her zanpaktou, twisted and turned, opening a seikamon to cross to Soul Society. She made short work of the path, running with the fervour born of uncontrollable rage, which guided her forward, seeking blood for all the lies, the deceit, the sheer loops he made her jump through.

She exited close to the 13th, not even stopping to breathe properly, jumping seamlessly from one dimension to the next, only intent on her destination. As she flashed towards the compound, she didn't even stop to greet the few shinigami whose path she crossed on the way, not even in fact, noticing their presence, and the waves they sent in her direction. Like a woman on a mission, she entered the 13th main building through the main doors, going towards the office where she knew Jushiro would be at this time of day, probably laughing gleefully at the thought of getting rid of her so easily._ We'll just see about that,_ she repeated to herself, letting her anger build up to new heights. As she made her way towards his office, a resolute Kiyone got in her way, followed by a concerned looking Sentaro, who held out his hands to stop her progress. She didn't even blink. In one swift move she pulled out her zanpaktou, and called it's shikai, activating the katana into the long wooden staff it turned into once it transformed. With one quick thrust downwards, the ground beneath Kiyone and Sentaro shattered, leaving both of them stuck between the cracks that had formed on the ground, helpless to stop her progress. She pushed the doors open, eager to get this showdown over and done with.

"YOU!" she shouted, temper seething at the sight of the man, who sat quietly in his office, a piece of paper in his hand. He looked up, surprised, his mouth hanging open at the sight of Ryo standing there like an avenging angel, ready to send him to the depths of hell. She walked in, and slammed the doors shut, intent on having her revenge without any interruptions, twisting the lock for good measure.

"Ryo... what... why are you in Soul Society?" he asked, fearing for the worse, but too concerned with her well-being to stop the question.

"I'm here to kill, you pond scum sucking, bottom-feeding, sorry excuse for a human being! You, you Rat bastard!" she yelled, any trace of sanity long lost to the urge to rage, and bellow, and scream like a banshee at this creature, who looked so angelic and...innocent, it made her even madder, if that was in fact possible.

"Ryo, calm down. What happened?" he said calmly, moving towards her, hands extended in the air in the international sign for "I mean no harm", not wanting to do anything that would throw her over the edge, but needing to somehow find out what had happened to turn his usual spitfire into a river of boiling lava, ready to chew him on and spit him out.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? That's rich!" she said, an angry laugh making its way of her twisted, mocking features, "What happened, is that you have been playing with my head for the past 13 years, that's what happened!I, remembered, every, single, damn,thing!" she yelled, pointing her staff towards him, so angry, and incredibly hurt, barely able to hold it together at the sight of him just standing there, and looking at her with those pain-filled eyes.

"Ryo...you know that's not true. I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. You have to know that. I know I broke my promise. I know. But I couldn't, Ryo." he told her sadly, opening his arms, leaving himself open to an attack if she so chose.

"You couldn't?" she screamed, "What could possibly have been more important than your promise, you prick? What, were you afraid you're gonna dirty your noble name with my gutter-trash rugonkai self?"

"Ryo, you know that is not important to me..." he said in an appeasing tone, wanting to say more, but getting cut off before getting a chance.

"What,then? Your precious nobility wasn't in question, then what? Did they threaten to take your captaincy from you? Your house? Your money? What? !" she continued shrilly, pushing him back against the huge oak table in the office.

"I'd give up all of that for you." he said honestly, willing her to believe him.

"THEN WHAT? How do you break your promise and leave me wonder and rot in Rugonkai, waiting forever for you, not even knowing who you were...how could you do that to me?" she wailed, starting to break down again, angry at herself, but not able to hold herself together any longer, the honesty in his eyes taking away her strength and her rightful anger.

"I couldn't risk what's most important to me, Ryo..." he said calmly, sadly even, coming closer to her, putting a hand on her staff to draw the weapon down.

"WHAT!" she screamed, letting her tears fall, much to her shame. "Did they threaten your life?" she asked, falling to her knees, now that the anger was leaving her body, too weak to hold herself up in front of him. Her head fell down, chin resting on her chest, eyes unwilling to meet his, afraid of what she would see.

"No. If only. I would have risked that for you too." he said softly, coming down to his knees, putting his hands on her shoulders, wanting to draw her into his arms, but afraid she wouldn't let him.

"Then what?" she asked in a low, broken voice, letting her despair seep through her words.

He stayed quiet, merely looking at her with those sad, jade coloured eyes, unwilling to say what he knew would hurt her. She looked up at him, needing to find out what could possibly be more important, that it would make an honourable man break his word. What she saw reflected in his eyes took away her breath, but at the same time, gave her a glimmer of hope for the future. It made the ordeal akin to the pain of a badly mended bone, which has to get broken again before being reset, in order for it to heal properly, she thought, remembering how the second break always hurt more than the first. Unsure, she mumbled the words she knew in her heart were truth, even if she didn't want to believe them herself.

"M-Me. They threatened to take my life, didn't t-them?" she stuttered. What she saw in his eyes confirmed the truth. He merely took her in his arms, and hugged her against his body, breathing into her, letting his love for her wash away the pain she felt, hoping it would be enough to get them through this, and the times ahead.

* * *

**Okay. Total mushy melodrama, I know! How was that? Leave a review after the beep, please. I'd like to know if my hand was too heavy with the mush. Did you throw up sweets, or were you slightly moved? Do I need to tone it down ? HELP! Lemme know by dropping a line :) Thanks ! Xoxo,**


	51. Postwar chitchat

A/n: Hiya! I just wanna start off by thanking my wonderful reviewers. I opened my emails today and was happy to note there were 11 fanfic emails from reviews and favorites +. Yeay ! First off, I'd like to thank Fry-dei-luv for the wonderful, thoughtful, touching review. It made my morning! And I love your cool f's! Also I'd like to thank the always hilarious Josey for her comments, and I agree, I think the "fairy" weapon is pretty bad-ass! :) Thanks for not throwing up sweets! Amber, I'm sure Ryo could use a chocolate bar after all that...I would too, but Ju is more than ready to kiss the owies bye bye tee hee :)) I think she'll like that even more! IndieC I was getting impatient too, the suspense was keeping me awake!I'm glad you're enjoying!Thanks for the review !

Disclaimer  I'm still stuck on Ichigo showing me his "final move" (fall over laughing). Whatevs, Tite, just draw some half-nakedness for your fangirls. You own bleach for now, moving on.

Post-war chat

"S-sorry I tried to kill you...again." she mumbled against his chest, after a long time of merely being held while she cried. The tears had stopped again, and now she found herself feeling embarrassed, and pretty foolish.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it." he said in her ear, with a small laugh for her.

She giggled a little then, although she was still feeling too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "I'm afraid I trapped Kiyone and Sentaro outside. And I may or may not have ruined your office somewhat. Just a little." she said shyly, wincing at the damage she had left in her wake.

"It's okay. I'm sure they'll be fine." he said, still holding her against him, unwilling to let her go quite yet.

"Hm. I may, or may not have caused an earthquake, and left them stuck between the cracks on the ground..." she continued, feeling horrible now that she thought back on what she had done with a calmer head.

His shoulders shook silently. She looked up, afraid she had somehow made him cry. Instead, he was laughing quietly, helplessly trying to contain his amusement. Finally he broke down, great big whoops of laughter engulfing him, leaving him howling with merriment. She watched him astonished. _I finally made him crack. I broke Jushiro Ukitake, and he's loonie now,_ she thought to herself, afraid she had given him a mental breakdown. But finally, after a few false starts, he managed to contain his laughter, gulping much needed air, calming down, reducing him only to snickers and the occasional snort.

"Sorry. I...I'm a terrible captain, laughing at my subordinates misfortune. But... at least you found a way to keep them away temporarily! I've been trying for decades, without much luck!" he said, the occasional chuckle interrupting his speech.

"I'm glad you think me destroying a military building is funny!" she said giggling, helpless to contain her own humour around him.

He responded by bringing his hands to cradle her head, and kissing her, a fast, passionate kiss that left her dazed. " You could destroy all of Sereitei and I'd still think it's funny, you crazy woman. I love you." he said, looking at her tenderly.

"Oh." she responded shyly, "I-...I love you too, I guess. Although," she frowned slightly, "I'm still mad at you for sending me away." she told him, unhappy she been kept in dark for so long.

"I had to. I still have to, Ryo. You're not safe here, at least not until I confront central 46 and make them reverse their decision. If I can't...we'll have to run. I'm sorry..." he said softly, still holding her head in his hands, silently begging her to understand.

"Oh my... MAYA! Is she safe? Do they know? Oh, gods... do you know? Maya...she's your daughter!" she said in a rush, worried for her safety.

"Yes, I know. Maya is in the safest place I know. I sent her to the Kurosakis because of that. If anything were to happen, they wouldn't be able to touch her." he said seriously, to which she nodded, relieved, "Did I thank you yet for the beautiful daughter you gave me? Thank you, Ryo. I'm sorry I didn't know then. I'm sorry I left you alone to raise her. I had no idea...And, I wanted to find you so bad, but I couldn't put your life at risk." he told her sorrowfully, gazing into her eyes.

"It's...okay. Well, it's not okay, but we'll have plenty of time to talk about this in the future. Now...we have to focus on the problem at hand. The person that was following me...were they from central 46? Is that why Captain Kyoraku sent me away?" she asked him, concerned.

"Yes, they got wind of our involvement. This is why I tried so hard to stay away from you, Ryo. They don't want us together. They threatened to take your life back then if I were to search for you, because they were concerned that my saving you had somehow changed your natural fate, and according to them, one person's fate can unbalance the fate of the world. I'm sorry...I should have done something all those years ago, but I was so concerned for your safety...my hands were tied. I froze, afraid for your life." he told her in a frustrated voice.

"We'll figure out a way out of this mess, see if we don't." she said, a tentative smile in place for his sake, wanting to give him some reassurance.

He sighed, wrapping her around his arms again, concerned, but glad that for the moment, he could hold her, "I've applied for a hearing. It's set for three days from now. Until then, do you think you could stand Urahara's company a bit longer? He's a weird one, but he's a good man, who will keep you safe no matter what, until I arrive. Regardless of the outcome, I'll come for you. This time, I swear, Ryo. I know I broke my word last time, so it may be hard to believe, but I promise that regardless of what they say, I'll come for you. I'll figure out a way to keep you safe, and keep us together." he said in her hair, hoping she would believe him.

"I'll... I'll wait Ju. I'm sorry, I should have known you'd never would have broken your promise unless it was for a good reason. I believe you now." she told him, hugging him back, content to be enfolded in the safe, warm cocoon of his arms, even if it was only temporarily, "I-...I don't know however, if I can stay at Urahara's any longer. I may or may not have broken his nose. Actually, I'm pretty sure I broke his nose." she said shyly, but with a hint of pride that bellied her "remorse" at having punched her host.

He pulled her away from the hug to look at her, astonished. He managed to look serious for a few more seconds, before he broke down laughing again, amused at the thought of the great Urahara having his nose broken by a mere slip of a girl.

Once he managed to stop laughing, he took her mouth in another kiss, this one however, full of tenderness, love, and the promise of a better tomorrow.

They stayed like that for endless minutes, content to openly show each other how they cared, glorying in one another's taste, scent, and feel. They could have stayed like that forever...unfortunately, that was not be. With a loud crash, Kiyone broke through the doors, looking filthy from head to toe, but nonetheless ready to commit bloody murder

* * *

.

**Okay, I wanted to put some smexy time here, but the timing sucked. So, that means we are going to have to wait for another chappy, oh fans of smutty smut. I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a note as a review and lemme know what you think! see ya next chappy!**


	52. Midnight Escapade

A/N: I was in need of some "smexy" time, and I'm sure some of you were too. Here's a little bonus I hadn't originally planned on fitting into the story, but that worked out pretty well nonetheless. If you cringe at romance, go ahead and skip this one :)

Disclaimer:  I asked Kubo to at least lend me Bleach for the weekend. He said no, because last time he did I returned it looking way too "hentai" for his shounen demographic. I insisted that the majority of his demographic could use more sexy time, but he's not convinced. Boo Tite Kubo, way to take away a girl's fun.

Midnight Escapade 

"So I ran out of there as fast as I could while Jushiro held Kiyone back." Ryo explained to Yoruichi, who was sprawled on the pillows next to her, merrily laughing at the mental picture of Kiyone covered from head to toe in dirt, trying to choke Ryo, but barely managing to reach her neck.

"Oh, those two are something else. You're lucky Ukitake was there to hold her back! I'm glad you made it back safely... and I'm sorry I missed you punching Kisuke in the nose!" she said, chucking at the memory of finding him holding his nose on the floor, completely stupefied. When she asked him what had happened, he shrugged, and said it was just the past catching up with him. He hadn't been too bothered by the violent display, but had wisely kept himself away ever since Ryo returned, choosing to stay in his on private rooms for the remainder of the day, after being tended by the ever patient Tessai.

"I just feel horrible now, you know. I acted like a total bully towards Tessai too. I need to find him first thing tomorrow and apologize." Ryo said wistfully, regretting her show of temper, and hurting Tessai's tender feelings. She did not, however, regret punching Urahara, no matter what. She was lucky he had not thrown her out of the house, but figured he at least was man enough to take the punishment he deserved with far more grace than she initially expected. Maybe he was used to being attacked randomly by his past foes, considering how often he probably angered people, she mused, imagining the type of schemes he probably got people involved with.

"Oh, he will be fine. He's a marshmallow, that one. Just apologize with big goo-goo eyes, and he'll be in tears within minutes, ready to forgive any crime." Yoruichi told her in a confidential tone, slapping her shoulder, "Well, I gotta sleep. I'm beat from prowling around this city in four paws. Sometimes I get easily distracted when in cat form, and end up in the oddest places!" she said, stretching like a feline, and getting up from the pillows to join Urahara in his room, "I gotta give him a little attention first though. He's probably feeling abused from your manhandling, Ryo!" she said with a laugh, leaving the room and a blushing Ryo by herself.

With nothing else to do, and feeling exhausted from the emotionally packed day, she decided to retire as well, making her way towards the room she had been given. She changed into the tank top and pj pants she had bought during her shopping excursion, and within a few minutes, was asleep, the emotional roller coaster of a day being enough to leave her too drained of energy to think about the eminent future, and all the things that could go wrong. She woke up a few hours later with the feel of loving hands on her body, the exquisite sensation making her arch into the soft, seductive touch. She woke up slowly, fluttering her lashes at the owner of those hands, whose profile she could barely see in the moonlight, but whom she would recognize even in the dark, the scent of him, and the feel of his touch branded into her.

"Ju... what-? What are you doing here?" she asked drowsily, groaning when he dropped his head to kiss her neck.

"You had to leave so soon... I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I snuck out to see you." he whispered in her neck, dropping butterfly kisses between every other word.

"Oh. Isn't that dangerous? Won't you get in trouble?" she whispered back, concerned.

"One of the few benefits of being a captain. You rarely get questioned when it comes to that. If Yama-jii finds out, I'll just make something up. He'll probably not believe me, considering how bad of a liar I am when it comes to him...but he'll let it pass." he told her, stopping to peel her tank top off her body.

"Oh. Okay then... I'm glad you're here." she said, sighing at the sensation of his hands on her naked flesh, his nimble fingers teasing her erect nipples, making her shiver in anticipation.

She let him tease her with his hands and lips for a bit, happy to simply offer her body for his worship for the time being, loving how tenderly and sensually he managed to touch her, his expert hands waking up her sleepy body, playing her like a guitar, making every one of her nerves wake up to his skillful touch. She answered each caress with the undulating of her hips, the arching of her back, his touch rippling through her skin, making her moan in delight, and need. Her own hands came up to caress him, needing to touch him back, to build within him the same myriad of feelings he was eliciting from her.

She was happy to find out he had already slipped out of most of his uniform, leaving only the black pants on. Feeling playful, and empowered by the events of the day she pushed him backwards, removed her pj pants, and pulled his own pants down in one swift stroke, wanting there to be nothing between the two of them. She straddled him, her own juices sliding against his already hard member, but not letting him in, instead, merely teasing him with her entrance. He groaned at the sensation, enjoying the feel of her against that part of him. She bent down to kiss him, leaving them both breathless within seconds, the combination of their skin to skin contact, and the passion of the kiss sending them both to new heights. He grabbed her hips, grinding her against his erection, letting her know he was eager and ready to move their play further. She yielded, moving against him, bringing her hand down to position him, letting him in. They both hissed at the splendid feeling of the joining of their bodies. She moved against him at her own pace, content to guide them both towards that wonderful, soul-chattering finale, wanting to be in control. He let her, placing his hands against her perky breasts, enjoying the feel of them, and the bouncing she was causing with her movements. She continued at a leisurely pace, enjoying the building of sensations, and the minute feelings that each thrust of her hips brought, and the resulting groans and sighs that he let out. Eventually, the culmination of passion was too much, and her movements became hurried, frenzied. He responded in kind, by holding her hips and arching himself, grinding himself against her, moving her hips faster and faster, any resemblance of control long gone from both of them. She reached that pinnacle of sensations first, letting her climax work through her in delicious, glorious waves, sending her soaring. The spasms of her inner muscles, gripping him mercilessly, brought upon his own release. He came with her, pulling her head down for one mind-melting kiss, wanting to feel as connected as possible in this moment. She kissed him back, letting the spasms and tremors that worked through her body punctuate each thrust of her tongue.

Finally, both spent, she fell on top of him, struggling to catch her breath, feeling ridiculously happy to be lying on top of him, hearing his heartbeat and his hurried breathing. Nothing had been resolved between them, none of the problems of the past or the future. But in that moment, she didn't care. She loved him, and he loved her back, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Sexy accomplished. Kind of a pointless chappy, but I felt the need to reward myself with some lemonny lemon. Lemme know what you think, please? Thanks ! **


	53. Petitioning Central 46

A/N: Thanks Josey and Amber for the thumbs up on the smexy time! As a fan of lemmony lemon, I'm glad you girls are there to pat me on the back for my pervy writing, since I enjoy writing it so much! It's awesome, consistent reviewers like you girls that make all the "hard" work worth it ! Here's another chappy for you boys and girls out there, who I bet are just dying to find out what's gonna happen next. We are close the finale, and I'm finding myself glad, yet sad to be so close to the end of this tale. Still looking for inspiration for a new tale, so if you have any great ideas please leave them as a review, I'd love to hear it!

Disclaimer: I offered to walk Tite Kubo`s dog for the rest of his natural life in exchange for Byakuya`s character`s rights. Apparently Tite Kubo either doesn`t like his dog very much, or doesn't trust me very much around animals, because he said his dog doesn't like "walking". Poor excuse, Tite, crappy. I saw your dog walking, and he looked pretty happy, I'll have you know. So, as always, I can't even lay claim to Byakuya's snottty, sexy persona, it all belongs to Tite and his damn dog. Damnit Tite, Grrr.

Petitioning Central 46 

It had been three days since he left Ryo in Urahara's care, sneaking back into Soul Society in the earliest hours of the morning, hoping he would not be seen, or questioned. No one had in fact questioned him, to which he was glad. He still got hurt, soulful looks from Kiyone from time to time, who was not happy with the fact that Jushiro had not only stopped her from killing Ryo, but had made her swear to not try and kill her in the future either. Sentaro had been far easier to handle, since he had only been concerned for his captain's safety, and not jealous of the nature of his relationship with Ryo. Together, the two of them had been keeping a watchful eye on their captain, following him around even more than usual, if one could believe that. He had to finally ask them both to leave him alone to bathe, and rest, afraid they would stay the night, probably both worried Ryo would spring up out of nowhere and try to castrate him. Although he had tried to explain that she posed no threat to him, neither one of them had bought it, and now they took turns to watch him. That he had been able to escape for a few hours that night was thanks to Shunsui, who had arrived to save the day, and dispatch both of them with the promise he would see to his safety.

But now it was the morning of his hearing, and he was not sure he wanted to be followed around for that, not wanting to involve the two in a mess in case things took a turn for the worse. He had warned Shun to stay as far away from the trial as possible, worried his best friend would try to intervene, and somehow get into trouble because of him. Although he appreciated the man's help up until today, he did not want to cost his friend his captaincy, or his very liberty. So he had made the request Shun not be allowed to enter, knowing a simple warning would not be enough to keep him away. He had also sent Rukia away to the world of the living for the day, knowing she would try to interfere in the worst case scenario. His two third seats, he had no option but to use hakufuku on them, leaving both sleeping in their desk, knowing nothing but unconsciousness would keep them from following him.

He made his way towards the building where Central 46 gathered, a silent prayer to the powers that be to let things go smoothly, and bring about a happy ending, although he was ready to storm out and leave soul society if need be. He had little faith in the counsel, and their willingness to reverse their decisions, but felt he still needed to try his best, if only for Ryo and Maya's sake. In any case, he had already requested Urahara leave ready everything the three of them would need to hide in the world of the living from soul society, knowing the man could be trusted with these matters. It helped that he had payed a pretty penny for the assistance, Urahara's services never being on the cheap side. No matter what happened today, he was ready to make a life with Ryo and Maya, whether it meant leaving all he knew behind, or being able to openly recognize the two of them, and their relationship to everyone in Soul Society, no matter what anyone thought of their less than normal courtship.

At the appointed time he entered the chamber, dread and impatience coursing throughout his body. He could feel the sweat in his shaking palms. He clenched his fists, not wanting to betray how nervous he was in front of the forty six men and women who would decide his fate.

"Captain Jushiro Ukitake. I distinctly remember telling you not to grace these halls with your presence again." a nameless voice questioned, coming from somewhere in front of him, where the principal members of the chamber gathered. He could hear murmurs flowing throughout the round structure, the different members of the chamber discussing his presence in hushed tones amongst one another.

"Yes, I'm aware, your honour. I beg your pardon for appearing before you again, but I fear I must come to state my case, even at the cost of acquiring your displeasure." Jushiro replied solemnly.

"We see. And why are you here, Captain Ukitake? We have heard rumors in regards to your past "indiscretion", and we are not happy with you." another voice responded, this time a feminine voice.

"Yes, this is in regards to the human soul that has come to Soul Society thirteen years ago. Her name is Ryo Kunieda, and she's a shinigami now with the Gotei 13." he stated, fully aware they knew all the details, but wanting them to properly recognize her as a being worth of mention, not an indiscretion.

"Yes. Ryo Kunieda. She has had a promising career to date. We have been following her progress ever since she entered the academy. It would seem she has a lot of potential in the Gotei 13. It would be a shame to see that end." a male voice said sarcastically.

Jushiro clenched his fists again, trying hard not to give in to the rage he felt at the implied threat, and the thought of them doing something to hurt Ryo. He composed his features to look far calmer than he felt, and addressed the room in general,

"Your honours, it has come to your attention that I have come in contact with Ryo Kunieda in the course of my duties as a captain of the Gotei. I have tried to stay away from her as you have asked, but I find the situation impossible to bear. The truth is that I loved her back then, when things went terribly wrong, and I love her now, and I believe she feels the same. Although I understand your concern, and your decision back then, I have since come to the conclusion that maybe we were destined to be." Jushiro continued, only to be followed by a rush of exclamations,

"Inconceivable!"

"Preposterous"

"The nerve!"

"How dare you?",

They shouted from all directions, clearly upset at the thought of any man going against their edicts. Jushiro let them, knowing there was little he could do against the room full of powerful men and women who were in control of his fate, and Ryo's. One voice in particular, the same voice who had spoken first, and whom he guessed was the unofficial leader in this case spoke, silencing the others.

"Are we to understand that you have come to make your... "affair" with this shinigami public? And that you request our approval, and a reversal of our edict?" the leader asked, his voice taken on a dangerous edge.

"Yes, your honour. I have come to petition the council that the original edict is thrown out, giving me the liberty to construct a future with her. I understand if you choose to withdrawal my captaincy, my title and my lands. I'd gladly give it all up if that is the price I must pay. I'd be content to even leave Soul Society, and be exiled in the world of the living, if my request does not meet with your approval." he said firmly, every word nothing but the truth.

This produced another flurry of comments, an angry buzz flowing through the room in response to his proclamation. One of the senior members of the chamber knocked his gavel on the wooden table, asking for silence again. Soon, the noise was reduced to very hushed comments and indignant huffs.

"Have we not explained to you the gravity of the situation you find yourself in, Captain Ukitake? Would you be willing to risk this woman's very life in your search for personal happiness?" a gravelly voice asked, a new voice this time.

"I do not wish to risk anyone's life, your honor. I merely ask that she be spared your wrath, and given the opportunity to chose her own destiny, including the option of becoming my wife, and partner. She is however, and will always be safe from your decisions. I would never, ever put her life in jeopardy. I have made arrangements that she be kept safe in case you choose to act out on your threats." he responded, no longer holding back any information, aware that if they saw the option to intimidate him into backing away, they would take it.

"You think us so powerless, Captain Ukitake? You think us unable to find this woman? We are not. We are fully aware she resides with former captain Kisuke Urahara, in Karakura town. It would be but a matter of time to extract her from his rebellious hands. Do not think to threaten us." a shrill female voice answered, in response to his comment.

"I believe he has bested you for over a century, and will continue to do so. However, I sincerely hope we will not come to that point, your honor." he said in a conciliatory tone, aware that angering these individuals was counterproductive to what he wanted, " I have not come here to threaten you, but to persuade you to see the justice in letting two souls make the informed choice to be with one another. Ryo's return to Sereitei is proof she was meant to come here all along, and that we would have eventually run into each other. What does it matter what happened in the past? Can we not focus on the present, and the obvious fact that she harbours feelings for me, although she did not remember any past association while these feelings developed?" he asked them, not wanting to lie, but not willing to impart the full truth either, in fear of what they would do if it became known she regained her memories. "We were given another opportunity to be together, this time, with fate's approval." he argued, looking around the chamber, wanting to see the faces of the people who were responsible for his future, but unable to identify a single one, all of them hidden from sight by a screen in front of their respective places, obscuring their faces.

" We are not willing to pit your "theories" on your fate with this woman, against what we know of fate, and the consequences this could have for our society. If we have to take extreme measures in order to protect the balance in Soul Society, we shall take them. What makes you think that your feelings for this woman is more important than the fate of all of us? Has the past not taught you anything? One man's desire to change the course of fate and soul society caused war amongst our ranks, strife, and the loss of three captains. Good men were lost, many injured, including your commander. Our military power was almost obliterated due to one man's wish to control his own fate. Do you care to repeat his mistakes?" asked yet another voice, this one decided masculine, and arrogant.

"Are you somehow suggesting that mine wanting to marry the woman of my choice is akin to the traitorous behaviour of Aizen, and his plans to destroy soul society? The very idea is ludicrous. I would never put millions of lives at stake for the sake of my own happiness. All I ask is that you consider the fact that this union was maybe part of fate's plans all along, and not a deviation of fate, as you have argued in the past." he argued, letting a bit of his temper show, the accusations laid at his feet making him feel angry, and offended to the core of his soul.

This time he could hear that the general buzz was not in agreement, that in fact there was a decidedly lack of uniformity to the many murmurs that started throughout the room, as if the very members of the council disagreed with one another, starting to question their previous decisions, and the possibility he could be right. Jushiro saw that as a good sign. If he could turn the tide in his favour, there was a small chance that he could reverse their edict, and walk away a free man, able to continue in the profession he loved, and keep the love of his life. All his tentative hopes and dreams however, went down the drain with the next pronouncement. With a strike of a hammer on the wooden surface, it came all came crashing down. A decision had been made, and it was not what he had hoped.

"Captain Jushiro Ukitake, if you continue in this vein, we have no choice but to strip you of your rank, and title, as well as confiscate your lands and assets in soul society. We shall not tolerate insubordination, or rebellious behaviour from those who have been entrusted with maintaining the peace in this institution. If you so choose to continue in this vein, we not only will terminate your service, but will decree yourself and Ryo Kunieda traitors to Soul Society, to be exterminated on sight, if you choose to run. You will not find any peace in your exile, and we will take measures to ensure that those who try to aid you and albeit you will be punished accordingly. Is that your wish, Captain Ukitake?" he asked, a decisive tone to his voice, as if baiting Jushiro into making a final decision, and ending any chance there ever was of eventually convincing the few people who probably sympathized with his cause to support him.

Jushiro could not speak for a few seconds, afraid his next words would wrongly decide his own fate, and the fate of the woman he loved. A heavy, pregnant silence descended on the chamber, everyone expecting him to make a decision. Seconds went by, but what seemed an eternity passed, while everyone waited with abated breaths for the verdict, and his decision. He was about to respond, bringing a hand to the hilt of his sword just in case he felt the need to protect his very life in the next few seconds, when the doors of the chamber crashed open. He turned around, surprised, yet worried the very worst could be happening with the arrival of a new person.

* * *

**And the plot thickens. What will happen? Will Ju and Ryo have to run? Will they find a chance to be together? Gah! Oh, the horror. Okay, you guys tell me what you think! Leave a review and lemme know if it was mean to leave a cliffhanger, or if you think there needs to be more of these in story. Are you happy? Sad? Mad? Nauseated? Doesn't matter what, lemme know. Reviews are like cookies, you can never go wrong to offer one up, even if the author chooses to pass up on your sage advice. So please, gimme cookies, er, Reviews. **


	54. Timing is everything

A/N: Sorry Amber, it wasn't Ryo this time around. However, the bad-assness does not stop with her. Hopefully this will be entertaining, and convincing enough for you guys out there. Please lemme know what you think, even if it's bad. A cookie is a cookie :) Oh, and for my next story, I'm still working on some crack pairing that will blow the lid off this mofo. Any suggestions are welcome, so please, put on your thinking caps ! Oh, and I do have a script already in mind, but it's not FF, it's normal fiction, so I'm trying to delay it, so that I can write another FF. I mean, who needs real fiction that I can sell and publish, when I can write fanfics? :D

Disclaimer: Go ahead, Tite Kubo, break my heart with your unwillingness to write Soul Society and my favorite captains back into your manga. Here's what I think of your fullbring !(*censored*). I wish you'd give it to me, and that way I'd make all the fangirls in the world happy with pointless, sexy scenes of our favourite captains doing whatever it is that they need to do half-naked. No more fullbringing, unless it's the ability to dissolve clothes from Hot Men! (which would in fact, be my fullbring... I call it "Smexy Goggles" ). So come on, what do you say? Till then, you get to keep all the characters, boo.

Timing is everything

"What is the meaning of this?" the new voice boomed, striking his cane against the ground.

When Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto asked a question in that tone of voice, only the perpetually stupid, or the brave would choose to answer. This was common knowledge in Soul Society, and it made for a very uncomfortable few seconds, the council being brought down to complete silence, every one in the room, including Jushiro, dying to find out why the captain commander was there, but too scared to incur his wrath to actually voice the question. Jushiro Ukitake, knowing his commander since he was a child, and looking at the man as a parent, although a scary, stern parent with the ability to literally scorch a soul where he stood, was the first to speak out, turning back to stare at the old man who had entered the chamber, and awaited an answer with the same unforgiving facade he maintained for most things.

"Yama-jii, what are you doing here?" Jushiro asked, hoping the answer would not be "to kill you". Although he had gone head to head with his commander before, that was with the aid of his best friend of centuries, and back then the two of them together had barely managed to leash the fury that was his zanpaktou.

"Silence, fool. You do not question your elders, have you learned nothing, child?" he replied sternly, his perpetually half lidded eyes turning in his direction, freezing him on the spot and making him feel like he was thirteen again, and back in his first year in the academy, being lectured by the same man for the first time.

"Sorry, Yama-jii. I was just wondering why you chose-" he started, but was cut off by a raised hand, coming up to stop him in his tracks, a simple motion, yet powerful when executed by Yamamoto.

"I said silence. I shall chastise you privately when this is over, and you'll be hoping for death by then. My question is not directed at you, so keep quiet, and observe." he admonished, looking back at the men and women hidden by screens in front, and around them, as if able to recognize them despite the obstruction.

"Do not make me repeat myself, fools. I asked, what is the meaning of this hearing?" he asked, in the same stern voice he used to address everyone, whether it be captains, nobles, or a nobody. The same voice that had been leading the group till then answered, although in a much more uncertain, and somewhat shaky voice.

"Commander Yamamoto, we beg your pardon. We are dealing with "situation" that transpired thirteen years ago, when you asked us to rule in regards to this man's law-breaking antics. We are ensuring that the edicts passed then are properly carried out, as is our mission." the voice explained, taking on a apologetic, whiny tone.

"I see. And you seem fit to discharge one my captains without my consent, opinion, or approval?" he asked sternly, one eye opening in a sure sign of displeasure.

"No, of course not, commander. I mean, yes, but we are merely ensuring the laws of Sereitei are carried out accordingly, as you have entrusted us to do so. You have given us this respon-" a female spoke, only to be cut off by the old man again with a strike of his cane on the floor.

"Children! Careless children playing at being Gods. Do not forget your place in this world, you foolish children. You are here because I have entrusted you with this responsibility, because I have chosen you. Do not disappoint me with you false sense of grandeur, dwelling in your importance and disregarding the reason why you have been appointed in the first place." he said sternly, both hands resting on his cane, his expression unreadable.

"But we are not, commander. We are ruling-" a male voice tried to explain, one of the braver souls amongst the forty six, only to be interrupted, choking on his words when Yamamoto's face turned in his direction.

"You question me?" he asked, which prompted the man to silence, " I have entrusted you to carry the duties of your office with justice and dignity, but I forget that in reality, you are all still infants, and susceptible to pride, anger, spite and greed. Has your over-inflated sense of worth, your juvenile pride blinded you to admit that you may have erred in your ruling? To consider, and listen wisely, before making a decision, even?" he asked firmly, making some of the members in the room fidget in their seats. The shuffling was loud enough to be noticed by Jushiro, who could not suppress the tiny spark of amusement at the thought of the esteemed members of Central 46 behaving like a group of chastised children. Something in his face must have shown, because when Yamamoto turned to look at him, the look he got said he was definitely not amused. It was immediately confirmed by his next words,

"Do not think I am here to defend you, you senseless rapscallion. I have come to ensure justice is met, not save your selfish, childish behind." he said in an angry tone, making Jushiro gulp like a little boy caught red-handed stealing cookies from the jar. Jushiro cast his eyes down, feeling remorseful for his amusement, but not for his reasons for coming here.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved, Yama-jii. I-" he said remorsefully, his affection for the old man evident in his tone.

"Fool. I let the decision of this council stand years ago because I believed you needed a lesson. While I'm not sure whether you have in fact, learned your lesson, I cannot sit idly by if there's injustice being served." he said in a far lower tone, as if speaking more to himself than Jushiro, or the members of central 46 who were gathered there.

"Still, I have come for a reason, and it is not to defend you, but to see justice done. I believe this council has committed an error in their ruling, due to incomplete information concerning this case." he stated to the room at large, "While I am generally not inclined to involve myself in these matters, I must make an exception, since I fail to see how you can make an informed decision without all facts laid before you. The most important fact, which has been neglected to be mentioned, is that this man has fathered a child with said shinigami, and that the child is a prodigy in our ranks today." this was followed by the sudden explosion of surprised murmurs in the room, an angry buzz that escalated to a louder symphony of voices, all of which were abruptly stopped by another strike of his cane against the marble floors, capturing everyone's attention again.

Jushiro was not aware the commander knew of this, but was not surprised when hearing of it. He should have known better than to assume the man didn't know everything that went under his nose, even his midnight escapade. He kept quiet, wanting to know where the man was going with this, considering he had just endangered Maya's life by mentioning her existence, and her parentage to the council.

"I believe this soul would not have come to exist if it had not been predestined by fate, fate being what governs the existence of beings in both realms. While I disapprove of the circumstances surrounding her existence, it is undeniable that she exists today, and stands as proof that their initial meeting was part of fate. As it stands, the child is an asset to our depleted ranks, considering the many struggles we have had to overcome in the last twenty five years, due to internal and external forces which were at the time beyond our comprehension. However, I hope you all have learned the value of good allies in the years that have passed since this chamber had to be replenished, and filled with you men and women. Also, it is hoped you have learned the value of a disgruntled enemy, and the depths to which they will go to avenge themselves. I have no wish to throw my ranks into civil war, which is what would happen if a wrong decision were to be taken today. As a military force, we cannot afford to be weak at this time, or any time. Which is why I have come to present you with evidence regarding this matter to your consideration." he stated, probably more than he had spoken in decades, Yamamoto not usually being a man of many words.

"What do you suggest, captain commander? That we forget that this man has clearly defied us, and our ruling? That we oversee this disregard for the law, simply because he's one of your captains?" a shrill female voice questioned, the same voice that had put Jushiro on edge earlier.

"Child, do not forget your objective in these halls. You are here to process information, and react accordingly. You are not to let objections hurt your sense of pride, even if they contradict your original ruling. We are but human souls, even if extraordinary ones, and so reserve the right to err, and question." he said, far more patiently then one would have imagined coming from the temperamental commander, who was known to incinerate those who opposed him, "However, I suggest you reflect on the evidence I have presented you, and take your time in choosing your verdict. The ruling body of government can only rule while they are fair and just, or else the system crumbles from the inside in. If the perception of fair ruling is taken away, there's revolt from within. And remember, I have chosen you to be here. I can take you out just as easily." he said firmly, and with that, turned around, and walked away, as if to imply he was done with the whole debacle.

The chamber remained eerily quiet, the only sounds heard being of his retreating footsteps, until they eventually faded, and the doors to the chamber were closed again. Jushiro stood his ground, eager to see what effect his commander's words had on the group.

"Aham. Due to the new evidence being presented in this case, we shall reconvene and discuss case, and whether it is possible to overturn our decision, however wrong you were in the first place to overstep your authority in defying us. We shall gather and discuss this matter, and we'll inform you of our decision momentarily." the lead male voice spoke, this time in a much softer tone than used before Yama-jii's intervention. Jushiro was asked to vacate the room, and wait outside, leaving the council to argue the matter, hoping that Yama-jii's veiled threat had the desired effect. He prayed outside by the benches in silence, to whatever deities would listen, knowing this was his one and only shot of a future together with Ryo where they would not have to run for their lives infinitely. He waited for what felt like a small eternity, but was in truth only an hour. Finally, he was asked back in, to be told of their verdict, and the decision that would shape the rest of his life.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN! Oooh, I know Yama-jii was a little Ooc-ish, sorry! Still, he's bad-ass when he chooses to be, so I hope this chappy will go easy on the "canon" police :) Lemme know what you think, I'd appreciate all the feedback, good or bad. Did you like Yama-jii's interference? Did you hate it? Lemme know! Click the review button and write your thoughts there! I love cooki-,er, reviews, so please ! **


	55. The Verdict

A/N:  The suspense was killing me, I tell ya. I hope you enjoy this chappy. We are almost at the end of this journey, and I'm gonna miss writing this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. HEY! Where you going? It's not over yet. There's still a few more chappies to go, so stick around!

Amber I'm so sorry I scared your cat, or rather, Yamamoto did. He's a mean old coot, that one. Melina, thanks for the great review, I'm sorry my story kept you up late, I hope it was worth it. If it makes you feel any better, my sisters have already given up on my sanity a long time ago, so there's still hope for you ! Josey, thanks for dropping by to say hello! Can't wait to hear what you have to say once you get a chance to catch up ! Starlight, thanks for the 5 consecutive reviews, sorry I neglected you! (that'll teach you, lol). Everybody else, speak up, damnit. I know you're there, don't make me use my made up fullbring "smexy goggles" on you. (Like I said, sanity is long gone.) Also, I'm starting to develop a new plot, and I'm looking for a good crack pairing. Lemme know if you have any sexy bleach character in mind as the main lead...I'll consider that as I write.

Disclaimer: I used my made-up fullbring on Tite Kubo to get him to sign over the rights to Bleach. Neither one of us was happy with the results, including the old lady that got a bit more than a peek of his bony arse. Not that it needs saying, but now not only does he refuse to give me Bleach, he also has taken to wearing steel undies. Damn you, Tite Kubo.

The Verdict 

Ryo was sitting by the checkout counter at Urahara's shop when she saw him arrive. She had been hanging around the shop everyday now, ever since Urahara informed her she was not allowed to leave the premises three days ago, the day after she came back from Soul Society. She had been peeved, and had thought that he took a bit too much pleasure in her confinement, but understood under the circumstances that he was only following Jushiro's request that she be "protected" until the hearing, which should have been today. She knew that much because they had briefly discussed it before he had snuck out of the building three days ago, the last time she had seen him.

Her heart beat a wild crescendo at the sight of him crossing the seikamon, his loose, long hair catching in the wind outside. Seeing him only made it clear to her all over again just how much she loved the guy. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of seeing his face, even if he looked less than happy at the very moment.

Too eager to be shy, she ran towards him, wanting to be in the comfort of his arms, and find out what had happened at the hearing. She threw herself at him, her arms coming up to hug his waist, wanting to experience that wonderful feeling of rightness that came over her whenever he held her. After a long hug, she looked up at him, and noted he looked worn down, and...a little sad. Her eyebrows furrowed in her forehead, a silent question. He looked at her and shook his head slowly. Her anxiety shot through the roof at the sight of his defeated expression. Needing to provide, and feel comfort, she hugged him again in a tight embrace, her hands shooting up to his neck to bring his head closer to her neck.

"What happened, Ju?" she asked slowly, needing to hear the words that would decide their fate.

"What happened...? What happened is that now, Kunieda-san, you'll never be able to run away from me. Ever. You're stuck with me now." he said in her ear, chuckling softly.

"What does that mean?" she said, hugging him tighter, making him chuckle harder at the eager embrace.

"What it means, woman, is that I'm dragging you in front of all our friends and family, and declaring my undying love and devotion to you as soon as it's humanly possible. And you'll be my wife and partner, mother of my children forever, whether you want to or not. There's no backing out now." he said in her ear, making her squeal, and slap him playfully.

"Can you tell me what happened, please? You looked tired, and worried when you came in. Will we be able to return to soul Society? Or are we outcasts now?" she asked, delighted he had asked her to marry him, but still concerned with their future.

"I'm tired from the three hour reprimand speech I was subjected to after the council made their decision. My ears are still burning from Yama-jii's lecture. I'd swear I was still a teenager, the way he carried on. Usually it's Shun that has to listen to his endless sermons, not me. I suppose I finally know now why Shun would rather obey him than be subjected to one of his rebukes." he said, smiling sweetly at her, his eyes half lidded with desire, his mouth moving closer to hers. He managed to distract her with that look for half a second, but before he could kiss her, she moved away, needing to know more, and not giving in until she had the answers she sought.

"The council?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm free to chase you up and down Sereitei, until you consent to be my wife. They overturned the verdict, although it took some "persuasion" from Yama-jii to make them see the veracity of my plea. I think they were just scared he would come back and incinerate them if they contradicted him. But I wouldn't want to appear before them again, ever. They were none too happy with me." he told her, remembering how reluctantly they had presented their verdict, entirely unhappy with it, but unable to go against the wishes of the most powerful man in Sereitei.

"Does that mean we are free to go back, and live our lives just as we want to, no council to spy on us, or order us about?" she asked, a tentative, hopeful smile in place.

"Yes. That means you still get to be a shinigami, and drive me crazy thinking of what kind of trouble you and Maya have gotten up to every time one of you is sent away for a mission. I'd say my hair would turn white with worry, except it already is." he said tenderly, bringing his lips down for a quick peck against hers, which she let him gladly, sighing with relief, now that he told her what she needed to know. The kiss was teasingly brief, since they were in public, even if still in spirit form. She looked at him with shining eyes, smiling widely at the man, overjoyed she would get to spend the rest of eternity with him.

"And I'm going to have to put up with being married to a man who's married to his work already!" she said jokingly, knowing the future wouldn't be easy due to their demanding, busy careers, but neither would it be bad, since they would get to do what they loved, and still manage to be with each other.

"Yes, you are. And you'll have to play nurse when I get sick. It won't always be easy, Ryo." he said, a bit more seriously now.

"I think we'll be fine, whitey. I'll even pick up a sexy nurse outfit from this new costume store I found in town here, before I was put under house arrest. See if that doesn't make you want to get better in a wink." she told him with a seductive wink, before turning serious again, her voice taking a gentle, low tone meant for his ears only, " I know it won't always be blue skies up ahead, but I'm willing to put up with the few bad moments in exchange for all the good you bring to my life."

He brought her close again, hugging her against him, glad to find she understood the seriousness of the commitment she was making, but had the determination needed to see their relationship succeed despite the minor setbacks they would encounter."And we'll have to tell Maya somehow..." he said in her ear worriedly, not knowing how the little sprite would take to finding out she had another father, other than her adoptive one, old man Natsume.

"Oh dear..." Ryo said worriedly, bringing her head up to look at him with wide eyes. "I think she's going to be devastated. You see, up until recently...she was sure she would get you to the altar!" she told him, cracking a wide smile, "Don't worry about Maya. The only thing that will make her happier than marrying her idol, is finding out her idol is her birth father. She'll be ecstatic once she gets over the surprise. She loves, and respects you as a father figure already, so it will be a short leap to accept you as a father in truth." she told him, confident Maya would be nothing but happy, even if a little surprised at first.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said, kissing her again, not caring if the whole world saw him demonstrate how utterly lovestruck he was with the woman in front of him, "Now, my dear future Mrs. Ukitake...shall we go to the Kurosakis and find our daughter? Then we'll go home swiftly, so that I can get you in bed as soon as possible, and make love to you all night long?" he said with a seductive smile, which promised good things to come.

She merely nodded, too happy to answer. He picked her up in his arms, twirled her around, and kissed her once more before setting her on her own two feet, ready to walk the short way to the clinic the Kurosakis still operated from, eager to start the rest of his life with her. She linked her hands with his, and started walking, only briefly stopping to place a small kiss on his cheek before moving on. The two were so absorbed in each other's presence they barely noticed their happy audience, who watched by the doors,full of teary smiles for the happy couple.

"It would seem Ryo did damage something with that punch after all, Tessai. There's suspicious fluid leaking from my eye. I believe you might need to take a look." Urahara said bringing up his fan to shield the suspicious liquid pouring from his eyes. He turned discreetly in Tessai's direction, noting the waterfall that was falling from his friend's own eyes.

"Yes. It's incredibly dusty here a well. I seem to have developed an allergy of sorts." he said, wiping the tears away and sniffling in the manliest way possible, "They make a beautiful couple don't they, Yoruichi-San?"

"Oh, yeah, Tessai, they certainly do. They certainly do indeed." Yoruichi agreed, liking her paw in a careless manner that bellied the tiny little tear that had formed in one of her eyes, which she was quick to hide under the pretence of taking a "kitty-bath", since it had apparently been very dusty outside in the five minutes they had spent watching the couple.

"One of these days, Yoruichi-san, it will be you and me walking off into the sunset, going back home for good, won't it?" Kisuke asked, a fond smile for the feline at his feet.

"One of these days, Kisuke, one of these days. Till then, we'll stay here and be happy anyways, won't we?" she told him, walking into to the shop, wanting to transform back into her human form as soon as she made it to their room, so that she could show the man all the different ways they could be happy right where they were.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Corny? Happy smiles all around? I need to know, which means you need to review. There's two or three more chappies to go max, then it's all bye bye "The Promise". I hope you'll stick around to the end...in the mean time... COOKIES! Please? **


	56. The WSA can't be stopped

A/n: Another chappy ! It's been a very productive few weeks for me. It helps that I'd had already dreamt the script summary in my head before I even started writing, but I did in fact put in a lot of new things as I went along, much to my surprise. This is the second last chappy, and I hope it charms all you guys out there into leaving a sweet, precious review, or a beautiful flame of angst. Whatever works. It's always nice to hear that you are reading the tale, even when the "review" doesn't say much more than that. The mere fact that you stopped to drop a few lines means a lot more than words can express, even though technically I should be able to half-assedly express it, since I'm a writer. Sheesh, I just wrote myself into a corner. I hope that served as an example of things you should never do when writing a/n. Cheers, Lali

Disclaimer:  If I owned bleach, I'd give Orihime some much needed balls to stand up for herself, instead of cowering in a corner at every opportunity presented to her. However, since Tite Kubo would rather use her for nothing but occasional bouts of sentimentality, and a lot of fanservice, he again has declined my kind "offer" (more like a threat, but who's counting) to help him write some chapters in exchange for joint ownership of Bleach. You don't even know what you are missing out on, Tite. Damn you.

The Women's Shinigami Association can't be stopped

"I can't believe we might have to delay the wedding after all the hard work the WSA has put into planning and decorating!" Rukia exclaimed, while fiddling with the flower arrangements.

"I know! And after it took me so long to finally choose a dress that matched what my horoscope recommended I wear on the day!~" Rungiku whined, giving Ryo a tiny pout, while sipping on a suspicious cup of "tea", and as always doing none of the work.

"I'm so sorry guys! I feel terrible! I know how much effort you girls have put into helping me with this party. I seriously don't know what I would do if it weren't for you!" Ryo said apologetically to the women gathered, hating to disappoint the eager group who had worked so hard, but seeing no other way, "Ju has been feeling under the weather for days... I'm afraid that a party at this time would be just the thing to push him over the edge. I want to get married more than anything, but I can't risk his health. I'm so, so sorry!" she cried, frustrated with the situation, but unwilling to compromise Ju's health, under any circumstances.

"Oh, Ryo. We understand. We want Captain Ukitake to feel well on the day of his wedding, we do. It's just that...all this food... the drinks, the band. Everything is set for tomorrow. We managed to once again "liberate" the Kuchiki manor grounds even..." Isane offered, giving the forlorn bride a quick comforting hug.

"We could have celebrated in Ugendo, you know. It's just as nice as this place, and well...the Koi are definetely prettier!" Ryo offered, sighing at the hopelessness of the situation.

"YeaY, Uki-chan's Koi are pretty! I love Uki-chan, he always gives me candy" Yachiru said, buzzing around the group of women, jumping up and down to catch their attention before going off to do Gods know what.

"Did someone slip her some cake or something? She's extra hyper again...I don't even know how to explain this to Captain Zaraki..." Nanao said, watching the girl bounce up and down the grounds, trying to catch flies, and whatever else her imagination conjured up, " regardless," she said, looking back at Ryo, " we have chosen the Kuchiki grounds because this is part of your history with Ukitake... and well, it's just delightful to provoke Byakuya's patience." she finished with a uncharacteristic giggle, which all the women followed, failing at trying to hold back their amusement at the thought of once again holding one over the ever suffering man's head.

Rukia was the only one that did not giggle, concern for her precious brother apparent, knowing how close to the edge Byakuya got when it came to the pushy Women's Shinigami Association, and their continuous intrusion in the Kuchiki Manor, which had been going on for decades now. She gave the women a disapproving look, which quelled most of the giggling, although most women still had to work hard to hide their smiles. "Apparently Yachiru got ahold of some candy earlier... she was pestering Nii-sama again and he must have tossed out some candy out the window in an effort to get away from her. You know how she loves to pester him! I'm sorry, Nanao, I'll see to it that she doesn't break-"

Rukia winced, interrupted by a loud crash, a sure sign her offer had come too little, too late. She ran over to the spot the crash originated from, worried the pink-haired demon would destroy all the decorations before they had a chance to use them.

"Oh dear. I hope those weren't important decorations in that box. It would seem Yachiru is chewing on them already." Captain Unohana commented, in her ever calm tone of voice, seemingly unconcerned.

SoiFon rolled her eyes, disdain dripping from every word,"The brat could eat glass and manage to survive, considering she's still alive after all these years clinging to Kenpachi's back." she said dryly, not even a hint of a smile peeking through her ever serious demeanour.

"Oh, lighten up, SoiFon. I think she's cute, in a possessed-demon sort of way! Don't you?" Yoruichi commented, grabbing the smaller girl by the shoulders, which resulted in a lot of blushing from the otherwise tough as nails captain.

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama. She's absolutely...adorable." she said strangely, as if the last word almost stuck in her throat, eliciting one of those big hearted laughs Yoruichi was known for. The other women disregarded the two, used to the strange relationship between them.

" Ryo, what should I do with the ice-sculptures Toshiro sent for the party? I'm afraid it will melt within the next few days if we leave them unattended. Maybe I could get him to put them in a frozen cave, or-" Hinamori questioned shyly in her often meek demeanor, full of concern for the gift her friend had sent over, a series of delicate, intricate statues so perfect, one would think it took him weeks to accomplish them.

"Oh, crap. I forgot about the ice sculptures. I don't know. Nemu, do you maybe have some sort of freezing apparatus from the 12th squad that we may borrow?" Ryo pleaded, turning to the until then quiet girl who sat merely observing the situation, as she was often wont to do.

"I believe we have plans for a portable freezing unit, although we have not found the need to build it until now. If it will please you, Kunieda-san, I can ask my father for assistance, and permission to build-" she continued, only to be stopped with a variety of "NO!"s coming from all directions, all the other women in sereitei unwilling to use any contraption that was developed by the mad scientist in charge of the 12th squad.

"Well, Nemu dear, it would seem our friends do not agree with us asking for help from your father...hee, hee" she chuckled awkwardly, patting the helpful girl on the shoulder " But thanks anyway. I'd rather not inconvenience him either, considering he's still giving me weird looks whenever he runs into me, asking if I'd like to come in and help him "research". I think I'll pass." Ryo said lightly, taking her friends terror at the thought of applying to the man for help to heart, since they had known him for way longer than her.

"What a terrible time for Ukitake to fall sick! If only we could have prevented this-" Nanao started, only to be silenced by the death glare a furious Kiyone sent her, who had volunteered to "help" with the preparations, although in truth she was merely there to make sure Ryo didn't try "any funny business that could possibly harm Captain Ukitake", or so she said. However, Ryo had faith the girl would come around, her unconditional love and devotion to Jushiro being one of the things that made her equally special and annoying in Ryo's eyes, but easy to forgive for her suspicious, sometimes bordering on lunatic behaviour towards her. At least she had taken to Maya right away, offering the young girl the same unconditional love and devotion she usually reserved for her captain only.

Thinking of Maya, Ryo looked around, concerned the girl had been gone for a while, without checking in. She was easily spotted in the same direction Rukia had run off to, apparently enjoying whatever game Yachiru had decided to play, much to the obvious frustration of a frazzled looking Rukia, who stood slightly to the side, pieces of her hair sticking out in places, with...were those feathers? Hanging down her hair and uniform. She smiled at the two girls, sending a little wave in their direction, which was immediately sent back.

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing to be done then." she said, trying to smile at the women surround her, but not succeeding in the slightest, " I'm really, really sorry girls. And everything you did...all the decorations...the planning...everything was so perfect, so precious..." Ryo said brokenly, truly heartbroken to see all their efforts go down the drain, but not seeing any other option, considering the state of Jushiro's health. Concerned she was making a cake of herself, unable to hold the angry, frustrated tears that threatened to spill, she walked away from the group of women, who thankfully did not try to stop or follow her, knowing she needed some time to compose herself before going back to where they stood. She kept walking until she found a quiet spot in the grounds, coincidentally the same stop she had once stood over an injured Jushiro many years ago, and the same spot they had... "explored"... the night of Shun and Nanao's wedding. She stared at the beautiful, now blossoming cherry tree, happy to find that she didn't feel the same wave of sadness and dread that she had before at the sight of the beautiful tree. She came closer, resting one cheek on its trunk, as if to pull some source of strength from the living creature that sheltered her in it's shade. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, trying to find some inner peace, or an answer to the debacle she found herself in. Instead, she heard the voice of her zanpaktou, a uncharacteristic shy, uncertain tone to her voice;

_Ryo? Are you sad?,_ she asked, sounding concerned.

"It's okay O-Ryu. It's silly really, but it has upset me nonetheless. Ju is sick, which means the wedding will be delayed. It's nothing compared to all the things we had to go through to be together, a simple delay...but...it upset me more than I thought it would." she explained to the pixie, knowing the creature already knew about the wedding problems, but somehow wanting to explain her feelings about it.

_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would make you that sad. I really wish it wouldn't, though., _she lamented, a mournful tone to her voice, so at odds with her usual snotty, bratty persona, it made Ryo chuckle humourlessly.

"It's not your fault, O-Ryu. And I'm glad this is the worst that could happen. He'll be well...eventually...and we'll be able to marry one day. It just sucks that we have to put it off." she told her in a gentle voice, glad the pixie was there to give her support.

_Hm...well... what if he wasn't sick? Would you marry him then?,_ the pixie asked uncertainly.

"Of course. In a heartbeat. I just don't want to make him sicker, that's why I'd rather delay the celebration. I'm not suffering from cold feet you know." Ryo told her, slightly annoyed at the question, but nonetheless trying to be civil to the zanpaktou.

_Oh, then. I suppose I could give you your wedding gift earlier, if that's the case. I was going to save it for after the ceremony, but if you'd like, you can have it now.,_ her zanpaktou replied in a small voice, almost as if afraid her gift would offend. It made Ryo instantly suspicious.

"What kind of gift. O-Ryu, what have you done now?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

_I haven't done anything, stoopid. Jeez, I'm trying to be nice. I was just...saving this for a special occasion.,_she replied flippantly, her usual tone back.

"Okay...what's this gift then?" Ryo asked, curious in earnest.

_Something like...one last shikai ability. It's usually a pretty stupid ability, because it doesn't help much when fighting. But...it might come in handy. You know how our attacks are earth based right?_, the zanpaktou asked, as if lecturing Ryo.

"Yes" she replied testily, trying to hold on to her patience, "Go on..."

_Well, our powers stem from the Willow. And the willow...it's known as a healing tree. You know, many people in the world of the living use our bark to make compresses and remedies for pain, and all kinds of illness."_, she continued reluctantly, speaking slowly, making Ryo want to choke the information out of her.

"uh hum. So, then...?" Ryo prodded, impatient to know what the pixie had been hiding till now.

_So...in this realm...in spirit form...the Willow properties we have... we have the ability to neutralize any effects from a being, as long as it's a living thing. Not from ourselves, since the ability in essence depletes our spirit power, and so we can't use it to heal ourselves, since healing requires re-stabilizing the spiritual pressure of a being before working the physical body. But say, on an enemy... it would equally neutralize Kido spells that enhance speed, or strength, or kido impact...and it also neutralizes injury. It takes any condition which is unnatural in a body and works to deplete it_, she explained, a little happier now that she had let out the good news, and the obvious implications it carried.

"You mean, we could possibly cure Jushiro?" Ryo asked, seeing hope at the end of the tunnel.

_No. Not permanently, at least. His condition...it's chronic. He'll always have it, I'm afraid. I'm sorry Ryo, our powers are not that great.,_ the pixie told her sadly, _However,_ she brightened up, _we can make it so he barely suffers. Whenever he starts feeling poorly, we can take away the majority of the illness effects. He should recuperate much quicker, and suffer a lot less in the process., _she explained, delighted to be of help for once.

"You mean, he could have a much better quality of life? O-Ryu...I don't know what to say..." Ryo said, close to tears at the thought of Jushiro being able to enjoy his life to the fullest, barely having to suffer the occasional medical setbacks that had been plaguing him since he was a child.

_Well, it would deplete our energy source quite often. You would probably be at less than full power, although I don't think that is a terrible thing. You're much stronger than you look, Ryo, you just don't know it yet. Still, it would mean compromising your own career advancement if you were to use this ability often. It takes a lot of spiritual power, and it takes a while for you to recuperate what you have lost...But yeah, essentially, unless he was mortally wounded, or extremely sick, we could negate the majority of the ill effects, within limit. It's not something to be used randomly, it can be very dangerous to us! But, if we use it with discretion...I believe we can help him a lot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I meant to...but...there was never the right time, and then I thought It would make a great wedding gift.,_the poor pixie explained fearfully, not wanting to start a fight with the friend she had regained after decades of bickering.

"O-Ryu...after hearing this...I just want you to know: I will never, ever, ever, ever read another horror book again! Ever again! And you get to choose the next fifty books we read!" Ryo told her, smiling, " You'll always have my gratitude if this works...and even if it doesn't. It means a lot to me that you are able to try. Thank you, friend. I think you just saved my wedding day." Ryo told her, hugging the trunk of the tree, wanting to hug the zanpaktou, but not being quite good enough yet to materialize her at will. Instead, she hoped the zanpaktou felt just how grateful she felt, and how loved she was at that very second. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she dried the few tears that had trailed down her cheek, smoothed her hair, and skipped merrily towards the group of women that still awaited her closer to the manor. She was eager to let them know they might still have a chance to save the wedding, but unwilling to tell them why until she tried the shikai command herself, and saw with her own eyes that it did in fact, work. So, laughing happily, she made her way towards the group, stopping briefly to let them know she might have received good news, and that she would be right back, before rushing towards the 13th , where the love of her life awaited in his bed, unaware that by tomorrow, he would most likely be able to become her husband, if everything went according to plan!

* * *

**Okay, this is the chappy before last. I'm so excited. I hope this hadn't become obvious, and was not too Mary-sue-ish, perfect endingish...I'd hate to make it so that it seemed like "magic" that all their problems went away, but I wanted to give poor Ju a break. I mean, the dude deserves it after all, look at all the crap I put him through ! Lemme know what you think, even if it is in fact to yell at me for making things too "convenient" and whatnot. I await with abated breath! Review. Or else. TUN TUN TUN. Just kidding. Kind of. **


	57. The Menace strikes Again

A/N : Okay, this is my final, final chappy. After this I'll probably start working on my new story, if I have time. I'm so glad you guys made it here with me. I truly enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading as much! A Final thank you to my wonderful reviewers, go have taken the time to always leave me encouraging words, and interesting ideas. I don't think I would have finished this story without all your support and kind words! So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart! And please, keep an eye out for my next story, which will hopefully make it's debut in the next week or so!

Disclaimer: Tite, give love a chance. Please, let me own Bleach for at least an hour, and I promise to make all your characters deliriously happy with one another. Until then, thanks for lending me the characters for this story. Ta-da for now,

The menace strikes again

"I see you found our daughter" Jushiro whispered in her ear, coming up behind her to hug her.

"Yes. She's a menace, isn't she?" she answered back, content to lie in his arms and let his warmth seep into her.

Truth was, she was not in the slightest worried about Maya, but more curious of where the girl had gone to after the vows had been exchanged. They had finally found her sitting beside Yamamoto, braiding his beard, much to her surprise. How she had managed the feat, Ryo supposed she would never know. He still looked grumpy and stern, with the usual expression found on his face at any point in time, but if one were to look closely, they would swear there was a tiny little smile on the man's lips, so tiny in fact, it could barely be recognized or even called a smile, but it was there nonetheless, and it made Ryo smile widely.

"He's a lot kinder than he looks. He used to always give Shun and I candy when we were kids...he would pretend they were bothering his pockets with the weight, and ask us to dispose of it. I think the main reason he helped me was because of Maya, it would seem she has him wrapped around her little fingers." he commented in her ear, giving her a tiny squeeze.

"Oh, hush. You know he loves you too. I could swear I saw a tiny tear in his eye when we walked out as husband and wife." she told him a giggle, making him chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose he does. I'm grateful to him. Without him, we wouldn't be here. He's always been like a father to Shun and I, although a forbidding, sometimes scary father." he told her, dropping a kiss on her head.

She sighed, content. In fact, she was ecstatic. O-Ryu had really delivered with her final shikai command, and Jushiro was able to not only stand to take his vows, but enjoy the festivities in full. He looked as if he was in full health, a glow to his skin and eyes which could be attributed not only to his health, but to how happy he was a the moment. Ryo, on the other hand, felt a bit tired all day, the result of expending so much spirit energy to heal him. However, she wouldn't have traded it for the world, and right now, standing with him, watching her daughter, and the thought that they would be a family forever...she was thankful for the gift, even if it did make her feel a bit tired. At least standing close to Jushiro made her feel stronger, and better than she would have otherwise. And she would be damned if she'd let a little fatigue get in the way of her enjoying her wedding.

She was committed to drinking, eating, dancing and making merry with her guests, until the time Ju and her could escape for their weekend honeymoon in Ugendo. They had decided to delay a longer honeymoon until all three of them could go together someplace. Jushiro wanted to spend as much time with Maya as possible, with the three of them as a family, so they had decided to take a longer vacation later on in the year, where all three could maybe escape to the living world for a few weeks.

Thinking of them as a family brought another warm wave of happiness in her heart. Maya had taken the news in typical Maya way, shouting and jumping in excitement at the news that Ju was her dad. She had thrown herself at him, hugging him tightly, declaring her daughterly love so fast, it made both of them blink in wonder. She had then proceeded to make plans for the future, demanding a pony and her own room in Ugendo, as well as asking a million questions from Jushiro such as "How come my hair isn't white like yours?" and "Can I call Captain Kyoraku Uncle Shunsui now?" amongst others. They had spent many hours talking, and she had afterwards taken to following him around just like his two third seats, competing for the number one place in his "esteem". The two had obviously loved the fact that Maya was Ju's daughter, and taken to coddling her just as much as they tried to coddle him. She took it all in stride, loving the attention of the quirky duo.

The only time she had stayed by Ryo's side was during the planning of the wedding. She highly suspected that it was because she saw it is a grand way to have fun in the Kuchiki manor, taking after Yachiru to bug Byakuya with all kinds of questions and demands. Ryo was happy Maya enjoyed herself so much, although she felt a little sorry for Byakuya, who had taken it all in with his usual dignity , but whom she could tell was slowly losing the battle with his temper, a twitch in his eye starting every time one of the girls appeared around the corner.

However, she had to be thankful for his generosity in letting her use the Kuchiki manor grounds for her wedding celebration. He had been more than kind and gracious towards her, even though once again he had been forced by the WSA to do something he had no wish to do. In fact, the event would not have been such a success if it wasn't for his patience with the women that had set up shop in the manor all week long, re-arranging the grounds into a beautiful "spring" wonderland. And what a success it had been! The whole ceremony had gone without a hitch. Maya had been a wonderful yet slightly overexcited flower girl, spreading cherry blossom petals even after they had both taken their place in front of Yamamoto, who acted as the official when one of his captains decided to marry. She had even gone as far as throwing a few cherry blossom on top of Byakuya's head, shouting " Scatter, Senbozakura", much to the delight of everyone present. Byakuya had remained expressionless as always, but the telltale twitch in his eye kept going for quite a long time, Ryo was amused to notice.

Jushiro's vows had been beautiful and poetic, making a tear-stained Ryo ( and most of the women present ) melt with his poetic, gentle words. She had written her own vows as well, reciting them with a shaky voice. They hadn't been as wonderfully executed as Ju's, but she was proud of them regardless, the simple words conveying how she felt, and her hopes for the future. Once the exchange of rings was done, and the guest had a good chance to throw rice ( except for Yachiru, who threw candy for some reason) over them, they proceeded to the reception area, where an elaborate feast had been prepared for the 600 odd people who had been invited to the occasion. This was when she had noticed that Maya had been missing, and gone after the energetic girl. After calling for Maya, who was happily braiding Yamamoto's long beard, and inviting the crotchety old man along, they made their way towards the tables, where most of the guests awaited the happy couple, to start what would result in a long series of toasts and anecdotes, told by the many people who'd known Jushiro for years, centuries even, and were delighted to share some of his more "memorable" moments.

The best man, Shunsui, had started off a long series of witty toasts, that managed to warm up everyone with their hilarity and alcoholic content. Rukia had followed, being chosen as the maid of honor, and had given a simple, yet touching toast to the happy couple, raising her glass to a loud chorus of "cheers" from the crowd. After the two honored guests, many followed to deliver a toast, some very funny and charming, and even a few tear-jerkers. By the time the toasts ended, most people looked rosy from all the alcohol that had been imbibed in quick succession.

After the meal had been served, and happily consumed along with a lot of sake, champagne, and wine, the guests started making their way towards the area reserved for dancing, accompanied by the musical stylings of Captain Hisagi Shuuhei and band. Ryo had opened the dance floor with Jushiro, accompanied by many "AWW..."'s and sighing from the women in place, and awkward shuffling from the few men who clearly wanted to dance, but were too shy to ask the women out. Thankfully, Urahara, who had been granted "visiting" rights, had come to save the day, bringing a stunningly clad Yoruichi to the dance floor. Shunsui had followed with the beautiful, slightly tipsy Nanao, and one by one, other "couples" started making their way to the dance floor. Ryo barely noticed, completely lost in that first dance with Jushiro, and all the promises she could read in his warm green eyes for the night to come. They kept dancing the night away, swaying softly in each other's arms, content to be exactly where they were. It was only after a few songs had passed that she started to notice the people dancing around them, and some of the odder couples. Unohana danced with Kenpachi, who probably had been too scared of the ever-calm captain to refuse her. Yachiru had somehow managed to drag poor Ikkaku to the dance floor, and was dancing with him while standing on both his feet. He was frowning, and in obvious pain (specially since she kept "jumping" on his feet), but danced anyway. Ryo figured he was probably too scared of her and Kenpachi to refuse. Renji had somehow found the courage to invite Rukia for a dance, and they danced together beautifully, even if a little awkwardly due to their height differences. Both were sporting serious blushes, but looked like they were having fun with each other, she was glad to notice. Toshiro had been dragged by a woozy Matsumoto to the dance floor, and she currently had his head resting between her ample breasts as she swayed to the music. He looked like a suffering martyr, but took the abuse anyway. Nemu danced with Captain Komamura with perfect grace, and Soifon danced tunelessly with Omeada while sending Urahara murderous glances, standing right beside the besotted pair, who were whispering in one another's ears as they danced. Momo and Kira danced together awkwardly, both too shy to actually look at each other while they danced, either looking down on the floor, or away, in an effort to hide their blushing cheeks. Byakuya had the worst dance partner by far though: Maya had dragged him to the dance floor, and kept wanting him to "spin" her, which he did, although with the occasional sigh, and the now permanent twitch in his eye. She had kept some of the cherry blossoms, and from time to time insisted he also throw a few in the air, while he twirled her. Ryo felt a bit sorry for him, but was too amused to stop the torture.

Funnily enough, Jushiro's third seats danced with one another, for once getting along, and not following Ju and her around on the dance floor. Instead, they seemed pretty content to entertain each other for the time being, talking animatedly to one another as they danced. She could see Orihime and Ishida dancing in a corner, while a happy Yuzu watched the couple's pretty children. Ichigo danced with Karin, although at some point he was rudely cut off by his own father, who insisted he needed to dance with his "little girl". They started a brawl in the dance floor, which was quickly put to rest once Ichigo sent Isshin flying, thankfully not breaking anything other than one of the ice sculptures Toshiro had sent. She could see Isane dancing with Hanataro, while Shuuhei watched from the stage, an unhappy look on his face. Interestingly enough, Isane looked back at him from time to time, although discreetly enough so that no one noticed. After a while, she noticed that Chad took over for Shuuhei on the guitar, and Shuuhei made his way to the dance floor straight towards Isane and partner. Hanataro only looked at Shuuhei and ran in the other direction, not even waiting to be cut off. After what looked like a few heated words between the two, Ryo noticed they started dancing very closely, and if Shuuhei's hands seemed to drift a little bit lower than the norm, Isane did not seem to mind too much.

Overall, it was a strange, yet happy gathering, people relaxing and talking, merrily partaking of the food and wine and Ryo was glad she was surrounded by these people, who had first welcomed her into their ranks, and now as a friend. More than anything, she was happy to be in Jushiro's arms, being free to be together with him like this, in a place they both belonged, surrounded by the best of company. She sighed happily, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. He smiled, hugging her closer to him,

"Tired?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not particularly" she lied, wanting to enjoy the moment without him worrying about her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said, bringing his head down to take a whiff of her neck.

"Why? I thought you would be happy..." she whispered, a small groan escaping at the sensations that ran through her when he did that.

"If you were tired, it'd mean I could steal you away, so that you could "rest" properly...in my huge bed." he said, bringing up his face to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Ah. I see. Somehow...I think I suddenly became exhausted." she said with a giggle.

"I think it must be time then to slip away... I promise you won't regret missing the rest of the party..." he told her, smiling widely.

"Promise?" she asked, pouting prettily.

"I promise." he assured her, giving her a quick peck on the mouth.

And with that he picked her up in his arms, and they flashed away, towards Ugendo, where "rest" became the least of their concerns until much, much later.

* * *

**Ta-da! Done! Wow. I'm stunned. What else am I gonna do with my time now? That means I'll probably have to start studying or working, or something...shoot. Maybe I'll just start a new story instead ! Thanks for reading, it's been fun! XOXO,**


End file.
